Sengoku High
by yasha012
Summary: Sesshomaru is the main character. SessKag pairing. Kagome is the newest student at the greatest school in Japan, Sengoku High. Sesshomaru is a quiet student student who is tortured at home. What will happen when these two worlds collide? Read for the full summary.
1. Meet the Characters

**Meet the Characters**

**Sesshomaru:** Sesshomaru is a soft-spoken and seemingly shy teenager who has been going to Sengoku High for two years. He is currently a sophomore. He is fifteen and gets straight A's. His voice is so quiet, even other demons seem to have trouble hearing him. He is generally silent, though there are rare times where he will speak, and the things he says are regarded as highly intelligent by adults. He likes to write, plays the flute and guitar, writes music, draws, and spends all of his time alone. He keeps his talents hidden simply because he doesn't want to be put in the spotlight. He is highly intelligent, and is often considered to be wise beyond his years. He is very curious, but rarely makes any attempt to satisfy his own curiosity. He is gentle and withdrawn, often having a distant, thoughtful look in his eyes. He can most often be found sitting by himself in quiet places where he can think in peace. He is highly misunderstood by the few people who even acknowledge that he exists, and is often regarded as extremely weird. He suffers through his mother in his father's absence. His mother is constantly tortures him and will often go to extreme lengths to make him suffer. She has hired master assassins to hunt him down when he is absent and torture him. Because of this, he is extremely wary of others, and trusts absolutely no one. He has developed a strong independence and relies solely on himself. He is an adept fighter, and knows how to wield a katana in battle. He is also skilled martial arts and hand-to-hand combat. He is strong-willed to a point where it's almost impossible to make him give in to anyone or anything that he doesn't want to. He very rarely reveals his emotions, though they can be seen deep within his soulful eyes if you take the time to look hard enough. His emotions are powerful, but hidden. He is considered an outcast at school and tends to disappear between classes, only to reappear seemingly out of nowhere once class begins. He also disappears once school ends, and isn't seen again until school begins the next day. He is often covered in partially healed wounds that have been poorly wrapped by someone who obviously doesn't care whether or not he heals. He is half-brother's with Inuyasha, though he doesn't know it. Inuyasha and a bunch of other boys constantly torment him at school. He lives in a dark mansion hidden deep in a forest on the side of one of the mountains surrounding the city. He dresses in the same kimono and armor as in the TV show. He has a black crescent moon on his forehead. He does not have the stripes. His nails look like regular human nails, though they can turn into claws at any time. He doesn't carry around the fur thingy, and he doesn't have that yellow sash. He doesn't have any friends.

**Inuyasha:** A hot-headed, arrogant fifteen-year-old who's been going to Sengoku High for two years. He is a delinquent, and often ditches school. He is a sophomore. He spends his free time torturing others, mainly Sesshomaru. He has no idea they're related. He gets straight F's most of the time, but does on rare occasions get good grades. His closest friends are Koga and Naraku who are his accomplices when he bullies Sesshomaru. He is acquainted with Sango and Miroku, and fights with them constantly. He is always being stalked by Kikyo and the Populars, who all seem to be in love with him, though he wants nothing to do with them. He lives in an average house with his mother, who has no idea of his awful behavior outside the house. He acts like an angel at home to avoid getting in trouble. He goes to great lengths to avoid getting caught by her. His father has been absent in his life for years, and he often claims that he no longer cares. He is selfish and is prone to violence. He'll hurt anyone who gets in his way and wouldn't think twice about sending someone to the hospital. In the past he once hurt someone simply because he didn't like their hair. He has a soft spot for kids. He dresses the same as he does in the TV show. He is mostly friends with demons, though he has made human friends in the past. He has a very short temper. He is very rebellious.

**Kagome:** The newest student at Sengoku High. She is kind and sweet and loves to make new friends. Sango is her closest friend. She's an aspiring artist and is seeking someone who can help her become even better than she already is. She loves to sing, though she doesn't think she's any good at it. She is fifteen and in her sophomore year. She loves kids and will do anything she can to make them smile. She always does her best to help those in need, and hates to see people suffer. She spends most of her time with Sango. She lives in the same house as she does in the TV show, and dresses the same. She gets along easily with others. She is friends with humans and demons alike.

**Sango:** A kindhearted girl, and Kagome's best friend. Their personalities are very much the same, which is why they get along so well with each other. She is fifteen years old and is a sophomore. She is very protective of her friends, and will do anything to ensure their safety. She has a mild temperament and gets along easily with others. She is an orphan and lives with her younger brother Kohaku and their adoptive family. They've been taking care of them since she was twelve. She dresses in the same way she does when she's fighting in the TV show, minus the weapons. She has a pet demon cat named Kirara. She is friends with humans and demons alike.

**Miroku:** A perverted fifteen-year-old who is in his sophomore year. He is constantly going after Sango, and seems to be in love with her. He is kind and often means well, though he often claims that he simply can't help himself when he sees a pretty woman. He has a bit of a temper, and has little tolerance for Inuyasha's actions. Sango is his closest friend, in his mind.

**Koga:** One of Inuyasha's closest friends. He is fifteen, and is a sophomore. He has a fiery personality and a short temper. He is also a delinquent, and is often in hot water with the adults in his life. He likes Ayame, though he never admits to it. He dresses the same as he does in the TV show.

**Naraku:** He is often seen as sadistic and evil, and is one of Inuyasha's closest friends. He loves to cause trouble and make people suffer. The group's favorite target is Sesshomaru, who he has personally deemed "the biggest freak on campus." He loves to torment people and play with their emotions, and it frustrates him to no end when he gets no emotional reactions from his favorite target.

**Kikyo:** The most popular girl in school, and a total snob. She is bossy, mean, and arrogant, and she seems to have an unhealthy obsession with Inuyasha. She is fifteen and a sophomore.

**Full Summary of Story:**

This story is placed in modern Tokyo, in a world where humans and demons live in peace. Kagome, a young schoolgirl, is transferring to her friend Sango's school, Sengoku High. Sengoku High is a school for only the best of the best, and is the most advanced school in Japan. It is widely accepted as the greatest school in all of Japan. It is a very expensive school, and is next to impossible to get into. Along with annoying popular girls and violent bullies, she also has to deal with a perverted monk who seems to be following her around. She struggles in her new school, and begins to search for a tutor. She hopes to find the "mystery boy" who helped her once before. Meanwhile, Sesshomaru, a quiet, misunderstood dog demon, is doing his best to get through his time at school quietly and without being noticed, while also struggling to survive at home. He suffers in silence, and no one seems to care. He is beginning to lose faith in the good of the world, and slips farther into the darkness. He is tortured and beaten at home in his father's absence, and is certain that he will die soon. He develops strong feelings for Kagome. Inuyasha, the leader of the most violent group at school and the source of Sesshomaru's torment away from home, meets Kagome, and soon develops a crush on her. Kagome however, is oblivious to this. She is too busy trying to find out more about Sesshomaru, who seems to be sad and alone. One day she follows him home and discovers his horrible life. What will happen? Sesshomaru is the main character, not Kagome. SesshKag pairing.


	2. New School

**Kagome's POV**

_I can't believe I'm actually going to Sengoku High!_

Kagome smiled to herself and continued to get dressed. Once she was done, she ran to the bathroom and brushed her hair. After that, she grabbed her backpack and ran downstairs. Her mother, who was making something delicious for breakfast, called out to her.

"Good morning Kagome!"

"Morning mom!"

She quickly turned down the hall and headed for the door.

"See you later!"

Her mother poked her head out of the kitchen.

"What about breakfast?"

But it was too late. Kagome was already out the door, shouting something about eating on the way.

"Well alright then…"

* * *

"I better hurry! If I don't, I might miss the train!"

Sengoku High was located in the very center of the city of Tokyo, far from where Kagome lived, but she was willing to put up with the hour long commute so she could attend the school. And boy was she looking forward to it! She'd heard so many things about it from her friend Sango, and she couldn't wait to see it for herself. Sango was actually the one who had convinced her to switch schools in the first place, and honestly, the thought of going to such a school frightened her at first. After all, that school was only for the _best_ of the best. There was no way she'd fit in there, and she wouldn't be able to get in anyway. It was, after all, next to impossible to get accepted. But Sango had convinced her otherwise, and Kagome enrolled. And by some miracle, she was accepted. It was amazing.

**FLASHBACK**

"_But I thought only super talented people could get in! You know, 'the best of the best'!" _Kagome said to Sango over the phone when she'd found out she'd been accepted.

"_But you are super talented!" _Sango had replied. _"Have you _seen _your artwork lately? And your singing voice! God, you're like an angel at the mic Kagome!"_

"_I don't know, Sango. I mean, my artwork's okay, but I still think I need to improve."_

"_It's better than okay! But I do agree that you can always try to improve it. You know what they say: 'there's always room for improvement!'"_

"_And as far as my singing goes, you and I both know I'm no good, and I'm certainly no angel. More like dying ogre-pig hybrid."_

"_That's not true! Why would you even think that?"_

"_Because I've heard myself."_

Sango sighed, deciding that it was better not to argue.

"_Fine, so singing isn't one of your talents. But drawing is! I've never seen someone who can draw as good as you can!"_

"_If you say so."_

"_I swear, you're so pessimistic sometimes."_

**END FLASHBACK**

_'I am not.'_ Kagome thought as she boarded the train.

It was a very big train. A bullet train, she thought. Just as she'd expected, it was noisy and _very_ crowded. Just about everyone in Tokyo seemed to be riding the same train. But despite all that, Kagome continued to smile, determined not to let this ruin her day.

_'Today is going to be a _good_ day.' _She reminded herself.

And why shouldn't it be? She was, after all, about to start her first day at her new highschool with her best friend Sango.

_'Now what was it Sango had warned me about again?'_ She wondered.

She thought for a while, and finally, a word popped into her mind.

_Inuyasha._

_'I wonder what that is.'_ She thought.

Ignoring her friend's warning for now, she looked out the window. There were buildings, houses, trees, and such as far as the eye could see. And on the horizon, just above the tallest buildings, parts of the mountains surrounding the city could be seen. It was there that a very powerful demoness was said to live.

_'I heard she's very cruel.'_ She thought, completely lost in her thoughts.

Suddenly, the train came to a stop at the train station in the center of the city.

"Oh my gosh! I nearly forgot!" Kagome said, grabbing her backpack and putting it on.

Once the train's doors opened, she shot out like a rocket and ran the half mile remaining to get to school. Once she got to the parking lot, she stopped to catch her breath. Once she was done panting, she ran to the office to get her schedule. After she got her schedule, she was assigned a locker, and she hurried over to where it was.

"Let's see here, where's locker 236?" She wondered as she wandered up and down the hallways.

There was still a good half hour before school started, so she didn't rush _too_ much trying to find it. But after about ten minutes of useless searching, she began to get worried, and she soon found herself back in the large hall area where the main entrance was. (A/N It looks a lot like the one in Victorious, where all the lockers are.) With a sigh, she began to look around for someone who might be able to help her. Soon, her eyes landed on a boy with long silver hair, pulling books out of a pitch black locker on the left side of the hall. From where she was standing, she could see that he was wearing a white kimono with orange flower patterns on it. He was wearing a sort of demon armor and soft black shoes. He looked to be some sort of demon. He had a black crescent moon on the center of his forehead, giving him away as a dog demon; one of some sort of status. His eyes were golden and had a very gentle, almost thoughtful look in them. He had pointed ears, like that of an elf. His nails looked human, though she guessed that they could become claws if he wanted them to.

_'He seems nice enough.'_ She thought with a smile. '_Maybe he can help me.'_

She walked over to him and gently tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped as if he'd just received an electric shock and looked at her with wary eyes.

"Sorry! Did I startle you?"

He shook his head.

"Good." She replied with a smile. "Anyway, I'm new here, and I've been trying to find locker 236. Would you mind helping me please?"

He seemed to relax a little and nodded his head. He turned slightly and pointed to the right side of the hall. She looked over and soon spotted her locker.

"Oh! Thank you so much!" She exclaimed turning around.

But when she turned around, he was gone.

"I wonder where he went…" She wondered thoughtfully.

With a shrug, she hurried over to her locker. It was a plain locker, not decorated like the others.

_'Guess I'll just have to change that.' _She thought with a smile.

"Hey Kagome!"

Kagome whirled around to see someone running towards her.

"Sango!" She exclaimed with a smile.

"Hey!" Sango said once she'd caught up to her. "I was beginning to think you didn't make it!"

"Yeah, I almost didn't. I nearly forgot to get off the train!"

They both shared a laugh.

"How could you almost forget to get off the train?" Sango asked, still laughing.

"I don't know! I was thinking!" Kagome replied, also still laughing.

"Well, I hope you didn't have any problems finding your locker, at least. I know I did!"

"Yeah, I kinda got lost trying to find it. But this guy with long silver hair helped me find it."

"Inuyasha?"

"Huh?"

"Kagome, was he wearing a red kimono? Did he have puppy dog ears?"

"What? No, his ears were pointy." She said. "You know, like an elf's."

"What was he wearing?" Sango asked.

"Uh, I don't know… He was… He was wearing a white kimono with… With um… An orange flower pattern, I think. Oh, and I'm pretty sure he was wearing some kind of demon armor too."

"Really? What did he look like?" Sango asked, genuinely curious now, and wanting to know more.

"Um… Well, he had these claws, or at least I think they were claws, they looked like regular human nails though."

"So they were retractable?"

"Yeah, probably. He also had this black crescent moon marking on the center of his forehead. I think he was a dog demon."

"One of status." Sango said, nodding.

"Yeah. And his eyes… Oh, they were gorgeous. They were beautiful and golden. I've never seen such soulful eyes. It was like I could totally read him just by looking at his eyes."

"Wow." Sango seemed to think for a moment. "Yeah, I don't know anyone like that."

"What?" Kagome said with a surprised look. "I thought you said you knew _everyone_ here!"

"I did." Sango said, nodding and still looking thoughtful. "Maybe he's also a new student."

Kagome shrugged.

"Yeah, maybe."

"Anyway, we should probably get to class."

"Yeah. Hey, do you know where room 386 is?"

"Yeah, that's where I'm going actually!"

"Sweet!"

They started to walk off, but they were stopped by a voice.

"Hey! New girl!"

Kagome turned around.

"Huh?"

"He _said_ 'hey, new girl!'" Another voice said.

"I have a name."

"Stuff it." A third voice said.

Sango pushed Kagome behind her and confronted the owner of the first voice.

"What the hell do you want Inuyasha?"

"What I _want_ is to talk to the new girl." Said Inuyasha.

Kagome spoke up again.

"I _have_ a name!"

"And _I_ don't care!"

"Come on Kagome. We're going." Sango said as they turned to leave.

"Hold it!" Inuyasha shouted.

Before they could get very far, Inuyasha's clawed hand shot out and grabbed Kagome's arm. He gripped her arm very hard and spun her around.

"Ow! Let go! You're hurting me!" She cried.

"Then shut up and listen! Me and my friends here," He gestured with his head to his two friends. "We run this place. You understand? We tell you to do something, you do it. Follow our rules, and nobody gets hurt."

And with that he let her go and he and his two friends, laughing, walked off, shouting something to some other student about "payment."

"Jerks." Kagome muttered while holding her arm.

"Yeah, they really are. You okay? Your arm's bleeding."

"Yeah, I'm fine. His claws just dug into my skin, that's all."

"You sure? We should probably take you to the nurse…"

"No, I'm fine. Really."

"Alright then. If you're sure."

"Come on. Let's get to class."

"Right."

**A/N Did you like it? I hope so! The next chapter will be Sesshomaru's POV on all this. Later!**


	3. Just Another Day

**Sesshomaru's POV**

_As a flower that let go of the light of the morning_

_Seeks out the rain that won't fall,_

_It falls into a sleep it can't wake from_

_A soft voice that softly calls someone_

_Is the paradise of darkness_

_A lie, or a dream?_

_What I will lose is my body_

_And my heart that makes me myself_

_Once I hold out the compensation_

_I wonder what I will gain in return?_

_Is life so fragile and fleeting_

_That it is stolen by these tears_

_And it grieves and fears_

_The end_

_That all beings arrive at?_

_The marigold that sings demise_

_Silently reaches full bloom_

_By reeling in hatred_

_And sadness_

_With its sound_

_As the marigold that sings demise_

_And is enriched by loneliness_

_Seeks out the rain that won't fall,_

_It falls into a sleep it can't wake from_

_Lost in the waves of_

_Wail that rips memories to shreds,_

_Tonight's love and hate,_

_And the past and the present_

_At the ends of the place where_

_The cowardly soul arrived,_

_I wonder what you can see_

_In the things I can hold on to with these hands of mine_

_There are too many words of betrayal_

_Some time ago,_

_I believed in the love that I saw,_

_But now I want to escape this loneliness_

_The marigold that sings demise_

_Silently reaches full bloom_

_By reeling in feelings of love_

_And yearning,_

_And swallowing them up with its leaves_

_As the marigold that sings demise_

_And is enriched by loneliness_

_Seeks out the rain that won't fall,_

_It falls into a sleep it can't wake from_

_If the time comes when someday hope and despair turn into nothingness,_

_I'm sure they will notice the whereabouts of truth_

_TO LIVE ITSELF IS PAINFUL_

_BUT EVEN SO, I WANT TO BE HERE_

_BECAUSE THIS GRATING SOUND IN MY HEART_

_IS PROOF THAT I AM STILL ALIVE_

_Even if I become all alone_

_The marigold that sings demise_

_Silently reaches full bloom_

_By reeling in hatred_

_And sadness_

_With it's sound_

_As the marigold that sings demise_

_And is enriched by loneliness_

_Seeks out the rain that won't fall,_

_It falls into a sleep it can't wake from_

_To make sure that the flower does not wilt,_

_It saps the nourishment out of the defiant earth_

_The echoing funeral requiem_

_Dissolves into the dry wind_

"Get the hell up and leave!" Said a voice through the dungeon door.

The door unlocked, and Sesshomaru got up. He quickly closed his journal, tucked it under his arm, grabbed his backpack, and ran out the door. He ran as fast as he could down the side of the mountain where the huge, dark mansion he "lived" was located. (A/N I put lived in quotation marks because he feels like he isn't really living.) Once he reached the edge of the city, he slowed his pace to a walk. There was still a good two hours until school started, and he could easily run there in a minute or two, so he felt no need to rush. After a while, he found his favorite spot to sit: a cherry tree in the middle of a park, behind a crystal clear pond. He jumped up into the tree and sat on the largest branch, the one above the pond. Once he was there, he opened his journal and began to write again.

_The tears shed for someone_

_Flow down my cheek like a river_

_Don't dismiss it as "Weakness"_

_Accept it as "tenderness"_

_You make me even forget to breathe_

_Only the sun is shining in the sky I found in your eyes_

_What do you keep searching for?_

_That day I stared in the mirror and swore_

_I was definitely seeing you_

_There were even wings on my back_

_As you change the world changes_

_The flame of love delivered in a dream_

_Passes through a flickering mirage_

_Light in the sky, water on the earth_

_And strength in that heart_

_An angel that struggles towards the future_

_If my desires could be fulfilled I would probably choose to become the wind_

_And catch hold of your wings that have thrown away hesitation_

_Racing heart and feelings of fear_

_If I can break free of the past that is blended with pain_

_A rainbow of primary colors will be there_

_In that particular instant you change the world_

_The pulsation of love that you carved out_

_The desire that flares to life with scorching heat_

_The impossible dream deeper than the ocean_

_The strength that you pursue_

_An angel that lights up the darkness_

_"If I continue to run, I think I may fly..."_

_As you change the world changes_

_The flame of love delivered in a dream_

_Passes through a flickering mirage_

_Light in the sky, water on the earth_

_And strength in that heart_

_An angel that struggles towards the future_

_Take the shards of passion into your hand_

Even after he wrote that, he felt his hope that there was good somewhere in the world diminishing like a fire without kindling. It was getting harder and harder to see the light within all the darkness. Maybe there _wasn't_ any good in the world. The thought was unsettling, but perhaps it was true. But then again, how was he supposed to know? After all, the only time he ever left that awful dungeon that was basically his room was when he went to school. That was as much of the outside world he'd experienced. That and the park where he was now.

_'It feels like the darkness is closing in…'_

After a while he grabbed his journal and jumped down from the tree. After that he continued his walk toward the school. There was still an hour until school started, and it wasn't like he had anything he needed to be there early for. Once again, no reason to rush. While he was walking, he heard the pitiful mewling of a kitten stuck in a tree. Immediately deciding to help it, he jumped up into the tree. It was a snowy white kitten with piercing blue eyes. She was fluffy, and her fur was as soft as a cloud. He immediately recognized her as little Ami, a kitten he'd saved at least six times before from various odd situations.

_'How are you always getting stuck…?'_ He wondered as he picked her up and gently cradled her in his arms.

She started purring the moment she saw him. Once she was safe in his arms, he jumped down from the tree. After that, he set her down, expecting her to walk away like she normally did. But instead, she rubbed up against his leg and continued to purr. Smiling a tiny bit, he bent down and picked her up again, and gently pet her soft head. He eventually decided to carry her for a little while, and started to walk. Half an hour until school started. Still no need to rush. He could definitely make it in time. Suddenly, he caught the scent of some people he'd been hoping to avoid to today. Knowing full well that they wouldn't think twice about hurting her, he set Ami down and shooed her away. Once he was certain she had gone, he took off himself.

_'I hope they didn't see me…'_

"Hey freak!"

_'Dammit…'_

"Hold it!"

_'As if…' _He thought as he kept running.

"Hey, catch him!"

When he heard that command, he went even faster, zipping past the bullet train and cutting across the tracks before it went more than a few feet. Once across, he continued to run until he was back at the edge of the city. They were still following. Inuyasha and his group. Why couldn't they ever leave him alone? The moment they saw him, they always tortured him. It was nowhere near as bad as the torture he received at home, but it was still awful. And honestly, he didn't want to deal with it today. He was already going to get beaten worse than usual at home that night for returning home late the night before, and didn't want to be hurt _before_ that. After all, that would only make it worse.

_'Of course, mother would probably like that…'_

Ignoring his thoughts for now, he dashed up the side of a mountain near the one where the mansion was. Just as he'd hoped, they stopped their pursuit. It was so easy to get lost in those woods, and the fact that he had no scent whatsoever made it virtually impossible to find him once he disappeared. And seeing as how virtually everyone in the city had heard the stories of his mother, "the cruelest demoness in the world" that resided in these mountains, they were too afraid to follow him. Once they were gone, he took off towards the school. Ten minutes until school started. _Now _there was reason to hurry. He didn't want to be late. If he was late, then his mother would kill him. _Literally._ Or, at least, she would come close to killing him. Probably. Definitely. Then again, she pretty much did that anyway. _Every day._ He shook his head, willing his thoughts away. He didn't want to remember any of that now. _None_ of it_._ He hated it.

_'I hate my life. Why does it have to be this way?'_

He didn't know. And honestly, he was beginning to think_ he wouldn't live long enough to find out._ Though, it would be even worse if he did. That would mean enduring more of this torture. That would mean continuing to live his life in hell.

_His life was a living hell._

And no one seemed to care. It was awful. Just knowing that was awful.

_No one cared. _

So why should he care?

_Because this was his life._

His life, and his life alone.

_It was his life, and he was hardly living it._

In fact, he felt as though he wasn't living it at all. Once again, he shook his head, willing all his thoughts away. He didn't want to remember any of that. None of it at all. He hated it. He hated the memory of it. And do you know what the worst part was?

_No one cared._

A few minutes later, he found himself in the parking lot of the school and he went inside. He slipped past everyone, weaving his way silently through the crowds of people. He made it to his locker the same way as usual: _unnoticed._ And that's just how he liked it. He hated being noticed. After all, it never brought anything good for him. And besides, he was shy by nature. He was very good at hiding it, but the fact still remained that he was, and always had been, a very shy person. And besides, he hated people. He feared them. They were cruel. They were cruel and evil creatures that always did nothing but hurt him and make him suffer. They beat him. They tortured him. And worst of all, they _enjoyed _it. _That_ was what made them evil. _That_ was why he hated them. Why he feared them. Why he didn't trust any them, and why he would _never_ trust them even if his whole god forsaken life depended on it, because, at this point, he was beginning to think that _death would be a blessing._ It would be a _miracle_. And he yearned for that blessing so badly. That miracle would be the only thing to bring him happiness.

His locker wasn't really decorated like everyone else's. It was black. Just plain black. He had a pitch black locker, and he liked it that way. He'd heard people before commenting on how it was "too simple," and how it was "boring," and that it was "just plain lame." He didn't care. He liked it like that. It represented something deep for him. The darkness of his life. No one was able to see that though. All they saw was a plain black locker. He didn't care though. They would probably call him a freak or say that it was weird or stupid, just like always. _Just like always._ He opened his locker and began to pull some books out. He was pulling out his science book when suddenly he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He jumped and nearly dropped his book. He looked warily at the person next to him.

_'Are you going to hurt me?'_ He wondered silently.

Suddenly, he realized that she was speaking to him.

"Sorry." She was saying. "Did I scare you?"

For some reason, he shook his head "no" even though he knew full well that the answer was "yes." And he was pretty sure she knew it too.

"Good." She replied with a smile. "Anyway, I'm new here, and I've been trying to find locker 236. Would you mind helping me please?"

He relaxed ever so slightly. So she wasn't going to hurt him.

_'Thank goodness…'_

He nodded and turned to the right side of the hall, where the locker was. He pointed to it and she followed his finger. She gave a wide smile and he quickly closed his locker, and then disappeared.

_'That was just too weird.'_

She didn't seem mean at all. Too weird. Just too, too weird. Shrugging it off as just a mistake, he continued to walk to his class. She just didn't know yet. She didn't know that everyone seemed _required_ to hate him. Vaguely, he heard Inuyasha's voice, but he didn't bother to listen to it. So long as the voice wasn't directed at him, he really didn't care. He just didn't care.

"Hold it!" Inuyasha suddenly shouted.

He froze, and then turned around. Good. He wasn't talking to him. He wasn't even looking at him. He didn't even seem to realize he was there. He quickly went to his first class, before he was noticed.


	4. I Need Help

Science. The first class of the day. Kagome was never really a big fan of science. It was one of her worst subjects. That and math.

_'Maybe I'm bad at science because it involves math.' _She thought as she went inside the classroom with Sango at her heels.

Once the teacher assigned her a seat, she sat down and began to take notes. Ten minutes into class, she began to stress a little. The teacher was talking so fast! And she couldn't even understand what the teacher was talking about! Heck, she didn't even understand her own notes!

_'I should have expected this…'_

After all, this school was _far_ more advanced than any other school in Japan. She really _should_ have expected this. After science was math, and she was _not_ looking forward to it. Math was her _worst_ subject. The bell rang, and everyone headed to their next class.

_'Killed by the bell…'_ She thought as she walked down the hall.

When she made it to math class, she was assigned a seat in the back of the classroom. Once again, she started taking notes, and once again, she didn't understand anything. Suddenly, the teacher asked a question.

"True or False: the two functions f and g defined by f(x) = 3x + 3 for x real and g(t) = 3t + 3 for t real and positive are equal. Who knows the answer?" When no one raised their hand, he called on someone. "You there. In the back."

_'Me?'_ She thought worriedly.

She heaved a sigh of relief when she saw that the teacher was looking elsewhere.

"What is the answer?" The teacher asked.

"False. Two functions are equal if their rules are equal and their domains are the same." Said a soft voice.

"Correct."

"Freak."

The class snickered.

"Quiet class." The class fell silent immediately. "Inuyasha, stop causing a ruckus, or you _will_ be facing consequences."

"Whatever."

"Now the next problem is…"

Kagome stopped paying attention after that. There was _no_ way she could fit in at this school. There was no way she'd even be able to pass her classes.

_'So much for my good day_…' She thought in despair. '_I need a tutor or something…'_

She thought for a moment.

_'Maybe the one who answered that question could help me! They seemed smart!'_

But once again, her hopes fell.

_'Wait, I don't even know who that was… Well, they sounded like they were sitting pretty close to me… Maybe if I could just…'_

Before she could do anything, the bell rang and it was off to English. During that class, everyone was assigned the task of writing a song. They could partner up, or they could write one by themselves. They only had a week.

"Writing a song is not an easy task." The teacher was saying. "Because of this, I am giving you a week. Don't worry yourselves about writing the instrumentals. Save that for music class. All I want to see are the lyrics."

The bell rang.

"Class dismissed."

At lunch, Kagome and Sango were talking.

"I don't know Sango. Maybe I'm not cut out for this. I didn't understand a thing in science or in math, and I don't know how to write a song…"

"You'll be fine, Kagome! You just need a tutor."

"I was thinking about that, and I was thinking that maybe I could try to convince the one who answered that problem in math. Do you know who that was?"

"No. They were in the back, and I sit up front. Sorry."

Kagome sighed.

"It's okay… I just hoped you'd know…"

"Sorry, but I didn't even recognize the voice."

Kagome stopped walking and gasped when she heard that.

"Wait a minute!"

"What?"

"You didn't recognize the voice!"

"So?"

"Who's the one person in this school you don't know?" Kagome asked excitedly.

Sango thought for a moment, then gasped and smiled equally excitedly.

"The mystery boy!"

"Exactly! Since he helped me before, maybe he'll be willing to help me again!"

"Great idea! Now you just gotta find him."

"Yeah, easier said than done. That kid disappeared into nothing last time I saw him. I swear Sango, I _blinked_ and he was gone!"

"Yeah, that could be a problem. We'll just have to keep a _really_ close eye out for him!"

"Alright."

_'That could work I suppose…'_

Kagome continued to think about the boy throughout the rest of the day. She even kept an eye out for him by his locker after school. She found nothing. There was no sign of him anywhere.

_'Maybe I just imagined him…' _She thought in despair.

Suddenly, five minutes after school had ended, there was a flash of white by the black locker. She heard it open, heard what sounded like a book being tossed in, heard the locker close, and then nothing. She blinked.

_'What just happened?'_


	5. An Unexpected Suprise

**A/N Sesshomaru doesn't have the color on his eyelids either. Forgot to put that in the description in the first chapter.**

Sesshomaru headed to his first class of the day. He wasn't particularly looking forward to it, but he wasn't dreading either. Science was _okay_ in his book. His only problem was that it tended to be very boring. After all, learning about stuff you already know can get _pretty_ boring sometimes. Once he made it to class, he sat down in his seat in the back of the room. Just like always, no one noticed him. Once the bell rang, class got started. The teacher began to talk and write on the board. Sesshomaru had no problem keeping up with him and writing down important notes as the teacher spoke. It seemed only minutes before class was over and the bell rang. His next class was math. Another boring class. He quickly went to his seat in the back of the room. Once he was seated, he began to write in his journal.

_I'm connecting the words that had gone stale_

_Though we just want to convey our simple feelings_

_The somber wind that blew on that day_

_Is abandoning the ruins of yesterday_

_So I can smile and live with you_

_But then, doesn't that incident torment you?_

_That's why this is goodbye_

_As it is I'll only share things with you_

_And before long we'll realize that that's everything_

_My sadness flows down my cheeks and becomes just a river of tears_

_These trembling feelings strongly swirl and melt together_

_Things like irritation and a little bit of loneliness_

_What do they mean to us?_

_We're not in the middle of a drama now_

_"Hey, what's up?"_

_Even if we could turn back to that voice, no one would be there, would they?_

_This is why we cry so loudly_

_But then, will our voices even reach anything?_

_That's why this is goodbye_

_Again time goes on; I'll only share it with you_

_And before long we'll realize that that's everything_

_My sadness flows down my cheeks and becomes just one line poem_

_These trembling feelings strongly swirl and melt together_

_As it is there isn't anything except what we share_

_And then you'll realize that the present is everything_

_My sadness flows down my cheeks and becomes just a river of tears_

_And then we become the pale see and melt together_

He was still writing when suddenly, the teacher called on him.

"You there. In the back."

He froze, still looking down at his journal.

"What is the answer?" The teacher asked.

Sesshomaru quickly looked up at the problem on the board.

_'True or False: the two functions f and g defined by f(x) = 3x + 3 for x real and g(t) = 3t + 3 for t real and positive are equal…'_

"False. Two functions are equal if their rules are equal and their domains are the same." He said in a quiet voice.

"Correct." The teacher said.

He left out a tiny sigh of relief and was about to start writing again when suddenly, he heard a voice.

"Freak." It said.

He nearly jumped at the sound of his tormentor's voice, and quickly looked down. The entire class sniggered. Then the teacher spoke.

"Quiet class." He said. The class fell silent immediately. "Inuyasha, stop causing a ruckus, or you will be facing consequences."

A 'hmph' was heard, but he gave no argument. Sesshomaru continued to look down, determined not to let any more attention be drawn to him. It never brought him any good. It always brought something bad for him. Well, minus that one time… His thoughts drifted back to earlier that morning, when that girl had asked him for help in locating her locker. She surprised him. She had actually been nice to him. Why? He couldn't figure it out. Everyone else he had ever met had either been mean and spiteful toward him, or had simply ignored him. Honestly, he had begun to think that maybe no one in the world was nice anymore.

_So he had thought._

But she had been nice to him. She had smiled at him. He didn't understand it. He looked up at the board and rested his head in his left hand, while his right hand continued to hold onto his pencil which was still over his journal, poised to write. He continued to think as he watched the teacher talk and pace in the front of the room. Now that he thought about it, she was actually kinda pretty. Her voice was so smooth and sounded sweet to his ears. And her smile... He froze and his eyes widened slightly. His head lifted off his hand slightly.

_'Oh-no...'_

_He had a crush on her didn't he? _

He closed his eyes and shook his head a bit, as if he thought it would help him to clear his thoughts away. But it didn't work. The more he thought about it, the more he realized it was true. He _did_ have a crush on her. A big one. Great. Just great. There was one thing he had learned _never_ to do, and that was to allow people to grow close to him. He sighed quietly. How had she managed to get so close to him so fast? Their meeting had only lasted a minute or two, but somehow that had been long enough for him to develop some form of feelings for her. He sighed again.

_'Damn…'_

Suddenly, the bell rang, startling him out of his thoughts and causing him to jump. He quickly headed off to his next class. His next class was English. During that class, everyone was assigned the task of writing a song. They could partner up, or they could write one by themselves. They only had a week.

"Writing a song is not an easy task." The teacher was saying. "Because of this, I am giving you a week. Don't worry yourselves about writing the instrumentals. Save that for music class. All I want to see are the lyrics."

The bell rang.

"Class dismissed."

It was lunch time, and Sesshomaru was sitting in a tree in the courtyard where people ate their lunch thinking. Writing a song, huh? Seemed easy enough. Heck, that was something he did all the time. Something he loved to do. Shouldn't be too hard. He'd just write another song. Maybe he'd just turn in a song he'd already written. He didn't know yet. As he sat there he continued to think about things until he was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts by a familiar voice coming from the table beneath the tree.

"I don't know Sango. Maybe I'm not cut out for this. I didn't understand a thing in science or in math, and I don't know how to write a song…" The voice said.

"You'll be fine, Kagome! You just need a tutor."

_'Kagome? Is that her name?' _He thought as he continued to listen.

"I was thinking about that, and I was thinking that maybe I could try to convince the one who answered that problem in math." Kagome said.

_'Me?'_ He thought, suddenly feeling nervous.

"Do you know who that was?" Kagome asked, sounding hopeful.

"No. They were in the back, and I sit up front. Sorry." The one named Sango said.

Kagome sighed.

"It's okay… I just hoped you'd know…" She said, looking down and sounding disappointed.

"Sorry, but I didn't even recognize the voice." Sango said.

Kagome gasped when she heard that.

"Wait a minute!"

"What?"

"You didn't recognize the voice!"

"So?"

"Who's the one person in this school you don't know?" Kagome asked excitedly.

Sango seemed to think for a moment, then gasped and smiled equally excitedly.

"The mystery boy!"

_'Mystery boy?' _Sesshomaru thought frowning slightly. '_Does she mean me?'_

"Exactly! Since he helped me before, maybe he'll be willing to help me again!"

"Great idea! Now you just gotta find him."

"Yeah, easier said than done. That kid disappeared into nothing last time I saw him. I swear Sango, I blinked and he was gone!"

"Yeah, that could be a problem. We'll just have to keep a really close eye out for him!"

"Alright."

He continued to think about Kagome for the rest the rest of the day. During the last period of the day, he continued to think about her.

_'Kagome…'_

Even her name was beautiful. He didn't try to fight his thoughts anymore. He'd been trying all day with little success, and finally, he'd had enough of fighting with himself and allowed thoughts like that to enter his head. Once he had, he found himself feeling surprisingly happy. Sighing slightly for the hundredth time that day, he looked at the clock. Almost time to leave. He looked down at his journal and silently prayed that the bell wouldn't ring. He did _not_ want to go home today. Then again, he never wanted to go home. That place was awful. It wasn't even home. It was _hell._ Much to his dismay, the bell then rang, and he rushed out of the classroom toward his locker. He rushed over to his locker, opened it, tossed his books in, shut it, and disappeared.


	6. Finally a Break

Kagome was riding the train to get home after school. She'd been fortunate enough not to receive any homework today (at least none that she's have to do right away), but she knew that her luck wouldn't last long. They would give homework eventually, and when they did, she would be in trouble. She had to find a tutor _fast_. No she needed to find _him_ fast. If she didn't… She didn't even want to think about it. She could already see herself coming home with straight F's on her report card. She sighed. That was the _last_ thing in the world she wanted. She wanted to get into an amazing college that would guarantee her success in the business world, and allow her to get the maximum amount of pay she could. None of that would happen if she failed here. If she succeeded here, if she passed all of her classes with the best grades she could possibly have, all of her dreams would come true. All of them. But first, she needed to find that boy and convince him to be her tutor. She didn't think it would be that hard to do once she found him. He'd seemed really sweet to her. A very kind person, in her book. _Finding _him. Now _that_ would be tricky.

As she continued to ride the train, her thoughts wandered a bit. What job did she even want? She honestly didn't know yet. She'd thought about being an artist, but she thought that her art was iffy at best, so she wasn't too sure about that. Sango wanted her to be a singer, but Kagome was convinced that her voice was awful and that she would never make it as a singer. Besides, that would mean writing her own songs, and she didn't know how to do that. Then it hit her. Maybe she could be an author! No, a poet! She loved poetry! But once again, her hopes fell.

_'I don't even know how to write poetry…'_ She thought, feeling discouraged.

Suddenly, her thoughts flashed back to the boy she'd met earlier that morning. He'd been holding a journal, tucked securely under his arm. He'd been holding it tightly, almost protectively, like it was the most important thing in the world to him. And maybe it was. She didn't know. She didn't even know his name… Then a thought occurred to her. That journal wasn't for school. If it was, it would have looked different. It looked like it was made of soft, almost plush leather, and looked as though it had at least two hundred pages. The cover was smooth to the touch, by the looks of it. It was completely black. A journal for school wouldn't have looked like that. So if it wasn't used for school, then he obviously used it for something else. Her eyes widened in sudden realization.

_'He must be a writer!'_

Now she _definitely _had to get him as her tutor! He could teach her so much! She just knew it! But there was still the issue of finding him…

_'Ugh… Why must this be so hard? Why can't something just be easy for me for once? IS THAT SO MUCH TO ASK?'_

Later, Kagome was in her room drawing when suddenly there was a knock on the front door. Knowing that her grandfather and brother Sota weren't home and her mother was cooking, she got up to answer it. When she opened the door, she couldn't hide her surprise.

"Sango!" She said. "What are you doing here?"

Sango smiled.

"Is it so wrong for me to come and visit my friend?" She asked. "And how about a 'nice to see you, Sango! Please come in!'" She added with a smirk.

They both laughed.

"Come on in."

Kagome walked over to the kitchen.

"Mom, Sango's here okay? We'll be in my room."

"Alright. Don't snack on anything. Dinner's almost finished."

"'Kay!" She said as she and Sango headed up to her room.

"What were you drawing?" Sango asked while looking at Kagome's desk.

Kagome looked at it with obvious disinterest.

"Just a cherry tree." She said in a bored tone.

"It's pretty." Sango said.

She looked over at Kagome.

"Don't look so proud of yourself." She said sarcastically.

"There's nothing to be proud of." Kagome said with a shrug. "It's just a little sketch of a tree. Big whoop. It isn't even good."

"Girl, we gotta find some way to boost your self-esteem."

Kagome just looked at her. After dinner, Sango and Kagome hung out for a little while longer, and then Sango had to leave. Kagome continued to draw until around 9:30, and then she decided to go to bed. By the time she was done changing, brushing her teeth, and packing up her art supplies, and had gotten into bed, it was already 10:00. She was exhausted, and she didn't want to do it all again the next day. But she knew she had to, for she was the one who had volunteered to go to this school, and it was up to her to make the most of her own experience. Because if she didn't, who would?


	7. Suffering and Sadness

He was running home as fast as he could. As he zipped past the bullet train, he couldn't help but wonder why he was going so fast. He silently reprimanded himself for wondering something so stupid. He knew _exactly _why. If he didn't make it there in record time today, the beating would be even worse than it was already going to be. Not only that, but he would get _another _horrific beating _tomorrow _as well. But even so, it made no sense for him to be running to something that could potentially lead him to his death. That was anything but an exaggeration. He was beaten nearly to death just about every night. If it weren't for his healing abilities (which thankfully rivaled that of even his father's), he would have died the moment his father left all those years ago. His thoughts drifted to his father.

His father was… In a word, powerful. He was rumored to be the strongest demon in the world. His father had often said how he thought that Sesshomaru was stronger than him. He'd never believed him though, and he still didn't. Sure he could hold his own in a battle if he needed to, but there was _no_ way he was stronger than him. There was just no way. Why would he even think that? If anything, his constant beatings only proved his point. He couldn't land a single blow on those damned assassins if he tried. Not that he did, though. If he did, they would kill him. And when they did, they would make sure that he died the slowest, most horrific, most painful death possible. And just how did he know that? Because they had _told_ him. They had given him what they called "a fair warning." The most terrifying death threat in history was more like it. God, he did _not_ want to go home today. He did _not._

As much as he hated to admit it, he was scared. No, he was more than scared. He was _terrified_. But he knew that if he didn't show up, his mother would probably send those assassins after him, and then he was certain he'd die a brutal and bloody death.

_'Life is hell,' _He thought. 'a_nd the only way to escape it is through death.'_

He looked up the side of the mountain at the mansion.

_'But I do not wanna die!'_

* * *

With what little strength he had left, Sesshomaru lifted himself off the ground and moved himself up into a sitting position. His wounds were much worse than they had been when they'd finally allowed him to pass out. Only about twenty minutes into the beating, he'd nearly blacked out, and just like always, they forced him to stay conscious until it was impossible for him to stay awake any longer. And by that time, they were nearly done torturing him.

_'Ow…'_ He thought as he sat up.

In vain he tried to wipe the blood off his face, but his bloody and torn clothes only smeared it. With a sigh, he moved over to his backpack in the corner of the room. His mother always tossed it in once he was done getting beaten. Lying next to it on the ground was his journal. His journal was the only thing besides his schoolwork that she allowed him to have. He didn't know why she let him have it, but he never complained. He was actually very grateful that she allowed him to have at least that. He had to crawl to get to his backpack. He literally couldn't stand right now. With a shaky blood covered hand, He reached out and grabbed his journal. He wasn't worried about getting blood on it. It naturally cleaned and repaired itself, just like his clothes. So if blood got on it, he knew that he had no reason to worry about it getting ruined or something. Once he had his journal in his lap, he wiped his hands on his pants, cleaning them off enough that he wouldn't get any blood on his backpack so long as he was careful. He opened up a small pocket of his pure white backpack. (A/N It pretty much just looks like a white version of Kagome's backpack.) Once he had it open, he reached inside and grabbed his pencil. After that, he opened up his journal and began to write.

_Glory turning into ash, swooping down to the darkness_

_Crimson dyed karma falls_

_Lost in sadness, I'm still trying to get up_

_We're at the end of rivalry, even so nothing can be seen_

_I am always alone..._

_Decadent flowers, bloody memories_

_As if they would go round and round forever_

_Lamentation of flowers, graven miseries_

_Silence that will never return_

_Repeated routs, what I dreamed in my last dream was_

_A monochrome vision without end_

_And fading vows left unanswered_

_Even reason is sinking down to the farthest depths_

_Pitch-black flowers, memories of oblivion_

_Unprecedented flowers that keep blooming and dying_

_Flowers of chaos, repeating miseries_

_In this eclipsed garden_

_Decadent flowers, bloody memories_

_As if they would go round and round forever_

_Lamentation of flowers, graven miseries_

_Silence that will never return_

_Please lead the mistakes of this rotten world to an end_

_Now, before this world is gone..._

_What's left in my hand are the ashes of a flower..._

While he was writing, several drops of his blood had dripped off his face and landed on the page he'd been writing on. Once he was done writing, he stared at them blankly with dull, lifeless eyes. He wasn't conscious of the change, but after so many near-death experiences and torturous nights, after suffering for so long without a single person in the world who actually cared, he had slowly begun to close his off his heart. He had begun to put up impenetrable barriers around his heart, barriers that could never be shattered. He believed less and less in the good that was supposed to exist in the world, and saw only the darkness. He had begun to turn his back on the world. If someone didn't find him soon, if someone didn't penetrate the darkness and reach out for him soon, all hope of saving him would be lost. But honestly, even if someone were to reach their hand out to him right now, he wasn't sure that he would be willing to take their hand.

By midnight that night, he'd finished all of his school work and was drawing absently on a piece of blank paper. He blinked when he realized that he'd been drawing Kagome. With a sigh, he crumpled it up and tossed at the wall across from him. It landed next to the door in a small, almost dried up pool of blood. It got some blood on it, but not much. He sighed again, staring at the wall with a blank expression and dull eyes. He had to get over this. Allowing her to get close to him would mean bad news. Even if by some miracle she returned his feelings, the moment his mother found out about her, she would kill her. And possibly even him. Hell, she would probably kill _both_ of them. He sighed yet again. What a pleasant thought _that_ was. Well, he supposed he could always try to hide it from her, but he had this awful feeling that she would find out about it regardless. Even still though, he almost felt tempted to try. _Almost._ But he wouldn't. He didn't have a death wish, and he was almost certain that Kagome didn't either. Not that any of it mattered. He was certain that she would never return any of his feelings anyway. Besides, she was most likely going to end up being just like everyone else. He decided that it would be _far_ better for him to just forget about his feelings. To forget about _her._ But somehow, that seemed easier said than done. Feeling tired, he lay down on his side facing the wall, using his right arm as a pillow. He kept his journal close to him as he drifted off to sleep. He didn't know why, but it was strangely comforting. It was almost as if keeping it close to him would protect him from harm…


	8. The Journal

_Beep, beep, beep!_

Kagome's alarm started to go off. Still feeling exhausted and not wanting to get up, she simply rolled over and let it beep.

_Beep, beep, beep!_

She was awake now, but she still didn't get up. She was too tired…

_Beep, beep, beep!_

It was only 6:00. _Way_ too early for this. It was only a five minute walk to Shikon High… Suddenly, she sat bolt upright.

_'Wait a minute! I don't go to Shikon High anymore!'_

She flew off the bed and slammed the off button on her alarm clock. She practically threw her pajamas off and got into her day clothes. She grabbed her hairbrush and quickly brushed her hair. Once she was done, she grabbed her backpack and ran out the door without saying goodbye. Just like yesterday, the train was very noisy and _way_ overcrowded. But just like before, she didn't let any of it bother her. About ten minutes into the train ride, she began to feel very bored. Pulling out a pencil and her sketchpad, she began to draw. A few minutes later, she surprised herself when she realized that she'd been drawing that boy.

_'Why did I draw him?'_ She wondered as she looked at the drawing.

Convincing herself that it was only so she could show Sango what he looked like, she turned to the next page and began to draw again. About twenty minutes into the train ride, she sighed. She was _so_ bored! And she couldn't think of anything else to draw. She'd already drawn a bird, a dog, a house, her locker, a cloud… Heck, she even drew the train she was riding on. She sighed again. Being bored was _not_ something she enjoyed. Suddenly, she got an idea.

_'Maybe I'll text Sango!'_ She thought.

She put away her sketchpad and her pencil and pulled out her phone.

_**Kagome:**_

_Hey Sango. What's up?_

_**Sango:**_

_Kagome? Do you know what time it is?_

_**Kagome:**_

_Yeah. Almost 6:30. Don't tell me you're still in bed!_

_**Sango:**_

_Well I _was.

_**Kagome:**_

_Sorry. I was just so bored!_

_**Sango:**_

_You riding the train?_

_**Kagome:**_

_Yup._

_**Sango:**_

_Ah. Hey can you give me a minute? I gotta get dressed._

_**Kagome:**_

_Sure._

While she was waiting, Kagome looked outside the window. Once again she caught sight of the mountain where that horrible, evil demoness was supposed to live. Suddenly, Sango texted her back.

_**Sango:**_

_Sorry I took so long! I had to wake up Kohaku._

_**Kagome:**_

_No problem. Hey you know about that demoness right? The one that's supposed to live on that mountain?_

_**Sango:**_

_Not much. I've heard stories though._

_**Kagome:**_

_What have you heard?_

_**Sango:**_

_Well, I heard that she's very cruel, and that her husband was very powerful. She's said to live alone in this dark mansion on the mountain that's exactly west from the school._

_**Kagome:**_

_Do you know anything else?_

_**Sango:**_

_Nope. Sorry._

_**Kagome:**_

_It's all right._

_**Sango:**_

_Why do you wanna know, anyway?_

_**Kagome:**_

_I don't know. I was just curious, I guess. Or maybe it was the boredom talking._

_**Sango:**_

_Maybe. Anyway, I gotta go. I still have to get ready._

_**Kagome:**_

_Alright. See you at school._

_**Sango:**_

_Right._

And with that, the conversation ended. With a sigh, Kagome put away her phone.

_'Great, now I'm bored again…'_

By the time Kagome had gotten off the train and made it inside the school, it was already 7:30, and there was only half-an-hour until school started. Feeling hopeful, she stayed by her locker and kept an eye out for the boy. But unfortunately, she never even caught a glimpse of him. She was about to turn around and open her locker, when suddenly, she felt something feeling her butt. Furiously, she whirled around slapped the person responsible, successfully knocking them down.

"Miroku!" Shouted Sango who was running up to them.

"Ah… Sango…" He said, clearly aware of the fact that he'd been caught.

Sango, in a rage, grabbed him and lifted him up by the collar of his robes.

"Just what do you think you're _doing_?" She yelled while shaking him violently.

"Well, you see… There was this bug, and I was only trying to-"

"Yeah right! Like I haven't heard _that_ one before!" She fumed.

"Hey, Miroku. You being a perv again?" Came Inuyasha's voice.

Inuyasha came walking up with his hands in his sleeves. His friends were nowhere to be seen.

"Ah… Well you see…" Miroku started.

"Let me guess: there was a bug and you were trying to squish it." He said.

"Perv." Sango said.

"Does he do this often?" Kagome asked.

"Yes." Sango and Inuyasha said at the same time.

They both glared at each other, and said nothing more.

"So what brings you here, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"I was actually looking for you." He said grabbing the back of Miroku's collar and dragging him away.

"No, wait! Saaave meee!"

"Well _that_ was weird." Kagome said.

"Yup." Sango agreed. "So have you found that boy yet?"

"Nope. Not a single trace of him. What about you?"

"I don't think so. I'm not even entirely sure what I'm looking for. I have no clear idea of what he even looks like." She replied, shaking her head.

Kagome thought for a moment.

"Wait a minute!"

"What?"

"I have a picture!" She said, rummaging through her backpack for her sketchpad.

"What? When did you get a picture?"

"This morning on the train! I was bored so I was drawing, and I ended up drawing him without realizing it!"

"Great! Let me see!"

Kagome finally located her sketchpad and pulled it out. She flipped through the pages until she found the one she was looking for.

"Here it is!" She said, turning it around so her friend could see.

"Oh, wow…!" She said in awe. "He almost looks like a prince or something!"

_'Yeah… He kinda does…'_

"Good. So now I know what I'm looking for. I promise I'll keep an eye out, okay? In the meantime, you'd better do the same. Since you've only ever seen him by his locker, I'd say that it's probably a good idea to check there often. We should also keep an eye out for him in math class, since that's the last place we heard him."

Kagome nodded.

"Right."

* * *

At lunch, Kagome decided that she was going to buy a hamburger. But just as she got into line, she remembered that all her money was in her locker. With a sigh, she stepped out of line and went back inside to get her money. She walked somewhat quickly. She was supposed to meet Sango at lunch today to study, and she didn't want to miss that. And besides, if she took too long, the lunch line would practically triple in size, and then she'd never get to eat. When she finally made it to the hallway where her locker was, she was startled by the sound of Inuyasha's voice.

"Get back here, freak!"

She could hear what sounded like at least four people running in another hall nearby. It sounded like they were getting farther and farther away.

"Those guys are real jerks." She muttered as she turned the corner to get to her locker.

When she turned the corner, she gasped. There, lying in the middle of the hall in front of her locker, was a journal. The same one that that boy had been holding when she'd first seen him. She slowly walked over to it and picked it up. She gasped again when she realized that there was dried blood on the cover.

_'I hope he's okay…'_ She thought worriedly.

She quickly scanned the area for any sign of him. From what she'd seen before, she guessed that he would never leave it lying around like that if he could help it. When she didn't see any traces of him anywhere, she tucked the journal safely under her arm and ran back to the lunch area. Once she was there, she quickly located Sango and ran over to her.

"Sango! Sango!" She yelled.

"Huh?" Sango said, looking up. "Kagome? What's the matter?"

When Kagome finally reached the table, she quickly showed Sango the journal.

"Sango, this is the journal that that boy had! I found it in the hall!"

"Really? Let me see!" She said, reaching for the journal. Once she had it, her eyes widened in shock. "There's blood on it…!"

"Yeah… Sango, I'm worried about him. What if something happened to him? From what I saw before, it seemed to me that he wouldn't leave this lying around anywhere if he could help it. It seemed like it was really important to him."

Sango seemed thoughtful.

"This doesn't make any sense… If it's so important to him, then why would he leave it lying in the hall? And more importantly, why is there blood on it?"

"I don't know. That's why I'm worried."

After school, both Sango and Kagome kept an eye out for the boy, but neither of them saw any sign of him. Kagome held the book close to her chest, and silently promised to return it to him soon. She wasn't going to let anything happen to it. If it was important to him, then it was important to her too. That's what she thought about all of her friend's belongings. She didn't know when, but somewhere along the lines, she'd already come to think of him as a friend of hers, and she found that she actually liked that idea. Shooing those thoughts from her head for now, she turned to her locker and put some of her books in. After that, she left and boarded the train. Sango got on with her so that they could look at the journal some more and try to decide what to do. Once they reached the train station, they got off and walked to her house. When they got there, Kagome let her mom know that Sango was over, and the two of them went upstairs. Once they were in her room, they dropped their backpacks off on her bed and Kagome put the journal gently on her desk. She sat down in her chair and Sango stood next to her. Without a word, she opened the journal to a random page and the two of them couldn't hide their surprise.

"There's blood here too…" Sango said quietly.

Kagome just nodded and said nothing. The two of them quickly began to read, their curiosity getting the better of them.

_Glory turning into ash, swooping down to the darkness_

_Crimson dyed karma falls_

_Lost in sadness, I'm still trying to get up_

_We're at the end of rivalry, even so nothing can be seen_

_I am always alone..._

_Decadent flowers, bloody memories_

_As if they would go round and round forever_

_Lamentation of flowers, graven miseries_

_Silence that will never return_

_Repeated routs, what I dreamed in my last dream was_

_A monochrome vision without end_

_And fading vows left unanswered_

_Even reason is sinking down to the farthest depths_

_Pitch-black flowers, memories of oblivion_

_Unprecedented flowers that keep blooming and dying_

_Flowers of chaos, repeating miseries_

_In this eclipsed garden_

_Decadent flowers, bloody memories_

_As if they would go round and round forever_

_Lamentation of flowers, graven miseries_

_Silence that will never return_

_Please lead the mistakes of this rotten world to an end_

_Now, before this world is gone..._

_What's left in my hand are the ashes of a flower..._

"Did he really write this…?" Sango wondered out loud.

"Yeah…"

"That's such a sad song…"

"Yeah… Sango, I think he was hurt. The blood on this page and on the cover… It's fairly fresh. It can't be older than a day."

"Yeah. What do you think happened?"

"I don't know." Kagome said, shaking her head. "But whatever it was, it was bad. It was really bad."

"Yeah… We really need to find him, Kagome. We need to find out what happened so we can get him some help."

Kagome nodded in agreement.

"I have an awful feeling that whatever happened wasn't an accident, Sango. I think someone might've hurt him on purpose."

Sango nodded, her arms crossed.

"That sounds exactly like something Inuyasha and his cohorts would do."

"Yeah."

"I'll see if I can get any answers from them tomorrow. Knowing their violent history, I can almost guarantee that they had something to do with it."

"Right. While you're doing that, I'll ask around and see if I can't locate him."

"Right."

With their next course of action decided, the two of them closed the journal and began to study. After dinner, they studied for about another hour, and then they went to bed. Sango ended up staying the night because it was too late for her to try and get on the train and go home. She slept on the floor in Kagome's room. Kagome spent most of the night thinking and worrying about the boy, and silently praying that he was okay. When she finally drifted to sleep, her final thought was:

_'Be safe…'_


	9. Fighting and a Surprise

He awoke to the sound of pounding on the dungeon door and his mother yelling the usual command of "get the hell up and leave!" He got up slower than normal today. He was still in immense pain from yesterday. The blood on his clothes was gone and they were completely repaired. He looked at the journal in his hands. It still had blood on it, but it would be clean again in about a week. Walking over to the corner of the room, he grabbed his backpack and put it on. He winced at how it made his shoulder hurt, but he did his best to ignore it. As he was walking over to the door, he saw the paper he had tossed last night. Picking it up, he stuffed in into his back pack. Afterwards, he headed off down the mountain. While he was walking past the train, he caught Inuyasha's scent and carefully avoided him. He caught sight of him for a moment. For some reason, he was looking around the crowds of people, as if searching for someone. He was curious as to why, but he knew better than to try to find out. Curiosity was a dangerous emotion. After all, _curiosity killed the cat._ Or rather, in this case, the dog. Ignoring his own curiosity, he continued his rather slow walk to school. His whole body hurt… Just walking sent shock waves of pain racing throughout his entire body. He took a deep breath and tried to deal with it, though he found that that was easier said than done. With a sigh, he forced himself to focus on something else. Immediately his thoughts drifted to Kagome. He sighed again. Why couldn't he stop thinking about her? He _had_ to get over this. Besides, he didn't stand a chance with her. Especially since she probably already _had_ a boyfriend, or at least a person of interest to her. And that person was _most definitely_ not him. He wasn't that great anyway. He knew that. He wasn't extraordinary. He wasn't "cool." He was by no means special. He was just… _Him._

Just like always, he passed through the park while walking to school. When he got to the tree and looked up at it, he noticed that it was dying. It probably wouldn't be there for longer than a few more days. He vaguely wondered how it had gotten in such bad condition overnight, but didn't spend much time thinking of it. Without a thought, his gaze traveled up to the sky. It was cold and grey. Blinking, he looked down again, and looked around the park. It seemed so different today. It seemed cold and lifeless, not happy and beautiful like it normally was. Deciding that he didn't want to stay there any longer, he continued in his walk to school.

When he finally made it to school, it was already around 7:50, and he knew immediately that there was only ten more minutes before school would start. Wasting no time, he went over to his locker. He had just started pulling books out when he suddenly felt someone watching him. Turning his head slightly, he saw a boy in purple robes looking at him curiously. From his attire, Sesshomaru guessed that he was a monk of sorts. Or at least one in training. He blinked and continued to look at the monk. Suddenly, something seemed to catch the monk's eye. He smiled mischievously, and headed over to some girl. Sesshomaru frowned when he saw him reach out to feel her butt.

_'Perv.' _He thought in disgust.

He felt slightly satisfied when the girl slapped the monk and he fell to the ground, rubbing the red hand print that now decorated the side of his face. His frown disappearing, he turned his attention back to his locker. He pulled out the rest of his books and placed them in his backpack. Afterwards, he put his backpack back on. Once again, he winced at the sudden pain he felt. Letting out a soft breath, he closed his locker and headed to class. Little did he know that the monk had been watching him again, and had seen the fact that he was in pain. He had even seen a few of his wounds. Completely unaware of this, Sesshomaru continued on his way to class.

At lunch, he walked slowly and painfully to his locker. Once he was there, he put in the combination and opened it up. He put his Math, Science, and English textbooks away, and closed his locker again. He was about to head outside to sit in the tree, when he suddenly caught Inuyasha's scent. He quickly ducked, narrowly avoiding getting punched in the back of the head. He whirled around and swung at Inuyasha, hitting him hard in the gut. He normally refused to fight, he hated it, but he was in no mood for Inuyasha and his group today. Inuyasha went down to his knees with a grunt. Sesshomaru once again ducked, dodging a kick from Inuyasha's closest friend, Koga. He returned the kick, and landed a heavy blow to the wolf's side. Yelling something about a freak, Naraku, Inuyasha's other friend, also tried to land a blow on him. Just like the others, he missed, and his attack was returned to him.

Seeing that they were all down, Sesshomaru went over and picked his backpack which he's accidentally dropped at some point during the fight. He had just barely put it back on his shoulder, when suddenly, he was knocked over. Though he didn't realize it, his journal had flung out of his backpack and landed in the middle of the hall in front of Kagome's locker. He quickly flung whichever one had knocked him over off of him and ran off down the left hall. Eventually, they ended up in one of the school's many courtyards. Deciding to face them, Sesshomaru stopped running and spun around to face his opponents. Immediately they were upon him, punching, and kicking and doing everything they could to try and hit him. He dodged all of their attacks easily, and once again, he returned every one of their attacks. Once they were all down again, Inuyasha looked up at him. He was clutching his stomach where Sesshomaru had once again punched him. He looked incredibly angry. Panting slightly, he began to speak.

"If you can fight like this," He said, "then why do you always run?"

Sesshomaru looked at him and blinked once. Without a word he went over and grabbed his backpack, once again slinging it over his wounded shoulder.

Before walking away, he said, "Because I don't like to fight."

With that, he left, hoping that maybe they wouldn't bother him anymore. He sighed. The fight had been relatively easy. He knew it would. He'd always known that he could take them easily, but the truth was, he really _didn't_ like to fight. Fighting was violence, and it was because of violence that he was in this condition. He really hated fighting.

After school, he headed home. He forced himself to run, despite his pain. He needed to get home fast. If he didn't, he would end up with another _way_ worse than usually beating, and he didn't think that he would be able to survive that. He sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that day. He did _not_ want to go home today. He _never_ wanted to go home, but today he wanted to go home even _less_ than normal. He had this awful feeling that he wouldn't survive tonight's beating, and the thought worried him. Suppressing his growing fear, he raced home. Once he was home, he walked inside. He kept his head down, and started to walk down to the dungeon. He was stopped by his mother's voice.

"Hold it." She said.

He froze immediately, still keeping his head down and looking at the ground. His mother looked him up and down.

"You ran here?" She suddenly asked.

He blinked in confusion, and nodded his head once. She also blinked and continued to look him over.

"With wounds like those?"

Still feeling confused, he nodded again.

_Why does she care…?_ He wondered.

She let out a snort.

"Kid must be crazy…" She muttered.

He kept his gaze focused on the ground. She spoke again.

"What grades are you getting?" She suddenly asked.

"A's." Came the soft response.

"And all your homework is done?"

He gave another tiny nod. Where was she going with this?

"Very well. I will leave you be tonight."

His head jerked up and he looked at her with mixture of shock, disbelief, and confusion. She continued to speak, ignoring his response.

"You may stay outside the dungeon if you wish.

With that, she turned and walked away, leaving a shocked and confused Sesshomaru standing near the door. Immediately he turned around and headed outside. He jumped up into a tree near the porch, and opened his backpack, looking for his journal. His eyes widened when he realized it wasn't there. His thoughts immediately flashed back to the fight in the hallway. His eyes widened again when he realized that his journal had gone flying out of his backpack. He blinked. Now all he could do was hope that no one had noticed it and that it was still laying on the ground at school…


	10. They Meet at Last

When Kagome woke up, she shut off her alarm clock and immediately got dressed. She quickly brushed her hair and grabbed her backpack, and started to run out of the room, when suddenly she remembered something. Turning around, she slowly walked over to her desk. She gently picked up the journal, and hugged it against her chest. She held onto it in an almost protective manner, but she payed no notice to her actions. Once again heading for her door, she opened it and went downstairs. Sango was already awake and was grabbing some toast. She handed a couple slices to her.

"Here." She said. "You need to eat something."

Kagome smiled and nodded her thanks. Silently agreeing to eat on the way, the two of them headed out the door. They ran as quickly as they could to the train station, eating their breakfast as they ran. Kagome was extra careful not to get anything on the journal. She wouldn't let even the tiniest crumb fall on it. Once she'd finished her toast, she wrapped her arm back around the journal and continued to run. When they finally made it to the train station, they stopped briefly to catch their breath. Once they felt like they could breathe again, they quickly boarded the train. There was no conversation between the two as they rode the train. They were far too busy reading the journal. Kagome had opened it up again to a random page, and the two of them had started to read.

_I remembered black skies_

_The lightning all around me_

_I remembered each flash_

_As time began to blur_

_Like a startling sign_

_That fate had finally found me_

_And your voice was all I heard_

_That I get what I deserve_

_So give me reason_

_To prove me wrong_

_To wash this memory clean_

_Let the floods cross_

_The distance in your eyes_

_Give me reason_

_To fill this hole_

_Connect this space between_

_Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies_

_Across this new divide_

_There was nothing inside_

_The memories left abandoned_

_There was nowhere to hide_

_The ashes fell like snow_

_And the ground caved in_

_Between where we were standing_

_And your voice was all I heard_

_That I get what I deserve_

_So give me reason_

_To prove me wrong_

_To wash this memory clean_

_Let the floods cross_

_The distance in your eyes_

_Across this new divide_

_In every loss in every lie_

_In every truth that you deny_

_And each regret and each goodbye_

_Was a mistake too great to hide_

_And your voice was all I heard_

_That I get what I deserve_

_So give me reason_

_To prove me wrong_

_To wash this memory clean_

_Let the floods cross_

_The distance in your eyes_

_Give me reason_

_To fill this hole_

_Connect this space between_

_Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies_

_Across this new divide_

_Across this new divide_

_Across this new divide_

They were so caught up in the song, that they nearly missed their stop. Suddenly realizing that they needed to get off, they grabbed their stuff, closed the journal, and got off. Before school started, Kagome got her stuff from her locker. Realizing that there was still twenty minutes until school started, she began to look around for the boy. Sango was already busy interrogating Inuyasha and his friends, and she hoped that she would be able to get some answers from them.

* * *

"I'm telling you, we had nothing to do with it! He was already hurt before we fought him! Someone else hurt him, not us!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Yeah! We couldn't even land a blow on him!" Koga added.

"The freak had some skill, I'll give him that." Naraku said.

As soon as Naraku said the word "freak" Sango got upset. No, she got _angry_. She considered that boy a friend of hers, and she would _not_ tolerate one of her friends being called a freak, being teased, or being hurt in anyway. Forcing herself to relax, she turned her attention to Inuyasha, the leader of their little gang.

"And you expect me to believe you?" She asked.

"Yes!" He said.

"Give me one reason why then! Give me one reason why I should actually believe that the most violent group in school had nothing to do with this!" Sango yelled.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it again. For once, he seemed to be at a loss for words.

"That's what I thought." Sango said, turning around and walking away.

* * *

"Did you find anything out?" Kagome asked while she and Sango headed to their second period.

"Nothing. I talked to Inuyasha and his friends, but they're insisting that they had nothing to do with it. Though they did admit to fighting with him, they're adamant that he was hurt before that, and that they couldn't even land a blow."

"So if it wasn't them, who was it?"

Sango shook her head in defeat.

"I don't know." She said. "Anyway, since math class is next and we know for sure he has that class, we need to make sure to keep a very close eye out for him."

Kagome nodded her head.

"Right."

During math class, the two of them hardly paid any attention to the teacher or the lesson. They pretended to scramble down notes and to pay attention to the lecture, but they actually spent the whole class period carefully scanning the room for any sign of the boy. Towards the end of the period, Kagome noticed that there was one seat that she couldn't see. She knew there was a desk there, but she couldn't see who was sitting there. The seat was all the way in the back of the room on the right side, close to where she sat. A smile spread across her face when she realized who sat there. Still smiling, she quickly turned around and looked at Sango. Sango caught her eye, and nodded. She understood without words that Kagome had found him. She also smiled, and then turned back to the front of the room. After class they tried to catch him, but it seemed as though the moment the bell rang, he was gone.

With a sigh, Kagome led the way to their English class. They knew he was there too, they just didn't know if they would be able to find him as easily. After all, this was a much bigger class. Once again, Kagome found where he sat, but was unable to actually see him. Just like before, she and Sango tried to catch him after class, but he was already gone by the time the bell had finished ringing. After she had gathered her things, Sango went out to grab them a table, while Kagome stayed behind. She decided that she was going to talk to the teacher and see what she knew about him. She showed her the drawing she had, and the teacher immediately recognized him.

"Why, yes! I do know that boy! He passed his entry exams with flying colors. Highest scores I've ever seen. Brilliant boy, that's for sure."

Kagome smiled.

"You know him? That's great! I was wondering if you might know where I can find him. You see, I found something of his, and I really need to get it back to him." Kagome said, deciding that it was better not to tell her the whole story.

The teacher seemed to think for a moment. Then she shook her head.

"Nope, sorry." She said. But upon seeing Kagome's sad face, she quickly added: "Maybe you should check the courtyard. It seems like he really enjoys being outside."

Kagome smiled again.

"Thank you!" She said.

With that, she turned and sped off toward the main courtyard where the students ate lunch. There was a huge tree there, and she had this feeling that she might be able to find him there. Maybe, just maybe, she could catch him this time. While she was running, she unconsciously held the journal closer to her chest. She would see him soon.

_She just knew it._

* * *

She was running still, heading to the main courtyard. She was about to pass by her locker, when she suddenly ran into someone. They both fell, and she heard what sounded like books hitting the floor. She landed hard on her elbow, but was careful not to let go of the journal. When she sat up she rubbed her now bruised elbow.

"Ow…" She said.

She looked over to the person she knocked over. She was about to apologize, when she suddenly realized who she'd knocked over. She smiled wider than she had in a long time. There, sitting on the ground just a few feet in front of her, was the boy she'd been looking for. He rubbed his head, and then opened his eyes. Their eyes met, and she could tell he was surprised. Suddenly remembering herself, she quickly went over to him.

"I'm so sorry!" She said. "I didn't mean to knock you over like that!"

"It's okay…" He said in a quiet voice.

His eyes suddenly locked onto his journal. They widened in surprise and relief. Kagome quickly handed it to him, and smiled at how happy he seemed to have it back.

"I'm so glad I found you!" She said. "I wanted to get that back to you the minute I found it." She paused for a minute, looking him over. "And I also wanted to make sure you were okay."

His eyes shot up and he looked at her in disbelief. He seemed surprised. No, he seemed completely shocked. Deciding not to question him about it right now, she went over and started to pick up one of his books. Blinking, he also stood up and began to gather his books. She handed a few to him, and he took them and put on his backpack. After that, he quickly went to his locker, put them in and closed it. Once he was done, Kagome spoke.

"So, do you want to come and sit with me and Sango? We kind of have some things we'd like to talk to you about." She said. "You don't have to if you don't want to though." She quickly added.

He looked at her and blinked. He seemed to think about it for a moment, and then nodded. Once again, Kagome smiled, and led the way to where Sango was. Once they made it to the courtyard, Kagome began to look around for Sango. The boy seemed to grow a bit nervous, and Kagome guessed that he didn't like being out in the open like this. He kept his journal tucked securely under his arm, clearly intent on not dropping it again. She looked away from him, and resumed her search for Sango. She soon spotted her sitting at the table under the large tree where Kagome had been headed before she'd literally ran into the boy. Once she'd spotted her, Kagome let him know and led the way to the table. He followed behind her, still looking around cautiously. As soon as Sango spotted them, her eyes widened in surprise and she practically leaped out of her seat.

"You found him!" She exclaimed.

"If me literally running into him and thus knocking over the both of us counts as finding him, then yes, I found him." Kagome said jokingly.

The boy looked at her, but said nothing. Once the two of them were seated, Kagome and introduced herself, as well as Sango.

"I'm Kagome, and that's Sango." Kagome said.

She looked at the boy. He was looking down at his journal that was in his lap.

"What's your name?" She asked.

He blinked, still looking down at his journal.

"Sesshomaru." He said quietly.

Kagome and Sango looked at each other and silently committed the name to memory. After a moment, Kagome explained how she'd found his journal and the two of them admitted to reading a few of the songs he'd written. He blinked when he heard that, but didn't seem to be upset.

"Sorry." Kagome said. "We shouldn't have read it without permission."

"It's fine." He replied in his usual quiet voice.

Kagome smiled slightly at him, and he continued to look down.

"They were very good though." She said.

He looked up at her as if he was trying to determine if she really meant what she said, but he remained silent.

"Where did you learn how to write like that?" Sango asked.

He shrugged and looked away again.

"Anyway, like I said earlier, we found out you were hurt and we wanted to make sure you were okay." Sango said.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked.

He looked at the two of them. He seemed… Almost confused. After a brief moment, he nodded.

"How did you get hurt?" Kagome asked.

He looked down again. When he didn't answer, Sango spoke.

"Was it Inuyasha and his gang?" She asked.

He shook his head. Deciding that he didn't want to talk about it, Kagome spoke again.

"Well, so long as you're okay, it doesn't really matter." She said.

He almost seemed relieved when she said that, and she cocked her head at his response. She didn't question him however, and continued talking.

"Anyway, I have a different question for you." She said.

She began to explain her difficulty in the school so far and her need for a tutor. He listened carefully to every word she said. Once she was done, she took a breath and looked at him.

"So will you?" She asked.

He seemed to seriously think about it for a moment.

"_Please?" _She asked, clasping her hands in desperation.

After a long moment, he looked at her and nodded. A smile spread across her face and her eyes practically sparkled.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" She said while tackling him in a hug.

He gasped quietly when she slammed into him, but made no move to try and stop her. He blushed a little, and, though he didn't know it, Sango noticed it. She smiled a bit, but said nothing. He looked away and didn't hug back, but he didn't try to make her stop. When Kagome let go, she smiled and thanked him again, completely oblivious to his blushing.

During the last few minutes of lunch, Sango left to go to her locker while Kagome and Sesshomaru began to work out when he would tutor her.

"How about after school?" She said.

He quickly shook his head.

"I can't." He said.

"How come?" She asked.

"I'm not allowed to stay out after school." He said.

Kagome wanted to ask why, but decided against it. Instead, she thought about a different time.

"How about during lunch then? I'm free during lunch, aren't you?"

He nodded.

"That's fine with me." He said.

Kagome smiled.

"Great! So will you be able to help me all week or are there days where you can't?" She asked.

"I should be able to help you all week." He said.

"'Should?'" She asked. "Why should?"

He looked at her.

"Sometimes Inuyasha and his friends find me at lunch." He explained.

"If they do, then just find Sango." Kagome said. "She'll be more than happy to help you."

He looked her in complete disbelief, then looked down at his journal again.

"Why would she? She doesn't even know me, and neither do you. I don't understand why either of you would care."

Kagome looked at him, and he continued to look down at his journal.

"It's true." She said. "We don't really know you. But you know what?"

He didn't respond.

"We don't _need_ to know you to consider you our friend.

His head shot up, and he looked at her in shock.

"And friends care about each other." She said. "'Cause that's what friends do."

Just before Sesshomaru took off after school, Kagome ran up to him.

"I meant to ask you earlier," she said, "but I didn't get a chance to."

He looked at her in curiosity.

"Would you mind helping me write a song for that assignment in English? I really don't know how…"

He nodded.

"Really? Thank you so much!" She said. "Sorry I'm asking so much from you though."

"It's alright." He said.

And with that, he was gone.


	11. A Journal for a Tutor

He woke up the moment the sun came up. He quickly jumped down out of the tree where he'd spent the night, grabbed his backpack, and took off. He got off the mountain and went through the park. He passed by the old cherry tree, and vaguely noticed how it seemed to be healthy as could be. He hardly paid it any notice though. He dashed through the park and started to make his way through the city. He flew past the bullet train, and nearly collided with Inuyasha. He quickly moved to the left, narrowly avoiding slamming into him. He ran past him without a second thought about their near collision. When he finally made it to school, he realized that he'd made it there early. The doors wouldn't open for another hour. With a sigh, he jumped into a tree near the parking lot and sat down. Out of habit, he went to grab his journal so he could write in it, but then he remembered that he didn't have it. He sighed again and pulled out a blank sheet of paper to write on instead.

_Within the journey_

_Where I grew lost all alone_

_Only my heart wandered and stood still_

_But now I can_

_Walk very far_

_That's right, after I met you_

_On this road_

_Unknown songs_

_That travelers sing_

_They sound familiar to me_

_If I'm just with you_

_If the world that I dreamed of_

_Exists somewhere_

_Then shall we go search for it?_

_To the other side of the wind_

_Let's go see the end of the_

_Freezing daybreaks_

_Parched middays_

_And shivering dark nights_

_Your eyes_

_Know of loneliness_

_Because they're dazzling_

_And reflect that color_

_I fly high to the sky_

_And become the crescent moon_

_The mint-colored stars are surely_

_The fragments of tears_

_The harbor of the eastern country, the western seaside_

_In the dark forest, the southern city, a golden tower_

_The northern hill, the same moon that swayed in the water_

_If it's okay for me to hold_

_Your outstretched hand_

_Then where shall we go?_

_Together with you_

_We can go anywhere_

_Let's go embrace_

_The commotion and aroma_

_Of the world still unseen_

After he was done writing, he pulled out a different piece of paper and began to draw. He drew the old cherry tree in the park, its leaves blowing in the wind. He grew bored after that, and checked the time by looking at the position of the sun in the sky. It was only 6:30. The doors wouldn't open for another half an hour. Deciding that he didn't want to just sit there, he packed up his things, put his backpack on, and jumped out of the tree. He began to wander over to the back of the school, simply because he couldn't think of anything else to do. When he got there, he was surprised to see Inuyasha and his gang surrounding the monk that he'd seen before. He didn't particularly care for the monk, but he didn't like to see anyone get hurt. Taking a breath, he forced himself to approach. Inuyasha was holding Miroku by the front collar of his robe and shaking him back and forth while he shouted angrily at him. Sesshomaru paid no attention to what he was saying. In one rapid movement, he was in between them and pushing Inuyasha back forcefully.

"Wha-?" Inuyasha said as he stumbled back, slamming into Koga and causing them both to fall over.

"What the hell?!" Koga yelled. "Get off!"

He pushed Inuyasha off of him and they both stood up.

"Freak!" Naraku shouted. "What do you want?"

"Leave him alone." Sesshomaru said with a frown.

"And why should we?" Inuyasha growled.

"Because I didn't do anything!" The monk said.

"Shut up!" Koga shouted.

"You're lying!" Naraku said.

"Even if I wasn't, I would never pay you jerks anything!" The monk responded.

"You owe us money!" Inuyasha shouted.

"No I don't!"

As the argument continued, Sesshomaru found himself growing increasingly irritated. He had incredible patience on most occasions, but he had absolutely no patience whatsoever when it came to things like this, and he found his patience wearing thin. Finally, he'd had enough. His frown deepened and he closed his eyes tightly in anger.

"_ENOUGH!"_ He shouted after a moment.

Everyone froze and looked at him in shock. Partly because he was actually angry, and partly because he'd actually raised his voice. Taking a breath, he forced himself to calm down. He needed to relax. After a moment, Inuyasha spoke.

"Whatever. Come on guys." He said.

He glared at Sesshomaru, who glared back at him.

"Let's go."

And with that, they were gone. With a sigh, Sesshomaru turned around and surveyed the monk.

"Are you alright?" He asked in his usual quiet voice.

"Yeah. Thanks." The monk said with a smile. "I don't what would've happened if you hadn't shown up."

Sesshomaru blinked, but said nothing.

"My name's Miroku." Said the monk. "What's yours?"

"Sesshomaru." He responded after a moment.

Miroku smiled.

"Nice to meet you."

Sesshomaru nodded, but once again said nothing. Miroku tilted his head slightly to the side.

"You don't talk much do you?"

Sesshomaru just shrugged.

"Well, whatever. Anyway, I've gotta get to class. See you later."

Sesshomaru watched him go. He was confused as to why the monk, Miroku, had been so nice to him. Shaking his head lightly, he went inside.

* * *

During math class, he kept wondering about several things. One of them was why his mom had left him be last night. The thought bothered him. Why would she do something like that? He knew the way she worked; he knew the way she did things. He knew full well that she wouldn't do something like that unless she either planned on getting something out of it, or if she planned on beating him even worse than ever before. He shivered at the thought. Another thing he kept wondering about was the monk, Miroku. Why had he been nice to him? He didn't understand it. The monk didn't know him. He had no reason to be kind to him like he had. So why did he? He just didn't understand it. The last thing he was wondering about was Kagome. Would he ever see her again? He wanted to, but at the same time he didn't. If they were to meet again, he would be putting her in danger. He couldn't do that to her. He just couldn't. As much as he wanted to see her, he knew it was for the best that he didn't. Besides, he was well aware of the fact that Inuyasha had his eye on her. He seemed to really like her. The thought upset him, but he knew that she would never go for him anyway. He'd seen how she acted around him, and had easily determined the fact that she did _not _like him. _A__t_ _all._ Still though, he figured she'd be better off with Inuyasha than with him. Not that they would ever be together anyway. With a sigh, he pushed all of his thoughts away and cleared his mind. About ten minutes before class ended, he found himself feeling like he was being watched. He couldn't shake the feeling. Clutching his pencil a little harder, he looked up. But when he did, he saw that no one was even looking at him. Everyone was looking up front at the teacher and paying attention to the lesson as they should be. He blinked in confusion, and went back to what he was doing. The bell rang soon after, and the moment it did, he was gone, running to his next class.

Once again, about ten minutes before class ended, he felt like he was being watched, and was unable to shake the feeling. Just like before, when he looked up, he saw that no one was looking at him. Everyone was watching the teacher give her lecture and taking notes. _As they should be._ With a sigh, he looked down, convinced that he was being paranoid. Just like always, the moment the bell rang, he was gone, this time headed for his locker. And he was determined to get there without Inuyasha and his group finding him this time. As he was walking down the hall on his way to his locker, he was vaguely aware of the sound of rapid footsteps gradually getting closer. He paid them no mind, however, and returned to his thoughts. He was still deep in thought as he neared Kagome's still plain locker. The moment he passed in front of it, something slammed into him, knocking him over. The books he had been carrying, as well as several from his backpack, scattered in the air and landed on the ground. His backpack flew off of his shoulder and landed somewhere behind him. When he landed, he hit the back of his head on the ground, but wasn't really hurt. As he sat up, he heard someone say something that sounded like an "ow," but he wasn't paying enough attention to know for sure. He rubbed his head where he'd hit it, certain that he now had a bruise, and opened his eyes to see who had hit him. His eyes widened slightly in surprise when their eyes met. There, sitting on the ground a few feet in front of him, was Kagome. His heart jumped slightly, but he ignored it for now. Out of nowhere, she stood up and quickly kneeled down in front of him.

"I'm so sorry!" She said. "I didn't mean to knock you over like that!"

"It's okay…" He replied in a quiet voice.

His eyes suddenly locked onto his journal. They widened in surprise and relief. Kagome quickly handed it to him, and smiled. He quickly took it, glad to have it back. He couldn't believe that she had found it, but he was really thankful that she had. He didn't know what he would've done if it had been found by anyone else.

"I'm so glad I found you!" She said suddenly, snapping him out of his thoughts. "I wanted to get that back to you the minute I found it." She paused for a minute, looking him over. "And I also wanted to make sure you were okay."

His eyes shot up and he looked at her in disbelief. He was surprised. No, he was completely shocked. Why did she even care? Just then, Kagome went over and started to pick up one of his books. Blinking, he also stood up and began to gather his books. She handed a few to him, and he took them and put on his backpack. After that, he quickly went to his locker, put them in and closed it. Once he was done, Kagome spoke.

"So, do you want to come and sit with me and Sango? We kind of have some things we'd like to talk to you about." She said. "You don't have to if you don't want to though." She quickly added.

He looked at her and blinked. He thought about it for a moment, and then nodded. Once again, Kagome smiled, causing his heart to skip, and led the way to where Sango was. Once they made it to the courtyard, Kagome began to look around for Sango. Sesshomaru grew a bit nervous. He didn't like being out in the open like this. He kept his journal tucked securely under his arm, intent on not dropping it again. Kagome soon spotted her sitting at the table under the large tree where he usually sat during lunch. Once she'd spotted her, Kagome let him know and led the way to the table. He followed behind her, still looking around cautiously. As soon as Sango spotted them, her eyes widened in surprise and she practically leapt out of her seat.

"You found him!" She exclaimed.

"If me literally running into him and thus knocking over the both of us counts as finding him, then yes, I found him." Kagome said jokingly.

Sesshomaru looked at her, but said nothing. Once the two of them were seated, Kagome and introduced herself, as well as Sango.

"I'm Kagome, and that's Sango." Kagome said.

She looked at him. He was looking down at his journal that was in his lap.

"What's your name?" She asked.

He blinked, still looking down at his journal.

"Sesshomaru." He said quietly.

Kagome and Sango looked at each other. After a moment, Kagome explained how she'd found his journal and the two of them admitted to reading a few of the songs he'd written. He blinked when he heard that, but wasn't really upset.

"Sorry." Kagome said. "We shouldn't have read it without permission."

"It's fine." He replied in his usual quiet voice.

Kagome smiled slightly at him, and he continued to look down.

"They were very good though." She said.

He looked up at her, trying to determine if she really meant what she said, but he remained silent.

"Where did you learn how to write like that?" Sango asked.

He shrugged and looked away again.

"Anyway, like I said earlier, we found out you were hurt and we wanted to make sure you were okay." Sango said.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked.

He looked at the two of them in confusion. After a brief moment, he nodded.

"How did you get hurt?" Kagome asked.

He looked down again. He had no desire to talk about anything that went on at home, _especially _when it concerned the beatings he received. When he didn't answer, Sango spoke.

"Was it Inuyasha and his gang?" She asked.

He shook his head. Kagome spoke again.

"Well, so long as you're okay, it doesn't really matter." She said.

He was relieved when she said that, and Kagome cocked her head. She didn't question him however, and continued talking.

"Anyway, I have a different question for you." She said.

She began to explain her difficulty in the school so far and her need for a tutor. He listened carefully to every word she said. Once she was done, she took a breath and looked at him.

"So will you?" She asked.

He seriously thought about it for a moment. If he did tutor her, that would mean being able to see her more often. Also, it would help her succeed in school, something she clearly wanted to do. But just being with her would put her in danger...

"Please?" She asked, clasping her hands in desperation, and bringing him out of his thoughts.

After a long moment, he looked at her and nodded. A smile spread across her face and her eyes practically sparkled.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" She said while tackling him in a hug.

He gasped quietly when she slammed into him, but made no move to try and stop her. He blushed a little, and, though he didn't know it, Sango noticed it. She smiled a bit, but said nothing. He looked away and didn't hug back, but he didn't try to make her stop. When Kagome let go, she smiled and thanked him again, seeming completely oblivious to his blushing. His heart was racing, and he made a mental note to try and avoid things like that hug in the future.

During the last few minutes of lunch, Sango left to go to her locker while Kagome and Sesshomaru began to work out when he would tutor her.

"How about after school?" She said.

He quickly shook his head.

"I can't." He said.

"How come?" She asked.

"I'm not allowed to stay out after school." He said simply, not wanting to disclose any more information.

"How about during lunch then? I'm free during lunch, aren't you?"

He nodded.

"That's fine with me." He said.

Kagome smiled.

"Great! So will you be able to help me all week or are there days where you can't?" She asked.

"I should be able to help you all week." He said.

"'Should?'" She asked. "Why 'should?'"

He looked at her.

"Sometimes Inuyasha and his friends find me at lunch." He explained.

"If they do, then just find Sango." Kagome said. "She'll be more than happy to help you."

He looked her in complete disbelief, and then looked down at his journal again.

"Why would she? She doesn't even know me, and neither do you. I don't understand why either of you would care." He said quietly.

Kagome looked at him, and he continued to look down at his journal.

"It's true." She said. "We don't really know you. But you know what?"

He didn't respond.

"We don't need to know you to consider you our friend.

His head shot up, and he looked at her in open shock.

"And friends care about each other." She said. "'Cause that's what friends do."

Just before Sesshomaru took off after school, Kagome ran up to him.

"I meant to ask you earlier," she said, "but I didn't get a chance to."

He looked at her in curiosity.

"Would you mind helping me write a song for that assignment in English? I really don't know how…"

He nodded.

"Really? Thank you so much!" She said. "Sorry I'm asking so much from you though."

"It's alright." He said.

And with that, he was gone.


	12. Progress

"Mom! Guess what!" Kagome exclaimed once she got into the kitchen that morning.

"What?" Her mom asked with a smile.

"I finally got a tutor!"

"Really? Who?"

"It's this really nice boy who helped me find my locker before. You know that journal I brought home a couple days ago?"

"Yes."

"Well, that was his. I actually found it in the hall near my locker. Did you know he writes?"

"Really? He could help you with that assignment!"

Kagome nodded.

"I actually asked him about that, and he said he would. He's so nice! I just don't understand why someone would try to hurt him."

Kagome's mom looked at her in surprise.

"Someone tried to hurt him?" She asked.

Kagome nodded again.

"Yeah, but he won't tell us who. I wish he would though. What if it happens again? I think he was hurt really badly, mom. There was blood on the cover and even on one of the pages of his journal. Something really bad happened. But the thing is, I don't think it happened at school. There's only one group at school that would do something like that, and he said that they had nothing to do with it." She sighed. "What do I do?"

"I don't know, Kagome. Perhaps you should just give him some time. I'm sure he'll talk when he's ready."

"I hope so…"

* * *

As Kagome was riding the train, she continued to think.

_'What if it happened at home? I mean, there are a lot of people out there who beat their kids. God, I hope that it wasn't that…'_

With a worried sigh, she pulled out her phone. Sesshomaru and her had exchanged numbers so they could contact each other if they needed to. She flipped open her phone and scrolled through her contacts. Once she found his name, she selected it and began to text.

_**Kagome:**_

_Hey, are you up?_

_**Sesshomaru:**_

_Yeah. Why?_

_**Kagome:**_

_I was just wondering… Would mind meeting me by the train station? The one near the school, I mean. Normally Sango would, but she's not feeling well today…_

_**Sesshomaru:**_

_Sure. I'll see you there._

_**Kagome:**_

_Really? That's great! You sure it's no trouble?_

_**Sesshomaru:**_

_I don't mind. I pass by there anyway._

_**Kagome:**_

_Really? Thank you so much!_

_**Sesshomaru:**_

_Yup._

After that, Kagome closed her phone and put it away. She smiled.

_Yay! Now I don't have to walk half a mile all by myself!_ _Not only that, but now maybe we'll have a chance to talk. It would be nice if we got to know each other better._

With another smile, she looked out the window and prepared for her stop. When she got off, she began to look around for any sign of Sesshomaru. She thought for a moment that she'd found him and was about to head toward him, until she saw a red robe. She gasped and took a step back.

_'Inuyasha!' _She thought. '_What's _he_ doing here?'_

Frantically, she began to look around for a place to hide. Preferably a place where Inuyasha wouldn't be able to find her if he took the time to look under every tiny piece of garbage. But it was too late. He'd already seen her, and was heading toward her with a scowl on his face. Doing her best not to seem scared, she returned his scowl.

"What are _you _doing here?" He asked/growled once she was in earshot.

"I happen to ride this train to get to school, thank you." She replied.

"Hmph." He said. His eyes locked with hers. "You're in my territory, wench. I suggest you leave."

"Don't associate me with some promiscuous slut!" She shouted.

"And why shouldn't I?" He yelled back. "That's all women are! Weak, stupid, ugly, sluts!"

"Where the hell did you hear that?! Oh, wait! Let me guess! Your mommy's a slut isn't she?!"

"Shut up!"

Inuyasha lunged at her, and Kagome closed her eyes, preparing for the lethal blow. But it never came. She cautiously opened her eyes, and gasped when she saw what was happening. Sesshomaru was standing between them, protecting Kagome and wrestling Inuyasha to the ground. When he finally pinned Inuyasha down, Kagome smirked down at him.

"Now who's weak?" She asked, making a face at him.

After that, Sesshomaru released him, and he took off with a "you'll regret this!" With an annoyed sigh, Sesshomaru turned to Kagome.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Kagome nodded.

"Yeah, thanks." She said with a smile.

Without another word, Sesshomaru went over and picked up his backpack. He'd had to drop it when he was fighting Inuyasha so that he could move freely. Once he had his backpack, the two of them began to walk the remaining half mile to school. About halfway there, Kagome began to get tired of the silence. Deciding that he wouldn't be the one to start the conversation, she spoke.

"Thanks again for walking with me." She said.

He nodded, but said nothing, still looking out over the mountains as he'd been doing for a while.

"Can I ask a question?" Kagome asked.

He nodded, never pulling his gaze from the horizon.

"Do you mean a lot of the things you write? The words just seemed so real…"

His gaze drifted to the sky and he seemed to think for a moment.

"Some of them, I guess. I don't know. I've never really thought about it much…"

"How come you're so quiet?" She asked after a moment of silence.

He shrugged.

"You know you can talk to me right?" She asked. "I'm not like those other kids. I won't ignore you, I won't shun you or treat you like an outcast, and I would never hurt you."

He looked at her.

"You can trust me." She said.

He looked up at the sky again.

"Trust is a lie sometimes." He said after a moment.

"And why is that?" Kagome asked, never taking her eyes off him.

He didn't respond, and simply kept walking, his eyes trained ahead of him.

* * *

"See you at lunch!" Kagome said with a smile as they went to their lockers.

She pulled a few books out of her locker, and went to science. She was a bit surprised when she saw Sesshomaru sitting at what was apparently his desk in the back of the room halfway through class. Seeming to sense that someone was looking at him, he looked up. Their eyes met, and he quickly looked down.

_'Did I imagine that…?' _Kagome wondered. '_Was he just… Blushing…?'_

Deciding that her thoughts were ridiculous, she turned around and went back to work. During the last ten minutes of class, the teacher began doing his version of a pop-quiz. He would ask a random science question and call on a random student to answer it. He was currently on the third question.

"What are the main constituents of petrol?" He asked.

Kagome gulped.

_'Please don't pick me, please don't pick me...'_ She silently prayed.

Much to her relief, he called on someone else.

"You." He said, pointing to the back.

Realizing that he'd called on Sesshomaru, Kagome silently wished him good luck.

"What is the answer?"

Sesshomaru looked down.

"Petrol is a type of engine fuel used in locomotives that's mostly made up of alkanes and cycloalkanes obtained by the fractional distillation method of petroleum, mixed with iso-octane or aromatics to increase its octane rating."

"Correct." The teacher said, moving on to the next question.

_'How did he do that?'_

Kagome continued to look at Sesshomaru, but he never looked up. During math class, it was the same thing. The teacher was giving the class a kind of pop-quiz toward the end of class, and once again, Sesshomaru was called on.

"You there. Why was the soma cube invented?"

Just like before, Sesshomaru looked down before answering.

"The Soma Cube was invented in order to help in the learning of mathematics. This cube consists of seven pieces composed of all the irregular face-joined cubes. The main object of it is to assemble the pieces in to a cube."

"Correct. And why may Inferential Statistics be inaccurate?"

"Inferential statistics comprises the use of statistics to make inferences concerning some unknown aspect of a population. It is distinguished from descriptive statistics."

"Correct."

After that, the teacher moved on to the next question, turning his attention away from Sesshomaru. Kagome looked at him, and just like before, he never looked up.

"Just a reminder class," The teacher was saying during English, "you only have three more days to complete the lyrics to your song. I will not accept late work. Remember, this counts for a third of your grade this semester."

Kagome groaned inwardly, and turned to look at Sesshomaru. He shot her a look that said "don't worry about it," and went back to writing in his journal.

* * *

At lunch, Kagome sat at the same table as usual, and waited for Sesshomaru. It didn't take him long to get there. Once he spotted her, he came over and sat down. Kagome noticed how he sat about foot away from her, but didn't say anything to him about it. During lunch, he helped her with her math and science homework, and helped her to understand the lessons that had been taught that day. She also asked him some questions about some things in her history class, and he explained those to her as well. About halfway through lunch, they turned their attention to the song they had to write. They spent the rest of lunch brainstorming, but couldn't decide on anything. Eventually, they agreed to work on it later, and Kagome began to eat. She looked over at him, and noticed that he didn't have any food.

"You're not going to eat?" She asked.

He shook his head.

"Why not? Aren't you hungry?"

He shook his head again.

"I don't get hungry." He said.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't need to eat." He explained.

"Wow, really?" She said in surprise. "That's pretty cool. You're lucky, you know. Having to eat can be pretty annoying sometimes."

He looked at her, but said nothing.

* * *

After school, Sesshomaru walked Kagome back to the train station without Kagome having to ask him. Kagome considered that progress. Maybe he was feeling less shy around her now. She could only hope. Once she was on, she waved goodbye to him through a window. Much to her surprise, he gave a small wave back to her before turning to walk away. Kagome smiled.

_'This turned out to be a pretty good day after all.'_


	13. Strengthening Emotions

He sat up painfully when he heard his mother's voice. Just as he had expected, he'd received an unusually violent beating the night before. He was just thankful that they hadn't used the rack (1) this time. Heck, he was glad that they hadn't used any torture devices on him this time. It had surprised him, but he hadn't been the least bit upset by it. Forcing himself to stand despite the pain, he got up and gathered his things. Once he was off the mountain, he went to the park and sat in the old cherry tree. He pulled his journal out of his backpack. When he breathed in, a pleasing scent filled his nose. He looked at his journal. It still smelled like her. Her scent was all over it, but he didn't mind. Her scent was pleasing, and he very much enjoyed it. It was the sweetest thing he had ever smelled, and just this once, he allowed himself to indulge in the strange pleasure. After a moment, he snapped out of it, and opened his journal to a blank page. Once he did that, he began to write.

_Sinking deeper and deeper in the sea of misery,_

_I don't even feel like opening my eyes anymore._

_At this rate I could just sink all the way to the bottom,_

_without ever being discovered by anyone._

_Where am I going, and what am I doing?_

_Suddenly a ray of light shot past me._

_I might be able to reach it if I reach out my hand,_

_but it was swept away by the waves and out of my sight._

_Just what exactly was that?_

_It was so warm and dazzling._

_Subconsciously I use counter illumination for camouflage;_

_what a liar I am, huh?_

_As a girl of the deep sea, I'm still sinking deeper,_

_shutting myself away beyond the darkness._

_I'm a girl of the deep sea, but I want to know now,_

_because I've found the person who's attracting my heart._

_Although this place has no day or night,_

_my insomniac night continues on and on._

_As you spread your wings of freedom and swam,_

_you looked magnificent._

_Then, that light starts raining down again._

_As I watched in fascination, our eyes met._

_You noticed me and started to swim,_

_towards me, who had been tricking you._

_As a girl of the deep sea, I'm sinking at my own will._

_My cheeks are burning red in the middle of this darkness._

_As a girl of the deep sea, I want to show my naked heart,_

_but the black sea does not yet allow that._

_My clothes are so dirty,_

_and my smile is starting to become distorted,_

_not to mention that I don't have a face worthy of showing to anyone,_

_so just leave me alone already!_

_My inexpressible feelings overflowed and melted completely._

_Then suddenly, you hid yourself away._

_That worrywart of a girl starts to panic:_

_darkness has hidden him away, and she's all alone again._

_Unable to bear it any longer, she finally stretches out her hand._

_"Look! You actually have some wonderful colors hidden in you!"_

_As a girl of the deep sea, I'm being led by my wrist,_

_with the marine snow singing a song of blessing._

_I'm a girl of the deep sea, and I want to know more,_

_because I've found the person who's been attracting my heart._

_Having left this sea, I now take off!_

Suddenly, his phone buzzed. He'd received a text. Opening his phone, he saw that it was from Kagome. Not sure why she had texted him, he opened the message and read it. Once he had, he quickly responded.

_**Kagome:**_

_Hey, are you up?_

_**Sesshomaru:**_

_Yeah. Why?_

_**Kagome:**_

_I was just wondering… Would mind meeting me by the train station? The one near the school, I mean. Normally Sango would, but she's not feeling well today…_

_**Sesshomaru:**_

_Sure. I'll see you there._

_**Kagome:**_

_Really? That's great! You sure it's no trouble?_

_**Sesshomaru:**_

_I don't mind. I pass by there anyway._

_**Kagome:**_

_Really? Thank you so much!_

_**Sesshomaru:**_

_Yup._

After that, the conversation ended. Putting his phone away, he closed his journal and jumped down from the tree. Turning toward the center of the city, he began to make his way to the train station.

_'Why did I agree to this?'_ He wondered as he neared the train station.

He really didn't mind walking with her, but he just didn't understand why he'd said yes. He already encountered her too often. Being around her put her in danger. His mother would _kill_her if she ever found out about her, and he had this awful feeling that she would. Unable to stand the thought of Kagome being killed, he shook his head in an attempt to clear it. As he neared the area where people boarded the train, he heard shouting. Quickly realizing what was going on, he dashed over to the source of the racket. When he finally got there, he saw Inuyasha lunge at Kagome. She closed her eyes in preparation of the blow she seemed certain she would receive. In that instant, he dropped his backpack and ran in front of her. He grabbed Inuyasha and began to wrestle him forcefully to the ground. When he finally managed to pin him down, Kagome hesitantly walked over. Seeming to gain some confidence, she smirked.

"Now who's weak?" She asked, making a face at Inuyasha.

After that, Sesshomaru released him. He could tell he knew he was beaten. He took off with a "you'll regret this!" and disappeared. With an annoyed sigh, Sesshomaru turned to Kagome.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Kagome nodded.

"Yeah, thanks." She said with a smile, causing his heart to skip.

Without another word, Sesshomaru went over and picked up his backpack. Once he had it, the two of them began to walk the remaining half mile to school. The whole time they were walking, he was careful to avoid eye contact. He didn't know why, but he found that every time their eyes met, he would start to get lost in her eyes almost instantly. It was like an intense gravity was pulling him in, and he was unable to resist. Her eyes captivated him. They were so bright and happy, and he loved the way they sparkled when she smiled. God, her smile… He was weak to her smile. It hadn't taken him long to figure that out. Every time she smiled at him, his heart would begin to race, and he had to fight with himself not to blush. A battle he'd nearly lost earlier. When she smiled at him, he swore that, for a second, he had completely forgotten his own name. It was like instant amnesia. It had taken him a second to snap out of it, and he was almost certain that she'd noticed his reaction. Suddenly, he heard her voice, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Thanks again for walking with me." She said.

He nodded, but said nothing. He really didn't know how else to respond. Socializing was something he'd never really done before, and he was still learning the basics.

"Can I ask a question?" Kagome suddenly asked, once again pulling him from his thoughts.

He nodded, though he never looked at her. He was determined not to get lost in those eyes. Those brilliant, beautiful eyes… Her voice once again pulled him back, and he was thankful that it had. He had no idea where his thoughts were headed, and he wasn't sure he wanted to find out.

"Do you mean a lot of the things you write? The words just seemed so real…"

His gaze drifted to the sky and he thought for a moment. Did he? He didn't know. Some of them maybe, but… He didn't know.

"Some of them, I guess. I don't know. I've never really thought about it much…" He said finally.

"How come you're so quiet?" She asked after a moment of silence.

He shrugged.

"You know you can talk to me right?" She asked. "I'm not like those other kids. I won't ignore you, I won't shun you or treat you like an outcast, and I would never hurt you."

He looked at her.

_But how do I know you mean that?_

"You can trust me." She said.

He looked up at the sky again.

"Trust is a lie sometimes." He said after a moment.

"And why is that?" Kagome asked, never taking her eyes off him.

He didn't respond, and simply kept walking, his eyes trained ahead of him.

* * *

"See you at lunch!" Kagome said with a smile as they went to their lockers.

He did his best to ignore the smile, but as he turned around, he wasn't able to hold back a slight blush. When he got to his locker, he pulled out a few of his books and went to class. About halfway through science, he felt like he was being watched again. Once again thinking that he was paranoid, he looked up and he saw Kagome looking at him. Their eyes met, and his eyes widened slightly. He quickly looked down, trying to hide the blush that had spread across his face. His heart continued to pound, but he carefully ignored it. During the last ten minutes of class, the teacher began doing his version of a pop-quiz. He would ask a random science question and call on a random student to answer it. He was currently on the third question.

"What are the main constituents of petrol?" He asked. "You." He said, pointing to the back.

Sesshomaru froze.

"What is the answer?" He asked.

Sesshomaru swallowed and looked down. He hadn't really been paying attention… Taking a breath, he forced himself to answer.

"Petrol is a type of engine fuel used in locomotives that's mostly made up of alkanes and cycloalkanes obtained by the fractional distillation method of petroleum, mixed with iso-octane or aromatics to increase its octane rating." He said quickly, desperate to make him turn his attention elsewhere.

"Correct." The teacher said, moving on to the next question.

He sighed silently in relief. He could feel Kagome's gaze on him, but he never looked up. During math class, it was the same thing. The teacher was giving the class a kind of pop-quiz toward the end of class, and once again, Sesshomaru was called on.

"You there. Why was the soma cube invented?"

Just like before, Sesshomaru looked down before answering.

"The Soma Cube was invented in order to help in the learning of mathematics. This cube consists of seven pieces composed of all the irregular face-joined cubes. The main object of it is to assemble the pieces in to a cube."

"Correct. And why may Inferential Statistics be inaccurate?"

"Inferential statistics comprises the use of statistics to make inferences concerning some unknown aspect of a population. It is distinguished from descriptive statistics."

"Correct."

After that, the teacher moved on to the next question, turning his attention away from him. Kagome looked at him, and just like before, he never looked up.

"Just a reminder class," The teacher was saying during English, "you only have three more days to complete the lyrics to your song. I will not accept late work. Remember, this counts for a third of your grade this semester."

Sesshomaru was writing as she spoke, and was hardly paying any attention to what she said. Suddenly he felt Kagome look at him again. Feeling strangely compelled, he looked up at her. Seeing her face, he shot her a look that said "don't worry about it," and went back to writing in his journal.

* * *

It didn't take Sesshomaru long to get to the table where Kagome was at lunch. Once he spotted her, he went over and sat down. He sat about a foot away, feeling deeply nervous and uncomfortable sitting even that close to another person. During lunch, he helped her with her math and science homework, and helped her to understand the lessons that had been taught that day. She also asked him some questions about some things in her history class, and he explained those to her as well. About halfway through lunch, they turned their attention to the song they had to write. They spent the rest of lunch brainstorming, but couldn't decide on anything. Eventually, they agreed to work on it later, and Kagome began to eat. She looked over at him, and noticed that he didn't have any food.

"You're not going to eat?" She asked.

He shook his head.

"Why not? Aren't you hungry?"

He shook his head again.

"I don't get hungry." He said.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't need to eat." He explained.

"Wow, really?" She said in surprise. "That's pretty cool. You're lucky, you know. Having to eat can be pretty annoying sometimes."

He looked at her, but said nothing.

* * *

After school, Sesshomaru walked Kagome back to the train station without Kagome having to ask him. Once she was on, she waved goodbye to him through a window. He gave a small wave back to her before turning to walk away.

_Maybe not everyone is so bad._ He thought as he headed home.

**1. The rack is a torture device consisting of a rectangular, usually wooden frame, slightly raised from the ground, with a roller at one or both ends. The victim's ankles are fastened to one roller and the wrists are chained to the other. A handle and ratchet attached to the top roller are used to very gradually stepwise increase the tension on the chains, inducing excruciating pain. By means of pulleys and levers this roller could be rotated on its own axis, thus straining the ropes until the sufferer's joints were dislocated and eventually separated. Additionally, if muscle fibers are stretched excessively, they lose their ability to contract, rendering them ineffective. Confining the prisoner on the rack enabled further tortures to be simultaneously applied, typically including burning the flanks with hot torches or candles.**


	14. Insight

That morning, Kagome got up, got dressed, grabbed her things, grabbed a slice of toast, and ran out the door before anyone else was even up. She ran all the way to the train station and quickly got on. Once she was on, she pulled out her phone and began to text. She used a special feature on her phone that allowed her to text multiple people at once, much in the same way some phones allow multiple people to be talking with each other, rather than just the two. Their phones had the same feature.

_**Kagome:**_

_You guys up?_

_**Sango:**_

_Yup._

_**Sesshomaru:**_

_Yes._

_**Kagome:**_

_Great! Will you meet me at the train station?_

_**Sesshomaru:**_

_Sure._

_**Sango:**_

_Yup! Be there soon!_

_**Kagome:**_

_Awesome! You guys are the best! PLEASE make sure Inuyasha isn't there!_

_**Sesshomaru:**_

_If he is, I'll deal with him._

_**Sango:**_

_Not by yourself, you're not! If he's there, then I'm gonna help you, whether you like it or not!_

_**Kagome:**_

_Remember, you're not alone anymore. We've got your back. We're friends now, and friends look out for each other._

_**Sango:**_

_Kagome's right, you know._

_**Sesshomaru:**_

…_Thanks._

When Kagome got off the train, she was happy to see that her friends were there, just like they said they would be. Smiling, she ran over to them.

"Hey guys! I hope you're not mad at me." She said once she got up to them.

"Why would we be?" Sango asked.

"Because I asked you guys to come out here and walk with me _again._"

"It's no trouble."

"I know, but still. I feel bad, making you guys walk so far."

"It's really not that far…" Sesshomaru said quietly, looking away.

"You don't think so?" Kagome asked, looking at him.

He shook his head. Kagome smiled.

"Well, I suppose it _could_ be worse. I mean, we could have to walk from the mountains to school!"

"Yeah, really!"

Sango and Kagome shared a laugh, while Sesshomaru stayed silent. He glanced at the mountains, but said nothing. Neither of the girls noticed however, and simply started walking. He followed close behind.

"So how's the tutoring going?" Sango asked after a minute.

"Great!" Kagome said. "He's really smart!" She said with a smile aimed directly at Sesshomaru.

He caught her gaze, and quickly looked away. This didn't bother Kagome however, and she continued to smile.

"I seriously think I may have a chance now." Kagome said to Sango.

"Definitely!" Sango agreed. "So I heard you had a run-in with Inuyasha yesterday. He didn't hurt you did he?"

Kagome shook her head.

"No, he didn't even get the chance to. We had a pretty loud argument and he lunged at me, but luckily Sesshomaru got there just in time." Kagome began to laugh. "Oh my gosh, you should have seen it Sango! The look on Inuyasha's face when Sesshomaru pinned him down…! It was priceless!"

The two of them shared another laugh.

"I was bet _he _was shocked!" Sango said, still laughing.

"Very!"

The two of them continued to laugh for a minute or two, and then they calmed down again. Once they were calm, they continued to talk. Sango was telling Kagome about how she loved the new house her family had recently bought, and Kagome was saying how she loved her house as well and never wanted to move, when the conversation was suddenly turned to Sesshomaru.

"So where do you live?" Sango asked.

He hesitated for a moment, but then answered.

"In the mountains." He said more quietly than usual.

"What? In the mountains?" Kagome said in surprise.

He nodded.

"You do have a house though, right?" Sango asked, equally surprised.

He nodded again.

"What kind of house?" Kagome asked, having gotten over her surprise.

Once again, he hesitated before answering.

"In a mansion." He said, still speaking more softly than usual.

"Wow, really?" Sango asked. "That's really cool! You're family must be rich!"

He shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe."

"How do you not know?" Kagome asked.

He didn't answer, and Kagome eventually decided not to press the matter. She noticed how he seemed relieved, but didn't say anything.

"So what are your parents like?" Sango asked.

Sesshomaru looked down, and didn't answer immediately.

"My mother's cruel." He said.

"Really? How so?"

Once again, he didn't answer, and the matter wasn't pressed.

"What about your dad?" Kagome asked.

"I don't remember. He's been gone for a long time." He said with a shrug.

"Really? Where did he go?" She asked.

"I don't know." He said.

"Sorry about that." Kagome said with a sympathetic look.

"Don't be." Sesshomaru said with a frown.

Kagome looked at him in confusion at his reaction, but said nothing. Sesshomaru stayed silent after that, and never took his eyes off the mountains. Once they got to school, they all went their separate ways. Kagome and Sango saw each other in class, but no conversation was made. Sesshomaru seemed unusually distant and withdrawn, and they didn't bother him, having decided that he would talk if and when he was ready. At lunch, they saw no change in him, minus the fact that he spoke to Kagome so that he could help her with her schoolwork. Kagome was worried, but didn't say anything, and neither did Sango. After lunch, they all went their separate ways again. Kagome was surprised when she was given a new class in place of her world history class during fifth period, right after lunch. She was moved from that class (because apparently she wasn't supposed to have been put there in the first place) and was put into a drawing class as an elective. When she went in, she was introduced to the teacher, who informed her that they were having a free period. During the free period, the students spent the entire period drawing while the teacher graded the latest drawing assignments. Once she was told all that, she was given a sketchpad (for school use only) and assigned a seat. She looked where the teacher was pointing, and was surprised to see that her new seat was right next to Sesshomaru. All the students sat at group tables, but for whatever reason, the table where he sat was completely empty except for him. With a smile, Kagome went over and sat down. He didn't even notice when she sat next to him. He was too busy sketching something in his sketchpad. Kagome looked over, and saw that he was sketching an old cherry tree. It was beautiful. Kagome smiled.

"That's amazing." She said, still smiling.

He jumped a little and looked at her. He relaxed when he realized who'd spoken.

"You scared me…" He said.

Kagome giggled.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." She said.

She looked down at his drawing again.

"That really is amazing though."

He looked at it, and shrugged.

"I guess."

"It is! I've never seen such a good drawing!" Kagome insisted.

"If you say so." He said.

_'Is that how I sound when Sango says _my_ drawings are good?' _Kagome wondered.

After school, Kagome was on her way to her locker, when she heard loud, angry voices. It sounded like there was a fight going on near Sesshomaru's locker. Immediately realizing what was going on, she ran over to the source of the commotion. About halfway there, she ran into Sango, who was also headed toward the noise. The two of them ran there as quickly as they could, and were shocked by what they saw. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Koga, Naraku, and several others including Miroku were all fighting. Everyone except Miroku seemed to be sided with Inuyasha, and were fiercely attacking Sesshomaru. He was doing his best to fight back, but he seemed to be in a rush. He seemed to be doing his best to get away, rather than protect himself. Without thinking, Sango rushed in and began to help. Seriously doubting her own sanity, Kagome also leapt into the fray. Eventually, they managed to chase off Inuyasha and his cohorts. Surprisingly, no one was seriously hurt. Once Sango had confirmed this, she turned to Miroku.

"Why were _you_ fighting?" She asked in curiosity.

"I'm not just gonna Inuyasha and his group attack my newest friend!" He said.

"Friend? Since when?"

"Since yesterday, when he saved my butt from being pummeled by those jerks."

As they continued to talk, Kagome noticed how nervous Sesshomaru seemed to become. He kept glancing at the door, and seemed to be on full alert. After a few minutes, he seemed to grow even more nervous and worried. His gaze never left the door, and he looked almost… Scared.

"I gotta go…" He mumbled so quietly, Kagome barely heard him.

Almost as soon as the words left his mouth, he was gone. Sensing that something was wrong, Kagome went over to Sango.

"Hey, I gotta go." She said.

Sango nodded.

"Alright, see you later."

"Bye."

After that, she left, running as fast as she could toward the mountain where Sesshomaru said he lived. Something was wrong. Something was very, _very_ wrong. She just knew it.


	15. Torture

When Sesshomaru woke up, he quickly grabbed his things and quietly left the dungeon. His mother had unlocked it and said the usual thing to him, indicating that it was time to get up. He left as quietly as possible, for fear of waking the assassins that guarded the dungeon when they weren't beating or torturing him. He'd been warned before that if he woke them he would get tortured again. He hadn't been severely tortured for a few years now, but the memories still haunted him. They used so many methods of torture on him in the past. Boiling (1), Abacination (2), Bone fracturing and breaking, Branding (3), Choking, Crushing, Dunking (4), Flagellation (5), Foot roasting (6), Foot whipping (7), Garrote (8), Hamstringing (9), Kneecapping (10), Oxygen deprivation/Compressive Asphyxia (11), Strappado (12), and many more things had been tried on him. He'd healed completely from all of them and there wasn't a single scar left, but the memories still remained, along with the emotional and spiritual damage. He never recovered emotionally or spiritually, just physically. Forcing all the horrifying memories away, he headed out the door. Almost as soon as he got off the mountain, his phone went off. He'd received a text.

_**Kagome:**_

_You guys up?_

_**Sango:**_

_Yup._

_**Sesshomaru:**_

_Yes._

_**Kagome:**_

_Great! Will you meet me at the train station?_

_**Sesshomaru:**_

_Sure._

_**Sango:**_

_Yup! Be there soon!_

_**Kagome:**_

_Awesome! You guys are the best! PLEASE make sure Inuyasha isn't there!_

_**Sesshomaru:**_

_If he is, I'll deal with him._

_**Sango:**_

_Not by yourself, you're not! If he's there, then I'm gonna help you, whether you like it or not!_

_**Kagome:**_

_Remember, you're not alone anymore. We've got your back. We're friends now, and friends look out for each other._

_**Sango:**_

_Kagome's right, you know._

_**Sesshomaru:**_

…_Thanks._

Once the conversation had ended, he began to make his way to the train station. When he got there, he saw that Sango was already there, and went up to her. She smiled and said hello to him, and he simply nodded at her. He was still a bit uncomfortable around others, and he wasn't really sure how to act around them. Sighing inwardly, he turned his attention to the tracks, and waited for Kagome's arrival. When Kagome got off the train, Sesshomaru couldn't help but notice how happy she looked. She ran over to them with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey guys! I hope you're not mad at me." She said once she got up to them.

"Why would we be?" Sango asked.

"Because I asked you guys to come out here and walk with me again."

"It's no trouble."

"I know, but still. I feel bad, making you guys walk so far."

"It's really not that far…" Sesshomaru said quietly, looking away.

"You don't think so?" Kagome asked, looking at him.

He shook his head. Kagome smiled.

"Well, I suppose it could be worse. I mean, we could have to walk from the mountains to school!"

"Yeah, really!"

Sango and Kagome shared a laugh, while Sesshomaru stayed silent. He glanced at the mountains, but said nothing. Neither of the girls noticed however, and simply started walking. He followed close behind.

"So how's the tutoring going?" Sango asked after a minute.

"Great!" Kagome said. "He's really smart!" She said with a smile aimed directly at Sesshomaru.

He caught her gaze, and quickly looked away, fighting back a blush. This didn't seem to bother Kagome however, and she continued to smile.

"I seriously think I may have a chance now." Kagome said to Sango.

"Definitely!" Sango agreed. "So I heard you had a run-in with Inuyasha yesterday. He didn't hurt you did he?"

Kagome shook her head.

"No, he didn't even get the chance to. We had a pretty loud argument and he lunged at me, but luckily Sesshomaru got there just in time." Kagome began to laugh. "Oh my gosh, you should have seen it Sango! The look on Inuyasha's face when Sesshomaru pinned him down…! It was priceless!"

The two of them shared another laugh.

"He was bet he was shocked!" Sango said, still laughing.

"Very!"

The two of them continued to laugh for a minute or two, and then they calmed down again. Once they were calm, they continued to talk. Sango was telling Kagome about how she loved the new house her family had recently bought, and Kagome was saying how she loved her house as well and never wanted to move, when the conversation was suddenly turned to Sesshomaru.

"So where do you live?" Sango asked.

Sesshomaru nearly froze. He hesitated for a moment, but then decided to answer. So long as he didn't tell them _too _much, everything should be fine.

"In the mountains." He said more quietly than usual.

"What? In the mountains?" Kagome said in surprise.

He nodded.

"You do have a house though, right?" Sango asked, equally surprised.

He nodded again.

"What kind of house?" Kagome asked, having gotten over her surprise.

Once again, he hesitated before answering. Well, he supposed it couldn't hurt…

"In a mansion." He said, still speaking more softly than usual.

"Wow, really?" Sango asked. "That's really cool! You're family must be rich!"

He shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe."

"How do you not know?" Kagome asked.

_Because I'm always locked away._

When he didn't answer, Kagome didn't press the matter. He was relieved. He didn't know if she noticed, but if she did, she didn't say anything.

"So what are your parents like?" Sango asked.

Sesshomaru looked down, and didn't answer immediately. He really shouldn't be telling them anything, but… He _wanted_ to talk to someone. As if he thought it would help…

"My mother's cruel." He said after a moment.

"Really? How so?"

Once again, he didn't answer, and the matter wasn't pressed. He wanted to talk to them, to tell them everything, but he couldn't. It was too painful to even think about.

"What about your dad?" Kagome asked.

"I don't remember. He's been gone for a long time." He said with a shrug.

"Really? Where did he go?" She asked.

"I don't know." He said.

_'And I don't care.'_

"Sorry about that." Kagome said with a sympathetic look.

"Don't be." Sesshomaru said with a frown.

_'He left me.'_

Kagome looked at him in confusion at his reaction, but said nothing. Sesshomaru stayed silent after that, and never took his eyes off the mountains. Once they got to school, they all went their separate ways. Sesshomaru didn't really see the other two much, and when he did, he didn't interact with them at all. He needed to stay away from them as much as possible. He knew that he was putting them in danger by being near them. He just knew it. At lunch, he still made no interaction with them, minus the fact that he spoke to Kagome so that he could help her with her schoolwork. If they noticed, they didn't say anything. After lunch, they all went their separate ways again. For fifth period, Sesshomaru had a drawing class, and today they were having a free period. During the free period, the students spent the entire period drawing while the teacher graded the latest drawing assignments. All the students sat at group tables, the table where he sat was completely empty except for him, and he liked it that way. He didn't even notice when she sat next to him. He was too busy sketching the old cherry tree in his sketchpad.

"That's amazing." Kagome said, smiling.

He jumped a little and looked at her. He relaxed when he realized who'd spoken.

"You scared me…" He said.

Kagome giggled.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." She said.

She looked down at his drawing again.

"That really is amazing though."

He looked at it, and shrugged.

"I guess."

"It is! I've never seen such a good drawing!" Kagome insisted.

"If you say so." He said.

He really didn't think that it was that great.

After school, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Koga, Naraku, and several others including Miroku were all fighting. Everyone except Miroku was sided with Inuyasha, and were fiercely attacking Sesshomaru. They'd ambushed him right after school ended, and he'd been caught completely by surprise. He was doing his best to fight back, but he was in a rush. He was trying very hard to get away, rather than to protect himself. He was late. He had to go. _Now._ Out of nowhere, Sango rushed in and began to help. Much to his surprise, Kagome also leapt into the fray. Eventually, they managed to chase off Inuyasha and his cohorts. Surprisingly, no one was seriously hurt. Once Sango had confirmed this, she turned to Miroku.

"Why were you fighting?" She asked in curiosity.

"I'm not just gonna Inuyasha and his group attack my newest friend." He said.

"Friend? Since when?"

"Since yesterday, when he saved my butt from being pummeled by those jerks."

As they continued to talk, Sesshomaru became very nervous. He kept glancing at the door and was on full alert. He had to go. He had to go _now._ After a few minutes, he grew even more nervous and worried. His gaze never left the door, and he felt almost… Scared.

"I gotta go…" He mumbled quietly.

Almost as soon as the words left his mouth, he was gone, running as fast as he could toward home. He was really going to get tortured tonight. He just knew it.

**1. Boiling is a method of execution in which a person is killed by being immersed in a boiling liquid such as water or oil. While not as common as other methods of execution, boiling to death has been used in many parts of Europe and Asia.**

**2. Abacination is a form of corporal punishment or torture, in which the victim is blinded by having a red-hot metal plate held before their eyes.**

**3. Branding or stigmatizing is the process in which a mark, usually a symbol or ornamental pattern, is burned into the skin of a living person, with the intention that the resulting scar makes it permanent. This is performed using a hot or very cold branding iron. It therefore uses the physical techniques of livestock branding on a human, either with consent as a form of body modification; or under coercion, as a punishment or imposing masterly rights over an enslaved or otherwise oppressed person. It may also be practiced as a "rite of passage" such as within a tribe, or to signify membership in an organization such as a college fraternity or sorority.**

**4. In a trial by ordeal, supposed witches were immersed into a vat of water or pond and taken out after some time to afford them the opportunity to confess. This process was usually repeated until the victim drowned or relented, leading to them being executed in another way, usually hanging or, more rarely, burning. Also, if they had their hands/feet tied, they would be left under water. If they floated they were guilty of witchcraft, if they sank they were innocent but would have usually drowned anyway.**

**5. Flagellation or flogging is the act of methodically beating or whipping the human body. Specialized implements for it include rods, switches, the cat o' nine tails and the sjambok. Typically, flogging is imposed on an unwilling subject as a punishment; however, it can also be submitted to willingly, or performed on oneself, in religious or sadomasochistic contexts.**

**6. Foot roasting is a method of torture used since ancient times. The Romans immobilized the prisoner and pressed red-hot iron plates to the soles of their feet. The Spanish Inquisition frequently employed an enhanced technique, binding the prisoner face-upward to the rack with their bare feet secured in stocks. The soles of the feet were basted with lard or oil and slowly barbecued over a brazier of burning coals. A screen could be interposed between the feet and the coals to modulate the exposure, while a bellows controlled the intensity of the flame.**

**7. Foot whipping, variously known as bastinado, falanga (phalanga), and falaka (falaqa), is a form of corporal punishment in which the soles of the feet are beaten with an object such as a cane, rod or club, a stout leather bullwhip, or a flexible bat of heavy rubber. It is sometimes favored as a form of torture because although extremely painful, it leaves few physical marks. ****The prisoner may be immobilized before application of the beating by tying, securing the feet in stocks, locking the legs into an elevated position, or hanging upside-down. The Persian term falaka referred to a wooden plank which was used to secure the feet prior to beating.**

**8. A garrote or garrote vil (a Spanish word; alternative spellings include garotte and garrotte) is a weapon, most often referring to a handheld ligature of chain, rope, scarf, wire, or fishing line used to strangle a person.**

**9. Hamstringing is a method of crippling a person or animal so that they cannot walk properly by cutting the two large hamstring tendons at the back of the knee.**

**10. Kneecapping is a form of malicious wounding, often as criminal punishment or torture, in which the victim is injured in the knee, often using a firearm or power drill to damage the knee joint and kneecap.**

**11. Compressive asphyxia (also called chest compression) is mechanically limiting expansion of the lungs by compressing the torso, hence interfering with breathing.**

**12. Strappado is a form of torture in which the victim's hands are first tied behind his or her back and suspended in the air by means of a rope attached to wrists, which most likely dislocates both arms. Weights may be added to the body to intensify the effect and increase the pain.**

_**A/N These are all real forms of torture that have been used for thousands of years in the past, by the way. Sorry if this all seems dark and evil and blah to you, but it'll change. This was just to give some insight into his horrible past, and to shed some light on the horrific torture that he's been subjected to for so long.**_


	16. Nightmare

_After that, she left, running as fast as she could toward the mountain where Sesshomaru said he lived. Something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong. She just knew it._

* * *

She was running, running as fast as she could. Something was wrong. She could feel it. Call it a sixth sense, but she could just _tell _that something was wrong. Very, _very_ wrong. She just knew it. Only about half a mile from school, she had to stop. She was too tired. Suddenly, she got an idea. Running as fast as she could, she made it to the train station. She quickly got on, and rode it all the way to the edge of the city. When she got off, she ran toward the mountains, heading toward the one that Sesshomaru had kept looking at. She guessed that that was the one where he lived. She didn't know how, but somehow she knew that that was where he was headed. _Home._ When she got to the foot of the mountain, she stopped. Sesshomaru was standing there panting, trying to catch his breath. He was looking at something, but she couldn't see what. After a moment, he began to quickly walk up the side of the mountain. Careful to be as silent as possible, she followed him. Near the top of the mountain, she saw it: a huge, dark mansion with an immensely dark aura surrounding it. He stopped when he got near the porch. Taking a breath, he went inside. A moment later, she heard angry yelling and what sounded like something being hit. Immediately afterward, she heard a large metal door being slammed shut. Not knowing what was going on, she simply stayed outside and hid in the bushes. After about an hour, she texted her mom saying that she was at Sango's house. She then texted Sango and told her everything that had happened and let her know where she was and what she'd told her mom.

_**Sango:**_

_All right, I'll play along if she calls. Kagome, you need to be careful. I don't think it's safe there._

_**Kagome:**_

_Don't worry, I will. But I'm not leaving until I know he's safe._

_**Sango:**_

_Alright. Make sure you get him out of there. I won't be able to sleep at night knowing that he's in such an evil place._

_**Kagome:**_

_Right._

At about midnight, Kagome crept over to the porch. She lightly stepped on it and walked over to the window as silently as possible. She looked inside, and strained her eyes trying to see. It was very dark, and she couldn't see anything no matter how hard she tried. Making a snap decision, she went over to the door and slowly turned the doorknob. It was unlocked. Taking a shaky breath, she slowly opened the door. Once she was inside, she quickly, but silently, shut the door. After giving her eyes a moment to adjust, she began to look around. She soon spotted a staircase leading downward into a dark corridor. She crept over to it, and clung to the railing as she went down. Once was at the bottom, she gulped quietly. It was pitch black, and her eyes simply refused to adjust. Feeling her way to a wall, she began to make her way down the hall. At the end of the hall, there were two windows, one on each side of the hall. There was also a huge metal door right at the end of the hall. Sitting on either side of it, visible only by the moonlight from the windows, were two creatures. She wasn't sure if they were demon or not, but they certainly weren't human. They had extremely evil auras, and they sent chills down her spine. She heaved an inward sigh of relief when she saw that they were out cold. And she could see why. Scattered about by their feet were at least twelve bottles of Sake.

_'Drink much…?' _She thought in disgust.

Summoning her courage, she went up to the door. She didn't know how, but somehow she just knew that she had to go in there. She just had to. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed the door handle and slowly pulled it open. Instantly she was hit by the sickening smell of untold amounts of blood. Much to her surprise, her eyes began to adjust rather quickly once she was in the room. She gasped once they had fully adjusted. There was blood everywhere, all over the floor, on the walls… She was even more horrified when she saw all the torture devices in the room. They were all completely soaked in blood. She looked around some more and froze when her gaze reached the far end of the room. She saw a torture device that was known as the rack sitting in the farthest corner of the room from the door. Her eyes widened in shock and horror when she saw it. Sesshomaru was strapped to it, and he was covered in blood. _His own blood._ Without even thinking, she ran over to him and began to unstrap him. He was barely conscious, and was losing a lot of blood. He was struggling to breath, and Kagome knew that the situation was desperate. As soon as she began to fumble with the strap on his arm, his eyes opened slightly. He looked at her.

"_Kagome…?"_

"Shh!" Kagome said, desperately fighting back tears. "Don't try to talk! You need to save your energy!"

He didn't give any response, but she knew that he understood. When she finally freed him, she helped him off, and he immediately went to his knees coughing. Thinking fast, Kagome pulled out her phone. She dialed quickly, not knowing what else to do. Feeling tears begin to form in her eyes, she called Sango.

"Mm… Kagome…? Do you know what time it is...?"

"Sango, I need your help! It's really, really bad! There's blood everywhere, and torture devices and…"

"Whoa, Kagome, calm down! What's going on?"

"It's Sesshomaru! I found him in this dungeon, and he was strapped to a rack…! There's blood everywhere! He needs help! I don't think he's going to last much longer!"

"Oh my god, okay, I'm getting my mom right now! She's a doctor, she can help!"

"Oh my god… What if she doesn't make it in time?"

"She will! Just get him out of there! Get him as far from that place as you can!"

"Right!"

Kagome quickly hung up and ran to the other side of the dungeon. She quickly grabbed his backpack and his journal and stuffed it inside. She then put it on and ran back over to him. Once again, she helped him to his feet and began to carefully maneuver him out of the room. He was trembling, and she wasn't sure if it was because of the effort it was taking him to move, or if it was from fear in its purest state. Probably both. Once she had him out of the room, he went back down to knees again, and had to catch his breath. She gave him a moment, but then got him up again. She had to get him out of there fast. Getting him up the stairs was a challenge for both of them, and took at least ten minutes to make it to the top. Once they reached the top, she let him rest for a minute, but quickly got him moving again. About fifteen minutes later, they were out of the house and slowly making their way down the mountain. It took a while to get all the way down, but once they did, they could rest. Kagome watched him carefully and did everything she could to keep him awake. She couldn't let him pass out, for fear that he would never wake up. He seemed to be having the same thought, and was trying his best to remain conscious. Shortly after, Sango and her mom arrived, along with an ambulance. The next few minutes were all a blur to her, and next thing she knew, she was riding alongside him in an ambulance. He'd finally lost consciousness, and was hooked up to many different machines. He had an air mask on to help him breathe, but he still seemed to be having trouble. With a shaky hand, Kagome reached out and grabbed his hand.

Once they were at the hospital, Kagome called her mom to let her know what was going on. About twenty minutes later, she was there, along with Grandpa and Sota. Kagome's mom wasn't upset about her little lie it seemed, but if she was, she didn't say anything. Instead, she spent all her energy trying to comfort Kagome. After a few hours, they managed to stabilize him, but he was still in extremely critical condition, and would by no means be recovering soon. They also found out that he was in a coma, and showed absolutely no signs whatsoever of waking up from it. Once they heard this, Sango and Kagome broke down, and their families continued to try and comfort them. At one point, someone had called Miroku and told him what was happening. By around three in the morning, he was there. Though he refused to cry or anything like that, everyone could see that he was very upset. He did his best to stay strong, and to comfort Sango and Kagome. When morning finally came, everyone had to go home. Doctor's orders. She didn't want any of them getting sick or anything and told them all to go home and rest. They did as they were told, but were reluctant to leave. They all stayed home from school that day, and Sango stayed at Kagome's house. They later heard that the police had investigated the house on the mountain and had tried to make an arrest, but that all persons involved (minus Sesshomaru) had disappeared. Still crying quietly, the girls went to sleep, hoping that all of this was just a nightmare. A sick, horrible, nightmare.


	17. Darkness

When he finally reached the foot of the mountain, he stood there panting for a moment. He hadn't run that fast in a long time. He looked up, and his eyes landed on the mansion. He shivered in fear. He knew he was late, and he knew that he would be punished for it. He'd been late once before, and they had nearly killed him because of it. They'd warned him that if he was late one last time, they _would_ kill him, and they would make sure he suffered. He'd seriously considered running away, trying to escape, but he knew that that would only be delaying the inevitable. They would find him, and he would die anyway. He knew that, he just didn't want it to be true. He continued desperately searching for some ray of hope, but could find none. Taking a deep breath, he began to quickly walk up the side of the mountain. He stopped once he reached the porch. Shaking slightly, he took another breath, and went inside. Almost as soon as he was inside, his mother and his torturers began yelling at him, and beating on him. Clearly furious, his mother barked an order at the assassins, and he was tossed into the dungeon. They entered, and the door was slammed shut behind them.

He felt like he was reliving his worst memories. He was being subjected to all the same torture methods as he had in the past. It was hell. Just like they had before, the first thing they did was Abacination. One of them held him down, made sure he couldn't move, couldn't blink, while the other got a red-hot metal plate and put it in front of his eyes, temporarily blinding him. He blinked rapidly when they pulled it away, struggling to regain his vision. Like always, they beat him, breaking several of his bones in the process. At one point, one of them had gotten a large container of boiling water, and dunked him into it. It hurt, but he refused to show them any pain. Instead, he wore an emotionless mask, and hid behind it. One of the assassins got a hot branding iron and pressed it into his back. His eyes flashed, but still showed no pain. Getting frustrated at the lack of response from him, they began to beat him with it. At one point, they'd started to choke him, but for whatever reason, they stopped. Though he gasped for breath, he still showed no signs of pain.

Somewhere around five o'clock, another large container of water was brought in. His hands and feet were tied together, and one of them dunked his head in. He struggled against them, but wasn't able to free himself. They only pulled him out when they sensed that he was close to drowning. They repeated it several times before moving on. At about five-thirty, one of them pulled out a whip known as the cat 'o nine tails and began whipping him. Once again, he was restrained, and unable to move. At about six, he was strapped to the rack, and a large, extremely heavy piece of metal was placed on top of him, crushing his torso, and making it virtually impossible to breathe. Even once it was removed, he was unable to breathe properly. At about eleven, one of the assassins left the dungeon, and soon returned with some sort of electroshock weapon. He was pinned against the wall so that his back was facing his attacker, and was then electrocuted. He blacked out for a moment. Next thing he knew, he was being strapped to the rack, and the tension on the chains was being greatly increased. It was all he could do not to yell out in pain. Once he was fastened to the rack, and they had decided that it was tight enough, they left the room, promising to finish the job soon. Seeing his vision began to blur, he closed his eyes and waited for darkness to overcome him.

By the time midnight came around, he was barely conscious, and certain that he was going to die. He felt the darkness closing in, but was reluctant to give in to it. As horrible as his life was, his will to live had always been strong. Sometimes he thought that it was the only thing that kept him alive after the getting beaten every night. But even so, this was just too much. They were going to kill him anyway, and he was beginning to seriously think that just dying there, strapped to that awful thing, would be the best way to go. After all, his only other option was much, _much_ worse. Suddenly, he felt something fumbling with the strap on his arm. Opening his eyes as much as he could, he looked weakly at the person standing next to him.

_"Kagome…?"_

"Shh!" Kagome said. "Don't try to talk! You need to save your energy!"

He heard her say something, but he wasn't sure of what she'd said. Her voice sounded so far away… When she'd finally managed to free him, she carefully helped him off. He was barely on his feet for half a second before he was on his knees coughing up blood. Vaguely, he heard Kagome talking, but he still couldn't even hear what she was saying, let alone understand it. Everything started to go black for a moment, but the feeling of Kagome helping him up again woke him up. Once she had him on his feet, she began to carefully maneuver him out of the room. He was shaking because of how much pain he was in. It was all he could do not cry out like some wounded pup. Once they were out of the room, he went down to knees again, feeling thoroughly exhausted. She gave him a moment to rest, but then stood him up again. She slowly led him down the hall and to the stairs. It took what felt like years to finally make it to the top, and he nearly collapsed once they had. Once again, she gave him a minute to rest before standing him back up and leading him out of the house. Once they were outside, she began to help him down the side of the mountain. It took quite a while to reach the bottom, but when they had, she allowed him to rest. Fearing that he wouldn't wake up if he did, he refused to allow himself to lose consciousness. Kagome appeared to have the same fear, for she also refused to allow him to. The next thing he knew, he was in an ambulance, surrounded by many people he didn't know, and hooked up to many machines he'd never even seen before. His gaze met Kagome's, and then everything went black.


	18. Six Months Later

Six months passed, and still Sesshomaru didn't wake. All his wounds had healed, but he still remained in a deep sleep he couldn't wake from. Kagome and Sango visited him every day, and sometimes Miroku came along as well. Kagome got enrolled into a class at a community college to help with her schoolwork after school. She went there every day right after school. Once her class was over, she would meet up with Sango, and they would go down to the hospital. Sometimes Sango went to the class with her. Today was one of those days. The two of them were working on math, when suddenly, her phone rang. Quickly heading outside, Kagome answered it.

"Kagome!"

"Mom? What's the matter? I'm in the middle of class."

"I know, but Kagome I have good news!"

"What is it?" Kagome asked, feeling her hopes rise.

_'Did he wake up?'_

"They finally caught them! Those three from the mountains! They found them and finally managed to make an arrest!"

Kagome's hopes fell slightly, but she was still glad to hear that.

"Really? That's great! Where were they hiding?"

"I don't know. All I heard was that they found them."

"Well, so long as they're locked away now. Anyway, I gotta go Mom."

"Alright. Talk to you later Kagome."

"Bye Mom."

After that, Kagome hung up and went back inside.

"Who was that?" Sango asked quietly once Kagome sat down.

"It was my mom."

"What did she want?"

Kagome smiled.

"They found them, Sango. Those guys from the mountains. They found them and captured them."

"Wow, really? It's about time, too."

"Yeah. I'm just glad that when Sesshomaru wakes up, he won't have to worry about them anymore."

"Yeah. I'm sure he'd like that. Hey, have you had any luck tracking down his dad yet?"

Kagome sighed and shook her head.

"Nope. It's pretty much and impossible task, seeing as how I don't know a thing about him."

"Yeah, that's true."

"And honestly, what would we do if we did find him? You saw how Sesshomaru reacted when we mentioned his father. I've never seen him look upset like that before. I think he's really mad at him for some reason."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. It would probably do more harm than good, wouldn't it?"

"Probably."

Suddenly, a teacher came over and shushed them. Apologizing, they quickly got back to work. After the class was over, the two of them headed over to the train station to get a ride to the hospital. They were talking the whole way there.

"I mean, the class is okay and all, I just think that Sesshomaru was doing a better job of tutoring me." Kagome was saying as they boarded the train.

"Yeah, I think so too. You were doing better with his help than with theirs."

"Yeah. You heard what the doctor said right? She said that he might never wake up. Do you think that's true?"

Sango sighed.

"I don't know. I certainly hope not."

Once they got to the hospital, they started to make their way to Sesshomaru's room. When they got there, they weren't surprised to see that he was still hooked up to the air mask. He was still having trouble breathing, but the doctors said that he was getting better, and that he was breathing easier all the time. Deciding not to worry about that for now, Kagome sat down next to the bed, and so did Sango. They saw a wet rag on his forehead, and weren't surprised by the sight of it. He got a lot of fevers for some reason, and so it wasn't uncommon for them to find that a wet rag had been placed on his forehead to try to cool him down. After about half an hour, Sango had leave so she could help her mom clean the house. Kagome stayed however, and refused to leave until a doctor forced her too. Kagome sat there for a while, just watching him and wishing he would wake up, when she suddenly got a text from someone. When she flipped open her phone, she realized it was from Sota.

_**Sota:**_

_Hey 'sis, Mom says we need you back at home. It's an emergency._

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and sighed sadly.

_**Kagome:**_

_All right… I'm on my way._

After that, she put her phone away and grabbed her stuff. With one last look at Sesshomaru, she left the room and headed home. Later that night, Kagome was sitting at her desk working on her schoolwork. She was trying to figure out an equation similar to one Sesshomaru had helped her with, but for the _life_ of her, she couldn't remember how to do it. Sighing, she pushed it away. Her gaze slowly drifted to the far right corner of her desk. Her eyes soon landed on the journal. She'd been holding onto Sesshomaru's things for him ever since that night. Suddenly thinking of something, she pulled out a blank piece of paper and began to write.

_I'm here, I'm right next to you,_

_call me, since I'm right here,_

_trust me, don't fear anything anymore._

_My dear, with the invisible threads of fate,_

_trust me, we are connected by them,_

_so simply stay and feel my warmth._

_I'm listening carefully to the voice in your heart._

_I'll pluck away any uneasiness you may have._

_I want to tell you again and again that you're not alone._

_Everlasting love is right here for sure._

_You should try to cry, you should try to rely,_

_I've decided to take on all your troubles._

_I'm here, so it doesn't matter where you were,_

_call me, we can surely become one,_

_trust me, our thoughts will never come apart._

_My dear, that burden you're holding,_

_trust me, you should try to put it down,_

_that is what I am here for._

_Just how much sadness were you hiding?_

_Just how much thoughts did you lock up in your heart?_

_I will exchange my strength for your pain,_

_and one day you can turn that strength into kindness._

_You may have been seized, you might have been broken,_

_what's important is that you are still being yourself._

_I'm here, so even this world,_

_call me, will end soon,_

_trust me, I won't let go of your hand._

_My dear, let's start walking,_

_trust me, towards an honest future,_

_that is what I am here for._

_I'm here, I'm right next to you,_

_call me, since I'm right here,_

_trust me, don't fear anything anymore._

_My dear, with the invisible threads of fate,_

_trust me, we are connected by them,_

_so simply stay and feel my warmth._

_I will always be by your side, forever,_

_No matter what we won't separate, never ever._

_As long as you're here, whatever you do,_

_please do tell me, whatever you say._

_Try to swallow the bitter pains,_

_but if that's difficult for you, call me call me._

_You're my love, you're my shine, you're my dear._

_Even if you make enemy of the entire world, trust me._

_You should try to cry, you should try to rely,_

_I've decided to take on all your troubles._

_I'm here, so it doesn't matter where you were,_

_call me, we can surely become one,_

_trust me, our thoughts will never come apart._

_My dear, that burden you're holding,_

_trust me, you should try to put it down,_

_that is what I am here for._

_I'm here, I'm right next to you,_

_call me, since I'm right here,_

_trust me, don't fear anything anymore._

_My dear, with the invisible threads of fate,_

_trust me, we are connected by them,_

_so simply stay and feel my warmth._

_With me, please don't go away._

_Give me, please open your heart._

_Feel me, please tell me everything._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah._

_With me, we don't need words._

_Give me, we can just look each other in the eyes._

_Feel me, leave your everything to me._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah._

Not even knowing what to do with what she'd written, she slipped the paper into the journal. The next day, Kagome got the news she'd been waiting six months to hear. _He was awake._ Kagome and Sango were so happy, they cried. Their hopes fell though when they were informed that they couldn't visit him. At least, not for a while.

"He's a bit confused right now. He doesn't know where he is, and he can't remember much beyond what happened in the house that night. We need some time to be able to take care of him before we let anyone visit." The doctor was saying to Kagome over the phone.

Kagome understood what she was saying, she just didn't like it.

"Alright… So when _can_ we visit?"

"That depends on him. If he recovers quickly, maybe in just a few weeks. If not, it could be months."

"Okay…"

After they hung up, Kagome and Sango slumped down onto her bed. They were crestfallen, but they understood the doctor's reasons. Honestly, they knew they should have expected something like this. No one could have expected him to wake up and be okay after everything that had happened, especially since it had been happening for so long. Kagome sighed and led the way downstairs to dinner.


	19. Awake

"_Father, what is this?"_

"_It's a journal. You can write anything you want in here."_

"_Anything?"_

"_Yes. It'll be a good place for you to write your music."_

"_Thank you."_

"_You're welcome."_

_Happy birthday, my son._

* * *

"_What are you doing, Sesshomaru?"_

"_Just drawing."_

"_That's very good."_

"_It's just a tree."_

"_That doesn't mean it isn't any good. If you really try, you can make anything look better by drawing it."_

"_You think so?"_

"_I do."_

"…_Maybe I can try drawing the cook sometime, then."_

"_Ha-ha. Maybe, just maybe."_

* * *

"_Father, why is mother so angry?"_

"_It's nothing you need to worry about Sesshomaru. It is a matter between us. It is not for your ears. You're too young."_

"_When will I be old enough?"_

"_Once you get into grade school, we'll talk."_

"_Do you promise?"_

"_I promise."_

* * *

"_Father, where are you going?"_

"_I'm going away for a while. I have some things I need to do."_

"_What things?"_

"_It is not for you to know."_

"_Why not?"_

"_You're too young."_

"…"

"_Don't worry. I won't be gone forever. I'll be back before long."_

"… _Do you promise?"_

"… _I promise."_

* * *

Next thing he knew, he was waking up in some room. Was it a hospital? He didn't know. His vision was so blurry, he wasn't even sure what he was looking at. He guessed it was the ceiling, since he was lying on his back. He made the mistake of moving his head slightly to look to his left, and instantly regretted it. The room began to spin, and he had to shut his eyes to avoid getting a headache from it. Once it felt like the room had stopped spinning, he opened his eyes again. He looked blankly at the ceiling, waiting patiently for his vision to return to normal. It wasn't like he had anything better to do. Once the blurriness went away, he slowly began to look around. It didn't take long for him to confirm his initial belief that he was in a hospital. The only thing that puzzled him was that he didn't remember ever leaving the dungeon. He vaguely remembered seeing Kagome's crying face, but beyond that… Suddenly, he realized something: he wasn't in pain. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't felt any pain the entire time he'd been awake. Did that mean he was healed? Or did they simply have him on painkillers? He didn't know, and he didn't have the energy to sit up and look. He felt so tired… However, he didn't want to go to sleep. He smelled Kagome's scent in the room, a clear sign that she'd been visiting. He just hoped she would visit again. A few minutes later, he heard a doctor talking on a phone.

"He's a bit confused right now. He doesn't know where he is, and he can't remember much beyond what happened in the house that night. We need some time to be able to take care of him before we let anyone visit." The doctor was saying.

He frowned slightly. Her diagnosis was off... Blinking in her direction, he continued to listen.

"Alright… So when _can_ we visit?" He heard someone say on the other line.

"That depends on him. If he recovers quickly, maybe in just a few weeks. If not, it could be months."

Frowning some more, he rolled over on his side and went to sleep.


	20. Reunited

The day after the phone call, Kagome brought Sesshomaru's journal and backpack to the hospital. The doctor agreed to give them to him, but wouldn't let Kagome in. It made her sad, but she didn't argue. Once she'd dropped off his things, she went home. For three days, she was dejected and depressed. She moped around at home, but did her best to appear bright and alert at school. She couldn't stand another visit to student counseling. They'd been sending her there ever since that night, and they only stopped making her go once she'd made them believe that she was okay. But in truth, she was anything but okay. She was worried out of her mind. She couldn't stop worrying about him. Was he okay? How was he doing? She didn't know, and it was making her really depressed. She was yanked out of her depression a week later however, when she received a phone call from the hospital telling her that he'd been released. Quickly deciding that she would pick him up, she let the doctor know and ran out the door.

_'I can't believe I finally get to see him!'_ She thought excitedly as she ran to the train.

She could finally see Sesshomaru, and she'd never felt more happy. Once the train stopped, she practically leapt off the train and began to run to the hospital where Sesshomaru was. When she got there, she saw Sesshomaru standing out front, looking up at a tree with a thoughtful look in his eyes.

"Hey Sesshomaru!" She called once she got close enough.

He jumped a little and she laughed a bit.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to startle you! …Again."

Much to her surprise, he smiled a little.

"It's okay."

Kagome returned his smile without a second thought, and invited him over to her house for a while. He seemed hesitant for some reason, and his smile disappeared.

"Will it be okay?"

"Of course! My family is really nice. They won't mind you coming over for a while."

He still seemed hesitant, but he eventually agreed. They walked back to the train, and got on. He was clearly very nervous being around so many people, and stayed close to Kagome. She didn't mind however, and happily talked to him the whole way. He didn't really talk much himself, but he still listened to every word she said. Once the train stopped, the two of them got off. They were both a bit surprised when they saw Sango and Miroku there.

"Sango! Miroku!" Kagome said with a surprised smile as she ran over to them.

Sesshomaru followed more slowly behind her, still carrying his backpack slung over one shoulder.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, we received a phone call from the hospital saying that he'd been released and that you were going to pick him up, so we decided to head down here and meet up with you guys." Sango said with a smile.

"How'd you know we'd be on the train though?"

"Honestly Kagome, when _aren't_ you on the train?"

Kagome laughed a little.

"Good point."

"So how are you feeling?" Miroku asked, looking at Sesshomaru.

"Fine." He replied, looking away a little.

Miroku smiled.

"That's good."

Sango nodded in agreement.

"So why don't we all head down to my place?" Kagome asked with a smile.

Sango and Miroku agreed, and they all began to walk down to Kagome's house. It took a little while to get there, but no one seemed to mind. Even Sesshomaru seemed to be enjoying himself a bit, just listening to everyone talking and laughing and just having fun. He didn't really talk much himself however. At least, not without prompting. But once again, no one seemed to mind. When they finally made it to Kagome house, everyone began to walk up the stairs to get it. Miroku was amazed by the size of it, and Kagome and Sango laughed at his reaction. Even Sesshomaru seemed amused, though he didn't laugh. When they finally made it inside, Kagome let her mom know that she had friends over and everyone went up to her room. Once they had all dropped off their things, they sat down. Kagome sat down on her desk chair, Sango sat on the end of her desk, and the boys sat on her bed. Once they were situated, Kagome began to talk. She let Sesshomaru know that his mother and her servant _things_ had been caught and were in jail. He nodded in response, seeming relieved at the news.

"So do you know why the doctor wouldn't let us see you?" She asked afterward.

He shook his head.

"I have no idea."

"Huh. Well, at least you're out now."

He nodded in agreement.

After that, the conversation switched from topic to topic, and somewhere along the lines was turned back to Sesshomaru.

"So where are you going to live now? I don't think you'd really want to go back to the sorry excuse for a mansion." Sango said.

He shook his head.

"I don't know." He said.

"Hmm… We really need to figure that out, huh?" Kagome said.

He nodded.

"Oh, well. Let's worry about that later. I think dinner's done."

Sango and Miroku headed downstairs, and Kagome was about to do the same thing until she remembered Sesshomaru.

"You can come too, you know." You said with a smile. "You don't have to eat anything, but it would be nice if you at least joined us."

He seemed reluctant, but he got up and followed her anyway. At the dinner table, everyone (minus Sesshomaru) talked happily while they ate the meal Kagome's mother had prepared. Just as Kagome had expected, her mother almost immediately asked if Sesshomaru was okay, and he responded with a small nod. Knowing that he didn't really like having everyone's attention turned on him, Kagome deliberately changed the subject and began talking about the populars at school.

"It's so weird how they follow Inuyasha and his group around all the time." She was saying. "It's like they _want_ to get hurt."

"I know, right?" Sango said. "And I swear, they wear so much makeup that they look like clowns!"

"I don't understand them at all." Kagome said, shaking her head.

"Why do they even bother with the makeup? It just makes them look uglier than normal." Sango said.

"I know right?"

While they were both caught up in their little conversation, Sesshomaru and Miroku exchanged looks, seeming lost. Miroku just shrugged and continued to eat, and Sesshomaru returned to whatever he'd been thinking about previously. Sota began to talk to Miroku about what it was like being in highschool, and they were soon lost in their own conversation. Not long afterward, Grandpa returned to the little trinket shop, and Kagome's mother went to go start on the dishes. Sota eventually went to his room to get started on his homework, and Kagome and Sango finished their conversation.

"Is everyone done eating?" Kagome asked.

"I am." Sango replied.

"Same here." Miroku said.

Kagome gathered all the dishes, put them in the sink for her mom, and they all went back upstairs. About half an hour later, Miroku had to go home, and Sango had to leave not long after. After that, Kagome and Sesshomaru began to seriously discuss where he was going to stay. Kagome eventually decided that he could stay on the couch in the living room until they could think of a better housing situation. He seemed hesitant about accepting, but Kagome refused to give him a choice. Reluctantly, he agreed. Before Kagome went to bed, she went downstairs to say goodnight to him. He was writing in his journal when she got there.

"Night." She said quietly with a smile.

He looked up at her.

"Night." He said.

With a smile, Kagome went upstairs and went to bed.


	21. Released

The day after he overheard the phone call, the doctor brought in his backpack and journal, informing him that a friend of his had brought it. He instantly knew it was Kagome. Her scent was all over his things. He didn't mind it. He just wished that she'd been able to bring them to him herself. It would have given him a chance to see her. He knew the doctor wouldn't let her in still though. As for why, he had no idea. For an entire week, doctors and policeman came and went. The doctors had him under constant observation, making absolutely sure he was alright before they would even consider releasing him. The police were there constantly, trying to get information out of him, trying to gather evidence from him. He cooperated with them, but he couldn't help but feel uneasy around all these new people. Once the week was over, he was told that he was being released, and he couldn't have been happier. He _really _didn't like it there. Before he even had a chance to leave, he was informed that a friend of his was on their way to pick him up. Immediately guessing it was Kagome, he headed out front to wait for her. But he continued to wonder about something. Why had Kagome saved him that night? He was glad that she had, but he just couldn't figure out why. How had she even gotten in there without his mother noticing? He just couldn't figure it out. Again, he was glad that she had, it just didn't make any sense. He was suddenly startled out of his thoughts when he heard a voice.

"Hey Sesshomaru!" She called.

He jumped a little and she laughed a bit.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to startle you! …Again."

Much to his own surprise, he smiled a bit.

"It's okay."

Kagome returned his smile, and invited him over to her house for a while. He was hesitant, and his smile disappeared. Feeling nervous suddenly, he thought about it for a moment.

"Will it be okay?" He asked eventually.

"Of course! My family is really nice. They won't mind you coming over for a while."

He was still hesitant, but he eventually agreed. They walked back to the train, and got on. He was very nervous being around so many people, and stayed close to Kagome. She didn't seem mind however, and happily talked to him the whole way. He didn't really talk much himself, but he still listened to every word she said. Once the train stopped, the two of them got off. They were both a bit surprised when they saw Sango and Miroku there.

"Sango! Miroku!" Kagome said with a surprised smile as she ran over to them.

Sesshomaru followed more slowly behind her, still carrying his backpack slung over one shoulder.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, we received a phone call from the hospital saying that he'd been released and that you were going to pick him up, so we decided to head down here and meet up with you guys." Sango said with a smile.

"How'd you know we'd be on the train though?"

"Honestly Kagome, when aren't you on the train?"

Kagome laughed a little.

"Good point."

"So how are you feeling?" Miroku asked, looking at Sesshomaru.

"Fine." He replied, looking away a little.

He didn't want their attention on him… He knew that they were nice, and that they were almost his friends, but for some reason, after that night, he'd been finding it very hard to trust anyone other than Kagome.

Miroku smiled.

"That's good."

Sango nodded in agreement.

"So why don't we all head down to my place?" Kagome asked with a smile.

Sango and Miroku agreed, and they all began to walk down to Kagome's house. It took a little while to get there, but no one seemed to mind. Even Sesshomaru was enjoying himself a bit, just listening to everyone talking and laughing and just having fun. He didn't really talk much himself however. At least, not without prompting. But once again, no one seemed to mind. When they finally made it to Kagome house, everyone began to walk up the stairs to get it. Miroku was amazed by the size of it, and Kagome and Sango laughed at his reaction. Even Sesshomaru was amused, though he didn't laugh. When they finally made it inside, Kagome let her mom know that she had friends over and everyone went up to her room. Once they had all dropped off their things, they sat down. Kagome sat down on her desk chair, Sango sat on the end of her desk, and the boys sat on her bed. Once they were situated, Kagome began to talk. She let Sesshomaru know that his mother and her servant things had been caught and were in jail. He nodded in response, feeling relieved at the news.

"So do you know why the doctor wouldn't let us see you?" She asked afterward.

He shook his head.

"I have no idea."

"Huh. Well, at least you're out now."

He nodded in agreement.

After that, the conversation switched from topic to topic, and somewhere along the lines was turned back to Sesshomaru.

"So where are you going to live now? I don't think you'd really want to go back to the sorry excuse for a mansion." Sango said.

He shook his head. Understatement of the century. _Of_ _course_ he didn't want to go back there!

"I don't know." He said.

"Hmm… We really need to figure that out, huh?" Kagome said.

He nodded.

"Oh, well. Let's worry about that later. I think dinner's done."

Sango and Miroku headed downstairs, and Kagome was about to do the same thing until she remembered Sesshomaru.

"You can come too, you know." She said with a smile. "You don't have to eat anything, but it would be nice if you at least joined us."

He was reluctant, but he got up and followed her anyway. He just didn't like the idea of being around so many people… At the dinner table, everyone (minus Sesshomaru) talked happily while they ate the meal Kagome's mother had prepared. Just as Kagome had expected, her mother almost immediately asked if Sesshomaru was okay, and he responded with a small nod. For some reason, Kagome quickly changed the subject and began talking about the populars at school.

"It's so weird how they follow Inuyasha and his group around all the time." She was saying. "It's like they want to get hurt."

"I know, right?" Sango said. "And I swear, they wear so much makeup that they look like clowns!"

"I don't understand them at all." Kagome said, shaking her head.

"Why do they even bother with the makeup? It just makes them look uglier than normal." Sango said.

"I know right?"

While they were both caught up in their little conversation, Sesshomaru and Miroku exchanged looks, seeming lost. Miroku just shrugged and continued to eat, and Sesshomaru returned to whatever he'd been thinking about previously. Sota began to talk to Miroku about what it was like being in highschool, and they were soon lost in their own conversation. Not long afterward, Grandpa returned to the little trinket shop, and Kagome's mother went to go start on the dishes. Sota eventually went to his room to get started on his homework, and Kagome and Sango finished their conversation.

"Is everyone done eating?" Kagome asked.

"I am." Sango replied.

"Same here." Miroku said.

Kagome gathered all the dishes, put them in the sink for her mom, and they all went back upstairs. About half an hour later, Miroku had to go home, and Sango had to leave not long after. After that, Kagome and Sesshomaru began to seriously discuss where he was going to stay. Kagome eventually decided that he could stay on the couch in the living room until they could think of a better housing situation. He was hesitant about accepting, but Kagome refused to give him a choice. Reluctantly, he agreed. Before he went to bed, he pulled out his journal, got comfortable on his make-shift bed, and began to write.

_Do dreams exist in this current generation?_

_Though we've grown tired of saying the same thing over and over again_

_We thought we could just go and play tough_

_But lately even that doesn't feel like we could be achieving much_

_"I miss you" and the like_

_Phrases that are as pointless to hear as the noise you get in the city_

_We won't be fooled by those (No, not those)_

_We've figured it out already within ourselves_

_We are freedom_

_Hoping that somewhere any and all of our dreams will come true_

_Doesn't everyone think like that?_

_Searching for our own selves what we'll eventually see when we run and chase_

_Is what we'll get_

_We are freedom_

_Searching for the light, like butterflies_

_Flashing our wings_

_Our hearts are as big as the sky even if the strong winds took our freedom away_

_We just want no regrets_

_Does even love exist in this current generation?_

_Though we've grown tired of saying the same thing over and over again_

_All the while we've been hiding it in our pockets_

_But that doesn't mean we're angry or sad about it_

_The songs that we whistle_

_Are tunes that always have some pretty weird lyrics_

_Even when we're down we won't stop (No, we won't)_

_We've figured out how fast our hearts are beating_

_We are freedom_

_Saying out loud that there's no dream that is unreachable to us_

_That's the real way to_

_Show what we're made of even if our voices at times get hoarse_

_We're all human_

_We are freedom_

_Aiming for the heights, like butterflies_

_Spreading our wings_

_In this lonely, huge sky even if we lost the way that we were going_

_We just wanna move on_

_We are freedom_

_Hoping that somewhere any and all of our dreams will come true_

_Doesn't everyone think like that?_

_Searching for our own selves what we'll eventually see when we run and chase_

_Is what we'll get_

_We are freedom_

_Searching for the light, like butterflies_

_Flashing our wings_

_Our hearts are as big as the sky even if the strong winds took our freedom away_

_We just want no regrets_

_We are freedom_

_Searching for the light_

_We are freedom_

_Aiming for the heights_

* * *

"Night." Kagome said quietly with a smile.

He looked up at her.

"Night." He said.

With a smile, Kagome went upstairs and went to bed. With a sigh, he laid down and did the same.


	22. Questions

A few days later, on Saturday morning, Kagome woke up very early. She didn't know why, but for whatever reason, she just wasn't able to fall back asleep. Sighing, she got up and went downstairs. She expected Sesshomaru to be awake already (since he usually was) but much to her surprise, he was still sound asleep. At first, she was simply going to tiptoe past him to get to the kitchen, but then she spotted his journal lying on the ground next to him, wide open. She guessed that he'd dropped it in his sleep, seeing as how he usually held on to it when he slept. She quietly walked over to it, and picked it up. Feeling her curiosity begin to take control, she began to read what he'd written. There were two songs, one on each of the pages that were open.

_The world seems not the same_

_Though I know nothing has changed_

_It's all my state of mind_

_I can't leave it all behind_

_I have to stand up to be stronger_

_I have to try_

_To break free_

_From the thoughts in my mind_

_Use the time that I have_

_I can say goodbye_

_Have to make it right_

_Have to fight_

_'Cause I know in the end it's worthwhile_

_That the pain that I feel slowly fades away_

_It will be all right_

_I know_

_I should realize_

_Time is precious_

_It is worthwhile_

_Despite how I feel inside_

_Have to trust it'll be alright_

_Have to stand up to be stronger_

_I have to try_

_To break free_

_From the thoughts in my mind_

_Use the time that I have_

_I can say goodbye_

_Have to make it right_

_Have to fight_

_'Cause I know in the end it's worthwhile_

_That the pain that I feel slowly fades away_

_It will be all right_

_Oh, this night is too long_

_Have no strength to go on_

_No more pain I'm floating away_

_Through the mist I see the face_

_Of an angel, calls my name_

_I remember you're the reason I have to stay_

_I have to try_

_To break free_

_From the thoughts in my mind_

_Use the time that I have_

_I can say goodbye_

_Have to make it right_

_Have to fight_

_'Cause I know in the end it's worthwhile_

_That the pain that I feel slowly fades away_

_It will be all right_

She wondered briefly who he had been talking about. Who was the reason he felt he had to stay? And stay where for that matter. She didn't know. Before she could really think about it much, her attention switched to the other song.

_I can see_

_When you stay low nothing happens_

_Does it feel right?_

_Late at night_

_Things I thought I put behind me_

_Haunt my mind_

_I just know there's no escape_

_Now once it sets its eyes on you_

_But I won't run,_

_Have to stare it in the eye_

_Stand my ground, I won't give in_

_No more denying, I've got to face it_

_Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside_

_If I don't make it, someone else will_

_Stand my ground_

_It's all around_

_Getting stronger, coming closer_

_Into my world_

_I can feel_

_That it's time for me to face it_

_Can I take it?_

_Though this might just be the ending_

_Of the life I held so dear_

_But I won't run,_

_There's no turning back from here_

_Stand my ground, I won't give in_

_No more denying, I've got to face it_

_Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside_

_If I don't make it, someone else will_

_Stand my ground_

_All I know for sure is I'm trying_

_I will always stand my ground_

_Stand my ground, I won't give in (I won't give in)_

_I won't give up (I won't give up)_

_No more denying, I got to face it_

_Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside_

_If I don't make it, someone else will_

_Stand my ground, I won't give in_

_No more denying, I got to face it_

_Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside_

_If I don't make it, someone else will_

_Stand my ground_

Kagome couldn't help but smile when she read that. It sounded like he'd finally found is strength. Still smiling, she gently placed the journal next to him and went to the kitchen to get some food. A few hours later, he was more-or-less awake, and was writing in his journal again. Kagome walked over to him, smiling.

"You look tired still." She said.

He looked at her, but didn't say anything. She sat down next to him.

"Mind if I see what you're writing?" She asked.

He didn't seem to mind, and let her look at what he'd just written.

_Lost in the darkness_

_Hoping for a sign_

_Instead there's only silence_

_Can't you hear my screams?_

_Never stop hoping_

_Need to know where you are_

_But one thing's for sure_

_You're always in my heart_

_I'll find you somewhere_

_I'll keep on trying_

_Until my dying day_

_I just need to know_

_Whatever has happened_

_The truth will free my soul_

_Lost in the darkness_

_Tried to find your way home_

_I want to embrace you_

_And never let you go_

_Almost hope you're in heaven_

_So no one can hurt your soul_

_Living in agony_

_Cause I just do not know_

_Where you are_

_I'll find you somewhere_

_I'll keep on trying_

_Until my dying day_

_I just need to know_

_Whatever has happened_

_The truth will free my soul_

_Wherever you are_

_I won't stop searching_

_Whatever it takes me to know_

_I'll find you somewhere_

_I'll keep on trying_

_Until my dying day_

_I just need to know_

_Whatever has happened_

_The truth will free my soul_

"That's amazing." She said once she'd finished reading. "Who were you writing about?"

He was looking down, and didn't answer for a moment.

"…My father." He said finally.

"Did he go somewhere?" She asked.

"…Yes." He said.

"Where did he go?" She asked.

"I don't know…." He said quietly, suddenly seeming upset.

"Are you okay?" She asked gently.

He didn't respond, and continued to blankly look down at the words he had written. Deciding to leave him be for a while, she went up to her room to get dressed and start on her weekend homework. She came downstairs after a while to ask him for help with some things, and he helped her without hesitation.

"Thank you SO much! The people at that class I had to take made it seem MUCH more complicated!"

He nodded. After that, she went back upstairs and finished her homework. Once she was finished, she came back downstairs and sat down next to Sesshomaru on the couch. He looked at her questioningly.

"Do you want to go with me to meet up with Sango for a while?"

He seemed to think about it for a moment, and then nodded. Smiling, Kagome got up and led the way to the park. He left his journal in his backpack at Kagome's house, and that made Kagome feel a bit happy.

_Maybe it means that he trusts us. _She thought. _I hope so._

The two of them went to a park and hung out with Sango for a while. After a few hours, Sango had to go, and Kagome and Sesshomaru began to walk back to her house. After a few minutes, Kagome broke the silence.

"I didn't upset you earlier did I?" When he seemed confused, she clarified. "When I was asking about your dad."

He shook his head.

"Then why were you upset?" She asked.

He didn't answer, and instead continued to look down.

"You know you can talk to me, right?" She asked after a moment.

He gave a tiny nod.

"Then why won't you?"

He hesitated for a moment.

"…Because I don't like to remember."

"Remember what?"

"…My father."

"Why? Was he cruel as well?"

He shook his head.

"No."

"Then why?"

"I don't want to talk about it…"

After that, Kagome stopped questioning him and left him be. He clearly needed some time.

* * *

Kagome got up in the middle of the night to get some water. Once again, she was tiptoeing past Sesshomaru when she found his journal wide open. This time, it looked like he'd fallen asleep while he was writing. Using her flashlight, she quickly looked at what he's written. She couldn't help it. She was just so curious to see… She quietly picked it up and positioned her flashlight so that she could see.

_Is it true what they say?_

_Are we too blind to find a way?_

_Fear of the unknown_

_Clouds our hearts today_

_Come into my world,_

_See through my eyes_

_Try to understand,_

_Don't want to lose what we have_

_We've been dreaming,_

_But who can deny?_

_It's the best way of living_

_Between the truth and the lies_

_See who I am,_

_Break through the surface_

_Reach for my hand,_

_Let's show them that we can_

_Free our minds and find a way_

_The world is in our hands,_

_This is not the end_

_Fear is withering the soul_

_At the point of no return_

_We must be the change we wish to see_

_I'll come into your world,_

_See through your eyes_

_I'll try to understand,_

_Before we lose what we have_

_We just can't stop believing_

_Because we have to try_

_We can rise above their truth and their lies._

_See who I am,_

_Break through the surface_

_Reach for my hand,_

_Let's show them that we can_

_Free our minds and find a way_

_The world is in our hands._

_See who I am,_

_Break through the surface_

_Reach for my hand,_

_Let's show them that we can_

_Free our minds and find a way_

_The world is in our hands._

_This is not the end_

_I hear their silence_

_Preaching my blame_

_Will our strength remain_

_If their power reigns?_

_See who I am,_

_Break through the surface_

_Reach for my hand,_

_And show them that we can_

_Free our minds and find a way_

_The world is in our hands_

_See who I am,_

_Break through the surface_

_Reach for my hand,_

_And show them that we can_

_Free our minds and find a way_

_The world is in our hands_

_This is not the end_

Once she was done reading, she put the journal down just like she'd found it, and went back to bed, completely forgetting about her water.


	23. Hidden Memories

When Sesshomaru woke up on Saturday, he was surprised to see that he'd slept so long. He knew he'd been tired, but for him to have slept until eleven… That was ridiculous. A moment later, he remembered something and grabbed his journal. Quickly, he began to write, trying hard not to forget the lyrics that had popped into his head just before he'd fallen asleep.

_Lost in the darkness_

_Hoping for a sign_

_Instead there's only silence_

_Can't you hear my screams?_

_Never stop hoping_

_Need to know where you are_

_But one thing's for sure_

_You're always in my heart_

_I'll find you somewhere_

_I'll keep on trying_

_Until my dying day_

_I just need to know_

_Whatever has happened_

_The truth will free my soul_

_Lost in the darkness_

_Tried to find your way home_

_I want to embrace you_

_And never let you go_

_Almost hope you're in heaven_

_So no one can hurt your soul_

_Living in agony_

_Cause I just do not know_

_Where you are_

_I'll find you somewhere_

_I'll keep on trying_

_Until my dying day_

_I just need to know_

_Whatever has happened_

_The truth will free my soul_

_Wherever you are_

_I won't stop searching_

_Whatever it takes me to know_

_I'll find you somewhere_

_I'll keep on trying_

_Until my dying day_

_I just need to know_

_Whatever has happened_

_The truth will free my soul_

"You look tired still." Kagome suddenly said, and he looked up at her.

She sat down next to him.

"Mind if I see what you're writing?" She asked.

He didn't mind, and let her look at what he'd just written.

"That's amazing." She said once she'd finished reading. "Who were you writing about?"

He was looking down, and didn't answer for a moment.

"…My father." He said finally.

"Did he go somewhere?" She asked.

"…Yes." He said.

_'Why does she care?' _He wondered.

"Where did he go?" She asked.

"I don't know…." He said quietly, suddenly feeling upset.

_'And I don't care…' _

"Are you okay?" She asked gently.

He didn't respond, and continued to blankly look down at the words he had written. He vaguely heard her get up to leave, but he paid it hardly any attention. He was too busy thinking about his father…She came downstairs after a while to ask him for help with some things, and he helped her without hesitation, trying his best to appear okay so that she wouldn't question him anymore.

"Thank you SO much! The people at that class I had to take made it seem MUCH more complicated!" She said once he was finished helping him.

He nodded in response. After that, she went back upstairs. She came back downstairs and sat down next to him on the couch a while later. He looked at her questioningly.

"Do you want to go with me to meet up with Sango for a while?"

He thought about it for a moment, and then nodded. Smiling, Kagome got up and led the way to the park. He left his journal in his backpack at Kagome's house, deciding to trust in her belief that it would be safe there.

_'I'm trusting you…'_ He thought somewhat worriedly.

He just didn't want anything to happen to it… The two of them eventually made it to a park and hung out with Sango for a while. After a few hours, Sango had to go, and Kagome and Sesshomaru began to walk back to her house. After a few minutes, Kagome broke the silence.

"I didn't upset you earlier did I?" When she saw that he was confused, she clarified. "When I was asking about your dad."

He shook his head.

"Then why were you upset?" She asked.

_'Why does it matter?'_

He didn't answer, and instead continued to look down.

"You know you can talk to me, right?" She asked after a moment.

He gave a tiny nod.

"Then why won't you?"

He hesitated for a moment.

"…Because I don't like to remember."

"Remember what?"

"…My father."

"Why? Was he cruel as well?"

He shook his head.

"No."

_'He was good to me.'_

"Then why?"

"I don't want to talk about it…"

After that, Kagome stopped questioning him and left him be, much to his happiness. He wanted to talk to her, just not right now. Later, but not now.

* * *

That night, before he went to bed, Sesshomaru pulled out his journal and began to write.

_Is it true what they say?_

_Are we too blind to find a way?_

_Fear of the unknown_

_Clouds our hearts today_

_Come into my world,_

_See through my eyes_

_Try to understand,_

_Don't want to lose what we have_

_We've been dreaming_

_But who can deny?_

_It's the best way of living_

_Between the truth and the lies_

_See who I am,_

_Break through the surface_

_Reach for my hand,_

_Let's show them that we can_

_Free our minds and find a way_

_The world is in our hands,_

_This is not the end_

_Fear is withering the soul_

_At the point of no return_

_We must be the change we wish to see_

_I'll come into your world,_

_See through your eyes_

_I'll try to understand,_

_Before we lose what we have_

_We just can't stop believing_

_Because we have to try_

_We can rise above their truth and their lies_

_See who I am,_

_Break through the surface_

_Reach for my hand,_

_Let's show them that we can_

_Free our minds and find a way_

_The world is in our hands_

_See who I am,_

_Break through the surface_

_Reach for my hand,_

_Let's show them that we can_

_Free our minds and find a way_

_The world is in our hands,_

_This is not the end_

_This is not the end_

_I hear their silence_

_Preaching my blame_

_Will our strength remain_

_If their power reigns?_

_See who I am,_

_Break through the surface_

_Reach for my hand,_

_And show them that we can_

_Free our minds and find a way_

_The world is in our hands_

_See who I am,_

_Break through the surface_

_Reach for my hand,_

_Let's show them that we can_

_Free our minds and find a way_

_The world is in our hands,_

_This is not the end_

_This is not the end_

Once he was done writing, he fell asleep, and plagued by dreams of his father.


	24. Inuyasha's Crush

About a week later, Sesshomaru was back in school, and Kagome, Sango, and Miroku made absolutely sure that Inuyasha and his group left him alone. He'd insisted to Kagome that he didn't need protection, but she didn't give him a choice in the matter. He was still recovering from everything, and he needed protection. At least for now. It was just for a little while. Just until he had completely recovered. She had promised him this, and he eventually gave in and stopped fighting her about it. It had taken several days for him to give in though, and it was through this that Kagome had learned something about him that she never knew: he was incredibly strong willed. One could call it stubbornness, but she just couldn't see him as being stubborn. Very willful, but not stubborn. She just didn't see that in him. But then again, there were a lot of things she couldn't see in him. A lot of things that she didn't think ANYONE could see in him. He kept things concealed, covered up, locked away in deep within his heart. She wanted so badly to be able to open the door that was blocking her from truly seeing him, but she couldn't. The door was locked, and he refused to give her the key. And she thought she knew why. He feared being hurt. He feared being hurt any more than he already had been. And honestly, she didn't blame him for feeling that way.

After a couple weeks, he was completely recovered, and was back on his feet. He was doing just fine in school, just as he had been before, and Inuyasha and his group left him alone. And even when they did bother him, he was able to defend himself. But Kagome and the others always had his back, just in case something went wrong. Sesshomaru still didn't really have a place to live, and sometimes he still stayed with Kagome. But for the most part, he was out on his own, and she didn't really know where he went. He and Sango always walked with her to and from the train before and after school, and sometimes even rode with her. Sesshomaru seemed more comfortable around them all now, and even talked to them without prompting sometimes. He still remained silent for the most part, but he did still talk to them a bit. He still kept much hidden, but Kagome could see that he was much more open to them now. For once, everything seemed to be going good for him, and that made her happy. About three weeks later, everything seemed to be going normally. It was just another day it seemed. Kagome was heading to school on the train, and Sango, Miroku, and Sesshomaru were all waiting for her at the station. When the train pulled into the station, Kagome got off. Sure enough, all her friends were there waiting for her. Yep, it was a pretty normal day.

"Hey guys! Sorry I took so long! The train was running a little late today." She said with a smile once she'd made to them.

"That's okay. It's not your fault." Sango said, also smiling.

"Yeah, it's not like you can control the train. Though that would be cool…" Miroku said.

Sesshomaru pushed him a little, and Miroku laughed.

"Hey guys, no rough-housing." Kagome said, still smiling.

Miroku gave her a fake pout, and Sesshomaru just looked at her and blinked.

"Come on, guys. We'd better get going, or else we'll all be late." Sango said seriously.

After that comment, they all started walking. They chatted the whole way there. Even Sesshomaru joined into a couple of the conversations. Once they made it to school, they all went to their lockers. Once they had all gotten their things, they met back up again and went to science. In science, Kagome was asked a question, and she panicked briefly. Swallowing, she quickly looked back at Sesshomaru. He looked up and gave her a reassuring nod. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and answered the question.

"Correct." The teacher said.

Kagome eyes lit up, and she had to resist the urge to jump up and cheer.

_'Yes!'_ She thought happily. '_I finally did it! I finally answered a question!'_

After class, she tackled Sesshomaru in a hug.

"Thank you, thank you SO much!" She said happily. "I NEVER would have been able to do that without your help!"

"You're welcome…" He said quietly after a moment.

After that, they found Sango and Miroku, and they all went to math. In math, a similar thing happened. Kagome was asked to answer a question, and though she was nervous, she was able to answer it correctly. After math, everyone but Miroku went to English. Miroku had to go to P.E. instead. In English, they were given another writing assignment (not surprisingly). They all had to partner up, but the teacher agreed to let them choose their own partners. Kagome was about to go with Sango, until Sango was taken away by someone else. Sango shot her an apologetic look, and followed her new partner to another desk. Shrugging, Kagome went over to Sesshomaru and asked if he would be willing to partner up with her. He nodded, and she sat down next to him. Once everyone had chosen their partners, the teacher began to explain what their project was. While she was talking, Kagome found herself scrambling to keep up while she was writing the instructions. But when she looked over at Sesshomaru, she saw that he was keeping up just fine, and was able to get all of the instructions written down. With a sigh, she continued to write down what she could. At lunch, they all sat at the same table as usual: the one under the tree. Sesshomaru sat with them for a little while, but then jumped into the tree itself and sat there instead. When Kagome looked up at him, she saw him reclining on one of the biggest branches (which was also the one closest to the table, but at least ten feet up) and writing in his journal. Deciding not to bother him, she simply returned to her conversation with Sango. After a little while, Kagome got up to get something that she had forgotten her locker. When she got there, she was about to open it, when she suddenly heard a voice.

"Hey, you. Ugly girl." A female voice said.

"Hey, you. Stupid girl." She replied, turning around.

When she turned around, she saw Kikyo and her group of "populars" standing there.

"What do _you _want?" She asked, now officially in a foul mood.

Kikyo looked her up and down.

"Are you Kagome?" She asked.

"And what if I am? What's it to you?"

"Just answer the question."

"Yes, I am. So what?"

Suddenly, with lightning speed, Kikyo's hand made contact with her cheek, knocking her over.

"What was that for?" Kagome shouted angrily, her hand on her now red and throbbing cheek.

"Stay away from my Inuyasha." Kikyo said simply.

"What? I don't associate with that jerk! And I certainly don't need you telling me to stay away from him!"

"Just stay _away._" Kikyo practically snarled.

And with that, she and her group turned and began to walk away, laughing.

"Jerks…" Kagome muttered as she pulled herself to her feet.

She rubbed her sore cheek, and quickly grabbed what she had come for out of her locker. Once she had gotten it, she headed back to the table. She was still rubbing her cheek and scowling when Sango caught sight of her.

"Kagome!" She said in surprise, causing both of the boys to look at her as well. "What happened?" She asked as she pushed Kagome's hand away so that she could see her cheek.

"Kikyo and her group of snobs showed up." Kagome said, sounding very irritated.

"What happened though?"

"Kikyo slapped me and told me to stay away from Inuyasha. Though I don't know why she would… It's not like I ever go anywhere near him…"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed slightly, and he seemed to understand _exactly _why. Kagome saw this, but didn't question him about right then. He was soon distracted anyway. Deciding to worry about it later, Kagome sat down and finished her lunch. After school, neither Sango nor Miroku could walk with her to the train station, and that left Sesshomaru to walk her there. He didn't seem to mind however, and walked her there without her having to ask him to. While they were walking Kagome decided to ask him about earlier.

"So did you know anything about what happened earlier? The stuff with Kikyo I mean."

He hesitated briefly, but then nodded slightly.

"So why would she say that?"

He hesitated again.

"Because…" He seemed to think for a moment, almost as if he was trying to figure out how to say what he was trying to say.

"Because what?" She gently pressed. She was trying not to sound demanding.

He sighed, so quietly that she almost didn't hear him, and then spoke.

"Because… Inuyasha likes you. …A lot. And she's jealous because she thinks Inuyasha is hers." He said quietly.

"…Inuyasha… Likes me…?" She asked in shock.

She vaguely noticed how Sesshomaru seemed upset, but she was too shocked to really care right then.

"Are you sure? I mean… How do you know?"

He shrugged lightly.

"I've seen the way he looks at you. ...I've heard him say things."

"Like what?"

Sesshomaru sighed again. He didn't really seem to want to talk about this.

"Things like… How he thinks you're super annoying…" He started.

"That jerk…" Kagome muttered.

"But beautiful." He finished. "And funny... and tough... And…" His voice trailed off, and he didn't make eye contact.

"He really said all that…?" Kagome asked in wonder.

He nodded, still not looking up at her. There was silence for a moment.

"Well, too bad for him, then." She said finally, with a defiant look in her eyes. "'Cause I don't like him."

His head shot up, and he looked at her in surprise, but she didn't notice. She was too busy being disgusted by the fact that one of the three worst boys at school was in love with her. It was right about then that they arrived at the train station. She asked him if he wanted to stay at her house that night, but he shook his head. She was curious as to why, but she didn't question him. She waved goodbye to him, and he waved back. After that, she boarded the train and headed home.


	25. Feelings

About a week later, Sesshomaru was back in school, and Kagome, Sango, and Miroku made absolutely sure that Inuyasha and his group left him alone. He'd insisted to Kagome that he didn't need protection, but she didn't give him a choice in the matter. It was just for a little while. Just until he had completely recovered. She had promised him this, and he eventually gave in and stopped fighting her about it. It had taken several days for him to give in though, and even after he had, he really wasn't very happy about it. After a couple weeks, he was completely recovered, and was back on his feet. He was doing just fine in school, just as he had been before, and Inuyasha and his group left him alone. And even when they did bother him, he was able to defend himself. Sesshomaru still didn't really have a place to live, and sometimes he still stayed with Kagome. But for the most part, he was out on his own. He usually just slept in the cherry tree at the park. He really liked it there. It was peaceful, and he felt oddly safe there. Not that he felt like he was in danger at Kagome's house, he just felt very uncomfortable there. He didn't like being around so many people he didn't know. He and Sango always walked with Kagome to and from the train before and after school, and sometimes even rode with her. He felt more comfortable around them all now, and even talked to them without prompting sometimes. He still remained silent for the most part, but he did still talk to them a bit. For once, he felt like everything was going good for him. About three weeks later, everything seemed to be going normally. It was just another day it seemed. Kagome was heading to school on the train, and He, Sango, and Miroku, were all waiting for her at the station. When the train pulled into the station, Kagome got off. She came running up to them with that same dazzling smile on her face. Yep, it was pretty much a normal day.

"Hey guys! Sorry I took so long! The train was running a little late today." She said.

"That's okay. It's not your fault." Sango said, also smiling.

"Yeah, it's not like you can control the train. Though that would be cool…" Miroku said.

Sesshomaru pushed him a little, and Miroku laughed.

"Hey guys, no rough-housing." Kagome said, still smiling.

Miroku gave her a fake pout, and Sesshomaru just looked at her and blinked.

"Come on, guys. We'd better get going, or else we'll all be late." Sango said seriously.

After that comment, they all started walking. They chatted the whole way there. He even joined into a couple of the conversations for a little while. Once they made it to school, they all went to their lockers. Once they had all gotten their things, they met back up again and went to science. In science, Kagome was asked a question, and he sensed her panic. When he looked up, he saw her looking at him. He gave her a reassuring nod, hoping that that would be enough to make her feel a little better. He heard her take a deep breath, and she answered the question.

"Correct." The teacher said.

Kagome eyes lit up, and he smiled a tiny bit at how happy she looked. After class, he was caught completely off guard when she tackled him in a hug. He gasped quietly, but he didn't think she noticed.

"Thank you, thank you SO much!" She said happily. "I NEVER would have been able to do that without your help!"

"You're welcome…" He said quietly after a moment.

He was too busy trying to conceal his emotions to really say much else. After that, they found Sango and Miroku, and they all went to math. In math, a similar thing happened. Kagome was asked to answer a question, and she was able to answer it correctly. After math, everyone but Miroku went to English. Miroku had to go to P.E. instead, so he'd heard. In English, they were given another writing assignment (not surprisingly). They all had to partner up, but the teacher agreed to let them choose their own partners. Kagome went over to him and asked if he would be willing to partner up with her, and he nodded. She sat down next to him. Once everyone had chosen their partners, the teacher began to explain what their project was. While she was talking, he kept up just fine, and was able to get all of the instructions written down. He heard Kagome sigh, but he didn't really pay much attention to it. At lunch, they all sat at the same table as usual: the one under the tree. He sat with them for a little while, but then jumped into the tree itself and sat there instead. He reclined on one of the biggest branches (which was also the one closest to the table, but at least ten feet up) and began writing in his journal.

_It waits for the day, I will let it out_

_To give it a reason, to give it its might_

_I fear who I am becoming,_

_I feel that I am losing the struggle within_

_I can no longer restrain it,_

_My strength, it is fading_

_I have to give in_

_It's the fear,_

_The fear of the dark_

_It's growing inside of me_

_They won, they will come to life_

_Have to save,_

_Save my beloved,_

_There is no escaping_

_Because my fate is horror and doom_

_Hold down your head now,_

_Just let me pass by_

_Don't feed my fear,_

_If you don't want it out_

_I fear who I am becoming,_

_I feel that I am losing the struggle within_

_I can no longer restrain it,_

_My strength, it is fading_

_I have to give in_

_It's the fear,_

_The fear of the dark_

_It's growing inside of me_

_They won, they will come to life_

_Have to save,_

_Save my beloved,_

_There is no escaping_

_Because my fate is horror and doom_

_Long ago, it came to me and ever since that day,_

_Infected with it's rage_

_But it ends today_

_It's the fear,_

_The fear of the dark_

_It's growing inside of me_

_They won, they will come to life_

_Have to save,_

_Save my beloved,_

_There is no escaping_

_Because my fate is horror and doom_

Next thing he knew, he was hearing Sango's surprised voice.

"Kagome!" She said in surprise as she looked at Kagome, causing him to look at her as well. "What happened?" She asked as she pushed Kagome's hand away so that she could see her cheek.

"Kikyo and her group of snobs showed up." Kagome said, sounding very irritated.

"What happened though?"

"Kikyo slapped me and told me to stay away from Inuyasha. Though I don't know why she would… It's not like I ever go anywhere near him…"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed slightly. He knew _exactly_ why.

_'Inuyasha.'_ He thought.

He was soon pulled away from the situation when he suddenly caught sight of Inuyasha. He looked at him with narrowed eyes. He'd heard of the emotion jealousy before… But to think that he was actually feeling it… It was all too crazy. Deciding to distract himself from all of this, he turned his attention back to his journal. After school, neither Sango nor Miroku could walk with Kagome to the train station, and that left him to walk her there. He didn't mind it however, and walked her there without her having to ask him to. After a while of walking in silence, Kagome spoke.

"So did you know anything about what happened earlier? The stuff with Kikyo I mean."

He hesitated briefly, but then nodded slightly. Why, why, _why_ did she have to ask him about this? He didn't want her to know, let alone be the one to tell her…

"So why would she say that?"

He hesitated again. He was really going to have to answer her, wasn't he?

"Because…" He thought for a moment.

_'How do I say this?'_ He thought.

"Because what?" She pressed.

He sighed quietly, and then spoke.

"Because… Inuyasha likes you. …A lot. And she's jealous because she thinks Inuyasha is hers." He said quietly.

There. He said it. And oh, how he wished he hadn't! But now she knew, and there was no changing that.

"…Inuyasha… Likes me…?" She asked in obvious shock.

Sesshomaru was upset. Very upset. Now he had no chance. He just knew it.

_'Not that I even had a chance to begin with…'_ He thought sadly.

"Are you sure? I mean… How do you know?"

He shrugged lightly.

"I've seen the way he looks at you. ...I've heard him say things."

"Like what?"

Sesshomaru sighed again. He really didn't want to talk about this…

"Things like… How he thinks you're super annoying…" He started.

"That jerk…" Kagome muttered.

"But beautiful." He finished. "And funny... and tough... And…" His voice trailed off, and he didn't make eye contact.

He couldn't believe he was actually telling her all this. He had hoped that she would never know about it…

"He really said all that…?" Kagome asked in wonder.

He nodded, still not looking up at her. There was silence for a moment.

"Well, too bad for him, then." She said finally, with a defiant look in her eyes. "'Cause I don't like him."

His head shot up, and he looked at her in surprise.

_'She… She doesn't like him…?' _He thought.

He couldn't explain why, but that made him feel very happy, and he found himself struggling not to smile. It was right about then that they arrived at the train station. She asked him if he wanted to stay at her house that night, but he shook his head. She seemed curious as to why, but she didn't question him, and he was glad for that. He didn't know what he would have told her if she had. She waved goodbye to him, and he waved back. After that, she boarded the train and headed home, and he began to walk to the park. He really needed to think. He had to really think about his feelings for her. He needed to figure them out. He had to come to terms with them. _Something._ With a sigh, he walked over to the park and jumped into the tree. He really needed to think…


	26. The Drawing

The next day, Kagome rode the train and met up with her friends just like always. Once they were all together, they began the walk to school. Just like always, they all chatted away while they walked. Sango and Kagome were talking about how to get back at Kikyo and her friends, and Miroku was talking to Sesshomaru about girls while he pretended to listen. It didn't take_ too_ terribly long to get to school, and when they got there, they all split up and went to their lockers. After they were all finished, they met up again and walked to class together. During science, they had to take a test, and Kagome nearly panicked when she realized that she'd forgotten to study. Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to relax. Once she felt like she was calm again, she forced herself to remember everything that Sesshomaru had taught her. There were still a few questions she had to guess on, but for the most part, she was able to answer them all with ease. She felt so confident that she would get a good score that she couldn't help but smile when she turned it in at the end of class. When she asked her friends how they'd done, they all seemed to be confident in their scores too.

"It wasn't really hard, was it?" Sango asked.

Kagome shook her head.

"No, not really. I panicked at first because I forgot to study, but I think I did good."

"Me too." Miroku said.

"You _always_ forget to study!" Sango said with a smile.

"Yeah… I gotta work on that, huh?"

After that, they all went to math. They had another test, and once again Kagome found that the answers came easily to her once she relaxed. Just like before they all talked about how they felt they did after class before heading to their next one.

"I'm going to die…" Miroku said as he turned down the hall to head to P.E.

Sango assured him that he wouldn't, while Kagome just laughed. When they got to English, the teacher had them turn in that small project that they'd worked on. After the teacher had taken theirs, Kagome looked back at Sesshomaru to see what he was doing. He wasn't paying any attention, and was writing in his journal. She didn't know how he did it.

_'He writes in his journal all through class, and yet he can still get all his assignments done and get a good grade. I wish I could do that...' _She thought.

After that, she turned back around and focused on the lesson. At lunch, they all met up at the table just like usual. Sango couldn't stay long though. She had to meet someone to talk about an assignment they had to work on in another class. Miroku also left rather quickly. He had left almost as soon as he got there when he'd seen a pretty girl he hadn't yet groped. Both Kagome and Sesshomaru weren't happy with his actions and exchanged equally disgusted looks.

"He never changes, does he?" She asked.

He shook his head, and she resumed eating. Once she had finished eating, he began to help her with some of her assignments. Once they were done, Kagome started drawing and Sesshomaru rummaged through his backpack and pulled out his journal. When he pulled it out, Kagome noticed a crumpled up piece of paper fall out of his backpack. He didn't seem to notice, and she picked it up. She was about to look at it, when she suddenly spotted an error with her drawing. Completely forgetting about the paper, she quickly began to fix her drawing. As soon as lunch was over, Sesshomaru took off. Kagome quickly began to pack her things, and noticed the piece of paper sitting beside her. Deciding to look at it later, she put it in her backpack and headed to class.

After school, Kagome and the others all walked to the train. Once she was on, she waved goodbye to everyone through the window. They waved back to her, and started to head to their own homes. The train pulled off, and she began the hour long ride home. For a while, she sat there bored, not knowing what to do. Suddenly, she remembered the piece of paper she'd picked up earlier. She rummaged through her backpack for a moment, and finally managed to locate the crumpled up piece of paper. She was frightened when she saw some blood on a small part of the paper. The sight of blood always reminded her of that night, even though she had been trying so hard to forget. The fact that there was blood also told her that this was relatively old. Sometime before that horrible night, she guessed. Forcing herself to relax despite the sight of blood, she began to carefully open up the piece of paper. Once she had fully opened it, she was surprised at what she saw. It was a drawing of her. And a good one at that. She was confused. Why would he draw a picture of her? She just couldn't figure it out.

That night, while she lay in bed, Kagome couldn't stop thinking. She was finally putting the pieces together. She recalled the times where she would be smiling at him, and she some color rise in his face. She recalled how she'd seen him blush when their eyes had met. She remembered hearing him gasp when she hugged him, and she remembered feeling his heart speed up. She'd finally figured it out. She finally knew, and she wasn't entirely sure how she felt about it. Although, she was well aware of the fact that she had a kind of crush on him as well. There were so many things she loved about him. She loved his eyes, his hair, the things he wrote, and how strong he was. She loved the way his eyes lit up when she smiled at him. She loved how adorable he'd looked when he'd blushed. She loved his complex, quiet personality. There were so many things that she loved about him, she just wouldn't admit it. At least, not yet. She rolled over and closed her eyes. She silently decided to meet with Sesshomaru alone the next day. She needed to talk to him about this.


	27. Something

The next day, Sesshomaru quickly jumped down from the tree and headed for the train station. He hadn't been able to figure out what to do about his feelings, and just decided to try to ignore them for now. It didn't take him long to get there, and the train soon pulled into the station. Once they were all together, they began the walk to school. Just like always, they all chatted away while they walked. Sango and Kagome were talking about how to get back at Kikyo and her friends, and Miroku was talking to him about girls while he pretended to listen. It didn't take too terribly long to get to school, and when they got there, they all split up and went to their lockers. After they were all finished, they met up again and walked to class together. During science, they had to take a test, and he sighed. This was going to be boring… After class, Kagome asked them how they'd done, and everyone seemed to be confident in their scores.

"It wasn't really hard, was it?" Sango asked.

Kagome shook her head.

"No, not really. I panicked at first because I forgot to study, but I think I did good."

"Me too." Miroku said.

"You always forget to study!" Sango said with a smile.

"Yeah… I gotta work on that, huh?"

After that, they all went to math. They had another test, and once again he sighed. He hated tests. It wasn't because they were hard or anything, it was just because they were _so_boring. Just like before they all talked about how they felt they did after class before heading to their next one.

"I'm going to die…" Miroku said as he turned down the hall to head to P.E.

Sango assured him that he wouldn't, while Kagome just laughed. When they got to English, the teacher had them turn in that small project that they'd worked on. After the teacher had taken theirs, he began to write in his journal.

_Ever on and on I continue circling_

_With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony_

_Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing_

_And suddenly I see that I can't break free_

_I'm slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity_

_With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony_

_To tell me who I am, who I was_

_Uncertainty enveloping my mind_

_Till I can't break free, and_

_Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real_

_But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel_

_So I'm tired of all the pain, of the misery inside_

_And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night_

_You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go_

_But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know_

_If I make another move there'll be no more turning back_

_Because everything will change, and it all will fade to black_

_Will tomorrow ever come? Will I make it through the night?_

_Will there ever be a place for the broken in the light?_

_Am I hurting? Am I sad? Should I stay, or should I go?_

_I've forgotten how to tell. Did I ever even know?_

_Can I take another step? I've done everything I can_

_All the people that I see I will never understand_

_If I find a way to change, if I step into the light_

_Then I'll never be the same, and it all will fade to white_

_Ever on and on I continue circling_

_With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony_

_Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing_

_And suddenly I see that I can't break free_

_I'm s__lipping through the cracks of a dark eternity_

_With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony_

_To tell me who I am, who I was_

_Uncertainty enveloping my mind_

_Till I can't break free, and_

_Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real_

_But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel_

_So I'm tired of all the pain, of the misery inside_

_And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night_

_You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go_

_But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know_

_If I make another move there'll be no more turning back_

_Because everything will change, and it all will fade to black_

_If I make another move, if I take another step_

_Then it all would fall apart. There'd be nothing of me left_

_If I'm crying in the wind, if I'm crying in the night_

_Will there ever be a way? Will my heart return to white?_

_Can you tell me who you are? Can you tell me where I am?_

_I've forgotten how to see; I've forgotten if I can_

_If I opened up my eyes there'd be no more going back_

_'Cause I'd throw it all away, and it all would fade to black_

* * *

At lunch, they all met up at the table just like usual. Sango couldn't stay long though. She had to meet someone to talk about an assignment they had to work on in another class. Miroku also left rather quickly. He had left almost as soon as he got there when he'd seen a pretty girl he hadn't yet groped. Both Kagome and Sesshomaru weren't happy with his actions and exchanged equally disgusted looks.

"He never changes, does he?" She asked.

He shook his head, and she resumed eating. Once she had finished eating, he began to help her with some of her assignments. Once they were done, Kagome started drawing and Sesshomaru rummaged through his backpack and pulled out his journal. When he pulled it out, he began to write again.

_My hope is on fire_

_My dreams are for sale_

_I dance on a wire_

_I don't want to fail her_

_I walk against the stream_

_Far from what I believe in_

_I run towards the end_

_Trying not to give in_

_She's lost in the darkness_

_Fading away_

_I'm still around here_

_Screaming her name_

_She's haunting my dream world_

_Trying to survive_

_My heart is frozen_

_I'm losing my mind_

_Help me, I'm buried alive_

_Buried alive_

_I'm burning the bridges_

_And there's no return_

_I'm trying to reach her_

_I feel that she yearns_

_I walk against the stream_

_Far from what I believe in_

_I run towards the end_

_Trying not to give in_

_She's lost in the darkness_

_Fading away_

_I'm still around here_

_Screaming her name_

_She's haunting my dream world_

_Trying to survive_

_My heart is frozen_

_I'm losing my mind_

_Help me, I'm buried alive_

_Buried alive_

_I tried to revive what's already drowned_

_They think I'm a fool who_

_Can't realize,_

_Hope plays a wicked game with the mind_

_'Cause I thought that love would bind_

_I cannot revive what's already drowned_

_She won't come around_

_She's lost in the darkness_

_Fading away_

_I'm still around here_

_Screaming her name_

_She's haunting my dream world_

_Trying to survive_

_My heart is frozen_

_I'm losing my mind_

_Help me, I'm buried alive_

_Buried alive_

As soon as lunch was over, Sesshomaru took off. He had to get to class quickly today so he could turn something in. He felt like he'd ditched Kagome, but he hope that she would understand. He _really_ had to get this in today, and he wouldn't be able to once class started. After class wasn't an option either, since he had to go to the other side of the school to get to his next class. After school, they all walked Kagome to the train. Once she was on, she waved goodbye to everyone through the window. They waved back to her, and started to head to their own homes. Well, everyone else headed home. There was no way in hell that he would _ever_ go home. Not if he could help it, anyway. Instead, he headed back to the park and jumped up into the tree. That night, while he lay there, he couldn't stop thinking. He was really going to have to do something. He had to tell her or _something._ He'd been able to keep it a secret so far, but he wouldn't be able to keep it from her forever. He knew her. She would find out eventually. Now the question was: did he want to tell her? Or did he want to wait for her to find out on her own? Sighing, he closed his eyes and went to sleep. He would think about this tomorrow.


	28. I Love You Too

When Kagome got up the next morning, she quickly sent a text message to Sango and Miroku telling them not to meet her at the train station. When they asked why, Kagome told Sango that she would tell her later, and she told Miroku not to worry about it. After that, she quickly got ready. She grabbed the piece of paper, and ran out the door. She ran to the train station, and immediately got on once she'd made it there. Once she was on, she took a deep breath. It was going to be a very awkward morning. She knew she had to talk to him about this, she just didn't want to. And she was pretty sure he didn't either. She sighed. It was going to an awkward morning indeed. After a while, she grew bored, and pulled out her sketchpad. She soon found herself sketching 'I love you too' into it. She looked at it, and for a moment she seriously considered tearing it out and just stuffing it away somewhere. But then a thought occurred to her.

_'That's probably what Sessohomaru did.' _She thought.

It made sense. Why else would it have been crumpled up in his backpack? She'd seen the way he kept his things. They were always neat and in good condition. He wasn't a neat freak, but he didn't make a mess of his things. Or of anything for that matter. So the fact that it was crumpled up probably meant that he was intending on either hiding or getting rid of it. With a sigh, she put her sketchpad away and put her backpack on. The train had reached the station. With the paper in hand, she stepped off the train. Sure enough, only Sesshomaru was there. Deciding not to let him know she had anything to do with that, she asked:

"Where are the others?"

She did her best to look confused, and it seemed to have worked. He shrugged, and seemed to be wondering just that.

"Well, let's get going then. I guess they got held up at home or something."

He nodded, and they started walking. About halfway there, Kagome spoke.

"Is this yours?" She asked, holding out the piece of paper for him to see.

She already knew it was his, and she already knew the answer to the big question she was going to ask, but she needed a confirmation. His eyes widened when he saw it, and she guessed that he was surprised to see that she had it.

"You dropped it yesterday." She explained to him. "I meant to give it back to you, but I forgot."

She lied about the last part, and she didn't like how it made her feel. It just felt so _wrong_. But she knew it was necessary. She needed to do this. Taking a breath and summoning her courage, she spoke.

"Do you like me?"

He completely froze and stopped walking, his eyes wide. He was looking at the ground now. He blinked, clearly trying to figure out what to do.

"Do you?" She asked.

He hesitated, didn't answer. Kagome smiled. She knew the answer.

"Good." She said.

He looked at her.

"Because I like you too."

His eyes went wide again, and he looked genuinely shocked. Smiling some more, she quickly leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek. Without waiting, she began to walk again. After a few feet, she turned around and called back to him with a smile.

"Come on slowpoke!"

He blinked, seeming to have come out of a deep thought, and began to walk again. At lunch, Kagome was trying her hand at writing a serious song. Sango and Miroku weren't there, so there would be no distractions.

_Quietly awakening..._

_I always, always wish_

_That these fleeting thoughts_

_Would reach you..._

_Unable to move forward across "just a little more" distance_

_The way I see before me is always blocked_

_Every time the days I want to see you but can't pile up,_

_My strong heartbeat turns into heartbreak._

_If there is such a thing as "eternity,"_

_I want to believe, even if I have to take the long way._

_Although I know that I've been hurt before because I'm clumsy_

_I won't stop; I won't give in to anyone._

_I think of you_

_And that alone is enough_

_To make the tears start to flow now_

_I always, always wish_

_That these fleeting thoughts_

_Would reach you..._

_I've known all too well about pretending to be strong._

_But since then, my doubts have vanished._

_There are definitely things I want to show you_

_And so many words I want to hear_

_I want to see all sides of you, when you laugh and cry_

_So I'll stop waiting_

_And seize my chance._

_I think of you,_

_And I feel like that alone is enough_

_To make my heart grow stronger._

_I always, always wish_

_That these fleeting thoughts_

_Would reach you..._

_I think of you_

_And that alone is enough_

_To make the tears start to flow now_

_My distant voice can't reach you now, but so that someday_

_It definitely will..._

_Believe. (la la, la la, la la...)_

_Believe. (la la, la la, la la...)_

_Believe. (la la, la la, la la...)_

"Hey, do you think this is a good song?" She asked once she was finished.

She moved it so Sesshomaru could see, and he quickly read it. He nodded. Kagome couldn't resist the smile that spread across her face when she saw that.

"Really?" She asked.

He nodded again, and almost seemed to smile himself. Still smiling, she put away her song and pulled out her sketchpad.

* * *

The entire day, Kagome thought about what to do. She'd never been in a relationship before, and she was a bit nervous of the idea of ever going into one. But even so… She really wanted to try. Unlike any other boy she'd ever seen, she knew for certain that Sesshomaru would never hurt her. Never. And he would certainly never break her heart. She continued think about everything until the final bell of the day rang. When it did, she quickly went to her locker. She put away some of her books and then closed it. She turned and saw Sesshomaru at his locker and went over to him with a smile on her face. Once he was done, the two of them walked to the train station. Once she was on, she pulled out her phone and began to text Sango. She told her about everything that had happened. Everything from her finding the drawing, to all the things she'd been thinking about throughout the day. When she asked Sango for her opinion, she was surprised by the answer.

_**Sango:**_

_You guys should totally date! You are so perfect for each other!_

_**Kagome:**_

_You think so?_

_**Sango:**_

_I wouldn't have said that if I didn't!_

They continued to talk back and forth, and finally Kagome warmed up to the idea.

_**Sango:**_

_Yes! Kagome is finally going to get a boyfriend!_

_**Kagome:**_

_We don't know that for sure. We don't even know what he'll say. Besides, it's not like I can ask him. The _boy_ is supposed to ask the _girl_. And you know how he is. It might be a while before he does anything._

_**Sango:**_

_So I guess I'll just have to give him a gentle nudge in the right direction then._

_**Kagome:**_

_Sango… I don't think you should…_

She sighed when she didn't get a response. Sango's mind was set, and Kagome knew that there would be no stopping her now. She just hoped that Sango meant it when she said "gentle".


	29. She What?

"_Sir, we've received word about your son." A soldier said, running up to the general._

"_Oh? Which one?" The general said._

"_It's Sesshomaru, sir. He's in the hospital." The soldier said._

"_What?" The general said, turning his head slightly._

"_It seems something terrible happened, and he's in a coma." The soldier said._

"…"

"… _Sir?" The soldier asked, slightly worried._

"_What happened to my son?" The general said through gritted teeth, and lifting the now scared soldier by his collar._

* * *

When Sesshomaru woke up the next morning, he quickly gathered his things and headed for the train station. When got there, he looked around in confusion. Where were the others? Normally they were there before he was. But for some reason, they were nowhere to be seen.

_'Where are they?'_ He wondered.

Just as that thought crossed his mind, the train pulled into the station and Kagome got off. She looked confused.

"Where are the others?" She asked, walking up to him.

He shrugged.

"Well, let's get going then. I guess they got held up at home or something."

He nodded, and they started walking. About halfway there, Kagome spoke.

"Is this yours?" She asked, holding a piece of paper for him to see.

His eyes widened when he saw it.

_'How did she…?'_

Almost as if she was reading his thoughts, she spoke.

"You dropped it yesterday." She explained to him. "I meant to give it back to you, but I forgot."

Forcing himself to relax, he looked down at the ground. Suddenly, she said something that caught him completely off guard.

"Do you like me?"

He completely froze and stopped walking, his eyes wide. He blinked, trying to figure out what to do. His mind was racing, and he just didn't know what to say.

"Do you?" She asked.

He hesitated, and didn't answer.

"Good." She suddenly said.

He looked at her in confusion.

"Because I like you too."

His eyes went wide again, and he was genuinely shocked.

_'She… She… Likes me…?'_

His mind suddenly felt clouded, and he was hardly able to process what he'd heard. And even once he had, he just wasn't able to believe it. _She liked him. _For a moment, that was all he could think about. Suddenly, Kagome quickly leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek, shocking him out of his thoughts. He blushed fiercely, despite his attempts not to. Without waiting, she began to walk again. After a few feet, she turned around and called back to him with a smile.

"Come on slowpoke!"

He blinked, and began to walk again. At lunch, he began to write in his journal. He didn't really have that much else to do. Normally he would just listen to Miroku talking to him, or watch the girls' gossiping. But today, neither of them were there. He didn't know why, but he didn't spend much time thinking about it. As long as Kagome was there, he was happy. Forcing himself to concentrate, he began to write.

_What was it that I truly lost that day?_

_I forgot a long time ago_

_In the twilight, the two of us started to become unnoticeable, little by little_

_Nevertheless, we wouldn't return home_

_Somewhere is my seemingly broken and fragile heart_

_Covered and hidden, covered and hidden by words under the pretence of being strong_

_You said that we can't meet anymore, so we'll move on, farewell_

_Even if you aren't in this world, I will run, surpassing some day's pain_

_Broken fragments of glass, the scent of grassy places, the wounds of summer_

_Hey, where are you now?_

_Unnoticed, the perfectly clear water has become dull and muddy_

_When you realized that, I too had grown up_

_The water's surface wobbled; diffusing my reflection_

_A light is still shining through, shining through_

_Even you must have changed since that day we waved our hands in farewell_

_But still I live on, surpassing the many nights I want to cry_

_What was it that I truly lost that day?_

_You said that we can't meet anymore, so we'll move on, farewell_

_How should I make the world I'm running to, surpassing the future I once saw_

"Hey, do you think this is a good song?" Kagome suddenly asked, moving a piece of paper so he could see.

He quickly read it and nodded. She smiled, making his heart flutter.

"Really?" She asked.

He nodded, and nearly smiled at how happy she looked. Still smiling, she put away her song and pulled out her sketchpad. While she was drawing, he continued to write.

_The horizon is fading away_

_You can't even depict tomorrow in a sky so blue_

_I'm unable to even breathe amongst the crowds of frozen people_

_How long has it been since I dived into this place?_

_Would it be better if I just looked ahead and let my sorrow vent out?_

_But then I couldn't be very honest_

_Even when I hand everything over to my enemies, I can faintly sense light_

_I wonder if it will make it all the way down to me?_

_I want to breathe but I'm having difficulty here_

_Simply looking up into the dark of night, I am a diver struggling with sickness from descent_

_Even though I'm alive, I need to make sure_

_So as I aim for the deep seabed, I'll breathe once again_

_When I turned over the map for the inside of my mind last night_

_It was filled with the knowledge of what I lack, leaving me alone and frightened_

_Even though I always thought that I was strong_

_I had always thought that I was stronger than any other person_

_A swan that had become lost was floating in the starry night sky_

_As though it were comfort, the rain began to fall_

_But it appears that we can't even become that; if a star is a star, then I can only be myself_

_I wonder how far I could go?_

_Carrying a heavy anchor on my back, I utter a tiny little prayer_

_And just as though it were a sign, the rain began to fall_

_I want to breathe but I'm having difficulty here_

_I simply look up into the dark as a diver without a means of surfacing_

_Even though I'm alive, I need to be perfectly sure_

_So as I aim for the deep seabed just this one last time_

_I'll try my hand at breathing_

_If I could come to realize just a fraction of happiness, I would never drown again_

The entire day, he thought about what to do. He'd never been in a relationship before, and he was a bit nervous of the idea of ever going into one. But even so… He really wanted to try. Unlike any other person she'd ever seen, he knew for certain that Kagome would never hurt him. Never. He continued think about everything until the final bell of the day rang. When it did, he quickly went to his locker. He put away some of his books and then closed it. Once he was done, he saw Kagome and the two of them walked to the train station. Once she was on, he left for the park. What was going to happen now? He didn't know, but he knew that he would soon.


	30. General Toga

_You cried just now_

_Like a sobbing child._

_Even if the future becomes invisible, I will protect you._

_I gazed up and stared at the summer sky._

_You keep trying to act tough and refuse to show your tears,_

_Despite the fact that you're actually scared._

_In order not to lose those important to you,_

_You have run this far desperately._

_We have waded through many long nights together._

_You don't need to act tough anymore, for we will stay together now._

_You cried just now_

_Like a sobbing child._

_Even if the future becomes invisible, we will keep going._

_I gazed up and yelled into the summer sky._

_Enticed by someone's softly spoken words,_

_I was dancing inside a trap,_

_Even though I understood clearly_

_That what was important was you in my heart._

_Scared of believing, I forgot how to cry._

_Now with the wind pushing our back, we can move on together._

_I gripped your hand tightly in mine,_

_Just like an innocent child._

_Even if time plunges away this moment, we will keep going._

_Aiming at the summer sky, we began dashing._

_Aiming at the summer sky, we began dashing._

_In a world as vast as this,_

_You will probably become alone._

_I will take in all your overflowing thoughts._

_You cried just now_

_Like a sobbing child._

_Even if the future becomes invisible, I will protect you._

_I gazed up and yelled into the summer sky._

_I gazed up and stared at the summer sky._

Kagome looked at what she'd written. It was true. No matter what the future brought, she always wanted to protect him. She never wanted to see him hurt again. She only wished that she could tell him that. She wanted to, but every time she tried, she felt like she'd lost her voice. But somehow, she felt like he already knew. She could see that he trusted her, and maybe that was all that mattered. Smiling, she slipped the paper into her desk. It was Saturday now, and she was sitting in her room. She'd been trying to think of something to do, when she'd suddenly gotten the idea for that song. Now that she'd finished writing it, she found herself feeling bored. Sighing, she stood up and got dressed. Once she'd finished getting dressed, brushed her hair, and put her shoes on, she went downstairs. Saying goodbye to her mom, she went out the door. Once she was outside, she began to walk to the train. She'd decided to head to this old park she'd been to before when she was little. It had a little cherry tree there, right by this little pond. She used to love it there. It was such a quiet and peaceful place, and she found that she was always able to sort things out there. When the train reached the station, she got on and began the long ride to the park. After about an hour or so, the train stopped at the station near the park, and she got off. When she finally made it there, she headed for the old cherry tree. She guessed that it was probably much bigger by now. When she got there, she was surprised to see Sesshomaru sitting under it, with his back against the trunk. His legs were hugged up to his chest, and he was looking down at the ground. She grew confused when she saw his face. There were many different emotions swirling around in his eyes, and he looked like he was in shock. She approached him slowly, not really sure what was wrong, and trying not to startle him. He looked like he was deep in thought.

"Sesshomaru?" She asked once she was only a few feet away from him.

He blinked, but didn't look up. His eyes were still trained on the ground. She came over and kneeled down next to him.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

He didn't respond.

"Sesshomaru?"

He still didn't respond. Forcing herself to be patient, she tried again.

"What's wrong?"

He blinked again, but didn't say anything. He seemed to be slowly getting over his shock, and she decided to give him a minute. Once he seemed to have relaxed a little, she tried again.

"Sesshomaru, what's the matter?"

Finally, he seemed to hear her, and answered her.

"It's…" He started to say, but his voice faltered.

He blinked, and didn't try again. Realizing that this was something big, she tried again, forcing herself to be gentle and patient.

"It's what?" She asked.

"It's…" He hesitated for a moment, and then continued. "It's my father…" He finally managed to say.

He looked down more, and seemed to be overwhelmed by many conflicting emotions.

"He's back again and…" His voice faltered again.

"And what?" She pressed.

"…And… He wants to see me."

She was right. This _was _big. No, it was _huge. _She had no idea what had happened between them, but she knew that for some reason, Sesshomaru and his father weren't on very good terms with each other. She'd seen for herself his mixed feelings toward his father, and she knew that he was upset at him for some reason. _His father was back._ And he wanted to see his son. Kagome's mind was racing. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to help him, but she didn't know what to say. She'd never had parental issues. Her mother was amazing, and her father had died before she was born. But it was different for him. His mother was a monster. She was a cruel demoness who tortured and beat him for years. And his father… She didn't know a thing about him, and it didn't help that Sesshomaru refused to tell her anything. She sighed inwardly.

_'Why must things be so complicated?'_

"Sesshomaru…"

He blinked, but didn't look up.

"I think you should see him. I don't know what happened before, and I don't know why you're upset at him." She said. "But I do know that if you at least talk to him, things might get better. Maybe everything will be okay."

Finally, he looked at her. He seemed to be trying to decide what to do. He looked nervous, but he seemed to understand and even believe what she'd said.

"You need to talk to him." She said.

He looked away again, and said nothing. Kagome stood up.

"Come on. I'll walk with you."

He looked up at her and blinked. She smiled encouragingly, and he stood up. Once he was on his feet, she spoke.

"Where is he?"

Sesshomaru looked up to a place Kagome had hoped she'd never see or hear about again.

"Home."

When they finally made it to the mountain, they began to walk up the side of it. When they neared the house, Sesshomaru stopped. Kagome looked over at him, and saw that he was shivering. Kagome did her best to comfort him. Once he'd calmed down, they started walking again. They were walking more slowly now, and Kagome didn't try to make him go any faster. When they finally reached the house, they stopped. Kagome noticed him hesitate and she smile encouragingly at him.

"Go on." She said. "It'll be okay."

He looked at her, seemingly trying to relax.

"I'll wait for you." She promised.

He blinked and looked at the front door. Taking a deep breath, he went inside. Not willing to go back on her promise, she sat down on the porch. A few hours later, he came back out again. She stood up. She was relieved when she saw that he seemed to be his normal self again.

"How did it go?" She asked.

He shrugged.

"Okay, I guess." He said.

He looked at her.

"He wants to speak with you."

"What? Why?"

He shrugged again and sat down. Kagome almost sighed when she realized he was still a bit emotional.

"All right. I'll go talk to him. Where is he?"

"In the front room."

Once she heard that, she went inside. When she went inside, she was shocked by who she saw.

"You're… General Toga…"

_'Leader of the greatest army in Japan…'_

He nodded, and motioned for her to sit.

"Are you Kagome?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Are you the one who saved my son?"

She nodded again.

_'Son…'_

She just couldn't believe it. _General Toga was his father._ She just couldn't wrap her head around this.

"Thank you." He suddenly said.

She looked at him.

_'What?'_

"Thank you for protecting him."

She smiled warmly.

"You're welcome. I would never have left him there."

Much to her surprise, he smiled back at her.

"That's good to hear. I trust he's doing better?"

"Much better. There are some things he may never get over, but I think he's finally starting to heal."

"Good. I have another question for you."

"What is it?"

"What happened to his mother?"

"She and her servants were captured and arrested. I don't know where they are, but I don't think they're ever getting out."

He nodded.

"Good."

"What happened between you and Sesshomaru? I've seen that he has many mixed feelings for you. When I saw him after he heard that you were back and wanted to see him, he looked happy, and nervous, and angry, and shocked, and so many other things all at once. What happened?"

He sighed, seemingly saddened.

"A lot of things. Many of which I was hoping he wouldn't remember."

"Why wouldn't he remember?"

"He was so young then. He wasn't even in school when things started falling apart."

"What happened?"

"His mother and I started growing apart. We began to fight, and she often took out his anger on him. That was the start of it all, I believe."

After some more prompting, he told her everything. He told her how everything fell apart. Once he was finished, she realized why Sesshomaru had such conflicting feelings regarding his father. His father wasn't a bad person by any means. No, he was a very compassionate, caring person. He was funny, intelligent, generally happy, protective, and so many other things. He'd just made some mistakes. But honestly, Kagome didn't think she could name a single person who hadn't. The only difference was that his mistakes were much worse than the average person's. His mistakes had permanently altered the lives of not just himself and his wife, but also the lives of his _two_ sons, and most recent lover. Kagome understood. Everything was so complicated, but she finally understood. Those mistakes had shaped Sesshomaru's life, his personality. Seemingly for the worst at first. But in the end, it was those mistakes that had brought him to her, and had ultimately saved him from a horrific, torturous death. When Kagome was done talking to him, she went back outside. When she got back out there, she saw that Sesshomaru was still sitting on the porch. She went over to him, and he stood up. Smiling at him, she led the way down the mountain and to her house. She decided that it was best if he stayed in a calm, happy environment for the time being. He was very emotional right now, and she just hoped that that would help. By the time they got there, it was night out. They'd stopped at the park so he could grab his things, and he held onto them with a loose grip. Once they were inside, he went to the couch and lay down. He was asleep almost instantly, and Kagome smiled at him.

_'He's so cute when he's asleep.'_ She thought.

Still smiling, she turned out the lights and went upstairs to bed.

**A/N Toga looks _exactly_ the same as he does in the anime.**


	31. Shock

_It would be nice if we could put away and throw out_

_Everything except what really mattered, but_

_Reality is just cruel_

_In such times,_

_I see you laughing_

_Whenever I close my eyes_

_Until the day I reach eternal sleep,_

_That smiling face will_

_Have to stay with me without fail_

_People are all sad, so_

_They go and forget, but_

_For that which I should love,_

_For that which gives me love, I will do what I can_

_Back then, when we met,_

_It was all awkward_

_We went the long way, didn't we?_

_We got hurt, didn't we?_

_Until the day I reach eternal sleep,_

_That smiling face will_

_Have to stay with me without fail_

_Back then, when we met,_

_It was all awkward_

_We went the long way, didn't we?_

_We got there in the end_

Sesshomaru was sitting under the old cherry tree at the park, writing in his journal. He suddenly stopped when he caught an unfamiliar scent heading straight for him. Before he even had a chance to react, someone was standing in front of him. They kneeled respectfully, and he regarded them in confusion. The man was a demon, and appeared to be some sort of soldier. But why was he here? And what did he want with him? Also, why was he kneeling? It wasn't like he was some kind of prince…

"Are you Sesshomaru?" The man asked.

Blinking, he nodded.

_'Why does he care…?'_

"Your father wants to see you."

Sesshomaru froze.His eyes widened in shock, and he felt many emotions raging like a hurricane inside of him.

_'What?'_

He just couldn't wrap his head around this. His father was back? He wanted to see him? He shook his head slowly, looking down, not willing to believe what he'd heard. He was back? His body felt numb with shock. He stared blankly at the ground, and was vaguely aware of the fact that the soldier was speaking again.

"Your father is waiting for you at home." He said.

And with that, he left. Sesshomaru hadn't really been paying attention to what the young soldier had said. He was far too lost in his thoughts. He hardly noticed it when he dropped his pencil and hugged his legs to his chest, his arms resting on his knees. His journal fell down to the ground next to him, and landed shut. His pencil landed a few inches away from it. Trying to calm himself, he struggled to snap out of his sudden state of shock. His father wanted to see him? Why? Why, after so long…? After so many years… Why did he suddenly…? He just didn't understand. He had so many questions… And most of them he didn't think he wanted answered. He was suddenly pulled from his thoughts slightly when he heard someone say his name.

"Sesshomaru?"

He blinked, but didn't look up, his eyes still trained on the ground. He faintly heard the owner of the voice kneeling beside him, but he ignored them. He had just started to return to his thoughts when he heard them speak again.

"What's the matter?"

He didn't respond. He felt himself growing slightly irritated. Why couldn't they just go away and leave him alone? He just wanted to be alone… He had once again begun to return to his thoughts when he suddenly heard his name again.

"Sesshomaru?"

He still didn't respond, though the sound of his name pulled him farther from his clouded thoughts. Slowly he realized who had spoken.

_'Kagome.'_

"What's wrong?" She asked.

He blinked, but didn't say anything. Gradually, he relaxed a little. Her presence helped calm the many emotions raging within him, and made him feel a little better. She spoke again after a moment.

"Sesshomaru, what's the matter?"

He hesitated before trying to answer her. When he finally found his voice, he spoke.

"It's…" He started to say, but his voice faltered.

He blinked, and didn't try again, hoping that she wouldn't ask anymore.

"It's what?" She asked.

"It's…" He hesitated for a moment, and then continued. "It's my father…" He finally managed to say.

He looked down more, and was nearly overwhelmed by the many conflicting emotions still running wild in his heart.

"He's back again and…" His voice faltered again.

"And what?" She pressed.

"…And… He wants to see me."

_'But I'm not sure I want to see him.'_

There was silence for a moment, and he guessed that she was thinking. He still didn't look at her, and he took a deep, silent breath. He was seriously overreacting… But he couldn't help it. This was just so much to try and take in after so long… He was once again pulled from his thoughts when he heard Kagome saying his name again. He didn't understand why, but he found that every time she said his name, he felt oddly comforted by it. It helped calm him somehow. And he loved the way his name sounded when she said it.

"Sesshomaru…"

He blinked, but didn't look up.

"I think you should see him. I don't know what happened before, and I don't know why you're upset at him." She said. "But I do know that if you at least talk to him, things might get better. Maybe everything will be okay."

Finally, he looked at her. He was trying to decide what to do. He felt so nervous… But he understood what she'd said. He just didn't know if he believed her. He didn't share her hope.

"You need to talk to him." She said.

He looked away again, and said nothing. He heard her stand up, and he made no move to stop her. Maybe she was leaving… But… He really didn't want her to…

"Come on. I'll walk with you."

He looked up at her and blinked. She smiled encouragingly, and he stood up. Once he was on his feet, she spoke.

"Where is he?"

Sesshomaru looked up to the mountains, and she followed his gaze, her eyes widening slightly.

"Home."

When they finally made it to the mountain, they began to walk up the side of it. When they neared the house, Sesshomaru stopped. He was shivering in fear. So many horrible memories came flooding back to him, and he struggled to push them away. Kagome did her best to comfort him, and though it took a moment, he found himself relaxing again. Once he'd calmed down, they started walking again. They were walking more slowly now, and Kagome didn't try to make him go any faster, much to his relief. He'd rather not be going back to that place to begin with, let alone get there quickly… When they finally reached the house, they stopped. Kagome seemed to notice him hesitate and she smiled encouragingly at him.

"Go on." She said. "It'll be okay."

He looked at her, trying to find some form of comfort in her eyes.

"I'll wait for you." She promised.

He blinked and looked at the front door. Taking a deep breath, he went inside. It took all he had to prepare himself for who he was about to see. He unconsciously gripped his journal tighter in his right hand. He'd grabbed it out of habit when he'd gotten up at the park, and had been holding it tightly in his hand the entire time. When he finally stepped inside and closed the door, he looked nervously at the man before him.

_'Father…'_

He swallowed hard. Why was he here? And why did he look so upset? Was he angry with him? He quickly looked down once that thought entered his mind. Next thing he knew, he was sitting on the old, dusty couch, while his father sat in one of the old wooden chairs about a foot or so in front of him. He was still looking down, staring blankly at his journal which he now held in his lap.

"You still write in that?" His father suddenly asked, nearly causing him to jump.

He gave a tiny nod in response, but didn't say anything. He was afraid of what his father would do if he did. He never knew his father to be cruel, but many years had passed. He easily could have changed. He could feel his father calmly watching him, his eyes regarding him with a somewhat worried look. It confused him greatly. Why was he worried? And about what? He felt so confused. He thought he didn't care about him anymore…

"Are you okay?" His father asked, a hint of worry in his voice. "I heard about what happened."

Sesshomaru blinked. He'd heard? He nodded, but still said nothing.

"Why won't you look at me?" His father asked.

Blinking again, he looked up. He was surprised to see the soft look in his father's eyes. He was confused. He thought he didn't care… He looked away again, trying to figure everything out, and feeling deeply uncomfortable under his father's gaze. After a moment, he raised his eyes and looked at him again.

"Why did you come back?" He asked in his usual soft, barely audible voice.

His father seemed surprised, though about what, he didn't know. He answered immediately.

"I couldn't just stay away, especially after hearing everything your mother did to you." He said.

There was silence for a moment. Sesshomaru was looking down again, thinking about what his father had just said.

"When did it start?" His father asked.

He blinked slowly, not sure whether or not he wanted to answer.

"…As soon as you left." He said, his voice softer than normal.

He sensed his father stiffen, and he could practically smell the rage that was coming off of him in waves. It both surprised and confused him, but he gave no response to his father's reaction.

"Where?" His father suddenly asked.

He looked up at him, his eyes vacant of any emotion except for slight confusion. But even that hardly showed.

"Where did it happen?" He clarified.

He blinked.

"…In the dungeon."

He watched in as his father eyes widened. He blinked, but still said nothing. Growling quietly, his father stood up and stalked angrily downstairs toward the dungeon. He sat there for a moment, and then stood up. He followed his father slowly down the stairs and to the dungeon.

_'It used to be a basement.' _He reminded himself.

He watched as his father furiously opened the door, nearly ripping it off its hinges. He saw his father's eyes widen in shock and horror at the scene before him. He slowly looked around the room, his shock and horror increasing with each passing moment. Sesshomaru buried his nose into his sleeve. There was still dried up blood everywhere, and the scent of it was sickening. With just one breath, he'd suddenly felt light-headed, dizzy, sick to his stomach. Even now, he could still smell it, and it was making him feel ill. Covering his nose helped, but just barely. It was just enough to keep him from passing out from the horrible smell. His father seemed to be feeling the effects of the horrible scent as well, but he did nothing about it. For some reason that Sesshomaru didn't understand, his father walked into the room, headed straight for the rack where he'd been strapped when Kagome had found him. Blinking, he followed him in, stopping a few feet behind him. He suddenly grew confused when he saw his father bend his head slightly toward one of the straps and give it a good sniff.

"Sesshomaru." He said a moment later.

Sesshomaru looked at him, but didn't respond. Seeming not to care at the moment, his father continued.

"Whose scent is this? Was there someone else here?"

He seemed to have already caught onto the fact that Sesshomaru didn't really talk much anymore, and he turned around to see if he would respond in any other way. Sesshomaru gave a slow, tiny nod in response to the second question, but didn't answer the first. Seemingly ignoring that fact, his father spoke again.

"Why were they here? Were they associated with your mother in any way?"

He quickly shook his head.

_'No! She would never…'_

"No… She helped me…"

"She helped you?" His father repeated.

He nodded. He immediately heard the way his father had emphasized the word 'she,' but he gave no response, shaking it off as his father simply being surprised.

"What is her name?" His father suddenly asked.

He hesitated before answering.

"…Kagome." He said quietly.

His heart thudded slightly at his own mention of her. Her name left a sweet taste in his mouth, and it puzzled him as to how a name could have such an effect on him. His father blinked, seemingly memorizing the name.

"Kagome?" He repeated.

He nodded, feeling his heart skip at the sound of her name.

"What is your relation to her?"

Sesshomaru nearly froze, but he forced himself to relax. He wasn't going to give anything away. His father didn't need to know. At least… Not yet.

"Just friends." He said quietly.

And he wished that that wasn't true. He wanted so badly to be more than just friends, but even though they had basically confessed to each other, nothing had happened. He was greatly upset by that fact. _Why hadn't something happened?_ He had no idea. He had no knowledge whatsoever of how these things were supposed to work, and he didn't like the idea of guessing. He was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts when he heard his father speaking again.

"Where is she?" He asked.

He blinked in surprise.

_'Why…?'_

"…Outside…"

His father said nothing more, and simply led the way out of the room. He stood by the door and quickly shut it once they were both out. Still feeling sick to his stomach, Sesshomaru was about ready to sink back down onto the couch. But before he the chance to go anywhere beyond the top of the stairs, his father spoke again.

"Bring her in here." He said softly, almost gently. "I would like to speak with her."

Sesshomaru blinked and nodded. He was greatly relieved when he stepped out into the fresh air. Kagome quickly stood up when she saw him.

_'She stayed…'_ He thought.

"How did it go?" She asked.

He shrugged.

"Okay, I guess." He said.

He looked at her.

"He wants to speak with you."

"What? Why?"

He shrugged again and sat down. He still wasn't feeling good…

"All right. I'll go talk to him. Where is he?"

"In the front room."

Once she heard that, she went inside.

When Kagome was done, she came back outside. Sesshomaru was still sitting on the porch, still feeling sick. This confused him greatly. Now that he had been outside for so long, he should be feeling fine again. But for some reason, he still felt sick. What was going on with him? It was _extremely _rare for a demon to get sick. But now that he thought about it, he had been feeling kind of ill for a while now… It just got worse when he was exposed to the harsh, sickening smell of blood. Kagome suddenly went over to him, and he stood up, wincing inwardly at how awful it made him feel. Smiling at him, she led the way down the mountain and to her house. He didn't know why they were going there, but he didn't question her. So long as he could lie down when they got there… By the time they got there, it was night out. They'd stopped at the park so he could grab the rest of his things, and he held onto them with a loose grip. He really didn't feel good… Once they were inside, he went to the couch and lay down. He was asleep almost instantly, and he soon found himself dreaming about Kagome again.

**A/N We're going to have a very special POV next time, so stay tuned.**


	32. My Son

He stood in the house by the door waiting for his son to arrive. Would he even come? He was never really one to doubt things, but after everything that had happened, he just couldn't help but feel a bit doubtful. While he stood there waiting, he couldn't help but wonder how much his son had changed. He hoped he hadn't ended up being anything like Inuyasha, but he knew that that was a stupid thing to worry about. Sesshomaru wasn't like that. He was always so calm, collected, gentle, and thoughtful. He was very different from Inuyasha.

_'Honestly, sometimes I think that the only thing those two have in common is their appearance.' _He thought.

Shaking his head lightly, he focused his attention on the door. If he was coming, he hoped he would get there soon. There were many things he needed to ask him. Some of which, were _very _important. He just hoped he would be able to answer them. He was suddenly pulled from his thoughts when he saw the door open, and Sesshomaru stepped in. He closed the door and looked at him for a second before quickly looking down. Toga was confused as to why his son looked so wary of him. Pushing his thoughts away, he went over and sat on one of the old chairs while Sesshomaru sat on the couch. He was surprised when he saw that he had his journal with him.

"You still write in that?" He asked.

Sesshomaru gave a tiny nod in response, but said nothing. Toga calmly watched him, feeling slightly amazed at how much he'd grown. He was so little when he last saw him… Suddenly remembering one of the reasons he'd called him here, Toga spoke.

"Are you okay?" He asked. "I heard about what happened."

Sesshomaru blinked. He nodded, but said nothing. Toga was beginning to wonder if he'd gone mute in the time that he'd been gone. Pushing the thought away, he focused on his son. He was still looking down. Why wouldn't he look at him? Before he had a chance to stop himself, he found that he was saying the thought aloud. Blinking again, Sesshomaru looked up. He looked at him for a brief moment before looking down again. He appeared to be thinking about something, though he wasn't entirely sure of what. After a moment, he raised his eyes and looked at him again.

"Why did you come back?" He asked in a very soft, barely audible voice.

His son's voice surprised him. It was so quiet… He answered him immediately.

"I couldn't just stay away, especially after hearing everything your mother did to you." He said.

There was silence for a moment. Sesshomaru was looking down again, seemingly thinking about something. After a moment, Toga decided to try to get some information out of him.

"When did it start?" He asked.

Sesshomaru blinked slowly, seeming unsure of something.

"…As soon as you left." He said, his voice softer than before.

Toga stiffened, and he could barely control the rage that he felt. Sesshomaru gave no response to his reaction.

"Where?" Toga asked, struggling to control his anger.

Sesshomaru looked up at him, his eyes vacant of any emotion except for slight confusion. But even that hardly showed. This surprised, confused, and concerned Toga, but he ignored it for now.

"Where did it happen?" He clarified.

Sesshomaru blinked.

"…In the dungeon."

Toga's eyes widened.

_'Dungeon?!'_

Sesshomaru blinked, but still said nothing. Growling quietly, Toga stood up and stalked angrily downstairs toward what he guessed was the dungeon. After a moment, he heard Sesshomaru get up and start to follow him. When they made it to the end of the corridor and to the dungeon, he furiously opened the door, nearly ripping it off its hinges. His eyes widened in shock and horror at the scene before him. He slowly looked around the room, his shock and horror increasing with each passing moment. He felt the effects of the horrible scent of blood almost as he opened the door, but he did nothing about it. After a moment, he walked into the room, and headed straight for the rack. He was familiar with many of the torture devices in the room, but there were many he'd never even seen before. He heard Sesshomaru follow him in, and stop a few feet behind him. Ignoring that for now, he bent his head slightly toward one of the straps and gave it a good sniff. There was an unfamiliar scent there…

"Sesshomaru." He said once he'd finished.

He didn't get a verbal response, but he figured he was listening.

"Whose scent is this? Was there someone else here?"

He'd have already caught onto the fact that Sesshomaru didn't really talk much anymore, and he turned around to see if he would respond in any other way. Sesshomaru gave a slow, tiny nod in response to the second question, but didn't answer the first. Ignoring that fact, he spoke again.

"Why were they here? Were they associated with your mother in any way?"

He watched as his son quickly shook his head.

"No… She helped me…"

"She helped you?" He repeated, unintentionally emphasizing the word 'she' as he spoke.

Sesshomaru nodded.

"What is her name?" Toga asked.

Sesshomaru seemed to hesitate before answering.

"…Kagome." He said quietly.

"Kagome?" He repeated.

Sesshomaru nodded, and Toga noticed the color rise in his son's face slightly. Immediately catching on, he asked:

"What is your relation to her?"

"Just friends." Sesshomaru said quietly.

Toga quickly noticed how Sesshomaru seemed upset about that, but said nothing more about their relationship. Instead he asked:

"Where is she?"

Sesshomaru blinked.

"…Outside…"

He said nothing more, and simply led the way out of the room. He stood by the door and quickly shut it once they were both out. Before Sesshomaru had the chance to go anywhere beyond the top of the stairs, Toga spoke again.

"Bring her in here." He said. "I would like to speak with her."

Sesshomaru blinked and nodded. After a moment, the girl, Kagome, came in. For some reason, she looked shocked.

"You're… General Toga…" She said in obvious amazement.

He nodded, and motioned for her to sit.

"Are you Kagome?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Are you the one who saved my son?"

She nodded again. They were stupid questions. He already knew she was Kagome, the girl who had saved his son's life. He could tell by the scent. He'd just felt the need to confirm it.

"Thank you." He said.

She looked at him.

"Thank you for protecting him."

She smiled warmly.

"You're welcome. I would never have left him there."

He smiled back at her.

"That's good to hear. I trust he's doing better?"

"Much better. There are some things he may never get over, but I think he's finally starting to heal."

"Good. I have another question for you."

"What is it?"

"What happened to his mother?"

"She and her servants were captured and arrested. I don't know where they are, but I don't think they're ever getting out."

He nodded.

"Good."

"What happened between you and Sesshomaru? I've seen that he has many mixed feelings for you. When I saw him after he heard that you were back and wanted to see him, he looked happy, and nervous, and angry, and shocked, and so many other things all at once. What happened?" She suddenly asked.

He sighed.

"A lot of things. Many of which I was hoping he wouldn't remember."

"Why wouldn't he remember?"

"He was so young then. He wasn't even in school when things started falling apart."

"What happened?"

"His mother and I started growing apart. We began to fight, and she often took out his anger on him. That was the start of it all, I believe."

After some more prompting, he told her everything. He told her how everything fell apart. Once he was finished, she seemed to think about something. After about another hour or so of talking, she left, and he got up. It was time to find his wife.

_That monster had some_ _explaining_ _to do._


	33. Where is He?

A week passed, and they didn't see or hear anything about Toga. Kagome suspected that he was taking care of other things, but she wasn't sure. No one saw Sesshomaru outside of school, and he wasn't as active as usual when they did see him. Not only that, but he'd been speaking even _less_ than normal, if that was even possible. No one knew what was wrong with him, and Kagome was getting worried. A few more weeks passed, and there was no change in him. One day, Kagome was shocked to see that he wasn't at school.

"Do you know where he is?" She asked Sango at lunch.

Sango shook her head.

"I have no idea. Honestly, I figured that you would probably know."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well you're the one who's around him the most."

"I guess, yeah. I just wish I knew where he was."

"Yeah. What's been going on with him lately? He's been acting… _different._"

Kagome sighed.

"I don't know… I'll ask him when he gets back."

"Right."

Several days passed, and still he didn't show up at school. Friday afternoon, Kagome went out to see if she could find him. She went to all the places she'd ever seen him at, even daring to check the house on the mountain. No one was there. She was surprised when she didn't even see him at the park. That's where he usual was, after all. She checked everywhere, searching for any sign of him, but she found nothing. She didn't even find any of his things. Close to giving up, she met up with Sango and Miroku who were eating at Wacdonalds (A/N the same one from the anime).

"I looked everywhere, but I didn't find him. It's like he just vanished into thin air."

"Maybe his father took him away." Sango suggested, seeming unhappy with the thought.

"Maybe…" Kagome said sadly.

"I don't think so." Miroku said.

They both looked at him.

"He would have no reason to do that. Sure Sesshomaru was in danger before, but he's safe now. His mother is locked up someplace far away, he's in the best school in Japan with_amazing_ grades, he has places where he can stay, _and_ he has all of us looking out for him." He said.

Sango and Kagome smiled.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." Sango said.

Kagome just nodded. The three of them continued to talk, all of them trying to figure out where he'd gone. It wasn't like him to just disappear like this. At least, not anymore. Not since his mother had left the picture. None of them could figure it out, and they all went home without answers. Another week passed, and still he didn't show up at school. When Friday came around once more, Kagome resumed her search for him. Still she found nothing. She went home late that night, determined to search for him again the next day. And so she did. Early Saturday morning, she got up, got dressed, and went out the door. Once again, she went to all the places she could think of where he would be. At one point, she ended up climbing the mountain and searching the house again. When she made it to the door, she knocked, unsure of whether or not she expected an answer. When no one answered, she tried the door. As usual, it was unlocked. She entered somewhat nervously, half expecting someone to pop up and chase her out. She glanced at the staircase leading to the dungeon and quickly looked away from it. The memories of that night still haunted her, as it did Sesshomaru, she was sure. Pushing back the dark memories, she continued her search of the house. Once she'd determined that he wasn't there, she quickly left the house. Eventually, her search led her to the park. _She just_ _had this feeling that he was there._She was a little surprised when she found that she was on the exact opposite side of the park from the cherry tree where she hoped to find him. It took her around ten minutes to get from one side of the park to the other.

_'Why must this park be so huge?'_ She thought.

Honestly though, she really didn't mind. Its size was one of the things she really liked about this place. It was huge, and almost always empty. It was pretty rare for anyone except for her or Sesshomaru to be there. Another thing she really liked was that it was so beautiful. There where plants and trees everywhere, with no playgrounds or any man-made structures to ruin it. And that was just how she liked it. She was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Sesshomaru. He was a few feet away from the cherry tree, on his hands and knees, coughing violently. By the time the coughing had stopped, she was by his side. Her eyes widened when she saw how pale he was, and she quickly felt his forehead, making a wild guess as to what was wrong. She was shocked by how warm he was. No, he wasn't warm. He was _hot._ _Extremely_ hot. She remembered hearing from someone say once how much worse demon fevers were compared to human's, but this was insane. Her hand was actually burnt a little… She'd also heard before how rare it was for a demon to get sick, so that fact that he was _this _sick shocked to no end.

"Why didn't you go to a doctor or something?" She asked, her voice full of worry.

"Didn't know… I was sick…" He said between breaths.

He was breathing heavily, and didn't seem to be able to catch his breath. She gently put her hand on his back, and she was surprised when she realized she could fell him shaking. Never taking her eyes off of him, she quickly pulled out her phone. Looking down for a brief moment, she quickly dialed her mother's number and waited for her to pick up. When she did, Kagome spoke fast.

"Mom? I need you to come pick me up. And a friend. It's an emergency."

"Where are you?"

"At the park. The one with the cherry tree."

"Alright, I'm on my way. I'll be there soon."

"Thanks mom."

After that, she hung up and put her phone away. Turning her attention back to Sesshomaru, she spoke.

"How long have you been sick?" She asked.

He shrugged slightly, but didn't say anything.

"Is this why you've been missing school?"

"…Partly…"

She was about to question him further, when suddenly a thought occurred to her.

_'He's been sick for a while.'_

She quickly realized that this had started the week after their visit with his father, possibly before then. She looked at him. She would ask him later, when he was feeling better. Right now, she decided that it was best if he just relaxed. It would take at least an hour for her mom to drive there, and there was no point in not letting him rest until then.

"Sesshomaru…" She said gently.

He blinked his eyes open, seemingly trying to let her know he'd heard her. He quickly closed eyes again though, and began coughing again. Once he was finally able to stop, she gently tugged at his arm and laid him down. She positioned him so that he was lying on his side, while his head rested on her lap. He didn't protest, and continued to pant. She looked at him sadly. Even after his mother had been dealt with and he was living a better life, he still continued to suffer. Why couldn't things just be good for him for a change? What had he done to deserve this?

_'Nothing.' _She thought. '_Nothing at all.'_

A few minutes passed by, and she was happy to see that he'd fallen asleep. He wasn't resting peacefully, however. His fever was rising, and he was still struggling to catch his breath. Not only that, but when he coughed, he woke up again. She spoke softly to him, hoping it was soothe him, and was pleased when it lulled him to sleep. She found herself feeling oddly content, just sitting there watching him sleep. By the time her mother arrived, Sesshomaru had slipped into a deep state of unconsciousness.

_'At least he stopped coughing.'_ She thought.

With some help from her mother, she managed to lift him into the back seat. Once he was in, she carefully shut the door and went up front to the passenger seat. As soon as she was seated, they quickly drove home. When they finally got home, Kagome carefully laid him down on her bed while her mother got a wet rag and put it on his forehead in hopes of bringing it down. Once they were finished, Kagome grabbed an extra blanket and pillow and laid them down on the floor. She would sleep there tonight. She wanted to stay by his side.

_'Please get better…'_ She thought while she watched him sleep.


	34. Sick

A week passed, and they didn't see or hear anything about Toga, and honestly, Sesshomaru wasn't sure whether or not he even cared. He didn't interact much with Kagome and the others outside of school. It wasn't that he was avoiding them, it was just that he was taking care of some things. Things that he had been neglecting for the past few years. He still felt somewhat ill, but he just ignored it. He was sure he was imagining it. After all, it was _extremely _rare for a demon to get sick. He sometimes got headaches, dizzy, nauseas, and other things, but he hardly noticed them for the most part. At school, he found himself lost in thought almost all day, and didn't speak very much due to that. He wasn't _trying_ to do that, but it was just sort of happening. A few weeks passed, with no change. One day, he woke up to find that he had _way_ overslept. It was already close to noon, and he was shocked. Why did he sleep that long? He rarely slept longer than a few hours… Blinking, he jumped out of the tree and grabbed his things. As he was walking to school (or rather, running), he somehow ended up running into someone. He didn't know how though. He hadn't seen anyone there… He quickly stood up (since they had both fallen over) and started to search for his journal, not even paying any attention to (or even caring) who he'd knocked over. He finally spotted it and was about to grab it, until a clawed hand darted out and snatched it away. He whirled around and glared icily at the person who'd taken it. He was _not_ in the mood for this. He blinked in slight surprise when he saw Inuyasha standing there with his journal, looking at it with faint interest. Much to his surprise, he saw no look of anger on Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha didn't seem to even be _considering_ fighting with him, and that deeply confused him. Inuyasha _always _wanted to fight, so why…? He was pulled out of his thoughts suddenly when Inuyasha started to speak. He continued to glare at him while he spoke.

"What do you even write in this anyway?"

He didn't respond and was about ready to snatch it back when, much to his surprise, Inuyasha handed it back to him. Blinking in both surprise and confusion, he took it back. His glare had disappeared, and he now regarded Inuyasha with slight curiosity.

"Hey… Did you hear?"

He tilted his head slightly. Inuyasha looked surprised.

"Wait, you mean he didn't tell you?"

_'Tell me what…?' _

Inuyasha sighed.

"Come on." He said, turning to walk away. "We need to talk."

Feeling deeply confused, he slowly started to follow him, momentarily forgetting about school. A few minutes later, they arrived at what he guessed was Inuyasha's house. Inuyasha opened the door.

"Come on." He said, motioning for Sesshomaru to go inside.

He was a bit nervous to, but he did anyway. Once they were inside, Inuyasha led the way down the hall and to his room. When they got in there, they both sat down.

"So he really didn't tell you, huh?" Inuyasha asked seriously.

He shook his head.

"Jeez pops…" Inuyasha muttered.

Sesshomaru tilted his head slightly in confusion. Immediately noticing this, Inuyasha began to explain.

"You're dad came back recently, right?"

He nodded slowly.

_'How did he…?'_

"Well mine did too. On the _exact_ same day."

Sesshomaru blinked. Well _that_ was interesting. But why was he telling him this?

"While we were talking, he began to explain a lot of things to me." Inuyasha said. "One of those things involved you."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly in surprise. Inuyasha sighed, seemingly trying to figure out how to say something.

"What he told me was… Was that… Well…"

He tilted his head again.

_'Was what?'_ He wondered, feeling genuinely curious.

Inuyasha took a deep breath.

"He said that… We're brothers." He said finally.

Sesshomaru stared at him in shock.

_'What?'_

"…Half-brothers, anyway."

Inuyasha looked at him seriously.

"We have the same father."

Sesshomaru blinked, still in shock.

"I can't believe he didn't tell you…" Inuyasha said, sounding annoyed. "Guess he forgot or something. Were you guys talking about something important?"

He gave a tiny nod.

"What?"

Sesshomaru looked away and didn't respond.

"Did it have something to do with why you were gone for six months?"

He nodded slowly.

"What the hell happened anyway? I heard you were in pretty bad shape."

_'You have no idea…'_

"What happened?" Inuyasha repeated when he didn't respond.

"_I_ _don't_ _want to talk about it…" _He said in an unusually quiet voice.

There was silence for a moment before Inuyasha spoke again.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked in a surprisingly gentle voice.

Sesshomaru inwardly flinched. Why couldn't he just stop asking? He really didn't want to talk about it… Sighing, he quickly told Inuyasha what happened. It was clear he wasn't going to let it go, and he just decided to get it over with and tell him. Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock and horror when he finished.

"She _tortured _you?"

He gave a tiny nod.

"Oh my god…"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes slightly. He didn't feel very well all of a sudden, though he was sure he was imagining it or something…

"You okay?" Inuyasha asked.

"Fine…" He replied, forcing himself to relax.

By the time they were done talking, school was already out. Sesshomaru felt guilty for not getting there on time, but he knew that there was no changing it now. Sighing, he headed back to the park. A week later, on Saturday, he was walking under the tree when he suddenly started feeling very, _very_ sick. He went down on his hands and knees, with one hand holding him up, and the other clutching his stomach. He started panting, and he found himself unable to stop. A few minutes later, he began to couch violently. He was shocked when he realized he could taste blood. _He was coughing up blood. _Not good… When he finally managed to stop coughing, he felt someone's hand on his forehead. He immediately recognized Kagome's scent, but he didn't open his eyes to try to look at her.

"Why didn't you go to a doctor or something?" She asked, her voice full of worry.

"Didn't know… I was sick…" He said between breaths.

He was still breathing panting, and he just couldn't catch his breath. He felt like he couldn't breathe… He started shaking slightly, and wasn't able to stop though he was trying to. He suddenly felt Kagome place her hand on his back, but he gave no response to it. He couldn't have if he tried… A brief moment later, he heard her talking, though he didn't pay any attention to what she was saying. At least, not until he was certain she was speaking to him again.

"How long have you been sick?" She asked.

He shrugged slightly, but didn't say anything.

"Is this why you've been missing school?"

"…Partly…" He managed to say.

He started to space out a bit, but was quickly pulled back when he heard his name.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome said gently.

He blinked his eyes open, but instantly regretted doing so. The moment he opened his eyes, he began to feel _very _dizzy, and his vision was so blurry it made his head hurt worse than already did. He quickly closed eyes, and began coughing again. Once he was finally able to stop, she gently tugged at his arm and laid him down. She positioned him so that he was lying on his side, while his head rested on her lap. He didn't protest, and continued to pant. Honestly, he felt pretty comfortable lying there like that. And he felt so safe, just being so close to her… A few minutes passed by, and he slipped into a light, restless sleep. But seemingly seconds later, he woke up again coughing. Suddenly, he heard Kagome speaking softly to him. It was oddly soothing to him, and it soon lulled him to sleep. This time, he didn't wake up. He slipped deeper and deeper into darkness, and soon found himself being plagued with nightmares.


	35. Symptoms

Kagome hardly got any sleep that night. She kept waking up to the sound of him coughing, and sometimes, she just couldn't fall back asleep. She checked his temperature constantly, but his fever never went down. Much to her horror, it seemed to be _rising _and she was powerless to stop it. She tried putting a cold, wet rag on his forehead, but it hardly helped. After two days, he still hadn't awoken, and that worried her greatly. Why wouldn't he wake up? She knew it was because he was so sick, but she just didn't want it to be true.

_"Why didn't you go to a doctor or something?" _She'd asked.

She knew it was a stupid question to ask. It was _so_ rare for demons to get sick, that it was no wonder he hadn't gone to a doctor!

_'He really didn't know…'_ She thought as she watched him sleep.

She could only hope he would wake up, but she knew that that was a lot to ask for at this point. Honestly, she was beginning to think that it would be better for him if he _didn't_ wake up. At least, not right now. If he were to wake now, he would be suffering. She just knew it. He was _so_ sick… It would be a hell of a lie to even _think _that he would feel okay. Of course he wouldn't! With a sigh, she stood up and went downstairs to eat some breakfast.

* * *

Kagome had no choice but to go back to school when Monday finally came around. Her mother agreed to take care of Sesshomaru while she was gone, but she couldn't help but feel worried about him. She knew that was stupid. Her mom was more than capable of taking care of him. But even still though… She just couldn't help worrying. When she finally made it to the train station near the school, she quickly got off and ran over to her friends.

"Did you find him?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, but there's a problem…"

"What?" Miroku asked.

Kagome looked at them with tired, worried eyes.

"He's sick." She said quietly. "Very, _very_ sick. And he's not getting better."

"_Sick?_" Sango repeated. "But… But I thought demons didn't _get_ sick!"

"They do, it's just _extremely _rare." Miroku said.

Kagome nodded in agreement and quickly filled them in on the situation. They each exchanged worried looks.

"Dammit!" Sango said. "Why can't things just get _better_ for him for once?"

Kagome watched her with sad eyes, but said nothing. She'd been wondering the same thing… After Sango's outburst, they started to walk to school. When they got there, Kagome was surprised to see Inuyasha at Sesshomaru's locker. As soon as he saw her, he came over to her.

"Hey, do you know where Sesshomaru is?" He asked.

"He's not here today." Kagome said.

"Why not?"

"He's sick." She said quietly.

"_Sick?_" He repeated, sounding shocked.

She nodded.

"I thought something was off…" He said.

Kagome looked at him in confusion, but didn't question him. Just then, the bell rang, and they quickly headed to class. During class, she could do little but worry about him. How was he? Had his cough gone away? Had his fever gone down? Was it getting worse? She didn't know, and it was killing her. She nearly called her mom to check in at lunch, but decided against it in the end. Instead, she went to the library and looked for any books on demon sicknesses. Unfortunately, they didn't have any, but she hadn't really expected them to anyway. After all, what good would it do them to buy books on something so rare? Why _write_ a book on something so rare? She didn't think anyone would do that. Even still though, she decided that she would run down to Tokyo's biggest library after school and take a quick look around for anything that might help her understand exactly what he had. When she told Sango, she agreed to run down there with her. And so, once school ended, they ran down to the library. Literally. It was just a few blocks from the school, after all. It took a long time, but after a few hours of searching, Kagome finally found what she was looking for. A book on demon sicknesses. She let Sango know that she'd found it, and they quickly checked it out. After that, they quickly ran to the train station. They made it on just in time, and began the long ride to her house. While they were riding, Kagome began to look through the book, looking for anything that he might have. Finally, she found it. It was a sickness almost as rare as a demon getting sick in the first place, and it didn't have a name as of yet.

_Symptoms include:_

_Nausea_

_Dizziness_

_Headaches_

_Fever_

_Coughing_

_Shivering and shaking_

_Blurriness of vision_

_Heat flashes_

_Weakening senses_

_Inability to regain consciousness_

_Severe nightmares_

_Pain from being touched_

…

Kagome stopped reading after that. There were so many symptoms… But she knew that this was what he had. There was no known cure, and only one case where someone had actually caught it before him. Beyond the symptoms, there was no information on it. That made her upset. That meant that it was of no help.

_'Well, that's not entirely true I suppose… _She thought. _At least now I know what symptoms to look for…'_

With a sigh, she closed the book. It was time to get off. Once they were both off, they quickly ran to her house and up to her room. Her mom was in there already, replacing the rag on his forehead. Kagome quickly handed her the book and told her what page to go to. She opened the book and quickly began to read while Kagome and Sango checked him over. They spent the rest of the day taking care of him, and Sango ended up staying there for the night to help take care of him.


	36. This is Not the End

Kagome had always been a glass half full kind of person. She was always able to see the light, even in the darkest tunnel. She was always able to find a ray of hope, no matter hope bad a situation was. But not this time. Sesshomaru had been sick for about three weeks now, and he wasn't getting any better. Finding that ray of hope seemed an impossible task now. She looked over at him for the fifth time in the last ten minutes. She sighed.

_'Looking at him won't make him any better.' _She silently reminded herself. '_Though having healing vision would most certainly be helpful.'_

She sighed again. Healing vision: the ability to heal someone at a single glance. Now _that_ was crazy. With one final look at Sesshomaru, she finally forced herself to focus, and got started on her weekend homework. She didn't work long though, before she found herself getting distracted. She was constantly fantasizing about him waking up, getting all better in a day, asking her out, taking her to a movie or a romantic dinner, walking her home, and leaving her dazed with a kiss. A _real_ kiss. Not a little peck on the cheek, but a real, genuine kiss. She sighed again. Like _that_ would ever happen. He was _way_ too shy for that. And there was guarantee he would recover… That other guy didn't. And even if he did, there was no telling how long it would take. It could be _months._ Deciding that she wasn't going to have any luck with her homework, she shoved it away and went downstairs.

* * *

Sesshomaru was doing somewhat better. His fever had gone down slightly, and he was finally able to breathe easily. Not only that, but his constant coughing had become less frequent, and when he did cough, it wasn't as violently as before. He still wasn't better, but he was getting there. Slowly but surely. She was immensely grateful for this. He was getting better, and she couldn't have been happier about that. When she finally went back upstairs, she pulled out a blank sheet of paper and began to write. She went through at least six pieces of paper before she finally wrote a song she liked.

_You brought the rain and shine into my life_

_I know you got to leave, but I'm not surprised_

_What's the use? Any way, I lose. And there's nothing I can do_

_Wanna know the truth? (Here, I do...)_

_I'm already missing you_

_And is this really worth saving?_

_If this can't work anymore?_

_And I can see you don't believe, so you'll pack up and leave_

_I can't change it..._

_This is just the way it is_

_What if our revised his words deep into my soul?_

_What if I see her smile, would it make me crave her more?_

_What if I heard his voice and it gave me no other choice than to pray?_

_Day to day I wonder_

_I'm not unsure, not quite certain though, where these problems came from_

_I'm not unsure, not quite certain though, why I'm feeling so drawn..._

_Just because it always was and it will always be this way_

_It works because all my love makes for a shining, shining day_

_Against the rain, you feel the change, I start to wonder if I'm ever going to see you again..._

_Then she tells me this is not the end._

_Drawn to the smile on your face_

_But these are my dreams and this is your place_

_If that's what you want, it's not what I need, I'm high and dry and you're at sea_

_Don't leave (I'm listening)_

_You color ever breath I breathe_

_'Cause if everything changes..._

_Will this work anymore?_

_And I can see you don't believe as I'm ready to leave_

_We can't change this (No...)_

_Can we save this?_

_What if I told you the stars, he drew them only for you?_

_What if I can't dream, 'cause I'm dreaming of you?_

_What have I got to lose if I never, ever reach the end of you?_

_I guess we'll find out soon_

_I'm not unsure, not quite certain though, where these problems came from_

_I'm not unsure, not quite certain though, why I'm feeling so drawn to a life with you..._

_Just because it always was and it will always be this way_

_It works because all my love makes for a shining, shining day_

_Against the rain, you feel the change, I start to wonder if I'm ever going to see you again..._

_Then he tells me this is not the end..._

Just then, Kagome was blessed with a miracle.

_"Kagome…?"_ came a softer than usual voice.

Her eyes widened, and she slowly turned around to see Sesshomaru looking at her with tired eyes.

"Oh my god…" she said. "You're awake!"

She quickly ran over to him and threw her arms around him in a tight hug. He didn't really hug back, but she didn't care. All she cared about was that he was awake. Suddenly she looked up at him, tears streaming down her face.

"Don't ever scare me like that again!" she said, doing her best to frown at him.

The frown wouldn't stay though, and her face slowly softened into a smile. The tears were still running down her face, but they were tears of joy, not sadness. He was awake… He was finally awake… She couldn't believe it, but it was true. She silently thanked whatever god that was out there for her miracle.

"Are you okay? How are you feeling?" she asked.

"My head hurts…" he said quietly.

"That's to be expected with a fever like yours."

"Fever…?"

"Yeah. You're very sick right now. You collapsed in the park, remember?"

"Sort of…"

She smiled softly at him.

"Wait here, and I'll go get you something for your headache. Do _not_ try to get up." she said firmly. "I mean it." she added more gently.

He gave a slow nod and closed his eyes lightly. A moment later, she came back up with a couple pills and a glass of water. He seemed to hear her coming and opened his eyes again. When he saw the water, he looked at it thoughtfully. She wondered why, but then remembered that he'd never eaten or drunk anything before in his life. Not giving him time to really wonder about it, she handed him the pills and he hesitantly put them in his mouth. She gently lifted his head and brought the glass up to his lips, allowing him to drink slowly. He broke off coughing after a couple sips, but she made him drink a little more. After that, she let him lay back down and he slowly drifted back off to sleep. He rolled over on his left side facing the wall, and habitually put his arm under his head in place of the pillow. She smiled gently at him, and silently watched him sleep.


	37. Dreams

"_Father, when will you come home? You were back for such a short time…"_

"_I will be back eventually, my son."_

"_Eventually passed a long time ago…"_

"_I know it did. I'm sorry."_

* * *

"_It's so dark… Did I die?"_

"_No, you're alive. For now."_

"_Mother? Why are you here? What do you want?"_

"_What do I want? What I've always wanted. To make you suffer. What else?"_

"…"

"_Remember this: where there is love, there is pain. Where there happiness, there is tragedy. Every pleasant thing in this world has something evil to accompany it. There is no escaping that."_

* * *

"_Darkness brings with it many memories, doesn't it?"_

"_Why does it matter, father?"_

"_Because though the darkness still haunts you, you must remember that there will always be a light in the world, and that light will never fade. As long as there is darkness, there is light."_

"_But there is some darkness too deep for even heaven's light to penetrate."_

"_What is the source of your light?"_

"_My light?"_

"_Yes. Think long and hard my son. Discovering your light is the first step."_

* * *

"_It should be easy to move on when life never stands still, but it's not. Why does everyone expect me move on so easily?"_

"_Because if you don't, the darkness will consume you. You will end up just like your mother."_

"_Like mother? Father, what do you mean? What happened to her?"_

"_Very much the same thing that's happened to you. But do you know why it's better for you?"_

"_Better? I've been tortured and beaten for almost as long as I can remember, I've been locked up in a dungeon, nearly killed on a daily basis, hunted down, and you think that's _better?_"_

"_I do. And do you know why?"_

"…"

"_Because you've been saved."_

* * *

_"Words are just that: words. They're empty and meaningless. They mean nothing. No matter how hard we try to make them mean something, they're still just words."_

"_But words can make all the difference."_

"_Kagome?"_

"_Do you remember all the songs you wrote? You expressed so much sadness and pain… But there was also so much hope in your words. So much strength. If words were empty, I don't think they could ever be that deep."_

"…"

"_It's not the words themselves that are empty. Often it's the meaning behind them that's empty. But if we use our words the right way, they can mean everything in the world."_

* * *

"_Hope has always been out of my reach. Like a light at the end of the darkest tunnel that I could never reach no matter how far I ran. In the end, I gave it up because I wanted it to much. Hope was something I could never posses."_

"_But even if it's far away, you need to keep running. Even if you get tired, don't stop. You need to stay hopeful. Things will get better in time. We just need to take it one step at a time."_

"_But Kagome, every time something good finally happens, something worse always happens and ruins it. How can I stay hopeful when that always happens?"_

"_Hope is always something you can count on. It's as certain as the fact that sun will rise up in the sky tomorrow, and everyday afterward. Just keep a hold of it, and never let go."_

* * *

Suddenly, he found himself waking up from his strange dreams. He blinked slowly, not quite sure where he was. He immediately realized how awful he felt, but he did his best to ignore that for now. Instead, he slowly turned his head to the left and looked over. When his vision finally cleared, he saw someone sitting there at a desk.

"Kagome…?" he said in a softer than usual voice.

Her eyes widened, and she slowly turned around.

"Oh my god…" she said. "You're awake!"

She quickly ran over to him and threw her arms around him in a tight hug. He didn't really hug back, but he made no move to make her stop. He actually kind of liked how cool she felt… Suddenly she looked up at him, tears streaming down her face.

"Don't ever scare me like that again!" she said, frowning at him.

As soon as he saw her frown, his heart sank, and he grew upset. Why was she mad at him? Much to his relief, the frown didn't stay though, and her face slowly softened into a smile. The tears were still running down her face, and he silently questioned why. He was pulled from his wondering however, when he heard her voice.

"Are you okay? How are you feeling?" she asked.

"My head hurts…" he said quietly.

And it was true. His head was pounding, and every little noise he heard or movement he made it hurt even worse.

"That's to be expected with a fever like yours."

"Fever…?"

"Yeah. You're very sick right now. You collapsed in the park, remember?"

"Sort of…"

She smiled softly at him, causing his heart to skip.

"Wait here, and I'll go get you something for your headache. Do not try to get up." she said firmly. "I mean it." she added more gently.

He gave a slow nod and closed his eyes lightly. A moment later, she came back up with a couple pills and a glass of water. He heard her coming and opened his eyes again. When he saw the water, he looked at it thoughtfully. Not giving him time to really wonder about it, she handed him the pills and he hesitantly put them in his mouth. She gently lifted his head and brought the glass up to his lips, allowing him to drink slowly. He broke off coughing after a couple sips, but she made him drink a little more. After that, she let him lay back down and he slowly drifted back off to sleep.


	38. A Puzzle and Inuyasha's new group?

"He's been waking up constantly for the past few days, Sango. He usually isn't awake for longer than a few minutes, but it's better than him being unconscious 24/7." Kagome said over the phone to Sango a few days after he woke up.

"That's good. So any idea when he'll be back on his feet again?"

Kagome sighed.

"I have no idea. Honestly, I think it may be a while. He's still really sick."

"Oh… Well, let him know I said 'hi' then, okay?"

"Okay. Will do."

"Well, I'll talk to you later then Kagome. I have homework to do still."

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye."

That night, Kagome woke up to the sound of Sesshomaru coughing. But it didn't sound like it was coming from the bed. She quickly sat up and looked at the bed. He wasn't there. She heard him cough again, and she immediately stood up.

_'It sounds like it's coming from down the hall…!'_

She quickly opened her door and ran down the hall to where the bathroom was. Sure enough, he was there, sitting on the ground, coughing and shaking. He was very pale, and was leaning over the toilet. She was instantly by his side, her extremely tired mind struggling to figure out what had happened. And that's when it happened. His body suddenly convulsed and he vomited. Kagome was horrified when she saw that he was throwing up blood. Once it was over, he started coughing again. He was shaking harder, and she began gently rubbing his back. There wasn't anything else she could do. After a few hours, it finally seemed to be over. Kagome flushed the toilet and then slowly led him back to the bedroom. Once he was back in bed, she pulled the blankets up over his shoulders and brushed his hair out of his face. She continued gently stroking his hair for a while, and didn't stop until she was certain he was asleep.

* * *

Kagome and Sango were walking to school alone that morning, not really knowing where Miroku was, and not having time to wait for him. Kagome was telling Sango about Sesshomaru and what had happened the night before.

"Oh, it was horrible, Sango! He was throwing up blood for at least an hour. You should have seen how pale he was…"

"That's horrible…"

"Yeah…"

"Was he any better today?"

"I don't know. He was still asleep when I left."

"I hope he gets better soon."

"Yeah, me too…"

The two of them walked on in silence for a while, when they suddenly heard someone calling their names. They turned around to see Miroku running toward them as fast as he could. They stopped and waited for him to catch up.

"Hey, where were you? You were supposed to meet us at the train stop." Sango said, frowning at him and crossing her arms.

"I slept in." He admitted, smiling sheepishly.

"Really? That's not like you."

"Yeah, but I was super tired last night."

"Why?" Kagome asked. "Did you go to bed late?"

"No. I went to bed at the same time as always."

"Then how come you slept in?"

"I've been pretty stressed lately." He said. "It's been making me tired."

"Stressed?" Kagome asked "About what?"

He just shook his head.

"It doesn't matter, really." He said. "Now come on. We're going to be late."

Sango shrugged and started walking, not really seeming to care, and Miroku followed her. Kagome lingered behind for a moment.

_'What could he possibly be so stressed about? It's not like him to worry about things… What could it be?'_

She sighed, her tired mind trying in vain to come up with an answer to this latest puzzle. She was suddenly pulled from her thoughts when Sango called back to her from about ten feet ahead.

"Hey, are you coming?"

"Yeah, sorry!"

_'This is gonna be a long day…'_ She thought as she ran to catch up with her friends.

At lunch, they were all ate in silence for a while, then Sango remembered that she needed to grab something from her locker before her next class. One way or another, she ended up dragging Kagome and Miroku along with her to her locker before they had a chance to finish eating. Sango had just retrieved her book when they suddenly heard loud angry voices and what sounded like a group of people fighting. They all exchanged looks and took off toward the sound. They were surprised by what they found. Inuyasha, Koga, a boy Sango recognized as Bankotsu, and Koga's friends Hakaku and Ginta were all locked and in a violent fight with Naraku and his new group. Naraku had split off from Inuyasha's group about a week ago, and things had been getting extremely tense between the two groups ever since then. Bankotsu, Hakaku, and Ginta were friends of Koga and Inuyasha, but they'd never gotten involved in the fights before. They were generally much sweeter than Inuyasha and Koga, and didn't like to fight that much. But when push came to shove, they were more than willing to help their friends. Naraku's new group was still lacking members, and so far only consisted of him, and strange lipstick-wearing boy named Jakotsu, a boy named Byakuya, another boy named Hiten and his brother Manten. They were all just like Naraku, and they loved to fight and hurt others. Sango and Miroku quickly leapt into the fray and began to help Inuyasha's group. It took several moments for Kagome to decide to help, and it wasn't much longer before they chased the group away. Once they were gone, Sango turned around and surveyed the damage. Inuyasha and his friends were all bruised and panting, but none of them were seriously hurt.

"Mind telling me what happened?" She said to Inuyasha.

"We got in a fight, what's it look like?" He replied.

"I mean what happened?" She said. "As in, what happened to _cause_ the fight?"

"That bastard Naraku and his friends started it. They attacked us out of nowhere." Inuyasha replied.

"Yeah. What he lacks in speed and social skills he makes up for in cunning and brute strength." Koga muttered.

"Understatement of the century." Bankotsu replied sullenly.

"So everyone's okay then?" Kagome suddenly asked.

Inuyasha looked at her and then quickly looked away.

"…Yeah, we're fine." He said quietly, looking everywhere but at her.

After that, the bell rang and they all went to class. Kagome went to her art class and sighed sadly when she remembered that she was sitting alone again today. Sesshomaru was still sick. Her mind had been taken off of him for a while, especially during the fight, but now she was thinking about him again. She looked over at his empty seat and resisted the urge to sigh again.

_'I hope you get better soon…'_


	39. Some Nightmares are Real

Sesshomaru was having another nightmare. They were always about the same things: an even more horrible and twisted version of his days in the dungeon and the horrible torture he'd experienced on that night, one about his father beating him as his mother always had, one of some unseen dark creature clawing at him, sinking its teeth into his skin, tearing apart his flesh, losing Kagome… Tonight he was once again reliving all of the years spent in that awful dungeon. His nightmares tonight were more than just nightmares. _They were real._ They'd actually happened. He once again experienced his first beating, where his head had been slammed into the ground so many times he nearly bled to death. He once again silently endured all the torture he'd been subjected to between ages five and seven. He once again barely survived beating after beating as the days dragged on and slowly turned to years. He once again endured yet another horrible night full of pain and hopelessness. He was once again tortured and nearly died on that horrible rack. He once again saw the horrible bloody mess that remained as a reminder of that night. A reminder that always haunted him.

Suddenly, he woke, his nose filled with the sickening smell of blood. It was horrible and made him feel even worse than he already did. He was suddenly keenly aware of how nauseas he felt and he quickly sat up. He quickly, yet silently (so as not to wake Kagome) stood up, feeling himself teeter a little on his feet. The entire room was spinning now, and he began to feel even worse. Next thing he knew, he was in the bathroom, feeling absolutely horrible. His head was pounding, everything was still spinning, and the feeling of nausea he had was only growing. Before he even really knew what was happening, his body convulsed and he vomited. When it finally stopped, he couldn't help but cough. He tried not to, but he just couldn't hold it back. His throat was burning and the coughing was only making the pain worse. His head was pounding even harder than before, and everything seemed to be spinning faster, more uncontrollably. He felt himself sway a little, but somehow managed to stop himself from falling. Was this really what being sick was like? If it was, then he found himself feeling rather glad that he'd never experienced it before. Not only that, but… if being sick was as horrible as this… how did humans handle it?

He was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when he felt himself starting to vomit again. It somehow stopped before anything happened, but he still ended up coughing again because of it. A few minutes later, he was faintly aware of Kagome's presence by his side. He started to wonder if he was imaging it when his body suddenly convulsed and he vomited again, completely wiping away his thoughts. He vaguely realized that he could feel her hand rubbing up and down his back, but he hardly noticed it. It seemed so far away… Honestly, right now, everything did. Everything except the pain of his sickness. Of course. It felt like years before it was finally over. The nausea finally passed, and he felt like he could actually breathe again. He was only somewhat aware of Kagome helping him up and slowly leading him down the hall. Before he knew it, he was back in bed, lying so that he was facing the wall. He felt the blankets get pulled over his shoulders and, even though he felt extremely hot already, he didn't protest. Then, he felt something completely different. Kagome lightly brushed his bangs out of his face, but didn't stop afterward. She continued gently stroking his hair, evoking some kind of strange pleasure within him. It was oddly soothing. He didn't even realize it when he drifted off to sleep. And this time, there were no nightmares.


	40. Getting Better

After school, Kagome ran from the train station as fast as she could. Just moments ago, she'd received a phone call from her mother.

"_Kagome, it's a miracle! He's fever's finally gone down!"_

She couldn't believe it. Of course, really, she did. She had to. Her mother would never lie to her about something like this. Or about anything, really. So that's why she was running as fast as she could up the stairs that led to her house, closely followed by Sango and Miroku. They'd heard too, and so they wanted to see him as well. And they had a right to, of course. He was, after all, their friend too. When she finally got inside, she raced up the stairs and burst through the door to her room. What she saw almost made her want to burst into tearful joy. Sesshomaru was awake and sitting on her bed. The bed was made, and he was sitting cross-legged on the blankets. Her pillow was propped up against the wall, and he was leaning against it. His journal was open and in his lap, clearly indicating that he'd writing. He really was getting better… Now he was looking at her, clearly wondering why she'd burst through the door like that.

"Heard your fever went down, came back as fast as I could." She panted.

He blinked and looked down.

"Sorry." He said.

"For what?"

"For making you worry like that."

"It wasn't your fault." She said as she walked over and sat next to him on the bed. "Just don't do it again."

She smiled, letting him now that she was joking. When he saw this, he smiled a little to.

"Can I see what you were writing?"

He nodded and handed her his journal.

_In the blue, blue sky, I turn on the moon's light_

_Sweetly, faintly heavy-captured by things like that_

_Without knowing I'm alone underneath this moonlight_

_I called out only your name_

_I've been searching for the future forever_

_Inside this light..._

_I've got a feeling that fragile things are being moved far off_

_By the power of always, always believing you'll be near me_

_Without knowing I'm alone underneath this moonlight_

_I called out only your name_

_I believed in quiet affection_

_Inside this light..._

_There's never a time when I don't think about you_

_On nights where it's like I can't catch hold of anything_

_There isn't a day I don't think about it_

_May my hesitating heart reach you_

_Call out my name underneath this moonlight_

_I promise I'll go see you, no matter where_

_To your side_

_Without blinking once in this moonlight_

_You quietly gazed at me_

_I've been searching for the future with you_

_Inside this light..._

"That's beautiful…" She said as she handed it back to him.

She couldn't help but smile at the way his eyes lit up at the compliment.

"How long have you been up?"

He shrugged.

"I don't know… An hour?"

"Okay."

Kagome stood up and gently took his journal and pencil from him and set it on her desk. He watched her, but did nothing to resist. He looked at her questioningly when she turned back toward him.

"I want to try to get some more sleep. You're still not better yet, after all."

He nodded obediently, though it was obvious that he didn't want to sleep any longer. Once he was lying down and was at least trying to sleep, Kagome grabbed her phone and went downstairs.

_**Kagome:**_

_Guys! Guess what!_

_**Sango:**_

_What?_

_**Miroku:**_

_What is it, Kagome?_

_**Kagome:**_

_Sesshomaru's fever went down! Not only that, but he was up and writing in his journal too. That _has_ to be a good sign._

_**Sango:**_

_Really? That's great! Tell him he better get well soon!_

_**Miroku:**_

_Good, I'm glad he's getting better. What kind of song was it this time?_

_**Sango:**_

_Yeah! I wanna know too!_

_**Kagome:**_

_It's hard to explain. It was… peaceful. You'd have to read it and find out._

_**Sango:**_

_Sigh… Okay, I can wait._

_**Miroku:**_

_If Sango can, than I can too!_

_**Kagome:**_

_You're so strange…_

_**Sango:**_

_Strange doesn't even being to describe him…_

_**Miroku:**_

"_Sticks and stones will break my bones, but words will never hurt me."_

_**Kagome:**_

_Oh, whatever!_

_**Sango:**_

_Well, I gotta go. Tell Sesshomaru I said hi, okay?_

_**Miroku:**_

_Me too._

_**Kagome:**_

_Okay, bye guys._

_**Sango:**_

_Bye Kagome! See you tomorrow!_

_**Miroku:**_

_Goodbye!_

Once their conversation was over, Kagome went upstairs and did her homework while Sesshomaru slept. …Or rather, _tried_ to sleep. The most he could manage was a light doze, and the slightest noise would wake him up again. After about an hour or so, Kagome stood up and quietly walked over to the bed. Sesshomaru had dozed off again and she decided that she would try to help him stay asleep. She very quietly sat down on the end of the bed right in front of his stomach. He was curled up slightly, and seemed to be really comfortable. Why he couldn't fall asleep was mystery to her. She smiled slightly and gently stroked his hair back as she had on that horrible night where he'd thrown up blood. He stirred slightly, but then quickly relaxed. She continued gently stroking his hair until he seemed to drift into a deeper sleep. She gently felt his hair, and started to feel a little jealous.

_'His hair's so soft… Like the fur on a kitten's belly, or something. And it's so smooth too. Man, I want his hair…'_

She smiled again and placed a soft kiss on his forehead before standing up and silently going back to her desk. She quickly finished up her English, Science, and History homework, and then began to work on her math. She looked at the first problem and nearly froze.

_[(3x^2-27) divided by 4)] times [ 8x^2) divided by(9-3x)]divided by [(x^2+3x) divided by 6]_

She stared at it for a while, then sighed quietly.

_'Now I wish I'd kept him awake…'_


	41. In The Future

**A/N READ! IMPORTANT! This is a peek into the future! It hasn't happened yet! In the next few chapters to come, I will explain how this happened. If you don't like this twist, please don't complain. **_  
_

_I guess I never realized everyone hated me so much!_

_But it doesn't matter. Because right now, I hate me too._

_I don't see the point in talking… or trying… or breathing…_

Sesshomaru laughed a little and shook his head. Why the hell did he even bother? Writing about his thoughts and feelings… stupid. Meaningless. _Weak._ _He_ was stupid. _He_ was weak. His life… meaningless. Absolutely pointless. _Worthless. _He knew that no one would miss him once he was gone. No one. _Not even her._ He couldn't believe that he'd been so stupid. He'd actually trusted her… And now he was paying the price for it.

_'I thought you were different… But it was all just another lie…'_

After that night, he'd been unwilling to remain in Tokyo. He wanted to go someplace far, _far_ away. All the way on the other side of the world, if he could. But it didn't feel like it was far enough. He wanted to get away, to go someplace where the constant pain that he now felt would cease to exist. But the only way he could achieve that was if he died, and he was _not_ suicidal. Just because he hurt himself didn't mean he wanted to die.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when his phone suddenly vibrated. He flipped it open and saw that he'd received a text. He frowned.

_**Sango:**_

_Where are you?_

Without even _thinking_ about responding, he deleted the message and closed his phone. Suddenly growing upset, he summoned up all his strength, threw it off the cliff, and watched it drop over three-hundred feet down into the ocean. His frown had deepened, and ridding himself of his phone didn't help to calm his emotions. At least, not much. It soothed him slightly to know that now they had no way of contacting him. He was cutting all ties with them, and he had no intentions of stopping. The only thing that still bound him to them was his journal, and he wasn't sure he wanted to depart with it. But he knew he should. It had so many bad memories, all immortalized in his songs.

_'Stupid. Writing about thoughts and feelings is stupid and pointless. I wasn't even good at it anyway…'_

His frown deepened and he gritted his teeth as he felt his anger begin to rise.

_'Words are worthless! They mean nothing! Those three words… You didn't even mean them…'_

He thrust his hands into the pocket of his new black hoodie and fingered the razor blade in his pocket. He'd pulled it off of a random razor that he'd bought about a month ago. He wouldn't admit this to anyone but himself, but the only reason he'd bought that razor in the first place was so he could get the blade. He had no idea what had compelled him to do that, but he was thankful for it. Any physical pain was welcome at this point. It took the pain away from his heart. Not only was the pain welcome, but he'd started to want it. _Badly._Honestly, he was pretty sure it had become a craving of sorts. But even regardless of all that, he didn't do much damage to himself. He didn't do anything that would scar him or threaten his life. All he did was slit his wrists once in a while. Nothing more. He didn't even do it that often, really. Once, maybe twice a week. That's it.

_'The kids at school would call me "emo" if they found out about this… Not that any of them would care one way or the other…'_

With a sigh, he picked up his journal and stuffed it carelessly into his black shoulder bag. He then brushed some of the dirt off his black pants and thought about what to do next. He was still in Japan, and he had yet to decide where to go. He'd never been outside the city before, and he didn't know where he wanted to go. Maybe he could just find some remote stretch of forest somewhere and live out the rest of his days in complete isolation. Yeah, that sounded nice. But he knew that that was asking for a lot. Even if he did manage to find a place like that, someone would go there eventually. There was no place where people wouldn't go. He sighed again started walking along the edge of the cliff.

_'What does it matter where I go? No matter where I go, I'll never be truly alone like I want to be.'_

Getting away from her. That was all that mattered before. But now, he wanted to get away from _everyone._ People were monsters… He hated them. He hated them all.

**A/N He also has black shoes too, but not the same ones. Just thought I'd put that in there.**


	42. New Students

**This chapter is not a specific POV. Also, we're back in the present time.**

Today, two new students started school at Sengoku High. One was a girl who called herself Yura. How she could get away with the clothes she was wearing, Kagome could only guess. The other one went by the name Waru. He looked suspiciously like Naraku, Which immediately put Sesshomaru on his guard. He'd been back in school for about a month or so, and everything seemed to be going good so far. Sesshomaru wasn't the only one that didn't trust Waru either.

"Seriously, Kagome. Doesn't Waru mean "evil" or something like that?" Sango asked.

Kagome shrugged and continued walking to her locker.

"I dunno."

"I just don't have a good feeling about them…" Sango continued while following Kagome.

"Yeah, Sesshomaru seems to feel the same. He hasn't said anything, but I've noticed how cautious he's been acting around them."

"Yeah, I've noticed too. Kind of hard to miss, really…"

Kagome was about to reply when they suddenly heard a shriek. Immediately following that shriek was a loud slap, and they instantly knew what had happened. Miroku had groped someone again.

"Seriously?! I thought he was done with that!" Sango said in disbelief.

"I did too. Clearly we wrong…" Kagome replied.

Kagome and Sango went over and found him sitting on the ground rubbing his face.

"Hey, monk." Sango said in an icy tone.

Miroku slowly turned around.

"Yes, Sango?" He asked with a look of horror on his face.

_SLAP!_

"Ouch…"

Kagome sighed.

"It's what you get, Miroku. Honestly, you need to stop doing that. You're going to give some girl problems…"

He smiled sheepishly and stood up. Sango continued to give him a death glare and he gave up on trying to placate her.

"So who'd you grope this time, perv?" Inuyasha asked, walking up to them.

Inuyasha and his friends had slowly gained the trust of Kagome and the others, and had become close with them. Kagome and the others honestly thought of them as friends now. For the most part, at least.

"The new girl… What's her name again?" Miroku replied.

"Yura." Kagome answered.

"What's that ridiculous nickname she gave herself again? 'Yura of the Hair'?" Sango asked.

"Yes. Really a strange thing to call yourself…"

Kagome looked around.

"Say, has anyone seen Sesshomaru and the others?"

"Nope. Wait, yes." Miroku replied. "Koga's out getting lunch."

"Yeah, and Hakkaku and Ginta are with him." Inuyasha said. "And I'm pretty sure that Bankotsu isn't here today."

"So no one's seen Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

"Nope, sorry." Sango replied.

"Okay, well I'm gonna go find him."

"Okay, see you later!"

"Okay!"

* * *

Sesshomaru was outside sitting in the tree writing in his journal. But today, he wasn't writing any music. He was actually writing a journal entry. It was something he rarely did. He'd done it in the past, but not that often.

_I can't believe I got in trouble because of that Waru kid… I nearly got a detention because of him. He apologized to me but… It didn't feel like he meant it. I don't trust him. Something just doesn't feel right. Who knows. Maybe it's just my imagination…_

Sesshomaru was startled when he suddenly heard Kagome's voice.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Up here."

Kagome looked up and smiled.

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you."

Sesshomaru closed his journal and jumped out of the tree.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Come on, let's go make sure the perv isn't getting into trouble."

He nodded and followed her back inside. They weren't able to locate Miroku, so they went and sat on a bench. For a while, he just sat there and drew while she read a section in the school newspaper. Eventually, she seemed to grow bored. After a few more minutes of silence, she spoke.

"Hey, Sesshomaru?"

He looked at her questioningly.

"What do you think of the new kids?"

He thought for a moment. Should he tell her?

"I don't know." He said eventually, trying to sound as convincing as he could.

But just as he'd expected, she didn't buy it.

"Yes you do. Just tell me."

He sighed a little.

"I don't really trust them. I don't know why. I just…" He faltered and didn't say anything more.

"Just what?" She pressed.

He shook his head.

"I don't know… Never mind."

Now it was Kagome's turn to sigh. She hated it when he did that. But she understood why he did it. He had a hard time voicing his thoughts and feelings, and he had a tendency to give up easily when he tried to. Kagome was working with him on it, but he still had a ways to go. Kagome was about to say something, when suddenly, the bell rang.

"Come on, we'd better get to class."

Sesshomaru nodded and stood up, following her down the hall to their art class. They walked into the room and practically froze in surprise. There, filling two of the once empty seats at their table, were Yura and Waru.

_I had no idea._

_These days would be the worst of our lives. _


	43. Another Peek

**Future, Kagome's POV**

"Sango…? Where am I? What happened?"

"You're in a hospital."

"Why?"

"You were being controlled, remember?"

Kagome thought for a moment.

"No… I don't remember anything like that."

Sango sighed.

"Yeah, I don't either."

Kagome quickly sat up.

"Wait, you mean… You too?"

Sango nodded.

"That's what Miroku said. About both of us."

"Wait, if he knew… then why didn't he do something?"

"He couldn't."

Sango looked at her.

"They wouldn't let him."

"Who?"

_Those two names changed everything._

As soon as she heard those names, Kagome froze. Her eyes widened in shock and she couldn't suppress a gasp. Once she finally managed to calm herself down, she spoke.

"Why? Why would they do this?"

Sango looked down.

"I don't know…"

There was silence for a moment.

"So… How did I end up here?" Kagome finally asked.

"I guess… their control became too much for your body to handle after so long. Miroku said you just collapsed." Sango said quietly.

"How long?" Kagome asked. "How long was I being controlled?"

"Three months."

_The shock hit._

"At least."

Once again, there was silence between them. Then, an important question entered Kagome's mind.

"Where's Sesshomaru?"

Sango hesitated and didn't reply. Kagome noticed how she seemed to flinch at question, and instantly she knew something was wrong.

"Sango?"

Sango hesitated again before finally answering her.

"He's gone."

Once again, the shock hit and Kagome froze.

"What?"

'…_Gone…? That can't be true…'_

Sango nodded her head sadly.

"Why? Why is he gone?"

Honestly she wasn't sure she wanted to know. She had a feeling it would be very, _very_ bad. Sango looked up at her.

"Because of you."


	44. Sleep

**Present time**

Ever_ since seeing them in art class, Kagome had felt oddly compelled to befriend them. Or at least try to. And she did try. At first, they seemed suspicious of her, but after about a week or so, they finally seemed to start to trust her. One day, exactly two weeks after seeing them in art, something happened._

* * *

"Hey guys, I'm going to my locker. I'll see you later." Kagome said as she stood up from the table.

"Okay, see you later." Sango said.

"Bye." Miroku said.

Sesshomaru gave her a small wave before returning to his journal. Kagome flashed them all a quick smile before heading inside. It was lunchtime, so the hallways were almost completely deserted.

_'Thank goodness for that. They're normally so crowded…'_

When she reached her locker, she quickly pulled out some books while putting others away. Once she was finished, she closed her locker and picked up her backpack. When she turned around, she jumped a little.

"Jeez, you guys scared me!" She said with a smile as she looked at Yura and Waru.

Yura and Waru smiled back at her, and something about those smiles sent chills down her spine. They looked so evil… like Naraku's… **(A/N BIG HINT)**

"So can I help you with something?" Kagome asked.

Yura's eyes turned a dark, blood red color and they both just continued to stand there smiling.

"Guys?"

"Sleep."

"Huh?"

Yura stepped forward, and Kagome stepped back. This continued until Kagome was backed up against her locker. Yura reached out and put her hand on Kagome's head.

"Sleep."

Before Kagome even had a chance to react, a bright light engulfed her and she lost consciousness.


	45. Changing

Everything changed after that day. That day he found her unconscious by her locker. She started acting different. Sango too. They hung out with their friends less and less and with Yura more and more. Inuyasha and his friends had joined back up with Naraku and his group, and started bullying him again. Miroku stopped coming to school. Three months had passed since they'd changed, and he was all alone.

_Not that it was anything new._

After all, he was used to being alone. He'd been alone his whole life. That is,

_Before he met her. _

He was used to being alone, but it still hurt.

Being left by the people he'd considered his friends…

_It hurt._

He was trying to distance himself from them, her especially. She was so different from who he'd thought she was. Now she was showing her true colors.

_**FLASHBACK**_

He turned the corner and walked down the hall to the door of the art room. He reached for the handle, but stopped before he'd even touched it. He could hear people talking through the door. He could even hear her. She was talking to Yura.

"Yeah, he writes music in that thing." She was saying.

"Music?" Yura asked. "Like lyrics?"

"Yeah."

At first, he really didn't care that they were talking about that. But then she said something that struck him hard.

"It's awful."

"Yeah, I'll bet it is."

He stood there for a moment, completely frozen, as if time stood still. He blinked and slowly backed away from the door. For the first time, he actually cut class.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

That wasn't the only time he'd heard them talking about him like that. It was the first of many. That was part of the reason why he hardly went to school anymore.


	46. Kagome's Date

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_You know what I think?" Kagome asked in a sweet voice._

"_Go away."_

_His voice was cold and he didn't look up from his journal._

"_I think," she continued, "you should leave."_

"_This isn't your park."_

_There was silence for a moment before she spoke._

"_You're not welcome here."_

_He stopped writing for a moment and jumped out of the tree. It was the same tree he always sat in, the cherry tree by the pond. Without a word, he grabbed his backpack, and disappeared. He was going someplace where e could write in peace._

**_END FLASHBACK_**

"Hey Yura!" Kagome called, waving happily with a big smile on her face.

Yura turned around and quickly returned her smile.

"Hey Kagome! I was beginning to think you weren't going to make it!"

"Are you kidding? I don't cut school like that loser."

"Who, Sesshomaru?"

"Yes. Idiot thinks he's cool or something, I bet."

"Watch. Next time he comes to school I'll show him just how 'cool' he really is."

"Right."

After their little conversation the two of them walked inside. They met up with Sango, Ayame, Kikyo, and Kagura by the lockers.

"Hey guys!" Kagome said.

"Hey! How come you were running late?" Sango asked.

"I forgot to set my alarm. Oh hey, where's Miroku?"

Sango shrugged.

"I don't know… I think he's still at home."

"Really? Again? I hope he's not sick or something."

"Yeah…"

"Hey Kagome! How was your date with Inuyasha last night?" Ayame asked.

Sango gasped.

"You guys hate a DATE?"

"Yeah, didn't you hear?" Kagura asked.

Sango shook her head.

"Nope." She said. "So spill it! I want ALL the details!"

"Yeah!" Ayame agreed.

"Well, first he took me to a movie, and then-"

"What movie?!" Sango asked.

"I don't know, some fantasy-adventure-comedy thing."

"And then?"

"Then he took me to dinner."

"Where did you go?" Ayame asked.

"We went to that restaurant _Sushi Love._"

"Oh my gosh! I LOVE that place!" Ayame squealed.

"And then?!" Sango asked.

"Then he walked me home and we agreed to go on another date on Thursday."

Sango and Ayame squealed in delight.

"And when we got to the door… he kissed me."

They squealed again, only this time louder.

"OH MY GOSH!" They shrieked simultaneously.

"Did you kiss him back?!" Sango demanded.

Kagome blushed and didn't reply.

"Well?!"

"…Yes…"

Once again, the both squealed. While they were celebrating, Kagura turned to Kikyo.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yes. I am SO over him."

"Good."

Yura had been silent the entire time. She didn't need to ask any questions. She already knew everything. Down to the tiniest detail. Everyone and everything was under their control. Their plan would succeed. She was sure of it.

* * *

He knew he shouldn't have gone to school today. He _knew_ it. And yet he'd gone anyway. Now he seriously regretted even getting up that morning.

_He'd heard everything…_

Without waiting to hear anything else, he turned and quickly walked away.

'_Inuyasha… You can have her.'_


	47. Break Even

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_How come you're so quiet?"  
_

_He shrugged._

"_You know you can talk to me right?" I'm not like those other kids. I won't ignore you, I won't shun you or treat you like an outcast, and I would never hurt you."_

_He looked at her._

"_You can trust me."_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

_What a lie that had been._

He knew he shouldn't have trusted her. It had been a bad to idea to even have helped her on that first day… She had "danger" written all over her. She'd been a threat to him right from the beginning. She pretended to be his friend. He should have known. She'd been his enemy all along.

_Trust is a lie sometimes._

Actually, it felt more like every time. Every time he trusted someone, he regretted it. It always resulted in the same thing.

_He got hurt._

_Every time._

_Every single time._

With a sigh, he glanced down at the song he'd just written.

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_

_Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in_

_'Cause I got time while she got freedom_

_'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even_

_Her best days were some of my worst_

_She finally met a man that's gonna put her first_

_While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping_

_'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even... even... no_

_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you?_

_And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're okay?_

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah,_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_They say bad things happen for a reason_

_But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding_

_'Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving_

_And when a heart breaks no it don't break even, even... no_

_What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you?_

_And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're okay?_

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah,_

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah,_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_(One still in love while the other one's leaving)_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_('Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even)_

_Oh, you got his heart and my heart and none of the pain_

_You took your suitcase, I took the blame._

_Now I'm tryna make sense of what little remains, ooh_

_'Cause you left me with no love and honor to my name._

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_

_Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in_

_'Cause I got time while she got freedom_

_'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break..._

_No, it don't break_

_No, it don't break even, no_

_What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you?_

_And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're okay?_

_(Oh glad you're okay now)_

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah_

_(Oh I'm glad you're okay)_

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah_

_(One still in love while the other one's leaving)_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_('Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even)_

_Oh, it don't break even no_

_Oh, it don't break even no_

_Oh, it don't break even no_

He'd already seriously considered tearing the page out, but just couldn't bring himself to do it. That would damage the journal, and he didn't want to do that. So instead, he just closed the journal and ignored the song he'd just written.

**A/N Does anyone remember that first sneak-peek into the future? Because this chapter takes place about a month after it. No this is not another sneak-peek, this is present time. Kagome's already awake by the way, and everyone's junior years in high school are about to begin…**


	48. Falling to Pieces

"_Are you okay?"_

_Broken._

_Falling apart._

_Empty._

_Pathetic._

_Defeated._

_Crushed._

_Mess._

_Useless._

_Loser._

_Never good enough._

_Failure._

_Falling to pieces._

_Rejected._

"_Yeah… I'm just tired."_

"_Are you sure? You look upset…"_

"_I'm fine."_

"_No you're not… I can see it in your eyes. You're upset."_

"_I told you, I'm fine."_

"_You need to face this. You can't keep running away."_

"_I'm not running."_

"_Then why won't you face her?"_

* * *

"Sango, can't we track him somehow? Like… I don't know… We could have Inuyasha or Koga sniff him out or something, couldn't we?"

Sango shook her head sadly.

"That won't work… Inuyasha told me… He doesn't have a scent."

"Oh…"

Kagome sighed sadly.

"I can't believe I let this happen…"

"Kagome, this isn't your fault."

"Yes it is! If I hadn't trusted her… If I'd just listened to him and stayed away…"

"Kagome, you _need_ to listen to me. What happened was _not_ your fault. You were under their control the moment they walked through those doors, even if only slightly. That's why you felt compelled to befriend them. To befriend her. Okay? It's not your fault."

"But he doesn't know that…"

After that, the two of them went silent. It was true. He didn't know. And now, there was a chance he never would. Kagome let out a depressed sigh.

"Come on… We'd better get to class…"

"Yeah…"

At lunch, Kagome and Sango sat at their usual table: the one under the tree. When Kagome saw it, she nearly cried. She barely held herself together, and Sango comforted her. After a while, Miroku showed up, along with Inuyasha, Koga, Hakkaku, Ginta, Bankotsu, Kagura, Ayame, and Kikyo. Sango had more or less forced Kagome and Kikyo to "make nice", and nowthey got along pretty well. Kagura, it turned out, had, somewhere along the lines, become acquainted with Sesshomaru. That was the one reason Kagome and the others had decided to trust her. After all, she trusted his judgment. Kagome had heard nasty rumors about her, and had discovered for herself that they weren't true. Kagura, despite being stubborn and having a nasty temper, was actually a very nice person. And above all, she was a good friend. A protective one too. Whenever Yura tried to give Kagome trouble, Kagura always stood by her side. Of course, the others did too. They were always there for her, and she was grateful for that.

"So Miroku, is your throat doing better?" Kagome asked.

He nodded and gave a smile.

"Still can't talk, huh?"

He shook his head.

"The doctor said it would be fine in about a week or two, though." Sango said.

"Yeah, better enjoy the peace while we can." Inuyasha joked.

Miroku glared at him at threw some french fries in his hair.

"Hey!"

Everyone cracked up laughing and Miroku looked pleased with himself for thinking that one up.

"Here baby, let me help." Kikyo said, trying not to laugh anymore.

"Thanks…" Inuyasha muttered while glaring daggers at Miroku.

"Man, I shoulda thought of that a long time ago…" Koga said, struggling to contain his laughter.

"No kidding…" Bankotsu agreed.

"Guys that was mean…" Ayame said as she tried not to giggle.

"But hilarious!" Koga replied as he finally couldn't contain his laughter any longer.

Kagome smiled sadly as she watched her friends. They all looked so happy… Even Kagura was smirking at the goofy scene before them. She just wished Sesshomaru were there… As that thought went through her mind, she unconsciously reached for her phone. She already had the message screen up by the time she caught herself. She sighed. _That_ wouldn't work. Sango had already told her about how she'd tried to text him before. But, regardless of that, she couldn't stop herself from trying.

_**Kagome:**_

_Where are you?_

She held her breath as she shakily hit 'send'. What would she do if he responded? What if he didn't respond at all?

'_That would be even worse…'_

She stared at the phone for what felt like years.

_No response._

She felt tears forming in her eyes and she didn't know what to do. Why wouldn't he respond? She silently reprimanded herself for thinking such stupid thoughts. She knew exactly why…

'_Because of me… It's all my fault…'_

Sango looked up from her food and saw Kagome crying. She quickly got up and went over to her. She sat down next to her and wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug. Kagome hugged her back and struggled to get a hold of herself. The others noticed what was happening and quickly rushed over to comfort her. Several tables away, Yura sat smiling as she watched the scene unfold. Waru and Naraku sat with her. They all had satisfied smirks on their faces.

"Our plan worked out perfectly…" Waru said.

"Oh, it worked out far better than that, dear cousin." Naraku replied.

"Yes… For instead of just hurting him we hurt all of them as well…" Yura agreed.

Waru smirked wider at her statement, and Naraku chuckled slightly.

'_That'll teach you fools not to mess with me… Especially you, Sesshomaru. Your punishment is only just beginning…'_


	49. Never Ignore a Person Who Loves You

_Never ignore a person who loves you, cares for you, and misses you, because one day, you might wake up and realize you lost the moon while counting the stars._

That was something he'd written once when he was younger. Back before his father had left. He remembered it perfectly clear, as if he'd written only yesterday. But then again, he remembered almost everything. His memory wasn't perfect, but it was certainly better then should have been possible.

_That was both a blessing and a curse._

While it was useful in many ways, it also made it difficult to keep all the bad things of the past from his mind. And it also made it difficult for him to forget that damned sentence from all those years ago. Why couldn't he forget it? It hadn't entered his mind once since he'd written it, but now…

_Never ignore a person who loves you, cares for you, and misses you. _

He shook his head in frustration.

'_I'm not ignoring her.'_

He looked up to the sky.

'_Besides, she doesn't love me. She doesn't care about me at all. She told me so herself…'_

His heart ached when he remembered what she had said to him.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_I don't like you, Sesshomaru. I don't like you, and I certainly don't love you. No one does. Don't you get it? Everyone hates you. Get used to it. Because you know what? That's never going to change. As long as you exist, people will continue to hate you."_

_A fire burned in her eyes, and it seemed as though she was trying to scorch him with her gaze._

"_You shouldn't have even been born. You're a _mistake._"_

_What she said next hurt worst of all._

"_I _hate _you. I hate you so much I can't even _begin_ to express it. I wish you were _dead._"_

_**END FLASH BACK**_

'_She doesn't miss me… No one does. She wanted me gone, and so did everyone else."_

His gaze hardened and remained fixated on the sky.

'_I don't care what happens.'_

His eyes grew cold and dark.

'_I'm never going back'_

* * *

Kagome sighed as she sat down in her new English class. Really, it wasn't new though. It was the same teacher and the same classroom, just at a different period meant for juniors instead of sophomores. And of _course_, the teacher had her seated _right next to_ Sesshomaru's old seat. All her teachers seemed _convinced_ that he would come back and had left his seats empty because of that. She could only hope that they were right… Thankfully, she wasn't alone in this class. Sango, Inuyasha, Koga, Ayame, and Kagura were also in it. They were all spread out, but it was nice that they were at least _there._


	50. Friends

_Sparkling angel_

_I believe_

_You are my savior_

_In my time of need_

_Blinded by faith_

_I couldn't hear_

_All the whispers_

_The warning's so clear_

_I see the angels_

_I'll lead them to your door_

_There is no escape now_

_Now mercy no more_

_No remorse 'cause I still remember_

_The smile when you tore me apart_

_You took my heart_

_Deceived me right from the start_

_You showed me dreams_

_I wished they'd turn to real_

_You broke the promise_

_And made me realize_

_It was all just a lie_

_Sparkling angel_

_Couldn't see_

_Your dark intentions_

_Your feelings for me_

_Fallen angel_

_Tell me why?_

_What is the reason?_

_The thorn in your eye_

_I see the angels_

_I'll lead them to your door_

_There is no escape now_

_No mercy no more_

_No remorse 'cause I still remember_

_The smile when you tore me apart_

_You took my heart_

_Deceived me right from the start_

_You showed me dreams_

_I wished they'd turn to real_

_You broke the promise_

_And made me realize_

_It was all just a lie_

_Could have been forever_

_Now we have reached the end_

_This world may have failed you_

_It doesn't give the reason why_

_You could have chosen_

_A different path of life_

_The smile when you tore me apart_

_You took my heart_

_Deceived me right from the start_

_You showed me dreams_

_I wished they'd turn to real_

_You broke the promise_

_And made me realize_

_It was all just a lie_

_You took my heart_

_Deceived me right from the start_

_You showed me dreams_

_I wished they'd turn in to real_

_You broke a promise_

_And made me realize_

_It was all just a lie_

_Could have been forever_

_Now we have reached the end_

Kagome and Kikyo were walking to class together after lunch. Today had been a surprisingly good day so far, and Kagome didn't want anything to ruin it. This was the first good day she'd had since… She didn't even want to think about it. Suddenly, two of Kikyo's old prissy friends appeared.

_Immediately the day was ruined._

They'd been giving Kagome trouble ever since Kikyo left them and became friends with her. They'd been bullying Kikyo too, and Kagome could tell that it was getting to her. Those girls had been her friends since the fifth grade, and it was hard enough to leave them without them bullying her every chance they got. Kagome wanted to do something, but she didn't know what. Besides, she didn't think that fighting with them would really help things.

"Hey look, it's the winners of the Ugliest Girls contest!" One of them said while pointing a finger at them.

Kikyo glared at them while Kagome looked down at the ground.

_Sometimes she wished she could disappear._

Now she understood more than ever how Sesshomaru felt when he was getting bullied and teased all the time.

"Cut it out, guys." Kikyo said somewhat quietly.

They ignored her and walked away laughing. Kikyo turned to Kagome.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just wish they'd quit teasing us."

"Yeah… Me too…"

They turned and started walking again, but almost as soon as they did, Kagome froze. Yura was headed there way with a large smirk plastered on her face.

_Now she _really_ wished she could disappear._

"What's up _losers?_" She said once she'd gotten to them. "Having a bad day already?"

Neither of them responded. She smirked wider and leaned up in Kagome's face.

"How's about I make it worse?" She whispered in Kagome's ear.

Kagome gasped. Without stopping to think, she took off down another hall with Kikyo at her heels.

_That was their mistake._

They'd reached a dead end hallway, and now there was nowhere to go. She felt a sharp, almost nauseating jab to the side of her leg. She'd been kicked! She didn't yell out or stumble in pain. That was what she was doing more and more lately. Not letting anyone see what she was feeling inside. Instead, she dropped her books and went to pick them back up. It probably wasn't the best reaction, but at least she could take the weight off her leg for a second without letting everyone know she'd just been used as Yura's kicking dummy. Except, someone _did_ see. Someone besides Kikyo. Kagome was still busy gathering her books when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Yura! What's up with you?"

She looked up just in time to see Kagura stepping right into Yura's path.

"I saw that little stunt by the way. Did you think I wouldn't?"

Yura looked at her with a confused expression.

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything. Why don't you just mind your own-"

Out of nowhere, a heavy blue textbook came up fast in both of Kagura's hands. She swung hard, hitting Yura right in the center of her face with great force. Her nose spurted red and she stumbled backwards. That was all the happened before Inuyasha and the others got there. Inuyasha, Koga, and Miroku all had to work together to hold Kagura back. By now, a crowd of people had gathered around the scene, and Kagome was eager to get away.

"You total _losers!_" Yura shouted as her nose continued to bleed. "What a couple of chumps! You need a damn whore for a body guard to protect you!"

"Oh yeah?! Tell that to my Algebra book!" Kagura replied angrily. "And stay away from my friends! Or next time I'll take your slutty head off! You jerk! You shithead!"

Yura looked like she was about to reply, when she suddenly realized just how badly her nose was bleeding. She freaked out and ran to the nearest bathroom, leaving a trail of blood on the ground. Once she was gone, Inuyasha and the other let Kagura go.

"Hmph. I could've taken her…" Kagura mumbled with her arms crossed.

"Yeah, and then you would've been suspended. Or worse, _expelled._" Koga pointed out.

Kagura huffed but otherwise didn't reply. Sango quickly rushed over to Kagome and Kikyo.

"Are you guys okay? She didn't hurt you did she?"

"We're fine." Kagome said, forcing herself to smile a little.

"Mostly. Kagome took a pretty nasty kick though."

"Oh-no, let me see!" Ayame said as she came running.

Ayame examined it and heaved a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness… No serious damage. You'll just have a nasty bruise for a while. And of course it'll be sore…"

"How can you tell?" Kagome asked.

Ayame smiled.

"My mom trained me in medicine and basic healing. Unfortunately, I can't deal with leg injuries yet, though…"

"That's fine. As long as it isn't serious."

"It's not, don't worry."

Kagome smiled, this time without having to force herself as much. It was hard not being happy around Ayame. Her naturally happy personality seemed to rub off on everyone, even Kagura. It was nice having such good friends. Friends who cared about her so much…

_She just wished he was there to enjoy it with her._


	51. At the Beach

That morning, at exactly 9:01 A.M., Kagome received a call.

"Hey! Are you up? It's almost time to go!" Sango said.

"Yeah, I'm up. Why do we need to be up so early though?" Kagome replied.

"Because it's like an hour long drive to the beach, that's why!"

"Okay, okay… So why are we going there anyway?"

"Huh? I didn't tell you?"

"No."

"Oops. Sorry, I must've forgot. Anyway, we're going to the beach to relax and have some fun. We _all_ need it."

"Yeah, I guess we sorta do."

"There's no _sorta_ about it! Now hurry up and get ready so we can go!"

"Alright. See you in ten?"

"You'd better!"

After that, they hung up. Kagome sighed a little and quickly brushed her hair. As fun as it sounded, she wasn't exactly looking forward to their little trip today. She preferred to spend her Saturday sleeping in a little longer, doing her homework, and then just relaxing in her room, maybe reading a good book. But she'd promised Sango she'd go, and she wasn't one to break her promises. So reluctantly, she continued getting ready. She grabbed an old book bag, stuffed her towel and bathing suit (the same one from the anime and manga) inside, put on her flip flops and went into the bathroom to grab her sunscreen. Once she had that, she went back into her room, put it in the bag, grabbed the bag, and went downstairs.

"Are you all ready to go?" her mother asked once she was down the stairs.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Do you want me to make you anything for breakfast?"

"No, we're eating on the way. Thanks though. Oh, and we'll be buying lunch there too. Kikyo's treat."

"Alright. But at least take a water bottle."

"Okay."

Kagome had just barely grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge when she heard a knock the door.

'_That must be them.'_

She quickly put the bottle in her bag, closed the fridge and answered the door. Ayame was standing there waiting for her.

"Hi Kagome! You all ready?" She asked with a smile.

"Yup." Kagome replied, forcing herself to smile at least a little bit.

After saying goodbye to her mother, the two of them walked down to the car. Only the girls were going today, since Sango and Kikyo had decided that that would be less stressful for them. After all, the boys were a lot to handle. Even Miroku was difficult, and he was the calmest out of all of them. When they got to the car, they both climbed in the back with Sango. Kikyo was driving, Kagura was riding shotgun, Sango was in the back on the left, Kagome was in the middle, and Ayame was on the right. Once they were situated and buckled in, they took off.

"Wow, this is a really nice car." Kagome said in awe. "Kikyo, is this yours?"

"No, it's my dad's. But, if I can keep my grades up, he said he _might_ give it to me." Kikyo replied with a smile.

"Cool!" Ayame said. "So is your dad really as rich as everyone says he is?"

"No, he's not _that_ rich. But pretty close."

"How'd he get so rich, anyway?" Sango asked.

"He's the head of some huge corporation. I don't really know much more than that. He's really not home that often, so I never get the chance to talk to him."

"Oh, okay."

"But I can ask him next time I see him if you want."

"Okay."

After that, it was silent for a while. After about ten minutes, Ayame broke the silence.

"So Kagura, what does _your_ dad do?"

"Huh? Oh, I don't know. I think he makes cars… Or something."

"That's pretty cool." Sango said.

"What about your mom?" Kagome asked.

Kagura's jaw tightened a little and Kagome realized that she maybe shouldn't have brought up her mom.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." She said quickly.

Kagura sighed a little.

"No, it's fine. We just… don't get along, that's all."

"Oh."

"So what does she do?" Ayame piped up.

"She's some kind of a business woman. Or at least, so says."

"What do you mean?" Kikyo asked.

"Let's just say that I don't think a nice, professional business woman has five boyfriends and leave it at that."

"_Five_ _boyfriends?_ But… I thought she and your dad were married!" Ayame said in shock.

"They are."

"Does he know?" Sango asked.

"If he does, he hasn't done anything about it."

"How did you find out?" Kagome asked.

"I had to borrow her phone for a while once because mine broke, and I when I went to send someone a text message, I saw that her inbox was filled with text messages from at least five different people calling themselves her boyfriends."

"That's awful…"

"Is this why you don't get along?" Ayame asked.

"Pretty much."

After that, everyone was quiet again. For the rest of the ride, not much conversation was made. They made idle chitchat every once in a while, but for the most part, everyone was quiet. During the silence, Kagome let her thoughts wander. And just like usual, her thoughts drifted to Sesshomaru. She'd been trying not to think about him lately, so as to avoid the pain in her heart. But this time, she decided to just let her thoughts flow. As she looked out the window, she could barely contain a depressed sigh.

'_I wonder where you are right now…'_

Wherever he was, she just hoped that he was okay.

"Okay everyone! We're here!" Kikyo said with a smile, snapping Kagome out of her thoughts.

"Yes!" Ayame cheered, jumping a little in her seat.

Everyone quickly got their things and climbed out of the car. The weather was amazing. It was nice and warm, with a gentle breeze blowing through. The water was clear and perfect for swimming in, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. All in all, it was even better than they'd been hoping. They quickly went into the bathroom and changed into their bathing suits, then met up outside.

"Girl, we have _got_ to get you a bikini." Sango said with a smirk.

"Yeah, you'd look amazing!" Ayame agreed.

"But I'll _feel_ naked." Kagome said, smiling a bit more. "And what about Kagura? She has a one-piece too."

"Hey, don't drag me into this! I am _not_ getting a bikini!"

After their little bathing suit debate, they all headed down to the beach. For a while, they all just laid on their towels, enjoying the sun. After a while though, they went swimming. Despite how warm it was however, the water was absolutely frigid, and Kagome quickly got out. She went over to her towel and buried her feet in the nice hot sand, trying to warm up. The others followed close behind her.

"Okay, so I guess swimming's out of the question." Kikyo said.

"Who wants to make sand castles?" Ayame asked with a smile.

Kagura shrugged and she and Ayame went to work. Eventually, Kikyo joined in. For a while, Kagome and Sango just sat there and watched, but eventually, Sango stood up.

"Wanna come look for seashells with me?"

Kagome smiled.

"Sure."

The two of them walked off farther down the beach and began looking for shells, just like they used to when they were little.

"Too bad this isn't the same beach, huh?" Sango said.

"Yeah, that one had so many shells…" Kagome agreed.

"Yeah, and they were really big too."

"Yup."

After a while, they split up to cover more ground. Sango continued down the left side while Kagome went to the right, toward the huge cliffs (A/N The same ones where Sesshomaru was standing in the first preview of the future). She dug a little bit into the sand on the way there, but found nothing. By the time she'd reached the cliffs, she was beginning to think that there wasn't anything there. When she reached the base of the cliff closest to her, she froze. It was covered in sand, but amazingly, it was completely dry, and intact. It was laying there open with the cover pointed toward the sky and the pages face down on the sand. It was his, she was sure of it. Slowly, she reached out and picked it up.

"Hey Kagome! Check it out! I found this awesome-" Sango shouted as she came running, only to fall silent when she saw what her friend had found.

_In her hands, was Sesshomaru's journal._


	52. My Only One

_Broken this fragile thing now  
And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces  
And I've thrown my words all around  
But I can't, I can't give you a reason  
_

_I feel so broken up and I give up  
I just want to tell you so you know  
_

_Here I go, scream my lungs out  
And try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go but there's just no one  
That gets me like you do  
You are my only, my only one  
_

_I've made my mistakes, lead you down  
And I can't, I can't hold on for too long  
Ran my whole life in the ground  
And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone  
_

_And something's breaking up  
I feel like giving up  
I won't walk out until you know  
_

_Here I go, scream my lungs out  
And try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go but there's just no one  
That gets me like you do  
You are my only, my only one  
_

_Here I go, so dishonestly  
Leave a note for you, my only one  
And I know you can see right though me  
So let me go and you will find someone  
_

_Here I go, scream my lungs out  
And try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go but there's just no one  
No one like you  
You are my only, my only one  
_

_My only one, my only one  
My only one  
You are my only, my only one_

_**Sesshomaru… You're my only one. Always have been, always will be. You're perfect to me. Everything about you is perfect. I've never found a single flaw in you, though you've probably found a million in me. I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm not asking for your forgiveness. I know I don't deserve it. I don't know when or if you'll come back, but I hope you do. I want you to come home. We all do. I know you probably don't believe me. The others told me everything that happened.**_

_**If you do come back, I know you probably won't want to see me, let alone talk to me. But I hope that someday, you'll let me back into your heart. If you just give me a chance, I can explain everything to you. I can make things right again. If nothing else, I can try. If you don't want me to, I understand. I wouldn't want me to either. But if you're willing, I'd like a second chance. I want to set things right. If you give me a chance, that's just what I'll do. Please… Just let me try. Just one more chance. That's all I'm asking for.**_

_**I miss you, whether you realize it or not. And wherever you are, I just hope you're safe. I'm so sorry about everything. No matter what happens, I just want you to be happy. You deserve that, if nothing else.**_

_**I love you.**_

_**-Kagome**_

_**P.S. I found your journal by the way. Its fine, and I'll give it back to you someday. I promise. I won't mess with it, and I won't let anything happen to it. I'll take care of it, just like before.**_

Kagome had been writing letters to him for a few weeks now. She never did anything with them, however. She merely wrote them, then stashed them away in an old cream colored portfolio. She'd written several of them already. They weren't really letters though. She'd written them as if she were talking to him in person. She wrote them as if he could hear every single word.

_**You were right about those two. Yura and Waru, I mean. They're evil, just like you thought.**_

_**Kikyo and I were walking to class together after lunch today. Honestly, the day had been surprisingly bearable. That is, until two of Kikyo's old friends found us. They teased us of course. Called us ugly. Typical them. When they left, I thought that was the end of it. But of course, I was wrong. Yura came up to us just as we started to walk away. She called us losers and asked if I was having a bad day. She threatened to make it worse. As if she hasn't done enough damage. Without thinking, I ran away. Away from her, away from Kikyo, away from everything. They say running away from your problems doesn't solve anything. I suppose they were right. I ended up in a dead end hallway and Yura kicked my leg with everything that she had. I didn't stumble, or yell, or anything. I just dropped my books. I total wussy move, I guess. But it allowed me to take the weight off of my leg for a moment without showing anyone I was in pain. After that, I thought I'd have to face her. To take care of my own problems for once. But instead, Kagura came to my rescue.**_

_**You were right about her too, you know. She's a good friend. I'm glad you picked her. Not many people have the privilege of actually getting to know you.**_

_**I'm happy to say that I am one of the few.**_

_**-Kagome**_


	53. New Hope

_**When we went to the beach yesterday, I found it. Your journal. It was right there on the beach. Were you here? Where are you now? I hope you're safe and doing well. Or at least, doing better. I know you were hurting before. Maybe you still are. I just want to say that I'm sorry. I know words can never make things right again. Words cannot heal the wounded or mend a broken heart. But for what it's worth, I am truly sorry for everything that I did and anything that I will ever do that has or might cause you pain. **_

_**I'd gladly take it all away if I could. I'd suffer in your place in the universe would only let me. **_

_**But you know, I'm hurting too. But you don't know that do you? I made you think that I hate you. That's far from the truth. I love with all my heart, all my soul. As long as I live, I won't ever fall for anyone else.**_

_**That's a promise.**_

_**-Kagome**_

* * *

_**I found out about the letters Kagome's been writing, and I decided to write one myself. I'm not very good at writing, but here it goes. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for everything. And I'm not just talking about all the stuff that's happened since that damn Yura and her friend showed up. I'm sorry about bullying you before. You didn't do anything, and you didn't deserve it.**_

_**I'm sorry for not being a better brother.**_

_**-Inuyasha.**_

* * *

_**I don't really know you, do I? But I've heard a lot about you. You seem like a nice person, and Kagome really likes you. I heard that things used to be pretty bad for you before. But then Kagome saved you, didn't she? I'm glad she did. You two made each other so happy… I don't know what exactly happened to change that. But whatever happened, I just hope you will both heal soon. I hate seeing her so upset. She blames herself, you know. She thinks you hate her.**_

_**You still love her, don't you? **_

_**-Ayame**_

* * *

_**I should have done something. Anything. When I realized what was going on, I should have gotten help. I shouldn't have tried to take care of things on my own. When I did, Yura cast another spell. My power as a monk protected me from being controlled by her, but not from anything else. She used a spell to silence me, and it still hasn't completely worn off. Even though I couldn't talk, I should have done something. I shouldn't have just gone home. I shouldn't have left you there all alone. This whole mess… it's my fault, too.**_

_**I hope you can forgive me someday.**_

_**-Miroku**_

* * *

_**When I was little, I didn't have many friends. My parents were killed by robbers one night while my brother and I were asleep. I couldn't have saved them. There was nothing I could have done to protect them. I made a promise to myself that night, that I would never let anything bad happen to anyone else I cared about ever again. I would protect them, no matter what. When I learned about you and everything you'd been going through, I promised I would do everything I could to protect you. But instead, I got sucked into Yura's game just like everyone else. I let you get hurt again, and I'll never forgive myself for that.**_

_**I know what it's like to have your heart broken. It happens to me whenever Miroku goes after another girl. It hurts doesn't it? It's unlike any other pain in the world. But you know what? Love has the power to heal that pain. The same person who broke your heart has the ability to mend it again if you'll let them.**_

_**She doesn't hate you.**_

_**-Sango**_

* * *

A few days after finding the journal, Kagome finally mustered the courage to open it and look inside. She found the last song that she'd read, and slowly turned the page. What she read next broke her heart. It hurt her to know just how much pain he was in.

_I guess I never realized everyone hated me so much!_

_But it doesn't matter. Because right now, I hate me too._

_I don't see the point in talking… or trying… or breathing…_

She didn't understand. Why did he hate himself? It didn't make any sense. Forcing herself to stay calm, she turned to another random page and began to read.

_I wanted to go back and talk to her, but I didn't. I couldn't. She won't like it if I come back. She'll yell at me again, I just know it. Or even worse, she'll hit me again. I thought the pain was over when I met her, but it turns out that it had only just begun. I've never hurt so much before in my life. But what I don't understand is why I'm hurting like this. It's not like I'm injured… I suppose this is what people call a heartbreak, isn't it? Before all of this, that was something I could never understand. Now I guess I do._

Kagome was crying again. She'd hit him? No wonder he left. After all the abuse he'd gone through in that house, there was no way he would've reacted well to that. She didn't remember ever doing that, but she had an awful feeling that the memory would come back eventually. Other memories had already. She remembered everything up to the day where she was talking to Sango and the others about her date with Inuyasha. She and Inuyasha had agreed never to speak of it. After all, she loved Sesshomaru, and he was dating Kikyo. Wiping away her tears she turned to another page. This time, she found a song.

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_

_Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in_

_'Cause I got time while she got freedom_

_'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even_

_Her best days were some of my worst_

_She finally met a man that's gonna put her first_

_While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping_

_'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even... even... no_

_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you?_

_And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're okay?_

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah,_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_They say bad things happen for a reason_

_But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding_

_'Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving_

_And when a heart breaks no it don't break even, even... no_

_What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you?_

_And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're okay?_

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah,_

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah,_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_(One still in love while the other one's leaving)_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_('Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even)_

_Oh, you got his heart and my heart and none of the pain_

_You took your suitcase, I took the blame._

_Now I'm tryna make sense of what little remains, ooh_

_'Cause you left me with no love and honor to my name._

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_

_Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in_

_'Cause I got time while she got freedom_

_'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break..._

_No, it don't break_

_No, it don't break even, no_

_What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you?_

_And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're okay?_

_(Oh glad you're okay now)_

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah_

_(Oh I'm glad you're okay)_

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah_

_(One still in love while the other one's leaving)_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_('Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even)_

_Oh, it don't break even no_

_Oh, it don't break even no_

_Oh, it don't break even no_

After reading that, she closed the journal. In her heart, she held a new hope.

_One still in love while the other one's leaving…_

She knew who he was talking about. She was leaving him, and he was still in love with her anyway. Did he still feel that way? She hoped so. Right now, that was the only fragment of hope she had left.


	54. Home

_I'm staring out into the night  
Trying to hide the pain  
I'm going to the place where love  
And feeling good don't ever cost a thing  
And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain_

_Well I'm going home  
Back to the place where I belong  
And where your love has always been enough for me  
I'm not running from  
No, I think you got me all wrong  
I don't regret this life I chose for me  
But these places and these faces are getting old  
So I'm going home  
Well I'm going home_

_The miles are getting longer it seems  
The closer I get to you  
I've not always been the best man or friend for you  
But your love remains true  
And I don't know why  
You always seem to give me another try_

_So I'm going home  
Back to the place where I belong  
And where your love has always been enough for me  
I'm not running from  
No, I think you got me all wrong  
I don't regret this life I chose for me  
But these places and these faces are getting old_

_Be careful what you wish for  
'Cause you just might get it all  
You just might get it all  
And then some you don't want  
Be careful what you wish for  
'Cause you just might get it all  
You just might get it all_

_Well I'm going home  
Back to the place where I belong  
And where your love has always been enough for me  
I'm not running from  
No, I think you got me all wrong  
I don't regret this life I chose for me  
But these places and these faces are getting old  
I said these places and these faces are getting old  
So I'm going home  
I'm going home_

With a sigh, he crumpled up the paper and threw it in the garbage can next to him. He couldn't believe he was doing this. This was such a bad idea… But there was no turning back now.

* * *

_Beep, beep, beep!_

Kagome quickly sat up as soon as her alarm went off. She couldn't believe it was Monday already. The weekend had gone by too fast… Snapping herself out of her thoughts, she reached over and turned her alarm off. Just like every morning, she immediately looked at her desk to make sure the journal was still there. She was always so paranoid that it was just going to disappear… It had been over a month since she found it, and she made sure not to let anything happen to it. Once she was sure it was still there, she got up and began to get dressed. She still wore the same old school outfit, no matter how hard her friends tried to convince her to update her wardrobe. She liked the outfit, and she refused to change it. Besides, it looked good on her. Once she was dressed, she went over to her desk, grabbed her hairbrush, and quickly brushed her hair. After that she put her shoes on, grabbed her back pack and looked around for her sweater. It had been raining a lot recently, and she didn't want to get soaked. When she finally located it, she grabbed it and started to go downstairs. She'd barely taken two steps out of her room before she turned around and quickly went back inside. She sighed a little and grabbed the journal. She didn't want to leave it here, and wasn't because of her usual paranoia. Having it close to her just made her feel better. It made her feel closer to him. Once she had her things, she went downstairs. She quickly ate some cereal, washed her dishes, put her sweater on, and headed out the door. She managed to get to the train before it really started to rain, but by the time the train reached the station near the school, it was pouring. When the doors opened she sprinted as fast as she could to the school. When she got there, she was only a little wet, much to her relief. She went to her locker and quickly grabbed the things she needed for the day. After that, she went to class. At lunch, Kagome and the others sat around and talked. They talked about their day so far, about the homework that they had, and other things like that. Then Ayame spoke up about something completely off topic.

"So we're all hanging out this weekend right?" She asked.

"Yep. That is, unless Kagome changed her mind." Sango replied.

"No, I'm still going…"

"Are you sure?" Kikyo asked.

"Yeah, didn't you used to spend a lot of time with him there?" Ayame asked.

"Yeah, but I'll be okay."

"Okay, if you're sure…" Sango said.

"I'm sure." Kagome replied. "I'll be fine guys. Really."

After reassuring her friends that she was fine, Kagome stared off into space while the others continued talking. On Saturday they were planning on going to the old park with the cherry tree to relax and hang out together. Even the boys were coming this time, but only because they'd all sworn up and down that they'd behave. Suddenly, the bell rang, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Crud, I'll see you guys later! I gotta get to my locker!" She said quickly as she grabbed her backpack and stood up.

"Okay, bye Kagome." Sango said.

The others all said bye and they all went to class.

* * *

School was almost over for the day. The day had been long and boring and Kagome was looking forward to going to home. She couldn't wait for the bell to ring… The clock just couldn't seem to tick fast enough. Five more minutes. Five more minutes and she'd be free. But five minutes had a tendency to feel more like an eternity at school. Especially on boring days like this… Finally, the bell rang and Kagome bolted out the door. Freedom at last! She went to her locker one last time to drop her books off and closed her locker. After making sure it was locked, she put her backpack back on and turned around.

_She completely froze._

Sesshomaru was standing there, his back to her, unloading books into his old locker. Her heart began to race and tears of joy began sliding down her cheeks.

"S… Sessho…"

'_You came back…'_


	55. The Letters

Kagome wanted so badly to go and talk to him. But… at the same time… she was afraid to. Was he still upset at her? How would he react to her being there? But she knew she needed to talk to him. She needed to explain everything to him.

_Now might be her only chance._

Suddenly, she had an idea. She quickly took her backpack off and took out the folder where she kept all her letters that she'd written to him. They were in order, with the oldest being in front and the newest being in the back. Then she grabbed his journal and slowly walked over to him. She very quietly set the folder down with the journal on top of it next to his backpack to his left. After that, she quickly left. She was amazed that he hadn't noticed her. But then again, it looked like he'd been deep in thought. She smiled a little, her first real smile in a long time. Allowing herself a flicker of hope, she took off toward the train. She didn't know what would happen, but she was sure she would soon.

* * *

As soon as he was done dealing with his books, Sesshomaru turned around and put his messenger bag style backpack back on with the bag resting on his right hip. He was so deep in thought that he almost didn't notice the folder sitting on the ground by his feet. And his journal was on top of it. He immediately caught Kagome's scent and wondered how in the world she'd gotten it. He dropped it somewhere a while back and hadn't seen it since. It had fallen down a cliff, and honestly, he hadn't really felt like retrieving it. _He hadn't seen it since._ So how did she find it? His thoughts soon switched to the folder lying beneath it. It was full of papers, and he didn't quite know what to think of it. Why had she left that there with his journal? Slowly, he reached down and picked them both up. He stuffed his journal somewhat carelessly into his backpack and debated looking into the folder. With a sigh, he tucked it safely into his backpack and left the school.

Once he was home, he pulled a key from his pocket. Once he'd unlocked the door, he walked into the tiny one bedroom apartment. He didn't really have any furniture, just a little bed and a small nightstand. The only other furniture was the kitchen appliances (such as the stove) that had come with the place. Not that he used them. He stepped inside and closed the door. Once he was inside, he walked over to his bed and flicked on the light switch. Once the lights were on, he took off his backpack and sat down. He spent the next few hours doing his homework and all the makeup work his teachers had given him. None of it was very hard, and he managed to finish everything before seven. Once he was done with his homework, he pulled his journal out and set it down on the nightstand. After that, he pulled out the folder. When he opened it up, he was surprised to see what looked like letters inside.

_And they were all signed by her._

He blinked in confusion and began to read.

_**Sesshomaru… You're my only one. Always have been, always will be. You're perfect to me. Everything about you is perfect. I've never found a single flaw in you, though you've probably found a million in me. I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm not asking for your forgiveness. I know I don't deserve it. I don't know when or if you'll come back, but I hope you do. I want you to come home. We all do. I know you probably don't believe me. The others told me everything that happened.**_

_**If you do come back, I know you probably won't want to see me, let alone talk to me. But I hope that someday, you'll let me back into your heart. If you just give me a chance, I can explain everything to you. I can make things right again. If nothing else, I can try. If you don't want me to, I understand. I wouldn't want me to either. But if you're willing, I'd like a second chance. I want to set things right. If you give me a chance, that's just what I'll do. Please… Just let me try. **_

_**Just one more chance. That's all I'm asking for.**_

_**I miss you, whether you realize it or not. And wherever you are, I just hope you're safe. I'm so sorry about everything. No matter what happens, I just want you to be happy. You deserve that, if nothing else.**_

_**I love you.**_

_**-Kagome**_

_**P.S. I found your journal by the way. Its fine, and I'll give it back to you someday. I promise. I won't mess with it, and I won't let anything happen to it. I'll take care of it, just like before.**_

"_Just one more chance…"_

Should he? He didn't know. He knew he wanted to. But… something was telling him that that was a bad idea. He didn't want to risk getting hurt again… Forcing himself to focus, he began to read again.

_**You were right about those two. Yura and Waru, I mean. They're evil, just like you thought.**_

_**Kikyo and I were walking to class together after lunch today. Honestly, the day had been surprisingly bearable. That is, until two of Kikyo's old friends found us. They teased us of course. Called us ugly. Typical them. When they left, I thought that was the end of it. But of course, I was wrong. Yura came up to us just as we started to walk away. She called us losers and asked if I was having a bad day. She threatened to make it worse. As if she hasn't done enough damage. Without thinking, I ran away. Away from her, away from Kikyo, away from everything. They say running away from your problems doesn't solve anything. I suppose they were right. I ended up in a dead end hallway and Yura kicked my leg with everything that she had. I didn't stumble, or yell, or anything. I just dropped my books. I total wussy move, I guess. But it allowed me to take the weight off of my leg for a moment without showing anyone I was in pain. After that, I thought I'd have to face her. To take care of my own problems for once. But instead, Kagura came to my rescue.**_

_**You were right about her too, you know. She's a good friend. I'm glad you picked her. Not many people have the privilege of actually getting to know you.**_

_**I'm happy to say that I am one of the few.**_

_**-Kagome**_

He felt anger well up inside of him when he read that. Yura hurt her? Now he _really _wanted o take her head off. He'd wanted to for a long time now, but not this much… It took a few minutes before he was able to calm down. Once he was calm again, he returned to the letters.

_**When we went to the beach yesterday, I found it. Your journal. It was right there on the beach. Were you here? Where are you now? I hope you're safe and doing well. Or at least, doing better. I know you were hurting before. Maybe you still are. I just want to say that I'm sorry. I know words can never make things right again. Words cannot heal the wounded or mend a broken heart. But for what it's worth, I am truly sorry for everything that I did and anything that I will ever do that has or might cause you pain.**_

_**I'd gladly take it all away if I could. I'd suffer in your place in the universe would only let me.**_

_**But you know, I'm hurting too. But you don't know that do you? I made you think that I hate you. That's far from the truth. I love with all my heart, all my soul. As long as I live, I won't ever fall for anyone else.**_

_**That's a promise.**_

_**-Kagome**_

'_She… She'd do that…? Take it all away…'_

He wanted to believe her so badly. He wanted so badly to be able to trust her again. But he couldn't. He wouldn't. He never wanted to get hurt like that again… Feeling more lost and confused than ever, he turned his attention back to her letters.

_**When I first met you, you were so timid. You were afraid, and you felt all alone. I remember the first time I spoke to you. When I tapped you, you jumped as if I'd just zapped you. It took a long time before we really got to know each other. But even then, I didn't really know you. Your past remained a mystery to me. It's still a mystery, even now. It took me long time to find out about what was happening to you at home. And by then, it was almost too late. I spent the next six months worrying about you, trying to will you into waking up. I visited your room every day, and yet it felt like it wasn't enough. I felt like I was neglecting you somehow. I tried being there as long as I could, but I still had school and family to deal with. The doctors kept saying your chances of waking up were slim. They said that your chances of recovery were even slimmer. I didn't want to believe them, but when after six months you were still in a coma, I started to. I was so afraid I was going to lose you. I didn't know what to do. Then one day, you woke up. Sango and I were so happy we cried. When I was told we couldn't see you right away, I was devastated. I honestly didn't know if I could stand being away from you any longer, and I'd just seen you a few days before. Then eventually, I got a call saying you'd been released from the hospital. You know what happened after that, don't you? I thought I'd lost you. When your eyes closed that night, I wasn't sure I'd ever see them open again. The idea of losing you tore me apart. It still does. I don't know what I'd do if something were to happen to you.**_

_**I just want you to be safe and happy.**_

_**-Kagome**_

By the time he was done reading that, his heart was racing frantically. Was it true? Did she really care? He wanted so, _so_ badly to believe that she did. Because honestly, he knew he cared. As much as she'd hurt him before, he still loved her. He loved her so much…

Her scent was still strong on the folder and seemed to be everywhere. His breath grew shallower and his eyes closed. Her scent filled his nose and threatened to drive him crazy. It was absolutely intoxicating. She smelled so wonderful… He quickly set the folder down and went outside. He needed to get some fresh air. He couldn't think straight with her scent filling his extremely oversensitive nose like that. He needed to think about what to do.

He was so desperate for her, and he wanted her more than anything else in the world. He wanted her even more than his next breath. And even more than that, he _needed _her. He needed her in order to feel complete. In order to be happy. He took a deep slow breath and forced himself to relax. Once he'd cleared his mind a little, he thought long and hard about what to do. Eventually, he decided. He would talk to her. He didn't know when, and he didn't know if she would even listen. All he knew was that he needed to try. With a sigh, he went back inside and went to the kitchen. He needed to clean the blood off his blade…


	56. Can We Talk?

**A/N Just to clarify, the blade mentioned in the last chapter is the razor blade that was mentioned in the first preview of the future. By the way, this chapter isn't in a specific POV.**

Kagome didn't see him for several days afterward. It wasn't until after school Friday that she saw him once again. This time, she decided to actually go up and talk to him. She just hoped he would listen... He was at his locker putting books away when she saw him. She slowly walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. Just like on that first day… Just like before, he jumped a little. Only this time, it seemed like it was because he'd been deep in thought, not because she'd scared him. He turned around and quickly took a step back. He held her gaze for a moment before quickly looking down to the ground. He seemed almost as nervous as she was. She swallowed hard and forced herself to speak.

"Sesshomaru?"

He looked up at her again. There was no anger in his eyes. No hatred. There was just hurt. So, so much hurt.

"I know you probably aren't happy to see me, but… I was hoping we could just… talk?"

He looked down again for a moment and seemed to think about what she'd said. After a moment, he looked up at her and nodded.

"Really?"

He nodded again. A smile spread across her face and she forced back tears of joy. He was willing to talk… That was better than nothing. Far, far better. He turned back around and quickly finished putting his books away. Once he was done, he closed his locker, put his backpack back on, and turned around toward her again. She smiled a little at him and the two of them walked outside together.

"So… where do you wanna go? I mean, so we can talk…" She said nervously.

He shrugged and didn't look up from the ground. He kept his hands in the pocket of his soft black hoodie, trying to make sure the blade didn't fall out. That was the _last_ thing he wanted to have to explain to her. Besides, he was already working on trying to make himself stop. He didn't want her worrying about it, or about him. He was pulled from his thoughts when Kagome spoke up again.

"Um… How about we go to the park? The one near that WacDonalds, I mean." She said, looking at him.

(A/N Not the park with the cherry tree, a different one.)

"Okay." He said quietly with a shrug.

She smiled a little again and led the way to the nearby WacDonalds. From there, they walked about three blocks westward and eventually made it to the park. When they got there, they sat down side-by-side under a tree in front of a crystal clear pond with lily pads and ducks. Once they were seated, he thought of something and quickly went into his backpack. She watched him curiously, trying to figure out what he was doing. A few seconds later, he pulled out her folder and handed it to her.

"Oh! I almost forgot about that! Thank you."

He nodded, but otherwise didn't respond. Honestly, he didn't know what to say. He'd been having that problem all week. He'd been trying all week to talk to her, but whenever he actually managed to summon up the courage to go up to her… it was like he'd lost his voice. He had no idea what to say, and even if he did, he wasn't sure if he'd actually be able to say it. Kagome noticed this, and realized that she was going to have to be the one to start the conversation.

"Did you read any of them?" She asked quietly.

He blinked and then nodded. He'd read them all…

"So I guess you know part of what happened…"

He nodded again.

"Will you let me explain everything?"

He looked at her for a moment. He didn't know what to do. Should he trust her enough to let her tell him what really happened? He knew full well that she could simply make something up…

"Please… Just let me explain. I'll let you decide whether you believe me or not. Just listen. That's all I'm asking you to do."

He took a deep breath.

"Okay."

_He was trusting her._

He just hoped he wouldn't regret it.


	57. I Believe You

Kagome spent the next hour or so trying to explain everything that had happened. She made sure he knew that she didn't remember everything, and that a lot of what she knew was stuff the others had told her. He didn't say anything, and carefully listened to everything she said. It didn't _seem_ like she was lying but… He still wasn't sure. When she was done, she lifted her gaze from the ground where she'd been staring for the past half hour.

"So that's it I guess…" She practically whispered.

His mind was racing. What should he do? His heart was telling him to believe her, but his head was saying never to take another chance ever again.

_In the end, he chose his heart. _

At least, for now. He would try to trust her, if only just a little. He would give her a second chance, just like she wanted him to. He could tell that she was waiting for him to decide. She wasn't rushing him, but the longer he took, the more she feared that he didn't believe her. Finally, he looked up at her and responded.

"I believe you."

Her eyes went wide, and she fought back tears.

"Y-you do?"

He nodded. His eyes never left hers, and she could see so much love and them. His eyes were soft and warm, and finally, she cried. Without warning, she threw herself into his arms. Her head was on his chest and her hands clutched his sweater tightly as she cried. At first, he stiffened. He was unused to physical contact, and he wasn't exactly comfortable letting her that close to him. After a moment, he relaxed and gently wrapped his arms around her. He couldn't resist. In response, she buried her face into his shoulder and continued to cry. He didn't understand. Why was she crying? He was confused and he really didn't know what to do. He wanted to comfort her, but he didn't know how. What was he supposed to do? He'd never been put in this kind of situation before… Luckily, he was saved from having to do anything else when she slowly sat back up. He quickly let her go, wary of somehow upsetting her by continuing to hold on to her. She sniffled a little and wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

"S-sorry…" She said quietly.

"It's okay…"

"I thought that… you wouldn't believe me… I was afraid I'd lost you again…"

Immediately his thoughts flashed back to her letter.

"_The idea of losing you tore me apart. It still does."_

His heart missed a beat. It wasn't a lie… She really did care… He swallowed hard. He wanted to tell her that he still cared too. He wanted to tell her that he'd never stopped loving her. He wanted to tell her that he'd never, _ever _leave her alone again. But before he even had a chance to, she leaned in close and pressed her lips into his. His eyes went wide and he completely froze. His mind was running a complete blank all of a sudden, and he had no idea what to do. Then all at once his body relaxed. His eyes slid shut and he slowly started to respond. The kiss was electrifying, and his heart was beating like a jackhammer in his chest. He'd never felt anything like this before, and he never wanted this moment to stop. It felt so good… Suddenly, he became keenly aware of how badly he needed to breathe, and they slowly pulled apart. They leaned their foreheads together and panted in unison. Their breath mingled, but he hardly noticed. He was too busy looking deeply into her eyes. He was getting lost in her eyes. He was free falling into her beautiful eyes, and he didn't ever want to stop. She was staring deep into his eyes as well. She couldn't believe that had just happened. She hadn't meant to move and yet, before she even realized what was going on, her lips were on his. It was amazing… Once they'd caught their breath, they pulled away a bit. They were both blushing, and she nervously tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Sorry… I didn't mean-" She started to say.

"It's alright." He said.

"Really?" She asked hopefully.

He nodded.

"Really…"

She smiled at him and was delighted when she saw how his eyes lit up when she did. The moment she smiled at him his heart accelerated again. He successfully fought back a blush and tried to relax. He wouldn't admit to anyone but himself, but he'd always been weak to her smile. It was dazzling. Absolutely beautiful. Just like her. After a little while, Kagome had to go home. Honestly, so did he. It was getting dark. She asked him to go with her, and he accepted without a second thought. He really didn't want to leave her… She smile again and gently took his hand. His heart jolted as soon as she touched him, and he nearly jumped. He forced himself to relax and slowly held back. After that, she led the way back to the train and they boarded it a while later when it finally arrived. Much to their surprise, they actually found an empty seat. They sat down and Kagome began to tell him about all her new friends.

"Do you want to meet them? They're really nice."

He hesitated a little. He wasn't sure he wanted to. That sounded like a large group… Reluctantly, he agreed. Her face lit up, and he realized he'd made the right choice. After that, she continued talking to him about other various things. She bounced around from topic to topic, and he listened to every word she said. He couldn't help it. He just loved hearing her talk. Suddenly, she asked him something that caught him little off guard.

"So where are you staying now?"

"What?"

She smiled. It looked like he'd been staring off into space, and she'd suddenly snapped him back to reality.

"Get a nice view of mars?" She asked jokingly.

He pouted a little and she couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Aww! That was so _cute_!" She said, her smile growing wider.

This caused him to pout even more. He didn't like being teased… He knew she was just playing, but still…

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry." Kagome said with a smile. "You just looked like you were out in space, that's all."

He blinked. He'd been spacing out? Weird. He hadn't even noticed…

"Anyway, I asked where you were staying now."

He blinked again and told her how he was staying in a cheap one bedroom apartment. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Really? How are you affording that? Sure those things are cheap compared to other places, but they're still at least a couple hundred a month…"

He shrugged.

"What did you do? There's no way you could've just gotten the money doing nothing."

"I know."

"Come on, tell me! Please?"

He sighed.

"I sold some of my songs."

She gasped.

"Really?! To who?"

"Some record company bought them for some famous person to sing."

"Wow… So how much did you get for them all?"

"A couple thousand."

"Dude… That's awesome! But wait…"

He looked at her.

"That'll only hold you over for a little while though. What're you going to do when you run out of money?"

He shrugged. He really didn't know. He hadn't thought that far ahead for once. Honestly, he'd decided that he'd figure that part out once he got that far.

"Well, I guess you'll figure it out when the time comes…"

He nodded in agreement. He was just glad that she didn't lecture him or something. It wasn't like she'd done it before or anything, but still…

"Ah! Finally!" Kagome said suddenly as she stood up.

At first he didn't know what she was talking about, but then he realized the train had stopped. He stood up as well and followed her outside. Once they were off, they started walking toward her house. Kagome was holding his hand again, and this time he didn't hesitate to hold it back. That made Kagome smile. As they continued to walk, Sesshomaru suddenly grew nervous about seeing her family again. What if they were mad at him? What would he do then? Before he had a chance to get too worried, Kagome reassured him. She'd realize that he was getting nervous, and she calmed his fears before they had a chance to grow. Once he was calm again, she led the way up the steps to her house. When they got inside, Kagome told her mom that he was over. Her mom looked delighted, and Kagome asked if he could spend the night. She said yes, so the two of them went upstairs to her room. When they got up to her room, Kagome spoke.

"So do you wanna go with me tomorrow?"

"Where?"

"To the park. You know, the one with the cherry tree."

He looked at her questioningly.

"Why?"

"Because and the others are supposed to hang out there tomorrow. Please? _Please?_"

She gave him her best bambi eyes, and he completely melted. He just couldn't say no. With a sigh, he agreed.

"Fine…"

"Yay!"

He continued looking at the ground and pouted a little. He couldn't believe he fell for that… Kagome smiled wider.

"You're so adorable, you know that?"

This made him pout even more.

"I am not."

"Yes you are!"

He didn't respond this time, and just continued to pout. He really hadn't intended to pout, but next thing he knew he was doing it. He really needed to stop doing that… Eventually, they went to bed. Kagome slept in her bed while he slept on the floor. She'd given him on the extra pillows and a blanket, and that was all he needed to be comfortable. After all, he was used to sleeping on the floor. But even though he was comfortable, he didn't fall asleep right away. He spent a few hours watching her sleep and listening to her breathing before he finally decided that he needed to get to sleep. As he was drifting off, he couldn't help but wonder if today had actually happened. Especially that moment at the park. It felt so unreal… His lips tingled a little, and he did his best to ignore it. With a sigh, he rolled over and went to sleep. Tomorrow, he'd face the others. The problem was…

_Was he even ready to?_


	58. The Bandages

Kagome woke up early the next morning. At first, she thought she was alone. But the she remembered. She _wasn't_ alone. He was there with her… She looked down at him and smiled when she saw he was still sleeping. His face was soft and peaceful, and she didn't have the heart to wake him. Besides, she knew he didn't normally sleep this well. He had nightmares most of the time, and she was thankful that he was sleeping well. She quietly crawled out of bed and got dressed. She was being as quiet as possible to avoid waking him. He didn't need to be up yet. Honestly, neither did she. But she couldn't sleep anymore, so she didn't go back to bed. Once she was finished getting dressed, she brushed her hair and tiptoed out of the room and down the stairs so she could eat some breakfast. By the time she was done, it was only seven. They weren't supposed to meet the others until around noon. Still no need to wake him. So instead, she went into the living room and quietly watched T.V. for a while. At around nine she went into her room to check on him. She was surprised when she realized he was still sleeping. He didn't normally sleep in this long…

'_Has he been sleeping well lately?'_

She quietly walked over to him and laid down next to him. He was curled up slightly, and it looked like he was dreaming. It didn't seem to be a nightmare though, much to her relief. She smiled a little and reached out to stroke his hair. The slight frown that had been on his face before instantly disappeared, making her smile more. He whimpered a little in his sleep and snuggled a bit closer to her. Her smile grew even wider as she moved closer to him and wrapped her arms gently around him. Her chin was resting gently on the top of his head and his face was buried in her neck. She was completely comfortable, just laying there holding him. Without even meaning to, she dozed off again for a while. When she finally woke up again, it was already eleven. Her eyes widened and she sat up. She stood up and quickly re-brushed her hair. After that, she went over and gently shook him. She knew he was a light sleeper, so it didn't take much to wake him.

"W-Wha…?"

"Come on, it's time to get up."

He sat up and rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"C'mon, up and at 'em." She said with a smile.

It took him a moment to really wake up, and another moment to figure where he was. Then all at once, the previous day's events came flooding back to him. He quickly got up and put away the blanket and pillow he'd used. After that, Kagome handed him her hairbrush. Normally, he didn't need to brush his hair, but today it was a little messy. Once he was done brushing his hair, they went downstairs and headed for the park. Kagome talked nonstop the whole time they were walking. He didn't mind, really. He liked listening to her. Kagome felt a little ridiculous babbling like that. But she really couldn't help it. She just had so much to say, and she knew he was listening. Besides, she was completely ecstatic to have him back, and she talked a lot when she was excited. She'd always seen that as a flaw, but he saw it as one of the many special things about her. He'd never found a single flaw in her. He'd always seen her as perfect in every way. Not that he'd ever actually _looked_ for any flaws, but still… Somehow, they ended up running a little late getting to the park. It was already almost 12:30 by the time they got there. Before they even walked into the little clearing where the others were they could hear them.

"Where is she?" Ayame asked.

"I don't know." Kagura said.

"I think she's just running a little late, guys." Sango said.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. She'll get here when she gets here." Inuyasha said.

As soon as he finished talking, Koga tackled him and they began rough housing. Pretty soon, Miroku, Hakkaku, Ginta, and Bakotsu joined in. Sango sighed.

"So much for behaving…"

"Boys will be boys." Kikyo said with a smile.

"Yup." Ayame agreed.

"I say we just let them tire each other out and leave them here while they sleep." Kagura said, earning a laugh out of the other girls.

"Hey! I heard that!" Inuyasha said before he got pulled back into the "fight".

A few minutes later, Kagome and Sesshomaru appeared. He was looking down at the ground and wouldn't look up, and she squeezed his hand reassuringly. Sango and the others gasped, and for a moment, everything just stopped. Even the boys were still for a moment. Then all at once everyone was on their feet and running toward them. They were all talking at once, and he couldn't understand what anyone was saying, but he could tell that none of them seemed mad. That surprised him a little. He'd expected _someone _to be mad at him, and yet no one was. Once they calmed down again, everyone went and sat down on the clearing where the group had been before. Kagome wouldn't let go of his hand, and honestly, he was grateful for that. He was unbelievably nervous right now, and she was definitely helping to keep him calm. Everyone time he began to grow more nervous, she gave his hand a reassuring squeeze to let him know that it was alright. And it helped, much to her relief. She didn't know why he was so nervous though. It was like he expected one of them to just suddenly attack him or something… Everyone was quiet for a few awkward moments. No one really seemed to know what to say. Then finally, Sango spoke.

"I'm glad you're back." She said with a smile.

"Yeah, it wasn't the same without you." Miroku said.

Everyone else agreed, and he visibly relaxed. Hearing all of that was all it took to convince him that they weren't mad at him. It was then that Inuyasha spoke.

"So where have you been all this time?"

Sesshomaru shrugged.

"Just wandering."

"Where?" Ayame asked.

He shrugged again.

"Nowhere in particular?" Sango asked.

He shook his head. They asked him a few more questions after that, like if he was okay, if he had a place to stay when he wasn't with Kagome, and when he'd come back. He told them that he was fine, that he did have a place to stay, and that he'd come back about a week ago. After that, they stopped questioning him. Everyone talked together for a while and he just sat there and listened. He was still looking down at the ground, and he hardly ever looked up. And when he did, he didn't do it for very long. He wasn't a big fan of having everyone's attention on him, and he was trying his hardest not to be noticed. Of course, he knew it was already too late for that. They'd all noticed him the moment he'd gotten there… Suddenly, Kagome let go of his hand. He quickly looked over at her, feeling every ounce of the comfort she'd made him feel before suddenly leave his body. She smiled gently at him and stood up.

"I'll be right back, okay? I'm just going to go talk to Sango for a moment."

He nodded and the two of them walked off. Once they were far enough away that no one could hear them, Sango spoke.

"So how did you get him to come here?!" She asked excitedly

Kagome smiled and quickly explained everything that had happened since she'd seen him on Monday. Sango was ecstatic.

"You guys _kissed_?!"

"Well technically, I kissed him…"

Sango squealed in delight.

"How was it?" She asked.

"It was… _perfect_. It wasn't anything like I thought it would be. It seemed so soft, honest, and giving… It was beyond perfect."

Sango squealed again.

"That's awesome!"

Kagome smiled. Once they were done talking, they walked back to the group. Kagome sat back down next to Sesshomaru again. His hands were in his pocket again and she gently pulled one out and held on to it. That startled him a little, but he relaxed quickly. He was just glad she was back. He'd been really nervous without her there… At about three, everyone went home. Sesshomaru was going to go back to his apartment, but Kagome somehow convinced him to stay another night. So instead, he went back home with her. When they got back, she made herself a late lunch and turned on a movie for them to watch. He dozed off at some point during the middle of it, and when he woke up his head was on her shoulder. He quickly sat up and Kagome looked at him with a smile on her face.

"What's the matter?"

He shook his head, and she knew he was basically saying "nothing". She continued to smile and turned her attention back to the movie. After the movie, they went upstairs to her room for a while. They played a board game for a while until they were called down for dinner. Even though she knew he didn't need to eat, Kagome asked him to at least try the ramen that her mother made.

"Please just try it? It's really good. You'll love it, I promise."

Reluctantly, he agreed. It wasn't like she was asking him to eat it all... Just try it. He could do that. Once they were seated at the table, her mother served everyone. Sota was talking up a storm to no one in particular, Grandpa was grumbling about how no one had been buying his trinkets, and her mother was trying unsuccessfully to make him feel better while Kagome ate in silence. Sesshomaru stared at the bowl for a few minutes before Kagome gently nudged him. She smiled a little, silently asking him once again to just try it. He held her gaze for a moment before looking back at the bowl again. He sighed a little and picked up the chopsticks with his right hand. He had to force himself not to wince. His wrist still hurt from the other day… Forcing himself not reveal any pain, he took a small bite of the noodles. Kagome smiled when she saw how his eyes lit up.

'_See? I knew you'd like it.'_

She wasn't at all surprised when he finished the entire bowl of ramen, broth and all. When her mother asked him if he wanted seconds, he nodded eagerly. He never knew something could taste so good… After they were finished eating, they washed their dishes and went back upstairs. Kagome quickly came back down a moment later.

"Mom, is it okay if he stays again tonight?" She asked.

"Of course! He can stay as long as he likes. He's always welcome here." Her mother replied with a smile.

Kagome smiled back at her.

"Thanks mom!"

After that, she went back upstairs.

"See, I told you it was fine. She's okay with it. We are you so worried that she's mad at you?" She asked once she made it back into the room.

He shrugged.

"You don't need to worry. My mom's not like that. She would never get mad at you for something that wasn't even your fault." She said. "And besides, even if she was mad, I wouldn't let her take it out on you. Okay?"

He looked at her.

"I promise."

He seemed to relax a little after that.

"Okay."

"Good. Now come on. Let's finish our game." She said with a smile.

He nodded and they went back to playing. Kagome ended up winning, and she cheered happily. He just shrugged indifferently. He really didn't care. It was just a game, after all. After finishing their game, they packed everything up and went downstairs to watch T.V. It was about eleven o'clock by that point, and everyone else was asleep. Kagome turned the T.V. down a bit, and turned on an anime. He watched it curiously. He'd never really seen many T.V. shows before, so each one was brand new for him. After about an hour or so, he started to fall asleep. Kagome noticed, so she pulled on his arm a bit and laid him down so that he was lying on his side facing the T.V. and his head was in her lap. He hardly even seemed to notice. He yawned a little and quickly fell asleep. After a while, Kagome got tired too. She turned the T.V. off and looked down at him. He was still sound asleep and she didn't want to wake him. But they really needed to get up to bed… She gently shook him a few times, and he began to stir. He gently shook him again until he woke up. He sat up and rubbed his eyes sleepily. She took his hand and led him upstairs. She sat him down on her bed while she went and grabbed the blanket he'd used the night before. She came back into the room and set them down. Then she laid him down in her bed. She'd sleep on the floor tonight. Once he was lying down, she covered him up with the blanket and gently kissed his forehead. When he was settled, she started to turn around so she could go to sleep. She stopped suddenly when she saw something. His right sleeve had rolled up a little, revealing white bandages wrapping around his wrist. She didn't know what to think of it, so she just gently rolled his sleeve back down and went to bed. She'd ask him about it tomorrow.


	59. Discoveries

When he woke up the next morning, he was surprised when he realized He was in Kagome's bed. He looked over at her alarm clock and blinked when he realized it was only seven. Kagome was already up. He could hear her downstairs. He stretched a little and got up. He quickly made the bed and went downstairs. Kagome looked up from her cereal when she heard his light footsteps coming down the stairs. She smiled at him.

"Morning!"

"Morning."

"I didn't wake you, did I?"

He shook his head. She quickly finished the last few bites of her cereal, washed her dishes, and led the way back up to her room. While she put her sweater on, He picked o his backpack and put it on. She'd asked him the day before if she could see his apartment, and he'd agreed after a while. He'd told her that there really wasn't anything to see, but she'd insisted. So now they were headed for the train so they could go there. When they made it to the station, Kagome realized they'd made it there early. They ended up waiting around for about an hour before the first train of the day arrived. When it finally showed up, they got on. They talked for a while before a loud commotion silenced them. Two tall, burly men were yelling at each other and yelling obscenities at everyone near them. Sesshomaru watched them for a while before looking away.

"This," he muttered to himself, "is why I don't like people."

"Most people, anyway." Kagome said.

He nodded and glared daggers at the two men. They were getting on his nerves and their loud voices were really hurting his ears. Kagome could tell he was getting irritated, and she prayed that they'd reach stop soon. Honestly, those two were irritating, her as well. Finally, about ten minutes later, they reached their stop. They quickly got off and began walking toward his apartment. It wasn't far from the school, and actually, it looked pretty nice from the outside. When they reached the front door, he pulled out a little key and unlocked the door with his right hand. Because of this, Kagome was reminded of the bandages.

'_I'll ask him about it before I leave today.'_

They went inside, and Kagome couldn't believe how dark it was. Weren't there any windows? A moment later the lights came on. While Sesshomaru took his backpack off, Kagome looked around. It was clear that he hadn't been joking earlier when he'd said that there really wasn't anything to see. But even though it was pretty empty, it still looked nice. It was warm and comfortable, and she felt safer in there than she had in her own room earlier. It just need some more furniture, she decided.

"This is nice." She said with a smile.

He just shrugged and didn't seem to agree.

"You just need some more furniture, that's all."

"What's the point? I'm hardly here anyway."

"Well, it would give you more to do."

He just shrugged again. He was used to not having anything to do. After all, he'd spent his childhood in a dungeon. He was suddenly pulled from his thoughts when Kagome spoke.

"Do you wanna walk with me somewhere?"

"Where?"

"I don't know. The movies, maybe? I have money."

He thought about it for a moment, though he knew there was no point. He just couldn't say no to that hopeful, pleading face.

"Sure."

"Yay!"

Kagome grabbed his hand and led the way outside. Once he'd locked the door, they walked over to the nearest movie theatre. Kagome picked out a movie, and he bought the tickets for her. When they went inside, she bought a large tub of popcorn and a couple chocolate bars. She insisted that he and least try them, and he reluctantly agreed. After that, they went to their movie. While they were waiting for the movie to start, she broke off a piece of chocolate for him to try. He tried it, and he absolutely loved it.

'_No surprise there.'_

With a smile, she handed the rest of the bar to him. He ended up finishing it right before the movie started.

"Somebody has a sweet tooth."

He looked at her briefly but otherwise didn't respond. After that, she made him try some popcorn. He ended up liking that too, and she shared it with him during the movie. Once the movie was over, they threw their garbage away and went outside.

"That movie was _weird…_" Kagome said.

Sesshomaru nodded in agreement. After a while of just walking around, Kagome brought up the bandages. She explained how she'd seen them the night before, and he mentally cursed. Now he _really_ needed to stop. Why did this have to be such a hard habit to break? She asked him if he was alright, and he told her he was fine.

"What happened?"

She had a feeling he wasn't telling her everything…

"Nothing."

She sighed a little and decided to drop it. The whole conversation was making him upset, and she didn't want that.

_She just wanted him to be happy._

* * *

At about three or so, she had to go home. She'd promised her mom she'd help her clean today. At her request, he walked with her to the train station and waited with her until the train arrived. When it came, she gave him a quick hug goodbye and got on. She waved at him through a window, and he waved back before turning around and walking off. When she got home, she helped her mom clean just like she'd promised. After that, she went up to her room and drew for a while. She started spacing out at some point, and was startled back to reality when her phone started to ring. It was Sango calling.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kagome!"

Sango immediately conducted the Grand Interrogation, wanting to know everything Kagome and Sesshomaru had done today. Kagome told her everything, even about the bandages. She just wanted her friend's opinion. Sango was quiet for a while before slowly responding.

"Kagome, how long has he had those?" Sango asked seriously.

"I don't know. Why?" Kagome asked, bewildered.

"My mom's a doctor." Sango said slowly. "She's dealt with kids with bandages like that before."

A feeling over dread came over her as she listened. What was Sango getting at?

"_And most of them were cutting themselves."_

Kagome completely froze and the breath caught in her throat. Her body went numb, and she dropped the phone.


	60. Confiscation

Kagome went over to Sesshomaru's apartment after school the next day. She hadn't seen him all day, and that didn't surprise anyone. Even though they had more or less made up, he was still distant trying to recover from having his heart broken so many times by her. Even though, really, it had been Yura's doing, she still felt guilty. She didn't think she could ever forgive herself. She wouldn't blame him if he didn't either. When she got over to his apartment, she knocked on the door then tried the doorknob. He'd told her before that if it was unlocked she could just go in. When she realized it was unlocked, she opened up the door and went inside. At first, she was confused. She didn't see him anywhere. She looked around, only to confirm that he wasn't there.

_'That's weird... Why would he leave the door unlocked if he's not here?'_

She was about to leave when she saw that his journal was laying wide open on his bed. Just like always, she was tempted to go over and read it. She almost didn't though. She was wary of upsetting him, and she was afraid that reading his journal would do just that. But then again, he'd never really minded before... With that in mind, she slowly walked over to it and began to read. The first entry was written on a separate piece of paper.

_**Sunday**_

_I don't know if this is a good idea... Going back to school, and all. But I guess it's too late to turn back now. I just hope I don't see any of them yet. I don't think I'm ready to... I don't want Monday to come. Not ever._

**_Monday_ **

_I don't know what to do. Honestly, I'm kind of freaking out. I read her letters. Every last one of them. I really don't know what to do. She wants a second chance. I want to give her that chance, but... I'm afraid to. I'm afraid I'll get hurt again. What if nothing's changed? I suppose it doesn't matter. I stopped caring a long time ago. I done caring whether or not people care about me. I'm done caring if people care if I'm hurt. I'm done._

**_Friday_**

_I decided to trust you Kagome. I'll give it to you. A second chance, just like you wanted. Just please... Please don't make me regret it. I don't want to hurt like that ever again. Please Kagome... Don't hurt me again._

_'I won't... I promise I won't...'_

After she was done reading that, she set the journal back down and thought about what to do. She didn't think she'd hurt him again since he'd come back. She hadn't. ...Had she? God, she hoped not. But... If she hadn't, then why was he hurting himself? Unless...

_'He's still hurting from before... That must be why...'_

She wasn't sure what to do. She knew she needed to talk to him about it, but she didn't know how. How could she talk to him about it without making him feel worse? The last thing she wanted was to make things worse... Still deep in thought, she stood up and walked outside. she closed the door quietly behind her and walked home. She needed to do her homework. Once she was done she'd go look for him again. It was around five o'clock by the time she finished her homework, and it took another hour to get done with dinner and the dishes. Once all that was done, she took off before she could get held up again. She spent at least an hour wandering around looking for any sign of him. When she couldn't find him, she decided to try his apartment again. This time, the door was locked, so she knocked a couple times. After a moment, the door opened. He looked a little surprised to see her, but he let her in without questioning her. Once she was inside, he closed the door and looked at her questioningly. She hesitated before speaking.

"Maru..."

He blinked. _Maru?_ Why did she call him that?

"Can I talk to you about something?"

He nodded and she took a deep breath.

_'How do I say this?'_

Finally, she managed to get it out. In one quick sentence, she asked him about the cutting. As soon as he heard that, he froze. _Not good._ This was _not_ good. He was looking down at the ground, and he refused to look up. His breathing became a bit shallower and he tried to force himself to calm down, but it just wasn't working. Kagome noticed he was shaking a little, and she quickly wrapped her arms around him to try to comfort him. Almost as soon as she did, he broke down. All the emotions he'd kept bottled up came pouring out all at once, along with the pain. She hugged him tighter, and pulled him down so that they were both sitting on the bed. He was still trying to calm himself down, but it still wasn't working. She continued to hold him close, trying to comfort him any way she could. She wasn't sure how to, though. She'd never seen him like this before.

_This was the first time she'd ever seen him cry._

It took a while before he was able to force himself to calm down. He wiped the tears off his sleeve with his sleeve, and she noticed that it seemed like he was trying to bottle his feelings up again. Her mind flashed back to the months before Yura came around. He'd just started to reveal his feelings... She focused herself on the current situation again, and looked at him.

"Give me the blade. Now."

She hated being so harsh with him, but she needed to make sure she got the blade from him. He flinched slightly at her tone, and pulled a small razor blade out of his pocket. He quickly handed it to her, and she carefully put it in her sweater pocket. She sighed a little and stood up. He was still trembling a little, and he wouldn't look up. He looked... almost scared. And he _was_ scared. The secret was out now, and he was sure she hated him because of it. She was going to leave him. He just knew it... Without warning, she reached out and gently grabbed his right arm.

"Let me see your wrist."

A couple more tears slid down his cheeks as she rolled up his sleeve. She carefully unwrapped the bandages, causing him to wince slightly. She felt a sting in her eyes when she saw that there was fresh cuts on his wrist. They looked like they'd just been made a few hours ago. Almost as soon as she unwrapped them, they began to bleed again. She quickly pulled him to his feet and led him to the kitchen. She turned on the water in the sink and put his wrist under the water. He winced and pulled away slightly. She didn't get mad or upset, and simply pulled his wrist back under the water. He winced again and she held his wrist in place. She had to. She needed to clean his cuts. Once she was sure they were clean, she turned the water off and bandaged his wrist again. After that, she went back to the bed and grabbed his backpack and journal. Then she went back over to him, grabbed his hand, and led him outside. She took his key, locked the door, and led the way to the train. He didn't resist, and didn't look up even once. He was completely silent, and wasn't holding her hand back. He was walking more slowly then she was, causing him to trail behind her slightly. She noticed this, so she slowed down a bit so that she was walking in pace with him. After a while, they made it to the train. They got on and sat down near the front. They sat in silence, though there was a lot she wanted to say. More than anything, she wanted to tell him that it was okay and that she wasn't mad at him. But she just couldn't get the words out. Eventually, the train stopped and they got off. When they got to her house, she took him up to her room. She set his things down and made a bed for him on the floor. It took a couple minutes to actually get him to lay down. He seemed so uncomfortable and nervous, and it was clear he was still emotional from earlier. Eventually, she managed to get him to lay down, and somehow managed to get him to go to sleep. Once he was asleep, she turned the light off and went downstairs. She threw the blade away, careful to make sure that it was buried by other garbage. After that, she went upstairs and went to bed. She'd figure out what to do next tomorrow.


	61. Suicide

Several days had passed since Kagome confiscated his blade. She wouldn't let him go home yet, but only because she wanted to keep an eye on him. She watched him like a hawk, though he didn't understand why. He wasn't so desperate to hurt himself that he'd use any sharp object he came across... She knew that, but even so, she didn't want to take the chance. He hadn't really said much of anything to anyone since she'd brought him there, and she noticed that he was extremely nervous around her. It was almost like he was afraid of her... He also didn't really do much. He mostly just wrote his in his journal. She didn't know what he wrote in there, but now she had a chance to find out. She was hoping that she could find something in there that would at least give her a hint as to why he'd been hurting himself. He'd fallen asleep on the couch, and she saw her chance. She went over to couch, sat down on the floor, and began to read. The first thing she read had dates by them, indicating that he'd written it about a month after he'd disappeared. Everything else had been written fairly recently.

_How long before I'm just a memory?_

_'Did he think we'd just forget about him? There's no way I'd ever let that happen...'_

After that she continued reading.

_I'm constantly afraid that I'm not good enough._

* * *

_I push everyone away. I don't let people stay. If I were you, I'd go now. I'm not worth it anyway..._

* * *

_Depression is not an act. Suicide isn't a coward's escape. Self-harming isn't a cry for attention. I wish people would stop acting like they know everything about me._

* * *

Kagome was frozen. _Suicide..._

_'Oh my god... He didn't try to kill himself did he?'_

It took her a while to calm down enough to continue reading. The finally thing she read was the last thing he'd written in the journal so far.

_You don't understand cutting unless you've cut before. _  
_You don't understand suicide unless you've attempted it._  
_You understand depression unless you've felt it._  
_You don't understand me unless you've been through what I've been through._

* * *

When she'd started reading, she'd been hoping to find some sort of answer to the problem of him cutting himself. But in the end, she'd ended up with more questions then before. One question in particular haunted her.

_Had he tried to kill himself?_


	62. We Need a Plan

_Nobody cares until it's too late. It was too late a long time ago, and still no one knows. Even if they did, I doubt they would care. After all, I'm the one who's going to die._

* * *

The next day, Sango's mother came over to Kagome's house. She brought a friend with her, a lady named Sakuya. She was a psychiatrist. Kagome had asked them to come over to help try to take care of Sesshomaru. He wasn't talking to her at all, and because of that, she had no way to figure out the answers to any of her questions.

_Had he tried to kill himself?_

That was something they needed to find out. _Fast._ Because if he had, there was a chance he might try it again. So while Kagome and Sango were at school, Sango's mother Mari and her friend Sakuya went over to see him. When they got there, Mari checked him over, made sure that he hadn't hurt himself at all. He hadn't, much to her relief. Or at least, she didn't think he had. She knew that there was a chance that he had and he'd simply healed before anyone found out. But she didn't think that that was the case. Once she was sure he wasn't hurt, she left the room so Sakuya could talk to him. He was in sitting in Kagome's room. Kagome had asked him to stay there while the two of them were over, and he'd listened. He didn't want to make her mad. So he stayed there, sitting on the floor beneath the window. His knees were hugged up to his chest and he was looking down at the floor. He hadn't looked up once. Sakuya closed the door and slowly walked over to him. She sat down cross-legged on the floor about two feet in front of him. She wanted to give him some space. She smiled gently at him.

"Hi. My name's Sakuya. I just want to talk with you, okay?"

* * *

"Do you think they'll be able to help, Sango?"

"I don't know. But I sure hope so."

"Me too..."

"Come on, I think I found the others."

"Right."

Lunch had just started, and Sango and Kagome had been trying with little success to find Kikyo and the others. Eventually, they found them. They were sitting at a different table than usual, which had definitely made finding them a little more difficult.

"Hey guys, over here!" Ayame called while waving her hand in the air.

With a smile, Sango led the way through the crowd over to the new table.

"Hey guys!" She said.

"Hey Sango. Did you guys get lost or something?" Kagura asked.

"You could say that."

"So why is everyone over here?" Kagome asked.

"Didn't you see who was at our table?" Kikyo asked.

Kagome shook her head.

"That dick Naraku and his cronies are over there." Inuyasha said.

"Really? But why? I thought they had their own table..."

"They do, but they're more than willing to take ours away just to annoy us." Koga replied.

"Oh."

"One of these days, those jerks are gonna get what's comin' to 'em." Kagura said.

"Yeah, and we'll make sure it happens." Sango agreed.

"Not to rain on your parade or anything here guys, but how in the _hell_ are we supposed to do that? In case you haven't noticed, they've been kicking our butts ever since they got here. Not only that, but now they have a _ton_ of allies!" Miroku said.

"Like who?" Inuyasha said.

"Hiten, Manten, Byakuya, Jakotsu, Muso, Hakudoshi, Kyokotsu, Renkotsu, and Tsubaki, That's who!"

"Isn't she...?" Kagome started to say.

Sango nodded.

"A Dark Preistess. Tsubaki is as evil as she can be."

"They have twelve we have eleven. We're screwed." Bankotsu said.

"Twelve. We're even." Kagura said.

"Huh?"

"You're forgetting Sesshomaru."

"Oh yeah. But even still, we have a disadvantage. All of them can fight, but out of all of us only five of us can _really_ fight, five of us can _sort of_ fight, and two of us can't fight at all."

"That's true..."

"I'm confused. Who's under which category?" Ginta asked.

"Inuyasha, Koga, Kagura, Sesshomaru, and I can really fight. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kikyo, and Ayame can sort of fight. You and Hakkaku can't fight at all." Bankotsu replied in a bored tone.

"Oh." Ginta said in understanding.

"I resent that!" Hakkaku said angrily.

"But it's true." Kago said.

"I know..."

"You guys, that was interesting and all, but we're still lacking any kind of a plan." Kagome said.

"Kagome's right. We need some kind of a plan if we're going to do anything about them." Sango said.

"Easier said then done. Naraku always seems to know what we're doing." Inuyasha said.

"Yeah, it's like he can read our minds!" Koga agreed.

"Yup, we totally got this. We'll beat them. It's not like it's impossible, or anything." Miroku said sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up. We'll figure something out." Kagura said.

"Yeah! We just need a little time, that's all!" Ayame said.

"Time, luck, strength, intelligence, super powers, food..." Inuyasha said.

"How will _food_ help?" Sango asked.

"Can't fight evil on an empty stomach!" Ginta said.

Kagura rolled her eyes and everyone used the last few minutes of lunch to finish eating. When the bell rang, they agreed to try to come up with a plan and to meet back up after school to talk. After that, they all went their seperate ways.

* * *

_It's not that I don't know what's wrong with me, it's that you don't understand. No one does._

* * *

After school, everyone met up at WacDonalds as promised. Kikyo and Inuyasha bought everone's food and drinks while they all started to talk.

"How 'bout we just ambush 'em?" Hakkaku said.

Miroku shook his head.

"I doubt that'll work. You heard Inuyasha earlier. Naraku knows everything we're planning to do before we do it."

"How are we supposed to fight that?" Ginta asked.

"Yeah, if he knows everything we're going to do, then they'll just keep beating us." Ayame said.

Sango sighed.

"This is going to be hard, but we can't give up. We've come so far... We can't just give up!"

"Sango's right." Kagura said. "We're just going to have to play our cards carefully."

"Exactly. No matter how impossible it may seem, we're just going to overcome all obstacles." Kikyo said.

"Yeah! We can beat them! I don't care how long it takes! Those bastards are going down!" Inuyasha agreed.

"I call call dibs on the final blow!" Koga said.

"We can call dibs later! Right now, we need to think of a plan that Naraku can't compete with." Bankotsu said.

After that, they quieted down and began to think. They managed to come up with a few ideas, but nothing that would actually work. In the end, they had nothing.

"Jeez, why does this have to be so hard?!" Inuyasha said in exasperation.

They all sighed. There was silence for a moment before Bankotsu spoke.

"Hey guys, I have to get home. My mom'll kill me if I'm not there before dark."

"Yeah, I have to go too." Koga said.

"Okay. Bye guys." Kagome said.

They both said bye and walked out the door. Hakkaku and Ginta ran out after them, shouting something to Koga about staying at his house his house. Not long after that, Kikyo got a call from her mom her mom telling her to go home. She quickly said goodbye and left. Ayame went home shortly afterward, leaving Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha alone. There was about ten minutes of silence before Sango spoke.

"We should probably get going. It's almost eight o'clock, and we all have lives to get back to."

"Yeah. I'll let you guys know if I think of anything." Miroku said.

"Okay, see you guys later." Inuyasha said.

"Bye everyone. See you all tomorrow." Kagome said."

After they all said goodbye, Kagome left and headed for the train. She was surprised by the time. She hadn't meant to be out this late...

* * *

"You know they're planning something, don't you?" Yura asked.

"Of course I do." Naraku replied. "I just haven't figured out what it is yet. But I will..."

"Naraku, even if you do figure it out, there's no way we'll beat him." Waru said. "You said so yourself. He's too strong."

Naraku smirked evilly.

"Don't you worry about that. I'll take care of him soon enough..."

* * *

"So did you guys figure anything out?" Kagome asked hopefully.

She was talking to Mari on the phone. Mari had called her a few minutes after she got on the train. Apparantly, it was a good thing that Kagome had been gone as long as she had. Sakuya had needed extra time to try to talk to him.

"No, nothing. Sakuya tried everything. He just wouldn't talk."

"But why?"

"I'm not sure, but I think Sakuya has an idea."

"Did she say anything?"

"Yes. When she left your room, she looked deep in thought. Something seemed to be troubling her, so I asked her what was wrong. She didn't reply at first, but then she mumbled something about self-induced muteness."

"Self-induced? Is that even possible?"

"I don't know. In all my years, I've never heard of anything like it."

Kagome sighed.

"Okay, well thank you both anyway. I really appreciate you both trying."

"Your welcome. But Kagome, you need to keep working with him. Your the only one he'll talk to."

"But he's been silent around me too."

"I know. But your the one he trusts most in the world, remember?"

"Yes... I'll never forget that..."

"There's something he's not telling us Kagome. Not telling anyone. Whatever it is, it's having a very negative effect on him. You need to figure out what it is soon so you can help him."

"I'll try..."

_'Oh, Maru... Why won't you talk to me? What are you hiding?'_


	63. Why Won't You Talk to Me?

When Kagome got home, she went up to her room to check on Sesshomaru. She'd told him to stay in her room, and she was pretty sure he'd stayed there. Sure enough, when she got up to her room she saw him sitting on the floor below the window. He was writing in his journal, but he stopped and looked up when she came in the room. She smiled at him, trying to break the ice a little. He looked down for some reason, and she realized that he was uncomfortable. He'd been like that around her ever since she found out...

_'Come to think of it... That's also when he stopped talking...'_

"Are you okay? You look upset..."

He had to force himself not to frown.

_'Of course I'm not okay! I'm gonna die and there's nothing anyone can do about it!'_

He quickly pushed his emotions aside and bottled them up. He didn't want her to learn how he was feeling. If she did, she would learn about what was going on. He didn't want that. After all, there was nothing she could do about it. Nothing anyone could do about it. No one except...

_'Damn you Naraku...'_

Kagome knew something was bothering him. She could tell. She just didn't know what it was. But she planned on finding out. She had to.

_"You need to keep working with him. Your the only one he'll talk to."_

Somehow, she doubted that. He seemed determined not to say anything to her. Or to anyone.

"Maru, why won't you talk to me?"

He was silent. He wanted to talk to her, but it wouldn't do anyone any good. The only thing that could save him, the only thing that would end their problems for good,

_Was the death of their greatest enemy._

_'If I die, you die with me.'_


	64. I'll Protect You

She was on the verge of giving up. He still wouldn't say _anything_ to her. She sighed inwardly and decided to try one last time. She hadn't tried all day. She'd given up the night before, and hadn't tried since. She would try this one last time. She didn't know what she would do if it didn't work. She went up to her room, and tried one last time. She asked him_ one last time_ why he wouldn't talk to her. He'd had enough of this. He didn't think he'd be able to hide this any longer, anyway. He quickly grabbed his journal and wrote something down. Then he turned it around and showed her.

_I can't!_

Her eyes widened. _What?_

"_What?_ What do you mean You _can't?_"

He nearly slapped his forehead. He turned his journal back around and wrote something down again.

_I mean I literally **can't!**_

Kagome took a deep breath, trying to calm down. She could tell that she'd irritated him, and she didn't want to make him mad. She knew he was normally so calm and patient, but at the same time, she also knew had a nasty temper.

"_Why_ can't you?"

He hesitated. He really had no choice now, but... Telling her wouldn't help anything. All that would do was worry her, and he didn't want that. But what other choice did he have? If he didn't tell her, she would just keep questioning him until he did anyway... He sighed inwardly and wrote the truth.

_Because of Naraku._

Her eyes widened again.

"_Naraku?_! Sesshomaru, what did he do?!"

She watched as he quickly wrote a response.

_I don't know exactly... I think it's some kind of curse..._

She gasped. A _curse?_ But how?! Naraku wasn't capable of something like that! Unless...

_Tsubaki..._

_The Dark Priestess._

She must have helped him somehow... She felt rage boil up inside of her. Damn them... Damn them both...

"When did this happen?"

He flinched a little at her tone. She sounded so angry... He quickly began to write again and she forced herself to calm down. She refused to direct her anger at him.

_It happened after school that day you found out... It didn't actually take effect until sometime in the middle of the of the night, though..._

She sighed.

"So how do we break it?"

_We can't... Not unless Naraku dies..._

"Unless... Naraku..."

_It's worse than that. Kagome, if he doesn't die... I will._

He shakily turned the journal around to show her. He was looking down now, and he wouldn't look up. He was sure she was mad at him for hiding this. He didn't want to see the anger in her eyes... When he finally looked up, he found himself unable to look away. Her eyes held him captive. He suddenly found it hard to breathe. Her eyes... They held same look that they did that day... That day when she- His thoughts were suddenly cut short when she leaned in close to him. She leaned her forhead against his and pressed their lips together. He felt pleasure shoot through him and he instantly responded, completely melting into her. He just couldn't resist... After a few breathtaking moments, they slowly pulled apart. She leaned her forhead against his again as they both struggled to catch the breath.

"You're not going to die... I promise... I'll protect you..."


	65. Famous Temper

"Sesshomaru, do you have any idea how much longer we have to break this curse?" Kagome asked.

He thought for a moment, then shook his head. She sighed. This was bad... If they didn't take care of Naraku soon... She didn't even want to think about it.

"Okay... Anyway, we'd better finish getting ready. If we don't catch the train, we'll be late fore school."

He nodded. Around ten minutes later, they were done getting ready and heading out the door. They managed to catch the train and quickly got on. While they were riding, her thoughts drifted off to a conversation she'd had with Sango over the phone the other night while Sesshomaru was asleep.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"A curse?! And Naraku did it?!" Sango said, outraged._

_"Yeah, but I don't think it was just him. I think Tsubaki helped him." Kagome replied._

_"She probably did... I don't think he's capable of doing that kind of thing on his own."_

_"That's what I think too."_

_"So how's Sesshomaru? He hasn't hurt himself recently, has he?"_

_"No. I don't think he's completely broken the habit yet, though."_

_"You'd better keep an eye on him then. Just in case."_

_"I will. So what are we going to do about Naraku and his group? Has anyone come up with a plan yet?"_

_"No. At least, not that I know of."_

_"Okay... We've gotta think of something fast, though."_

_"I agree. We can talk to the others about it tomorrow, okay?"_

_"Okay."_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

She was startled out of her memories when the train suddenly came to a stop. She quickly put her backpack back on and led the way off the train. She smiled when she saw Sango, Miroku, and the others all waiting there for them. Seeing everyone there surprised Sesshomaru. He was used to Sango and Miroku being the only ones waiting there. He blinked when Miroku came over to him. He seemed excited about something.

"Dude, you're never going to believe what happened while you were gone!"

He blinked again.

"Sango agreed to go on a date with me!"

His eyes widened a little in surprise, and he smiled a little. It was all he could do, since he couldn't talk. Miroku continued grinning like an idiot and and Sesshomaru noticed that Sango was blushing deeply. Kagome and Ayame were both questioning her now.

"Really?! Sango, is that true?!" Kagome asked.

Sango continued blushing and nodded. Kagome and Ayame squeeled.

"Your date's _tomorrow_?!" Ayame asked, seeming even more excited than Miroku.

"Yup..."

"Sure took you guys long enough." Kagura commented from where she was standing by Kikyo.

"Shut up..." Sango mumbled while still blushing furiously.

"Come on, lovebirds. We need to get going." Koga said.

Sango glared at him, and they all started walking. When they got to school, they all went their own seperate ways. At lunch, they all met back up again. Sesshomaru and Kagome were the last ones to arrive.

"I see those jerks still have our table." Kagome commented.

"Not for long, hopefully. This table's filthy." Ayame replied.

They all quickly ate there lunch and Kagome filled them in on Naraku's latest trick. She told them when it happened too, though she was careful to leave out the part about the cutting. Only Sango knew about that, and she didn't want anyone else to. That was only because she didn't want anyone bothering Sesshomaru about it. He noticed that she left that part out, and he heaved a silent sigh of relief. He was afraid that if the others found out about it they'd treat him differently... Kagome kept telling him that they wouldn't, but he wasn't convinced. He shook his head slightly and focused himself on the present.

"Great. Just _great_. Now Naraku has _another_ advantage." Bankotsu muttered.

"How is that an advantage?" Ginta asked.

"Because if Sesshomaru dies because of this curse, then we'll lose our only hope of beating Naraku." Kagura said.

"Oh."

"Why can't we just go and take the bastard's head off?!" Inuyasha asked angrily. "It's taking _way_ too long to come up with a freaking plan! It probably won't even work anyway!"

"Why the hell wouldn't it work?!" Koga demanded.

"Naraku knows _everything_ we're planning to do _before_ we do it! That's why!" Inuyasha shot back.

Sesshomaru watched them go back and forth with narrowed eyes. Those two were really testing his patience... Not only that, but they were hurting his ears too. Kagura seemed to have the same complaints.

"Will you two shut _up_?! You're blasting my damn ear drums!" She yelled.

"Yeah, cut it out you guys. We need to focus." Kagome said.

Neither Koga or Inuyasha seemed to hear them. Finally, Miroku had it.

"_BE QUIET!_" He yelled.

They completely froze and it became strangely silent for a moment. Miroku crossed his arms and glared daggers at them.

"So that's the famous temper I've heard so much about." Kagura muttered.

"Yup." Kagome said.

It looked like the fight was about to start back up again, but before it could, the bell rang. Kagome sighed. She'd been hoping to get something accomplished today...

"Let's meet up again after school, okay guys?"

Everyone agreed, then quickly went to class.


	66. Finally a Plan

After school, they all went to WacDonald's to talk and try to come up with a plan. After about an hour, Kagome began to grow frustrated. Nothing was getting accomplished.

"Guys, can we focus please? We have a _big_ problem!" She said in exasperation.

After a while, she managed to get everyone to focus.

"Maybe we could do some kind of a sneak attack or something!" Ginta said.

"The only way that would work was if they were all humans." Inuyasha said.

"Why?"

"Because a demon would hear and smell you before you even got anywhere near them. DUH."

"Why the hell did you even ask such a stupid question, anyway?" Koga asked. "You're a demon. You should know."

Ginta grinned sheepishly, but otherwise didn't reply.

"So what are we supposed to do then?" Kikyo asked.

"Guys, I'm getting worried." Ayame said. "While we're still struggling to come up with some kind of a game plan, Naraku's probably already _got_ a plan that he's just waiting to use."

"Yeah, that worries me too." Kagura agreed.

"Does anyone have any idea what he's planning?" Sango asked.

Everyone shook their heads.

"And once again, we've hit a dead-end." Bankotsu muttered.

"Why must this be so hard…?" Kagome mumbled.

There was silence for several minutes. Everyone seemed to be thinking. Suddenly, Miroku seemed to think of something.

"Guys, I have an idea!" He said excitedly.

"Really?!" Kagome said, equally excited.

"Let's hear it!" Koga said.

"Well, it won't take care of Naraku, but it'll weaken his group for sure."

"That's good enough for me!" Bankotsu said.

"It's better than nothing." Kagura agreed.

"So let's hear it." Inuyasha said.

"Tsubaki's a dark priestess, right?" Miroku asked.

Everyone nodded.

"And Kikyo, you and Kagome are normal priestesses, right?"

Kikyo glanced at Kagome.

"Yeah, but we've never had any training."

"It doesn't matter. Let me ask you this: when light clashes with dark, which wins?"

"How should I know?"

"Think about the shadows on a wall. When the light appears, the shadows fade away."

Kikyo's widened slightly in sudden understanding.

"I think I get what you're saying…" She said thoughtfully.

"Do you think it'll work?" Sango asked.

Kagome shrugged.

"It's worth a try. Besides, it's all we've got."

"I agree. I think they should try." Ayame agreed.

"I'm lost. What's the plan…?" Inuyasha asked.

"The _plan_, Inuyasha, is for Kikyo and Kagome to use their powers to defeat Tsubaki."

"That's a good plan… That'll definitely weaken Naraku's group, that's for sure." Koga said.

"Exactly." Miroku said, obviously proud of himself.

_'Well, it's not much… But it's better than nothing.'_ Kagome thought with a smile. _'Maybe if we defeat Tsubaki that'll break the curse too.'_

When that hopeful thought ran through her mind, she looked over at Sesshomaru. He seemed deep in thought, and that brought another smile to her face.

_'I'll keep my promise… No matter what…'_


	67. New Introductions

A few days later, everyone went to the park. There wasn't any particular reason why, though. They planned on dealing with Tsubaki and the others later that week. For now, relaxing seemed like the most important thing. They were at the park with the cherry tree again, and as soon as they got there, chaos ensued. Bankotsu and Koga got in an argument and began to wrestle. That seemed to be their solution to everything. Not long afterward, Inuyasha jumped in to try to break it up. In the end, he accomplished nothing and was sucked into the fight. Hakkaku and Ginta got into it as well.

"Jeez…" Kagura muttered.

"We can't take them _anywhere._" Kagome said.

"Got that right." Kikyo agreed.

The girls tried unsuccessfully to break up the fight, but once again, nothing was accomplished.

"Miroku, get in there and stop them!" Sango said, shoving him toward them.

"_Me_?!"

"Yes, you!"

Miroku went over to the group and ended up getting pulled in too. Ayame sweat dropped and Kagome laughed nervously. Sango was _not_ happy.

"Dammit Miroku! I told you to _stop_ them, not _join_ them!" She yelled.

"Sango, it's not his fault… The literally _pulled _him in…" Ayame said, unsuccessfully trying to placate her friend.

While Ayame was trying to calm Sango down, Kagura was watching the fight. She was definitely enjoying the show.

"I'll place my bet on Koga. You?" She said, looking at Kikyo.

"I _would_ say Inuyasha, since he's my boyfriend and all, but I think I'll bet on Miroku."

"Why him?"

"You've seen how he gets when he's mad. No mercy."

"True… He _does_ look pretty pissed, huh?"

"Yup."

Sesshomaru had been watching everything from where he sat underneath the cherry tree. He was getting really annoyed. Why did this _always_ happen whenever they went someplace nice and peaceful? He sighed inwardly and stood up. He'd _definitely_ had enough of this. The girls watched in silence as he calmly walked over to the fight with his hands in his hoodie pocket. Less than two minutes later, he was sitting underneath the tree again. The other boys were all cowering behind the girls. They all had large red bumps on the heads from him whacking them with his fist. Miroku glanced up at him from where he hid behind Sango. The icy calmness in his friend's eyes sent chills down his spine. Sesshomaru was _not_ amused. He was really getting tired of them fighting like that all the time. And they considered themselves "friends"… He scoffed inwardly at the thought. At least now it was quiet…

"Guys, quit hiding. As long as you behave yourselves, he won't hit you again." Kagome said.

That didn't seem to convince them, and they remained hidden for a while. Eventually though, they came out again.

"Jeez, when are they gonna _get _here?!" Inuyasha complained.

"Yeah, I'm tired of waiting." Ginta said.

"Relax you two. They'll be here in a little while." Sango said.

"When the hell is _'a little while'_?!" Inuyasha asked in annoyance.

"They'll _get _here when they _get_ here!" Kagura yelled.

A few minutes later, someone arrived. Sango's face lit up and a wide smile spread across her face.

"Kohaku! You're here!"

She quickly got up and tackled him in a hug. Kagome's eyes widened a little.

"Wow! He's gotten taller since I last saw him!"

Sango nodded.

"Of course he has! You haven't seen him in like two years!"

"That's true, huh?"

Kagome looked over at Kohaku.

"So what grade are you in now?"

"Tenth…"

Sango smiled.

"Yup, and he's trying to transfer over to Sengoku High, too." She said enthusiastically. "And since he'll be coming to school with us, I figured I'd introduce him to everyone."

After all the introductions were made, the two of them sat down next to Kagome.

"So now we're just waiting on the other two." Kikyo said.

"Yup." Ayame agreed.

"I think my sister will be here soon. She said she'd come at about twelve…" Kagura said.

"What time is it now?" Kagome asked.

"Like, twelve-thirty." Koga said.

"She's late." Bankotsu said.

"Obviously." Inuyasha replied.

"Knock it off you two." Kikyo said, glaring daggers at them.

At around two-forty, Kanna arrived. Kagura smiled and waved her over. Kanna gave a small smile in response. She walked over and sat down by her older sister. Kagura introduced her to everyone, and she nodded politely.

"What grade are _you_ in?" Ayame asked with a smile.

"She doesn't talk, you guys. She was born mute." Kagura said.

"Oh… Sorry, I didn't know."

"It's alright. Not your fault."

"Does she ever communicate in other ways?" Ginta asked.

Kanna nodded.

"How?"

She reached into the pocket of a purse-like bag she had and pulled out a notepad.

"Oh, you write what you want to say. Right?" Hakkaku asked.

She nodded and gave another small smile. She seemed happy that they'd figured it out without her really having to explain it. Suddenly, she took out a pencil and wrote something down.

_Tenth._

When everyone seemed confused, she clarified.

_You asked what grade I'm in. I'm in tenth._

"Oh. That's cool." Kagome said.

"Will you be transferring too?" Sango asked.

She shrugged.

_I don't know yet. The school really wants me to, but I'm not sure I want to._

"How come?" Ayame asked, tilting her head slightly.

Everyone watched as she wrote a response.

_I've heard of that new group of bullies. The kids at my school talk about them a lot._

"Don't worry, they won't be around much longer." Kagura said with determination shining in her eyes.

_Okay… Once they're gone, I'll give you an answer._

Kagura shrugged.

"Good enough for me."

"_Now_ who are we waiting for?" Inuyasha asked.

"My cousin." Kagome said.

"Which one? The one who likes cheese?" Sango asked.

"God, no! I have no intention of torturing anyone today, thank you." Kagome replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Koga asked.

"He eats _nothing _but cheese, and he has _gas_."

Koga's eyes went wide and he instantly covered his nose.

"Oh god…" He said in horror.

"_Exactly._" Kagome said.

"So… Which one then?" Sango asked.

Before she had a chance to reply, someone came running up to them.

"Kagomeee!" She yelled, waving happily.

Kagome's face lit up in a smile.

"Rin! You're here!"

Sesshomaru's eyes went wide with surprise. Rin and Kagome were _cousins_? That explained a lot… Like how she knew about what happened between him and Kagome when Yura first appeared. His mind instantly flashed back to a conversation they'd had before he'd come back home.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"Are you okay?"_

"_Yeah… I'm just tired."_

"_Are you sure? You look upset…"_

"_I'm fine."_

"_No you're not… I can see it in your eyes. You're upset."_

"_I told you, I'm fine."_

"_You need to face this. You can't keep running away."_

"_I'm not running."_

"_Then why won't you face her?"_

**_END FLASHBACK_**

In the end, she'd been the one who convinced him to come back. He really hadn't wanted to, but now he was really thankful he had. If she hadn't done anything, he never would've come home. Then things never would've gotten better…

"Sorry I'm late!" Rin was saying. "I got kinda lost…"

"That's alright." Kagome replied. "It is kind of hard to find this place if you've never been here before."

"Yeah…"

Kagome turned around and looked at everyone with a smile.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet my cousin Rin."

Everyone said hello, and the two of them sat down.

"So how're you liking eleventh grade?" Sango asked.

"It's _hard_!" Rin said. "But, you know… It's actually kinda fun."

"Damn right it is." Koga said with a smirk.

Suddenly, Rin noticed Sesshomaru. He was sitting underneath the cherry tree writing in his journal. She smiled.

_'So he really did go home…'_

Everyone continued to sit around and chat for about an hour. Sesshomaru was still writing in his journal when suddenly, he froze. He quickly scented the air.

_'Shit…!'_

He barely managed to jump out of the way before a tentacle stabbed the ground where he'd just been sitting. Everyone was instantly on their feet and looking over at the tentacle. Kagome's eyes went wide.

_'Oh-no…'_

She watched as Sesshomaru quickly dodged another tentacle.

_'They're striking first…!'_


	68. I Hope You Enjoy the Show!

Sesshomaru quickly dodged another tentacle and looked around. Where the hell was the attack coming from? His eyes widened slightly when he realized the tentacles were coming from the tree _right next to him_. He grew very angry with himself right then. How did he _not_ notice?! He mentally cursed. Suddenly, an arrow shot past him. Kagome saw the arrow, and for a moment, she froze. It was coming straight at her! When he saw she wasn't moving, Inuyasha quickly pushed her out of the way. He managed to get out of the way too, but just barely. Tsubaki, Naraku, and the others walked out of the shadows with large smirks on their faces.

"How nice of you to come here for the show." Naraku said. "I'm sure you'll find it… _entertaining._"

"What _show_?!" Inuyasha growled.

Naraku chuckled a little.

"You'll see…"

Inuyasha growled again, and Sesshomaru glared at Naraku.

_'Damn him...'_

"Tsubaki." Naraku said.

"Yes?"

"You know what to do."

Tsubaki smirked evilly.

"With _pleasure_…"

Suddenly, she grabbed a bow and a bunch of arrows. Kagome grew confused when she realized that she had more than one bow.

"Arm yourselves." Naraku said to Kikyo and Kagome. "It won't be fun to watch if you can't fight back."

Naraku looked around at their friends.

"The rest of you, get back."

There was a blast, and they all got thrown back at least twenty feet. When they tried to come back to help Kikyo and Kagome, they were stopped by a barrier. When Sesshomaru touched it, he was electrocuted. He dropped down on his knees for a moment before quickly backing away a bit from the barrier.

"Are you alright?" Ayame asked.

He nodded and never took his eyes off Kagome. He didn't like this. What was Naraku planning? Whatever it was, he knew it was bad. He watched as the girls went over and picked up their bows. They were given some arrows too, but not as much as Tsubaki. It was clear that Naraku wanted to see their defeat.

"Now then… Shall we begin?" Tsubaki said.

As soon as she spoke, Kagome ducked behind a tree. Kikyo did the same thing. When the battle got started, Naraku spoke again.

"Inuyasha, would you like to meet you opponent?"

"Keh! It doesn't matter who it is! I'll beat them no matter what!"

"Oh really? I think you're in for a surprise…"

As soon as he was finished talking, Jakotsu walked forward.

"Hi Inuyasha! Boy, are you _cute_!" He said happily.

Naraku laughed while Inuyasha made a disgusted face.

"I should warn you. He's _very_ gay." Naraku said.

"Great…" Inuyasha muttered.

Jakotsu pulled out a sword, and Inuyasha grabbed Tessaiga. Without warning, the fight began. Without even waiting, Naraku spoke again.

"Kagura, I think you and your sister will absolutely _love_ your opponent." He said.

"Hell no! She's _not_ fighting! She's not part of this!" Kagura yelled.

"I'm afraid she is. She's always been part of this. Just for knowing you…"

Byakuya appeared suddenly. Kagura grabbed Kanna's hand and ran off into the trees.

"Oh no you don't!" Byakuya yelled as he raced after them.

After a while, almost everyone was fighting. Hakkaku and Ginta were working together to fight the Thunder Brothers, Ayame and Rin were fighting Muso, Kanna ended up fighting Hakudoshi, Koga was fighting Kyokotsu, Bankotsu was fighting Renkotsu, Sango was fighting Yura, and Miroku was fighting Waru. That left Sesshomaru to fight Naraku. Naraku grinned evilly.

"Now then… LET'S GET STARTED!"

The battle raged on for at least an hour. At first, Sesshomaru was fine. But then, he began to feel a lot of pain. It didn't make any sense. He wasn't even hurt… Suddenly, he figured it out.

_The curse._

It was finally happening. The curse was getting stronger… That was _not_ good. He just hoped he could last long enough to finish this… Meanwhile, Kagome was still fighting Tsubaki. She wasn't quite sure how, but Tsubaki made Kikyo vanish into thin air. She had no idea where Kikyo was or if she was okay. All she knew was that she needed to finish this. Her friends needed help. Not only that, but if she defeated Tsubaki, Kikyo would be returned. Hopefully the curse would be broken too… She yelped when an arrow flew past her face. She quickly ducked behind another tree and grabbed an arrow.

_'Not good... I don't have many arrows left..._

She gulped and quickly fired the arrow at Tsubaki. Finally, she managed to hit her target. Tsubaki cried out in pain as the arrow went through her arm. When Kagome's pure arrow touched her, Tsubaki's power faded slightly. Tsubaki pulled the arrow out and tossed it to the side. Her temper flared, and she began to fire blindly in Kagome's direction. Kagome's eyes widened.

_'She's letting her anger take over... This could be my chance...!'_

She slowly grabbed her last arrow and set the bow on the ground. She couldn't risk trying to shoot it. She had a horrible feeling she'd miss again. She clutched the arrow tightly and raced toward Tsubaki. She'd deliver the blow by hand…


	69. Too Close for Comfort

_He had to end this quickly._

But at the rate things were going, that seemed impossible. It would take a miracle to win this fight. He was in so much pain… And he wasn't even hurt. It was the curse. He was sure of it. What else could it be?

_It would destroy him from the inside out._

At so least, so Naraku _said_. But then again, what reason did he have to believe that? After all, Naraku wasn't shy about lying. Sesshomaru shook his head lightly, trying to clear his head. He didn't care what happened to him, if the curse killed him. He glanced over in Kagome's direction.

_As long as she stayed safe..._

* * *

Kagome quickly ducked, narrowly avoiding being shot in the face. She quickly ducked behind another tree.

_Three more shots._

Tsubaki only had three more arrows. If she could just dodge them all… She clutched her last arrow tighter in her right hand. Once her enemy was out of arrows… That would be her only chance. She just hoped it would work… She honestly didn't know much about how to control her powers. But she did know one thing: her powers were fueled by emotion.

_Love is your strongest weapon._

That was something her mother always used to tell her when she was little. She'd never known what she'd meant by that, though.

_Until now._

She smiled as she let all the memories of her first and only love flow through her mind. Her feelings for him had grown much stronger since everything with Yura happened. Being away from him made her realize just how much she loved him. How much she _needed _him. When he finally came home, she'd promised herself something: she'd never hurt him ever again.

_And she'd never let him go._

But she knew. If this didn't work… She might _have_ to.

_She didn't want to say goodbye._

When that thought ran through her mind, she came out from behind the tree and sped toward her enemy once again. She had to finish this… Tsubaki fired another arrow at her. Carelessly. _Too_ carelessly. Kagome instantly ducked behind a rock. This was bad. Very, _very_ bad. Tsubaki _wanted_ her to come closer. To make her easier to hit…

_'_Now_ what do I do? Think Kagome, think!"_

Dodge. That was the only thing she could do. She had to take a chance. Her only chance… She ran out from her shelter and raced toward Tsubaki. This time, she wouldn't run away. This time, she'd _end_ this fight. One way or another. Either she died, or Tsubaki died.

_Kill or be killed._

* * *

Sesshomaru quickly dodged a tentacle and slashed at it with his claws. Naraku quickly pulled his tentacle back. Just as he thought his limb was safe, Sesshomaru slashed at it with his claws. Naraku yelled in pain. Instantly, the amused smirk on his face vanished.

_'Finally...'_

This was all a big game to him. He didn't care _who _died. As long as he was entertained. Sesshomaru found himself hating Naraku far more than he did just a few hours ago when that thought ran through his mind. Naraku clutched what was left of his tentacle and grimaced. It was clear he was in a lot of pain. Sesshomaru took satisfaction in that fact. He refused to let it show, though. He kept his face carefully blank. Devoid of any and every emotion. Naraku took advantage of people's feelings, used their emotions against them. He refused to even let himself feel anything right now. He wouldn't take that chance. He _couldn't_. Not if he wanted to live. And he did. At least… for a little while. He wanted to see her. Just one last time. If he couldn't break this curse… He wanted one last moment with her. If not longer… He was suddenly snapped out of his thought when another tentacle came flying toward him. He quickly jumped out of the way and glared at it in slight irritation before wiping away the feeling.

_Didn't this guy ever give up?_

* * *

Another shot.

_One arrow left._

Tsubaki was running out of options. What was she supposed to do? She'd always known she was a poor shot, but to think that she was _this _bad… It was driving her insane. She just didn't understand how she was still so bad. She'd taken archery classes and everything… She quickly snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Kagome appear again from behind her newest shelter. Kagome had barely been able to dodge that last arrow. It nearly hit her in the face.

_'Talk about too close for comfort...'_

She carefully watched her enemy as she loaded her last arrow. This was it. The moment of truth. She just hoped she'd make it…


	70. Tick-Tock

_She carefully watched her enemy as she loaded her last arrow. This was it. The moment of truth. She just hoped she'd make it…_

* * *

Kagome ran toward her enemy one last time, careful not to run in a straight line. That would make her harder to hit. She _hoped_… Finally, Tsubaki fired. Kagome dropped down flat on her stomach, still clutching her final arrow. She heard the arrow fly over her and lodge itself in a tree. If she hadn't dropped down to the ground when she had… She didn't even want to think about it. She quickly regained her feet and charged toward her enemy. Out of arrows, Tsubaki began to panic. She swung her bow around wildly, as if it were a club, trying in vain to hit Kagome. Kagome somehow managed to dodge her enemy's wild attacks and grabbed the bow. She yanked it out of Tsubaki's hands and tossed it far to the side. With her weapon gone, Tsubaki was powerless. Kagome on the other hand still had a chance. She didn't waste any time. She summoned as much of her power as she could and thrust her arrow into Tsubaki's heart. Tsubaki screamed in pain, but her cries fell on deaf ears. Kagome was lost in her emotions, her love. Within seconds, Tsubaki was gone, having been reduced to nothing by Kagome's pure aura. Kagome sank to her knees and panted harshly.

_'I... I did it... I won...'_

* * *

Sesshomaru quickly dodged another attack and attempted to find an opening. After having his cut tentacle off, Naraku had stopped being so careless. He'd put up a barrier, and Sesshomaru still hadn't figured out how to break it. But he knew one thing with certainty.

_There was always a way._

He just needed to find it. And _fast_. His time was running out. He was sure of it. About ten minutes passed, and everything he tried proved useless against Naraku's barrier. Sesshomaru dropped to his knees panting.

_'Damn curse…'_

That curse really was destroying him. He felt his power fading. It was hard to breathe. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't fight like this. Not like this… Suddenly, out of nowhere, Kagome's aura flared. He heard Tsubaki scream in agony. Moments later, it was silent once more. Kagome's aura lowered back to its normal level again, and he felt a surge of relief wash over him.

_She was safe.. She won..._

Naraku was distracted by what had just happened as well. Because of that, Sesshomaru had a moment to rest. He was surprised when he realized that the curse had weakened slightly. Feeling somewhat better, he stood up and readied himself to fight once more. He wasn't sure, but he hoped that there was a possibility now that he could win. He pinned all his hopes on that one tiny possibility. He just hoped that his hopes wouldn't fall again, as they always seemed to. Naraku pulled him from his thoughts when he focused on the fight once more. Naraku did _not_ seem happy. Sesshomaru rather liked that thought. He'd grown tired of Naraku's sick joy. But now that his partner had been defeated… Suddenly, his game wasn't very fun anymore. And he sought to fix that. He knew exactly how he'd do that, too.

_By killing Sesshomaru._

Even if he couldn't, he knew the curse would. There wasn't much time left. This caused him to smirk.

_He couldn't_ _wait_.

"You'd better hurry, Sesshomaru. You're running out of time."

Sesshomaru didn't respond. His face was still expressionless. Even his eyes were empty. He refused to give in to Naraku's taunting. Many other people would have become angry and charged blindly into the fight. But not him. He would never do something so stupid. Not ever. Naraku smirked again.

"Tick-tock."

As soon as those words passed his lips, he attacked once more. He sent more tentacles toward Sesshomaru, poured out tons of poisonous miasma, even threw daggers. Sesshomaru dodged the daggers easily. Unbeknownst to his father, he'd trained with the army boys when he was little, before his father left. Because of that, he knew _exactly_ how to dodge a dagger. Dodging the tentacles, however, proved to be more challenging. They twisted and turned, moved all over the place. It was difficult to dodge them all. The miasma, on the other hand, didn't bother him at all. He'd inherited a natural immunity to all poisons from his mother, who was the most powerful poison user in Japan, possibly the world. As much as he hated her, he was thankful that he'd inherited that from her. It certainly came in handy. When the miasma finally cleared, he was able to dodge the tentacles with greater ease. But even so, it still was more difficult than he would have liked. How he wished he had a sword… Or _any _weapon for that matter. He forced himself to focus on the fight. He couldn't afford to get distracted. Not by his thoughts, not by anything. If he got distracted, Naraku would take advantage of it. He'd definitely get hurt. He couldn't risk injured. He was almost certain that one single injury would be the end of him. After all, the curse was all ready destroying him inside. He couldn't handle an injury on the outside too… Naraku noticed he was distracted again, and he smirked. That was another effect of the curse. It clouded his mind. Seeing his chance, he sent another tentacle flying straight at Sesshomaru.

_This time, he wouldn't miss._

Sesshomaru noticed it a second too late. There was no time to dodge. Against his better judgment, he closed his eyes, waiting for the fatal blow. A split second later, he heard the tentacle run through, heard blood splatter. His eyes shot open. He hadn't been hit. When he saw who had, his heart stopped. Everything seemed to freeze. Time stood still. His eyes were wide with shock and disbelief. Standing in front of him, protecting him, was Kagome.

_And the tentacle ran right through her._


	71. Black

_When someone you love gets hurt, it's the worst thing in the world. It's feels as though you were the one who got hurt, only ten times worse. It's like having your heart ripped out and stomped on while you watch helplessly. It's a pain unlike anything else in the world._

* * *

_'K... Kagome...'_

He tried to force himself to move, to do something, _anything_, but he felt like he couldn't move. He remained completely frozen, unable to move. Kagome coughed, and he saw blood come out of her mouth. Without warning, Naraku yanked his bloody tentacle out of her and watched as she began to fall. Suddenly able to move despite his state of shock, Sesshomaru raced forward and caught her. He somehow ended up on his knees, Kagome's limp body laying lifelessly in his arms. After a few seconds, she opened her eyes. She could fell him trembling. She slowly reached a hand up and lightly brushed her fingers against his cheek, wiping away some tears.

"Kagome... W-why did you...?"

She smiled softly at him.

"Because that's what friends do... They protect each other..." She said quietly.

"You didn't have to do that..." He said, tears still streaming down his face.

Another soft smile spread across her face. Slowly, her hand went down again. Her eyes drifted shut and her body went limp. Sesshomaru continued to hold her, his head lowered so that his bangs covered his eyes. One final tear slid down his face. Naraku laughed out loud. He was definitely enjoying the pain his enemy was feeling. After a few moments, he calmed down. He watched a Sesshomaru gently laid Kagome down on the ground and slowly stood up. His head was still low, and his clothes were soaked in her blood.

"Now then, shall we continue?" Naraku asked, a wide smirk on his face.

Sesshomaru didn't reply. He didn't even move. Suddenly, Naraku noticed a change in him. Normally, Sesshomaru's aura was undetectable. But now he could clearly sense it. His aura was _huge_, and it was growing bigger. _Fast_. Not only that, but it was _black_. Pitch black.

_'A black aura... That's not possible...'_

His aura was now _completely_ black. It was black, but it wasn't evil. It was just... _dark_. Naraku thrust a tentacle at him, but just before it hit him, he was gone. Suddenly, he reappeared behind Naraku, his back to his oppenant. Naraku spun around, his eyes wide with shock.

_'How did he...?'_

Sesshomaru swung his arm back, hitting Naraku hard in the chest with his fist, and sent him flying into a massive tree nearly twenty feet away. The tree snapped in half and landed on top of him. Naraku barely managed to free himself. He stood up, blood pouring from his new wound. He glared at Sesshomaru.

_'What's this power I'm sensing? I've never felt anything like it before... What the hell happened to him?'_

He needed to find a weakness fast. At this rate, he was going to be the one who died. He didn't know what to do. In the end, he settled with taunting, playing with his enemy's emotions. After all, that was what he did best.

"What's the matter, Sessh? Are you upset because Kagome died? Poor, _poor_ you."

Finally, Sesshomaru looked up. Naraku's blood ran cold when he saw his eyes. His eyes... They were no longer their usual golden color. Instead, the were the color of crimson. The color of_ blood_. (A/N His eyes are basically the same, just a different color.) There wasn't any emotion in his eyes. No expression on his face. It wasn't because he was hiding his emotions again. He literally didn't feel _anything_. Not anymore...


	72. Did I Win?

Naraku was on the verge of panic. Why couldn't he land a blow? No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't seem to hit his target. He was too fast… He launched yet another desperate attack, but Sesshomaru easily dodged. A tentacle shot by him, barely missing the side of his head. He didn't even blink. Instead, he quickly reached out and grabbed it. He swung Naraku around and slammed him into the ground. Naraku managed to regain his feet, barely escaping Sesshomaru's claws. Sesshomaru calmly watched as Naraku jumped into a tree and struggled to catch his breath. Naraku gave him a death glare, but he ignored it. He didn't care what Naraku did. He'd defeat him no matter what. Nothing else mattered. Not one single thing. Naraku was going to die. He seemed to know it, too. But he was determined to take Sesshomaru down with him. Sesshomaru refused to let that happen. His eyes drifted to Kagome for a moment. He wasn't going to die. He wouldn't leave her... He didn't feel anything. He didn't remember anything before he changed. Nothing except one thing:

_She'd protected him._

That was reason enough for him to protect her. He carefully watched her for a moment, seeing if she was still alive. He couldn't tell. Not from where he was. But if she was somehow still alive, he knew she wouldn't be for long. He needed to end this soon. He focused his attention on Naraku again. Naraku had finally caught his breath, and he seemed ready to fight once more. He had a large smirk on his face. Immediately, Sesshomaru knew something was wrong. Suddenly, he felt a wave of pain. Instantly, a memory came back to him.

_The curse._

Despite his pain, his face remained blank. He didn't even wince. Naraku's smirk didn't fade. A moment later, Sesshomaru realized what else he was smirking about. _Clones._ He'd made _clones_ of himself. He mentally cursed. That was what he got for getting distracted… Know he had _four_ of those bastards to deal with. Immediately, the fight started up again. Fighting all four of them at once proved more difficult than he'd originally thought it would be. They attacked him all at once. While he was able to dodge most of their attacks, he couldn't dodge them all. The reason for that was simple. If he'd dodged those certain attacks, they would have hit the girl. Then she definitely would have died. If she wasn't dead already…

* * *

The battle raged on for a long time. Eventually, he managed to defeat the three clones. But he'd suffered a great deal of damage during the fight. Now he and Naraku were on more or less equal ground. They were both severely injured, but neither of them were willing to give up. They stood there panting for a while, each one waiting for the other to make the first move. Suddenly, with an infuriated yell, Naraku lunged forward with his last dagger. Sesshomaru had already destroyed all of Naraku's tentacles, so Naraku was forced to fight up close. He swung the dagger around wildly, struggling to hit his opponent. Sesshomaru dodged most of Naraku's attacks, but another wave of pain from the curse hit him again, causing him to involuntarily stiffen, making it harder to dodge. Naraku, seeing his chance, attempted to stab Sesshomaru in the heart. Sesshomaru moved to the side. Not far enough to avoid the blow completely, but just enough to avoid a fatal injury. Naraku quickly moved away, and Sesshomaru pulled the dagger out of his shoulder. He looked at the blade calmly for a moment before crushing it in his hand. Now Naraku had nothing to attack with. He was finished. At least, that was the hope. Naraku let out another enraged yell, and they both raced toward each other. One way or another, this fight was going to end.

* * *

Sesshomaru swayed unsteadily on his feet. Did he do it? Did he win? He blinked a few times, trying to clear his vision. After a moment, he saw Naraku's blurry shape fall lifelessly to the ground. He blinked again, suddenly seeing dark spots in his vision. Slowly, his aura started to disappear. His eyes faded back to their usual gold, and he collapsed.


	73. An Important Question

When Sesshomaru woke up, he was confused. Where _was_ he? When his vision finally cleared, he grew even more confused. He didn't understand. Why was he in a hospital? The last thing he remembered was… _Kagome._ His eyes widened and he quickly sat up.

_'Kagome!'_

Before he had a chance to do anything, Sango entered the room. A wide smile spread across her face.

"Your awake!"

She ran forward and threw her arms around him in fierce hug, causing him to wince slightly. She leaned back, and seeming to sense his worry, spoke reassuringly to him.

"Don't worry, Kagome's fine. The doctors say she'll be completely healed in a couple more weeks."

He visibly relaxed when he heard that. Before she had a chance to say anything else, Inuyasha walked in. He said 'hello', then asked the same question Sango was about to ask.

"So how did you do it?" He asked.

Sesshomaru tilted his head slightly. Sensing his confusion, Inuyasha spoke again.

"How did you defeat Naraku?" He clarified.

"I didn't." Sesshomaru said.

His voice was hoarse, and he coughed a little. His throat hurt, and he nearly lost his voice again.

"Well someone did." Sango said. "Do you know who?"

He shook his head. He honestly had no idea… Much to his relief, they didn't question him anymore. They let him know how everyone else was doing, and he was relieved to hear that no one else was seriously hurt. Everyone except Kagome… He wanted to see her so badly, but Sango and Inuyasha wouldn't let him. They insisted he rest a bit longer. Reluctantly, he agreed. He really didn't want to, but he _was _a bit tired. Not only that, but he knew full well he was still hurt. Eventually, Inuyasha and Sango left so he could rest. With a sigh, he laid back down. He wouldn't admit it, but he was lonely. He felt so alone without Kagome around... With another sigh, he closed his eyes and let sleep take him.

* * *

"Kagome! Kagome! Guess what!" Sango shouted happily as she ran into Kagome's room.

"What?" Kagome asked in confusion as she slowly sat up.

"He's awake! He's finally awake!"

"What?! Really?!"

Kagome's face lit up when she heard that. She almost couldn't stop herself from getting up and running to his room to see him. She knew she couldn't right now, but she really, _really_wanted to. He'd been out for nearly a week and a half longer than her, mainly due to the damage the curse had done to him. Much to her relief, none of the damage was permanent. He'd recover. No matter how long it took, he'd recover. And so would she.

_That was what mattered._

* * *

A few days later, he was finally freed from the hospital. The few wounds he still had weren't serious, and the doctors knew he would heal quickly since he was a demon. But even though he was released, he didn't leave. At least, not right away. The very first thing he did was find Kagome's room. He _had _to see her. He just couldn't take being away from her any longer. He still couldn't believe how lonely he felt when he wasn't with her. Even though he knew he had other friends, when she wasn't around, he felt all alone. The loneliness he felt now was worse than the loneliness he'd felt before he met her, back when he didn't even know such a thing as friendship even existed. He walked around the hospital, completely lost, searching for any trace of her scent. When he finally found it, he followed it quickly, eagerly anticipating a reunion with her. He didn't know why he was acting like this. He felt like he hadn't seen her in years, even though it had just been a couple of weeks. According to Sango, at least. When he finally found her room, he practically ran over to the door. He knocked quietly, loud enough for her to hear, but not loud enough to wake her if she was sleeping. He couldn't help but smile a little when he heard a familiar voice.

"Come in!"

He opened the door and walked in. A wide smile spread across Kagome's face when she saw him. She was so happy tears came to her eyes.

"Come here so I can hug you, dammit." She said with a teary smile.

He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed next to her. She gave him her very best bear hug, and was overjoyed when he didn't hesitate to hug her back. She noticed he was trembling slightly, and she pulled back a bit.

"Why are you shaking?" She asked gently.

"I'm just glad you're okay…" He said, wiping a stray tear off his face.

He hadn't meant to cry, but he was just so relieved that she was alright. He also felt horribly guilty.

_'It's my fault you got hurt in the first place…'_

She could see the guilt in his eyes, and it killed her.

"It's not your fault, Maru." She said, as if she could read his mind.

She put a hand on his cheek and lifted his head so he was looking her in the eyes.

"It's really not. Besides, I'm alright. I'm okay. The doctors say there won't even be a scar. It's okay."

She smiled at softly at him.

"And I'd rather that I get hurt than you. You've hurt far enough."

"I just… I wish I could've protected you."

"I know. And you have. A lot."

She smiled again, causing his heart to skip happily.

"Thanks for that, by the way."

"You're welcome…"

They sat and talked for a long time. It was mostly just idle chitchat, but he enjoyed it regardless. Kagome was enjoying herself too. Suddenly, an important question popped into her mind.

"So how did you beat him?" She asked, clearly referring to Naraku.

Sesshomaru frowned slightly, his confusion clearly showing. Why did everyone think_ he_ defeated him? He was certain he'd lost consciousness shortly after Kagome did.

"I didn't." He said. "Why does everyone think I did?"

"Well, you and I were the only ones there, and _I _obviously couldn't have done it." She tilted her head slightly. "You really don't remember anything like that?"

He shook his head, and she grew confused.

_'Why doesn't he remember? We're all positive he was the one who defeated Naraku, and yet he has no idea what we're talking about. Maybe it really wasn't him… Inuyasha said he felt a huge black aura. Sesshomaru's aura is undetectable. So how could it be him? Ugh, this doesn't make any sense!'_

She opened her mouth to speak, but was stopped by a knock on the door. Sesshomaru stiffened involuntarily and quickly turned to the door.

_'What…?'_

Kagome, thinking it was Sango, said for them to come in. Her eyes widened when Toga stepped in. Relief flooded onto his face when he saw them.

"Thank goodness you're both okay… I heard you two were in the hospital." He said, smiling a bit.

Kagome returned his smile while Sesshomaru looked down, suddenly feeling shy and uncomfortable.

"We're okay, don't worry."

"Good…" He turned his attention to Sesshomaru. "Is it alright if I talk to you for a minute in the hall?"

Sesshomaru glanced at Kagome, and she smiled reassuringly. He looked at his father and nodded, getting off the bed and following him into the hall. Once they were out of the room and the door was closed, he looked up at his father questioningly. While he was still a little uncomfortable, he wasn't feeling that shy anymore. Actually, he was kind of glad to see his father. The last time he saw him was so long ago, and their meeting had been so short… Suddenly, Toga spoke, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"I just have a quick question for you, okay?" He said.

Sesshomaru nodded, and Toga took a deep breath. It seemed like his question was pretty big. What was it? After a moment, Toga spoke.

"Well… I've moved back in with Inuyasha and his mother, and… we were all wondering if you'd like to come live with us.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened.

"R-really?"

Toga smiled and nodded.

"Of course! You're family, after all."

Sesshomaru looked down for a moment, unsure. After a brief moment, he looked back up.

"I'd like that… Very much." He said with a small smile.

Toga smiled back. He seemed very happy.

"Good… Now come on, let's not keep Kagome waiting."

Sesshomaru nodded and they headed back inside. Kagome smiled at them.

"So what did you guys talk about? If you don't mind my asking."

Toga looked at Sesshomaru fondly.

"Why don't you tell her?" He asked.

Sesshomaru hesitated for a second, then spoke.

"I'm… moving in with Father and Inuyasha's family."

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise and happiness.

"That's great! When will he be moving in?" She asked excitedly.

"Whenever he's ready." Toga said, smiling at Sesshomaru and ruffling his hair affectionately.

"Hey…!" Sesshomaru said, trying to fix his hair now that his father made it messy.

Toga laughed a bit and Kagome smiled even more.

_'I'm so happy… He finally gets to be with father again… Plus he gets to live with his brother and stepmother. Izayoi is so kind and loving… He'll really benefit from being around her. He's going to be so happy… I just know it.'_

She watched as Sesshomaru finally managed to fix his hair and glared lightly at his father, which only made Toga laugh again.

_'He really is a sweet guy… They're so alike, those two. Even their appearance is greatly similar. They get along so well... And Sesshomaru seems so happy to finally have his father back in his life. And I'm happy too… For both of them.'_

"Oh! Maru, your stuff is still at my house."

His eyes widened a little when she said that, suddenly remembering his journal. He'd dropped it at the park when Naraku's group first attacked… Reading the slight panic on his face, she quickly spoke.

"Don't worry, your journal's safe. Sango got it and took it to my house."

He visibly relaxed.

_'Good… I thought I actually lost it for good for a moment there…'_

Toga looked at him again and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"So when _do _you want to move over?" He asked.

"Um…" Sesshomaru said, clearly unsure.

Not really knowing what to say, he just shrugged. Kagome spoke suddenly, surprising him a bit.

"Why not today? It's not like you have any furniture to move, so it won't take long. I can just ask my mom to bring your backpack here. She's coming over soon, anyway." She said.

"Okay." He replied, shrugging lightly.

"In the meantime, would you mind handing me that glass of water?" She asked with a smile, pointing to a glass on the nightstand next to her bed.

It was just barely out of her reach. Sesshomaru nodded, smiling slightly, and handed it to her.

"Thank you!" She said happily, giving him a peck on the cheek.

He blushed furiously, and his father smiled. It warmed his heart to see his son so happy. He'd finally found someone he loved. Someone who loved him back. It was clear to him that Kagome loved Sesshomaru just as much as he loved her. That made him so happy… He wanted nothing more than his son's happiness. That was one of the many things he intended to give his son.

_Happiness._

_A family._

_Friends._

_Security._

_Safety._

_A home._

_Protection._

_Love._

Those were all things he was going to give his son. He knew he could never make up for all the years his son had suffered. But he also knew that he was going to make the present as good as possible for him.

_No matter what._


	74. Spending Time Together

Sesshomaru was overjoyed when Kagome was finally released from the hospital. He couldn't believe how excited he was. She'd been there for nearly three whole weeks, and most of the time, her doctor wouldn't let anyone visit. His excuse? '_She needs her beauty sleep.' 'She has to rest.' 'She almost died, and unlike everyone else, I care.' _That last comment definitely upset him. Of _course _he cared! If he didn't why would he even bother to visit? This was the first time he'd seen her since his dad had unexpectedly stopped by. His face lit up when he saw her walk slowly out the front door. She was fully healed now, but she was definitely still sore. She couldn't help but smile when she saw how happy and excited he looked. Ignoring how sore she was, she ran over to him and threw her arms around him. He stumbled back a bit, but managed to catch. He didn't hesitate to hug her back. He buried his nose in her hair, breathing in her sweet scent. She smiled at this. After a few moments, they let go. His heart was racing happily, a feeling that he had grown strangely accustomed to. His heart sped up even more when she slipped her hand into his. She looked at him, still smiling happily.

"Come on, I wanna see your new room."

He nodded and walked with her to his new home. When they got there, he paused a moment before opening the door. He was still getting used to the fact that he lived there now and didn't need to knock. They walked inside, and Izayoi (who was headed toward the kitchen) smiled and greeted them.

"Hello! I was wondering when you two would get here. Do either of you want anything to eat or drink?" She said cheerfully.

"No thanks…" Sesshomaru said, looking down shyly.

"No thank you. Thanks anyway." Kagome said with a smile.

"Alright, but don't be afraid to ask if you need anything. And help yourself to anything in the kitchen if you get hungry."

"Alright, thank you."

After that, they headed toward Sesshomaru's room. They passed Inuyasha's room, went up the stairs, went down another hall, and walked through a door on the right. Kagome gasped when she saw his room. It was _amazing_. It was big, too. Some of his favorite drawings were hanging up on the wall over his desk. His bed was against the wall, immediately to the left, with the head of the bed by the door. His desk was against the same wall, facing the right wall. It was next to the foot of the bed. There was a T.V. against the right wall. It was situated so that he could watch it while on his bed. The stand that it was on wasn't anything special, but she thought it looked good in the room. The fact that he had a T.V. surprised her. He'd never really expressed much interest in it. Not far from the T.V. was another door. She went over to it and opened it. She was surprised to see that he had his own bathroom through that door. It had a nice, big shower, and a completely separate bathtub. Suddenly, it clicked. This was the master bedroom. Built for _two._ She turned to him.

"Why did they give you the master bedroom?"

He shrugged.

"I don't know. Izayoi said she didn't want to move out of the room she already has, and Father stays in there with her."

"So it wasn't being used?"

He shrugged again.

"It might have been. I don't know."

They walked back out of the bathroom and she closed the door. She smiled at him.

"Your room in nice. I think you could use some more stuff though."

He looked at her.

"Didn't we have this conversation before?"

She giggled.

"Yes. But even so… Oh, that reminds me! What did you do with your apartment?"

"I paid the rent I owed and returned the key." He said indifferently.

"How much money do you have left? Not much, huh?"

He shook his head.

"I don't have any."

"Okay, then I'm paying." She said with a smile.

He looked at her in confusion.

"For what?"

"We're going to see a movie! Remember that samurai movie I told you about about?"

He thought a moment, then nodded.

"Come on!"

* * *

After their movie was over, they went back to his home.

_Home._

He still couldn't believe it. He had a home… A _good _home. A home where he was safe. Where he had family who actually cared about him. Where he wasn't locked away in the dark like some animal. Where he wasn't hurting, or scared, or hated. And even better than that, he was with Kagome again. That made everything better. When they got home, they went back to his room. They sat in there and talked for a while, then she had to leave. But that was okay. He knew he'd see her again soon.

_They would never leave each other again._


	75. Epilogue: Together Forever

**Epilogue: Together Forever**

It was finally here. The day of their high school graduation. Kagome was in her best dress: a dark blue ankle-length dress with darker blue flowers on it. She wore black heels and some lip-gloss on. That was as much make up as she was willing to wear, but it was enough. She was beautiful just the way she was. She looked through the crowd, trying to locate Sesshomaru. A smile spread across her face when she finally spotted him. Without a moment's hesitation, she made her way over to him. He wore a black suit, which contrasted beautifully with his light skin. She knew he didn't like wearing a tuxedo, but it was required of all the male students. Just like it was required of all the female students to wear appropriate dresses. She snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around his middle, lightly kissing his neck. He shivered lightly and turned around. He heart stopped when he saw her. She was so beautiful… He smiled apologetically.

"Sorry I'm late."

She smiled back at him.

"That's alright. You're here now, and that's what matters. What kept you guys anyway? Your dad said you'd be here early."

"We were supposed to be, but Inuyasha had… complications with his suit, so…"

"Ah. Say, where'd he go?"

Sesshomaru shrugged.

"He's probably with Kikyo, if she's here."

Kagome nodded in agreement.

"Love the suit by the way."

She said, fixing his tie. He blushed a little, and she giggled.

"You're so cute when you do that!"

"I am not." He said, pouting a little.

Kagome's heart melted. Whether he knew it or not, he really was adorable sometimes. Suddenly, she remembered something. She quickly let go of his waist and grabbed his hand.

"Come on, I promised I'd show Sango how you looked in your tux."

He sighed as she dragged him through the crowd toward Sango. He felt like an idiot in the suit. He _really _didn't like wearing it… Kagome was the only (besides his family) who had seen it, and he wanted to try to keep it that way. He was still trying to figure out how she'd convinced him to show it to her a few days ago. Not that it would change anything, but still. After a few minutes of useless searching, Kagome located Sango. She happily led the way to her friend.

"Oh my god! He looks awesome!" Sango exclaimed when they finally got to her.

He looked down, clearly embarrassed.

"Where in the world did you get that suit?!"

"Father bought it for me last week."

Kagome turned to him.

"Say, where _is _your father?"

Sesshomaru blinked and looked around. As if on cue, Toga appeared, quickly leading Izayoi and Inuyasha through the crowd toward them.

"Finally! I thought we'd never find you two!" He said with a smile when he reached them. "This crowd is a lot bigger than I thought it'd be…"

"Got that right." Inuyasha muttered.

"So when does the ceremony begin?" Izayoi asked.

Sango checked her phone before responding.

"In like… ten minutes. Give or take."

Almost as soon as she was done speaking, Miroku showed up. His eyes widened when he saw her. His looked her up and down, taking in her appearance. She was wearing a bright red dress with darker red heels. Her hair was tied back with a ribbon and she had some lipstick on. He swallowed.

"Wow." Was all he managed to say.

"Wow yourself." She said with a smile.

"Yeah, you look great!" Kagome agreed.

He was wearing a white tux with a purple undershirt and tie. Miroku commented on Inuyasha's tux, saying it looked good too. Inuyasha's tux was just a standard black tux with a white undershirt, but it still looked good on him. Soon afterward, everyone else arrived. Ayame was wearing a simple knee-length white dress and heels. Kagura was wearing a beautiful light green dress that looked almost like a kimono. Bankotsu, Koga, Hakkaku, and Ginta were all wearing standard tuxes, either because they couldn't afford fancier ones or just because they didn't feel like getting a fancier one. Kikyo was wearing a pink knee-length dress that hugged her frame. Almost as soon as they arrived, the ceremony began. Getting their diplomas was the best feeling in the world. They couldn't believe it. They actually graduated… After the ceremony, there was a huge celebration. After the party at the school was over, everyone went over to Kagome's house. The part went on for hours. When it was finally over, everyone went home. _Almost _everyone, that is. Kagome had no trouble convincing Sesshomaru to stay with her. Besides, she had a present for him. He had one for her as well. With a smile, Kagome grabbed his hand and led him to her room. Sitting on her bed was a large rectangular box with white wrapping paper and a red ribbon on top.

"Come on!" She said happily. "Open it!"

He went over to it and tore the paper off. After that, he opened the box. His eyes widened and he couldn't help but smile.

"Kagome, how did you…?" He asked in shock.

Kagome smiled back at him, completely overjoyed that he liked it.

"I heard you've been wanting that, so I saved up some money and bought it for you!" She said happily.

Without a moment's hesitation, he pulled his present out of the box. In his hands was a black electric guitar, one that he'd been wanting for close to a year.

"Play something!" Kagome said excitedly.

She knew he could play the guitar. She'd seen him play Bankotsu's before. He grabbed the pick out of the box and played the best guitar solo she'd ever heard. **(A/N Here's the link if you want to hear it. watch?v=_fE-oNKQE4A Starts at 3:06 ends at 3:38)**

"Oh. My. God. That was _awesome_!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around him.

He smiled and hugged her back. After a moment, they pulled back. He carefully pulled a small box out and handed it to her. She carefully opened it, and was rendered speechless when she saw what was inside. It was a beautiful pearl necklace with matching earrings.

"Oh Maru… It's beautiful…" She looked up at him, her eyes wide. "How did you get these?!"

"I used the money I was saving for the guitar." He said quietly with a smile.

Without another word, he stood up and helped her put the necklace on. She then put on the earrings and looked at herself in the mirror. She spun around, another wide smile on her face. For a moment, he forgot how to breathe. He thought for a moment, trying to remember what he was forgetting. It wasn't until she launched herself into his arms that he remembered.

"Thank you." She whispered, snuggling into his chest.

"Your welcome…" He murmured, wrapping his arms around her.

Suddenly, he remembered something else. He let her go, and grabbed a CD she hadn't even noticed he had. She'd seen a few of those before. He'd learned how to make music on his computer with instrumentals, an actual extremely realistic voice, and everything. She had to admit, she was surprised. He'd made one for her? She smiled again and took it from him. She opened up the disk drive on her computer. She put in the disk and sat next to him on the bed with the computer while they waited for it to load. A moment later, the song began to play.

_All my attention baby_

_My extra time_

_There's nothin' I won't give you_

_Girl of you were mine_

_Six million times I'm thinkin'  
_

_About your face_

_You know I'm crazy for you_

_Let me count the ways_

_Too many girls I'm chasin'_

_I've had my fun_

_But all that time was wasted_

_Girl you know that you're the one_

_It's countdown to your love_

_You're my number one girl_

_It's a countdown_

_Fallin' fast_

_Don't think I'm the last now_

_There's only one that you'll love_

_And I want it to be me_

_Gon' set your heart on fire_

_Burnin' in the fourth degree_

_Seven, eight, hardly wait_

_For you to come around_

_Nine, ten back again  
_

_Count the ways I love you now  
_

_It's a countdown to your love_

_You're my number one girl_

_It's a countdown_

_Fallin' fast_

_Don't think I'm the last now_

_It's a countdown to your love_

_You're my number one girl_

_It's a countdown_

_Fallin' fast_

_Don't think I'm the last now_

_Ten, you're beautiful_

_Nine, you're amazing_

_Eight, you're contagious_

_Every time I look at you_

_Six, you're a star_

_Five, who you are_

_Four, three, know you want me_

_Don't you know that I want you two_

_You're the one (yeah)_

_You're the one (Yeah)_

_It's a countdown to your love_

_You're my number one girl_

_It's a countdown_

_Fallin' fast_

_Don't think I'm the last now_

_It's a countdown to your love_

_You're my number one girl_

_It's a countdown_

_Fallin' fast_

_Don't think I'm the last now_

"Maru, I love it. I absolutely love it." She said, smiling at him. "When did you write this?"

"A few days before you found my drawing…" He said, blushing.

She smiled wider, and leaned over to him.

"I love you too." She whispered.

Without another word, she leaned in and kissed him. It was so perfect… After a few moments, they pulled apart. She smiled softly at him.

"Come on, let's get to bed. It's really late."

He nodded, and they cleared off the bed. After that, she pulled back the covers and gestured for him to lie down. He climbed into the bed and laid down against the wall. She laid down next to him after turning off the light. She snuggled into his chest, and he draped his arm over her waist. One final thought drifted through his mind as he drifted off to sleep.

_'I love you Kagome… I will always love you…'_


	76. CREDITS

**Sengoku High Credits:**

_Disclaimer:_ _I do not own or claim any of the songs or characters (except Waru) that were used in this story._

**Songs (In Order Used)**

Calendula Requiem by kanon x kanon (Anime: Shiki) CHAPTER 3

Angelus by Hitomi Shimatani (Anime: Inuyasha) CHAPTER 3

Seishun Kyousoukyoku by Unknown Artist (Anime: Naruto) CHAPTER 5

Corruption Garden by Unknown Artist CHAPTERS 7 AND 8

New Divide by Linkin Park CHAPTER 10

Tabi no Tochuu by Kiyoura Natsumi (Anime: Spice and Wolf) CHAPTER 11

Shinkai Shoujo by Hatsune Miku CHAPTER 13

Trust Me by Yuuya Matsushita (Anime: Durarara!) CHAPTER 18

Butterfly by Unknown Artist (Anime: Durarara!) CHAPTER 21

Pale by Within Temptation CHAPTER 22

Stand My Ground by Within Temptation CHAPTER 22

Somewhere by Within Temptation CHAPTER 22

See Who I Am by Within Temptation CHAPTER 22

It's the Fear by Within Temptation CHAPTER 15

Touhou - Bad Apple! (English Version) by Cristina Vee CHAPTER 27

Lost by Within Temptation CHAPTER 27

My Will by Dream (Anime: Inuyasha: The Final Act) CHAPTER 28

The World That Was Transparent –by Motohiro Hatta (Anime: Naruto Shippuden) CHAPTER 29

Diver by NICO Touches the Walls (Anime: Naruto Shippuden) CHAPTER 29

Lovers by 7! Seven Opps (Anime: Naruto Shippuden) CHAPTER 30

Dearest by Ayumi Hamasaki (Anime: Inuyasha) CHAPTER 31

The End by David J. Franco (Game: Drawn to Life DS) CHAPTER 36

Tsukiakari by Unknown Artist (Anime: Darker Than Black) CHAPTER 40

Breakeven by The Script CHAPTERS 47 AND 53

Angels by Within Temptation CHAPTER 50

Only One – Yellowcard CHAPTER 52 

Home by Daughtry CHAPTER 54

Countdown by Leon Thomas III and Victoria Justice (Show: Victorious) CHAPTER 75


End file.
